Acompañante de placer: Oiran
by Risana Ho
Summary: Al ser un espía experto tenía una nueva misión, infiltrarse en una conocida "casa de placer" para obtener información, aunque en sus planes no estaba enamorarse de su cliente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer**_: Creo que ya lo saben pero bueno, aquí va de nuevo ¬¬, los personajes no son míos sino de Kishimoto-san u.u, pero creo que no se enojara si es un SasuNaru XD.

.

**Acompañante de placer: Oiran**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La antigua Edo era una época bastante complicada, y en el siglo XVIII mucho más. Los diversos conflictos políticos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina; entre grupos que apoyaban al actual régimen y los que se oponían a éste para pedir un mejor estado de libertad. Todos ellos enfrascados en constantes luchas. Luchas en dónde la información y el estar un paso adelante sobre el enemigo era la manera más adecuada para asegurar una victoria.

En el aparente pacifico Kioto, ese era el pan de cada día. Esa noche no era la excepción.

Los constantes pasos se escuchaban por las oscuras calles empedradas de la ciudad, en donde la mayoría de las personas permanecían cómodamente resguardadas en sus casas. Mientras algunos soldados revisaban los alrededores con mucha ansiedad.

Todo en busca de una _persona._

De la figura de aquel muchacho sólo se podía ver su sombra, cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropas de color negro que lo hacían perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche. De su rostro resaltaba el penetrante color de sus relucientes ojos azules, esos orbes brillaban con gran intensidad. Se encontraba escondido tras la roída pared de una casa abandonada. Su respiración era algo agitada pero trataba de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, sí lo hacía, podrían encontrarlo de inmediato. No le importaba. Sonrió bajo la máscara al tener entre sus manos aquel tan preciado pergamino lleno de valiosa información para su bando.

Volvió a fijarse hacia afuera por una rendija, observando que los guardias ya se habían ido. No lo pensó más y salió corriendo del lugar por una de las calles más oscuras, la cual era el camino correcto para llegar a su refugio. Disminuyó su paso al notar que la herida de su costado se hacía más grande, tal vez por el gran esfuerzo que hizo. Presionó con una de sus manos el área afectada y con la otra apretó fuertemente el rollo. Seguiría su camino, no era el momento para preocuparse por una herida. Tenía que enfocarse en llegar con los suyos y entregar la información.

Un poco agitado llegó hasta el final de la calle. Parecía solitario, sin rastro de ninguna persona. Se relajó un instante, pero poco le duró la satisfacción.

—Miren lo que me encontré… —escuchó tras de sí una voz burlona—. Una rata escurridiza —terminó por decir el sujeto recién llegado.

De la boca de Naruto no salieron palabras, sólo quedó observando el lugar de dónde provenía la voz. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre, que se iba acercando más a él. No perdió tiempo, colocándose en pose defensiva. Tras unos segundos, con la simple luz de la luna, por fin distinguió la figura del desconocido. Era un hombre alto, al menos más alto que él; de piel pálida y cabellos negros azulados en un extraño peinado. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fueron esos negros ojos que parecían tan fríos como la misma noche. En ellos sólo podía ver desprecio.

Por su parte, Sasuke se dedicó a observar sus acciones. Él había estado patrullando la zona y al escuchar el informe del robo en seguida se puso en alerta. Aunque nunca imaginó que se encontraría con el autor principal del saqueo. Sobre todo porque aún llevaba la _evidencia_ en una de sus manos (la otra sujetaba su costado). El moreno observó con determinación a la persona que se encontraba en frente; un hombre, algo escuálido pero aún así parecía fuerte. No podía notar nada más porque estaba todo abrigado de negro, sólo notaba sus ojos. Tenía que admitir que esos ojos azules eran los más bonitos que había visto hasta ahora, pero era una lástima que estuviera en la persona que tenía que matar.

—Entrégame lo que tienes en la mano —exigió con voz grave el azabache.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. No era que no pudiera, formaba parte de la misión; el silencio siempre era clave. Lo vio acercarse más, posicionándose mejor en su lugar, él aumentó su defensa.

Uchiha se molestó, era obvio que ese tipo no le entregaría nada, al menos no por las buenas. Incrementando su malestar, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el ladrón atacándolo con su katana. Sasuke trataba de darle en algún punto vital pero el rubio los esquivaba como podía, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo al cien por ciento. La herida cada vez le causaba más dolor, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a enfrentarlo. No lo pensó mucho, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de esa pelea. En un descuido del mayor, Naruto sacó de la pequeña mochila que tenía en la cintura, una bomba de humo. En cuanto el mecanismo explotó, aprovechó la oportunidad que le regalaba la cortina de vapor para huir. No parecía tan idiota para quedarse y ser asesinado.

Sasuke enfureció por dicha acción, cubrió su boca y nariz para no toser demasiado debido al humo. Unos minutos después, la nube se disipó. Al quedar todo en claridad se encontró solo, la _rata_ había huido.

—Dobe —expresó con desprecio.

Uchiha guardó a Kusanagi, encaminándose hacia el cuartel. Ya lo encontraría y se la pagaría muy caro.

.

S&N

.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada, llegó a tiempo a la guarida de sus camaradas. Al verlo, se sorprendieron de sobremanera. Sobre todo por la gran mancha de sangre que tenía en sus manos. Lo más pronto posible sus compañeros se acercaron a él para auxiliarlo.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó preocupado un castaño con marcas en la cara—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a cuestionar, tomándolo por un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien-ttebayo —habló con dificultad, intentando formar una sonrisa—. En serio, no es nada, Kiba.

— ¡¿Cómo que estas bien? ¡Te vienes desangrando! —reclamó el aludido.

—Gajes del oficio —indicó, tratando de encogerse de hombros.

—No digas tonterías, vamos para que te revisen.

Naruto sonrió.

—No son tonterías, después de todo conseguí el pergamino —le enseñó la otra mano en donde se encontraba el rollo.

—Tú nunca cambiaras —Inuzuka suspiró derrotado.

Kiba siguió regañándolo hasta llegar a la enfermería, ahí lo revisaron y le pusieron un vendaje, mientras su amigo fue a buscar algo para que comiera. Con un poco menos de dolor, el rubio se disponía ir a su habitación, pero escuchó que lo llamaban.

—Mocoso, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Ero-sennin?—el mayor iba a comenzar a hablar, no obstante, se detuvo al ver las vendas que traía puestas el menor bajo su sencilla yukata.

— ¿Qué te pasó, muchacho? —preguntó sorprendido—. Pensaba en mandarte a una nueva misión, pero en ese estado no creo que se pueda.

Al escuchar "nueva misión" el menor se recompuso. Con ellas siempre se sentía útil.

— ¡Si puedo, no es grave-ttebayo! —volvió a formar una sonrisa pero el dolor de su costado era algo fuerte—. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó curioso.

—No sabes mentir, Naruto —negó con la cabeza.

El hombre de cabellos blancos suspiró. Comenzó a caminar, entrando a su oficina que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar. Le dio paso al rubio para que tomara un lugar frente a su escritorio.

—Sé que no te vas a quedar con la duda, te diré. La misión se trata de infiltración, y por supuesto de recolección de información. Nos acaban de informar que el Gobierno acaba de elegir a un nuevo líder de esta zona, lo mejor es sacarle algo de información y estar un paso por delante de ellos.

— ¿Quieres que le saquemos la información a golpes-ttebayo? —trató de reír nuevamente, pero se detuvo por el dolor.

— ¡No seas tonto, mocoso! Esto no se hace con un golpe directo, para esta situación ya he pensado en otra solución más ortodoxa de acuerdo al caso.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó confundido el blondo.

—He pensado un plan para sacar la información sin que ellos se den cuenta. Para eso se me ocurrió infiltrarnos en una "casa de placer".

— ¡¿Qué? —Naruto saltó de su lugar. Si no se equivocaba, esas "casas" eran consideradas prostíbulos, aunque había personas que lo negaban. No creía lo que escuchaba, definitivamente el anciano se había vuelto loco, tanto ir a esos lugares le había afectado el cerebro.

—Déjame terminar —exigió—, no interrumpas. Mira, Naruto, ese es un lugar muy concurrido por los soldados, además… ¿Quien se resistiría a hablar con unos cuantos tragos de más y con una cara bonita al lado?

—Lo dices por experiencia —murmuró en un susurro que el peliblando no escuchó—. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser en una de esas casas-ttebayo? —seguía sin convencerse.

—Sencillo, ellos jamás se imaginaran que nosotros estemos involucrados en ella. Las personas van a ese lugar a relajarse. Para quienes trabajan ahí, unas de las actividades es hablar con el cliente, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero a nosotros sólo nos importara esa parte.

—Un momento… —frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —inquirió, señalándose.

Jiraiya formó una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

—Sabes que eres uno de mis mejores espías. Por otra parte, todos están de acuerdo conmigo en que te verías bien en ese papel.

— ¡¿De qué rayos hablas? —se exaltó nuevamente—. ¡El hecho de que sea un doncel no es motivo para que me traten como a una mujer!

—Vamos, Naruto, sin ofender, pero mírate en un espejo. Tu cara no es exactamente la de un hombre amenazador, más bien pareces la personificación de la inocencia.

Namikaze arrugó más el entrecejo. Para su molestia, el viejo tenía razón. Su apariencia no era la más masculina que pudiera tener. Obviamente eso era por no ser un varón. Tal vez tenía rasgos algo delicados, pero eso no quería decir que se comportara de tal manera. Él se consideraba fuerte y valiente.

— ¿Y por qué no mandas a una mujer o a otro? —reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—En primer lugar, porque es peligroso, no cualquiera puede hacerlo y tú eres el mejor recolectando información —expresó serio para después poner una sonrisa burlona—. En segundo lugar, porque todos te quieren ver con un kimono elegante.

A Naruto le creció una venita en la frente.

—Sabes que eres la mejor opción. Todo ya está previsto, la encargada es una vieja amiga, ella nos ayudara con esta misión. Si tú entras no tendrás que hacer nada que tenga que ver con su _trabajo_, tendrás grandes "privilegios" por así decirlo. Piénsalo, aunque creo que ya se tu respuesta.

—Tienes razón Ero-sennin —suspiró—. Si es una misión lo hare, pero no prometo mucho. ¿Eh?

—Claro, mañana temprano iremos al lugar. Ahora vete a descansar.

—Está bien-ttebayo.

Dio otro suspiro resignado, saliendo de la habitación, tenía que descansar, mañana sería un día ajetreado.

.

S&N

.

Naruto despertó tempano, aún con dolor en la costilla. Maldijo al sujeto que le provocó y más al que se encontró después dándole el tiro de gracia. Un poco entumido tuvo que levantarse al recordar la misión de Jiraiya. Salió de la cama con pereza y se introdujo al otro cuarto a tomar un baño. Salió al cabo de unos quince minutos, bajando con prisa para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

En el recibidor se encontraba Kiba, quien los acompañaría.

— ¿Listo, Naruto?

—Como siempre-ttebayo.

Inuzuka sonrió ante la respuesta.

—Bien, entonces es hora de irnos —llegó a su lado el peliblanco.

Los jóvenes asintieron, emprendiendo el camino. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la zona roja de aquel lugar; _Shimawara*_. Las calles polvorientas se veían desiertas ya que la verdadera actividad estaba en las noches, el rubio observó varios _Hamirise_* en los cuales se encontraban algunas mujeres hermosas con grandes kimonos, exagerados accesorios en la cabeza y un maquillaje algo extravagante que resaltaba demasiado. También contempló algunos donceles en las mismas condiciones, sólo que con menos adornos y con un maquillaje más sutil.

A él no le gustaba que fueran exhibidos como si fueran mercancía. Naruto había estado en algunas ocasiones de observador cuando tenía que seguir a un enemigo. Nunca le agradó. Siempre, al llegar a ese lugar el deseo carnal se hacía presente en el ambiente. Todos los varones veían a las personas que se encontraban detrás de las rejas de madera con miradas lujuriosas. No lo soportaba. No se imaginaba en la misma situación, pero ya había aceptado y no había vuelta atrás.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que el peliblanco se detuvo enfrente a una gran casa. Era del estilo de la época. Al igual que todas en el lugar, contaba con un gran _Hamirise_, pero éste permanecía vacío. Tocaron al llegar a la entrada principal, siendo recibidos por una joven.

—Jiraiya–sama, que gusto verlo. Tsunade-sama lo está esperando.

La muchacha morena los dirigió entre los pasillos a una gran habitación. En ésta se encontraba sentada cómodamente una mujer rubia. Parecía ya algo grande, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa, vestía con un ligero kimono verde, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos colas y sus ojos miel resaltaban por el fino maquillaje.

—Cuanto tiempo, Tsunade —saludó el hombre mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Lo mismo digo, Jiraiya —le sonrió la mujer.

La rubia les indicó sentarse, Shizune les había traído algo de té, para después despedirse con una reverencia, dejándolos solos para platicar a en privado.

—Bueno, aquí te presento a Naruto, él será quien se hará cargo de la misión —habló con confianza, señalando al rubio—. Y él es Kiba, nuestro informante, él será quien esté en contacto entre los dos.

La mujer los observó con detalle. Esos muchachos parecían prometedores, lástima que sólo tuviera al rubio. Al contemplarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que Jiraiya había hecho una muy buena elección al escogerlo. Nadie notaria que se trataba de un espía.

—Creo que llegaste en buen momento, mocoso —dibujó una sonrisa y sorbió un poco de su té.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Tsunade? —preguntó curioso, Jiraiya.

—Necesitaba a un nuevo _Oiran*_, el anterior se acaba de marchar. Acabaron de pagar su libertad — respondió como si nada.

Naruto no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, dedicándose sólo a escuchar, pero al oír esa palabra le entró duda. Él no sabía muy bien los "niveles", por así decirlo, de una casa de placer. Un poco curioso, se dispuso a preguntar.

— ¿Qué es un _Oiran_? —cuestionó, llamando la atención de los demás.

La rubia suspiró antes de contestar.

—Fácil, es una mujer o un doncel, el cual es el más elegante y refinado. Por su belleza es el más cotizado de la casa… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Viéndote a ti, creo que tú serás perfecto.

Namikaze abrió los ojos un poco asustado, él no quería que lo trataran de esa manera.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy aquí para eso! ¡Yo estoy aquí por la misión-ttebayo!

—Descuida, Naruto, esto será para que llames la atención. De esta manera, las personas de afuera querrán conocer al nuevo _Oiran_ y vendrán más soldados, es parte de la estrategia —terminó por explicar el peliblanco.

—Además, no tendrás que hacer nada que tú no quieras. No harás las misma actividades que los demás, pero eso sí, tendrás que salir al _Hamirise_ para que te admiren. Un poco de publicidad no le hará daño a la casa —sonrió la rubia de nueva cuenta.

—No soy una mercancía-ttebayo.

—Pero tendrás que serlo, al menos en esta misión.

Jiraiya observó que se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía más trabajo y era hora de despedirse. Lo mejor era dejar la situación en manos de su rubia amiga, sabía que haría un excelente trabajo.

—Tenemos que irnos —alegó, poniéndose de pie—. Esfuérzate, muchacho.

—No prometo nada-ttebayo.

Trató de resignarse.

— ¡Vamos, Naruto! No seas tan pesimista —Kiba sólo reía.

Jiraiya se alejó de ellos para salir de la habitación.

— Nos vemos, Naruto. En cuanto tenga la información de quien es el nuevo líder, te la mandare con Kiba.

El mayor se despidió, comenzando su camino seguido por Kiba y Tsunade.

—Te lo encargo mucho, Tsunade.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí.

Despidió a sus invitados y regresó al salón. Observó por un momento al rubio, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Si quería presentarlo esa noche, lo mejor era comenzar.

.

S&N

.

En la entrada del Cuartel General del Gobierno se encontraba un grupo de hombres. Todos ellos con una gran sonrisa, ya que uno de sus amigos estaba con un nuevo cargo.

—Y bien, ¿cómo celebraremos tu nuevo acenso, Sasuke? —preguntó feliz de la vida un moreno muy parecido a él.

—No creo que sea tiempo de celebrar, Sai —habló sin alzar la vista, seguía leyendo los papeles.

—Vamos, no seas amargado, es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando —esta vez se escuchó la voz de un peliplateado.

—Tiene razón Suigetsu. ¿Qué tal si vamos a _Shimawara_? He escuchado que tienen a un nuevo _Oiran_ —la voz de Sai se escuchaba alegre de ir a dar la vuelta, había escuchado en su recorrido, que una de las muchachas de la casa de Tsunade decía que ya tenía nuevo _Oiran_, tenía curiosidad de verlo.

— ¡¿En serio? —la curiosidad de Suigetsu aumentó.

—Sí, dicen que es un doncel muy atractivo. Claro, si es _Oiran_ tiene que serlo, y más si es de la casa de Tsunade. Ahí están los mejores, hay que ir para conocerlo.

Sasuke sólo quería concentrarse, pero le era imposible por tanta distracción al escuchar su _palabrería_. No creía que armaran tanto alboroto por una persona de ese _nivel_. Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a su cuarto.

—No molesten —pronunció por último antes de dejándolos solos.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. Ya lo habían decidido; irían. Así tuvieran que llevar arrastrando a Uchiha.

.

S&N

.

La noche por fin se hacía presente, el lugar que por la mañana se vía polvoriento, ahora era inundado con luces provenientes de diferentes farolillos de colores, todo el ambiente había cambiado por completo, se podía percibir en el aire.

Naruto no quería salir, se observó por enésima vez en el espejo, sin gustarle lo que veía. Se encontraba ataviado con un increíble kimono monumental de color naranja con dorado y algunos otros tonos amarillos, el obi de un bonito rojo lo sujetaba con presión, haciendo más esbelta su figura (aunque le lastimaba un poco su herida) y en su cabello se posaban varios adornos dorados. Se sentía como una de esas muñecas de porcelana fina.

¡Y él no era nada de eso!

Suspiró con frustración, dirigiéndose con pesar a la salida.

Había acordado con Tsunade que haría acto de presencia para hacerse notar y regresaría a su habitación. Sólo tenía que salir para que lo vieran y comenzaran a hablar de él. Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero al entrar en aquella habitación, que le parecía más bien una jaula, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al notar al montón de pervertidos tras las rejas. Todos los varones se sorprendieron al ver la hermosa figura del rubio, no se habían equivocado al decir que el nuevo _Oiran_ de la casa de Tsunade era en verdad digno del título. Se quedaron embobados observándolo, mientras más personas se acercaban al lugar.

Namikaze permaneció estático, tratando que sus pies no dieran media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

.

S&N

.

Por la calle principal de la zona roja se veían pasar multitudes de personas, en su mayoría varones. Quienes observaban gustosos todos los locales presentes. Entre todas esas personas se distinguía un pequeño grupo de cuatro, entre ellos un moreno con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Sasuke seguía con cara de fastidio. No entendía cómo fue que sus "amigos" lo habían convencido de ir. Bien, tal vez la amenaza de decirle que si no iba con ellos, le dirían a Karin que lo acompañara tenía mucho que ver. Prefería estar ahí que con la pelirroja, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera molesto.

Siguió caminando entre sus amigos, observando por todos lados. Se distrajo un poco al percatarse que en uno de los _Hamirise_ había demasiada gente. Pasó su vista por el lugar y quedó impactado.

Dentro del local se encontraba un joven rubio. Su hermosa figura acompañada de aquel impresionante vestuario, de perfil tan refinado, con los labios carnosos y esos brillantes ojos de un azul tan hermoso como el mismísimo cielo (aunque el intento de sonrisa no le acompañaba mucho), deslumbraba a cualquiera.

Y por supuesto, a Sasuke también.

— ¿Sasuke?—preguntó Sai, deteniéndose extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

El albino siguió con la mirada el punto a donde miraba Uchiha, contemplando lo que observaba. Una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro al notar su objetivo. ¿Quién pensaría que existía una persona que deslumbraría a Sasuke? Eso sí era toda una hazaña.

—Vamos, Sasuke, te invito un trago en la casa de Tsunade.

Uchiha asintió ligeramente con la cabeza dejándose llevar, sin quitar su mirada oscura de la deslumbrante persona dentro del _Hamirise_.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez está situado en un contexto diferente, espero que les guste n.n**_

_**Bueno además aquí les dejo unos términos para que no se confundan XD**_

_**Shimawara:**__ zona roja en Kioto en donde se encuentran todas las "casas de placer"_

_**Hamirise:**__ lugar donde se exponían a las cortesanas a los clientes, los dividía una tipo reja de madera._

_**Oiran: **__cortesana de alto rango, aunque también había tanto hombres como mujeres, así que en este caso se aplican al masculino._

_**Bueno creo que es todo por ahora n.n**_

_**Bien, que dicen, merece una oportunidad? o.O?**_

_**Ustedes deciden n.n**_

_**Bueno me voy nos vemos**_

_**Y pues por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto no se movió ni un sólo centímetro de su actual lugar, se había quedado estático ante la curiosa mirada de las personas de su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de su situación se sintió un tonto. Se dio un golpe mentalmente para poder regresara a la realidad, la forma en que se estaba comportando no reflejaba para nada su verdadera forma de ser, él era todo lo contrario. No se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie. Así lo demostraría.

El shock del principio sólo había sido por la impresión del momento y nada más (al menos eso quería pensar). Poniendo en orden sus ideas, tenía que comenzar. El arte de la _infiltración_ no solo era pasar desapercibido, sino también mezclarse a la perfección con el contexto y las personas que lo rodeaban.

Y eso sería lo haría, pondría en práctica todo lo que sabía en cuanto a ese arte.

Bajo un poco su cabeza logrando cubrir sus ojos con su dorado flequillo, suspiró disimuladamente una buena bocanada de aire y volvió a levantar su rostro con un gesto estoico y hasta cierto punto un poco prepotente.

Su rostro había cambiado por completo, ahora mostraba una sonrisa confianzuda, en sus ojos azules se percibía un brillo especial, y su porte se había erguido con firmeza. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el frente de la habitación, quedando delante de aquellos _depredadores _que lo veían atentos detrás de las rejas de madera. Mostrando su figura con seguridad, con un gesto elegante en sus facciones y con esa distinguida mueca en sus finos labios, se dedicó a hacerles una reverencia a los presentes.

Todos los varones se quedaron maravillados ante la acción del rubio. Esa forma tan elegante de saludar, combinado con su sonrisa tan hermosa, esos ojos tan atrayentes y esa silueta tan encantadora, sin duda cualquiera caería a sus pies.

Naruto aún en su lugar observó con satisfacción el resultado. Sonrió para sí mismo. Dio media vuelta y con paso elegante salió de la habitación.

Al estar del otro lado de la pared de madera (ya sin nadie que lo viera) soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Recargándose en un costado del muro, suspiró con cansancio cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba. No se imaginaba haciendo semejante "faramalla" todas las noches. No sabía cómo lo aguantaban los que trabajaban en esa casa. Era asfixiante sentir sobre tu cuerpo las miradas tan pesadas en deseo, sobre todo porque ninguna de ellas tenía un buen propósito, en aquellas miradas sólo se podía percibir el deseo carnal.

Sin embargo, aunque detestara su situación, no había vuelta atrás.

.

S&N

.

El sonido de los instrumentos tocados por las _Shinzō_* era lo que más inundaba el ambiente de la habitación. Entre bebidas, bailes y platicas, se pasaba el tiempo en aquel local. Los colores tan alegres y a la vez tan elegantes tapizaban las paredes de madera, mientras las puertas corredizas eran cubiertas por extraordinarios dibujos de animales extravagantes y naturaleza muerta. Todo en conjunto para dar un ambiente de comodidad a los invitados, amenizando con esto una agradable noche…

Aunque no todos los presentes estuvieran de acuerdo con ello.

Sobre todo, un moreno que mantenía firmemente su inmutable mueca de molestia en su pálido rostro. Sin ser consciente de su situación, Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado en esa habituación, rodeado de bellas mujeres y donceles, "disfrutando" la agradable noche con sus amigos. Para él no era igual.

¿Cómo era posible haber aceptado acompañarlos? Sólo había escuchado la vaga voz de Sai diciéndole algo que él aceptó sin pensar. Se sintió un idiota por haberse dejado _hechizar_ por la belleza del _Oiran_ y dejarse manipular por su poca falta de lucidez. Lo peor de todo, era su propia contradicción. Aún recordaba que por la mañana había renegado de la belleza de "esa" persona, siendo él mismo el primero en quedar prendado de su figura como un imbécil.

De esa manera todos terminaron en ese lugar. Al llegar a la casa de Tsunade, sus amigos habían pedido la presencia del _Oiran_, pero la dueña había dicho que no estaba disponible. No dejando la oportunidad de distraerse, acabaron rodeados de un montón de _Shinzō_ sin gracia (al menos para él, ya que ninguno igualaba la belleza del _Oiran_). A sus amigos no parecía importarles ya que se encontraban bastante entusiasmados bebiendo sake y hablando "animadamente" con sus anfitriones.

Bufó cansado por tanto ruido y coqueteos. Sin prestar atención a nadie, se levantó de su lugar. Decidió que lo mejor era salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-. Regreso en un momento.- dijo al aire.

Los otros estaban más concentrados en otras cosas que ni lo escucharon. Él también los ignoró y salió de la habitación con destino al jardín _zeng,_ necesitaba despejar su mente.

.

S&N

.

Por enésima vez, Naruto maldecía su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Para su mala suerte se había perdido en los pasillos de la enorme casa (sobre todo porque era la primera vez que la recorría). Había salido con apuración del _Hamirise,_ para llegar a su cuarto, pero en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Tsunade, la cual parecía feliz por la conmoción causada. Le había dicho que ya hasta "clientes" tenía. El rubio frunció el ceño por el comentario, dando a entender su molestia. La mujer entendió la indirecta, se excusó diciendo que no era necesario que saliera a atenderlos (ya que no era su obligación), podía quedarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche. No lo pensó dos veces para aceptar las palabras dichas. Salió de la vista de Tsunade con paso rápido. No obstante, por tanto alboroto había terminado por olvidar el camino de regreso a su recinto.

Esa era la principal razón de estar perdido. Tenía ya un buen rato y seguía en las mismas. Siguió con su paso lento (ya se había cansado, sobre todo por el pesado kimono que portaba). En su recorrido se encontró por un pasillo que daba al patio interior de la casa. Pensó que sería buena idea salir al contemplar los arboles iluminados por la luna. Dibujó una sonrisa sincera (la primera de la noche) y apresuró su paso.

Justo cuando faltaba poco para llegar al final del pasillo, una de las puestas corredizas de la habitación de al lado se abrió. El hombre al verlo, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo sostuvo de uno de sus brazos. Un poco impactado por el recién agarre, Naruto giró su cabeza para ver por qué lo detenían.

-. Miren que _lindura_ tenemos aquí, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?-

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, pudo contemplar algunas _Shinzō_ tocando y bailando a los alrededores, y varios hombres ya ebrios mirándolo con deseo. Una visión bastante desagradable para su azulina mirada.

No pudo evitar colocar una mueca de asco en su rostro. Al apartar la mirada de la habitación, la posó sobre el sujeto que lo sostenía. Aquel tipo era un hombre mayor, con el rostro ya arrugado, algo robusto y despedía un olor bastante fuerte a sake. Vestía de manera "elegante", al parecer se trataba de alguien importante. Le desagradaba el tipo, sobre todo por la forma en que lo veía. Prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mirada. Trató de zafarse pero el viejo apretó más el agarre.

Naruto no era débil, podía zafarse con facilidad si lo deseaba. Podía darle un buen golpe, dejando sin dientes su desagradable sonrisa de pervertido. Hasta podía dejarlo K.O, si era necesario. Sin embargo, su misión estaba en juego y no sólo eso, de ella dependían demasiadas personas. Personas que deseaban un lugar mejor para vivir y que estaba en sus manos la posibilidad de dárselas. Además también estaba la dueña del lugar, a pesar de todo se había portado muy bien con él. Pensó que no sería justo armar una _bronca_ con aquel sujeto (que posiblemente utilizaría sus influencias para causarle problemas).

No podía ser tan impulsivo como en sus misiones anteriores, pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo trataran de esa manera. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar otra vez la voz del anciano.

-. Soy Tokugawa Sento, uno de los ministros, no te hagas del rogar cariño, soy alguien importante.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

A Naruto le importaba un pepino quien era el tipo, pero al parecer tenía razón en sus anteriores conclusiones, era alguien con un cargo importante. Trataría de contenerse.

-. Lo siento Tokugawa-_sama_.- lo dijo arrastrando las palabras -_Es por la misión_- volvió a pensar.- No creo que pueda.-

-. Anda vamos, te pagare muy bien.-el hombre se le insinuó descaradamente mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Pensó que se podía contener, pero al escuchar esas palabras y ver esa sonrisa prepotente en el rostro del viejo, sintió que su paciencia se había esfumado. Por impulso apretó su puño y estuvo dispuesto a plantárselo al tipo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-. No creo que eso se pueda ministro Tokugawa.-

Escucharon la grave voz a sus espaldas, el hombre volteó molesto para ver quién lo interrumpía. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de que era un simple hombre, no podía distinguir su rostro por la oscuridad y su embriaguez. Frunció el ceño, soltando el agarre que había mantenido sobre el brazo del blondo. Se acercó al tipo, encarándolo sin distinguirlo bien por la falta de luz.

-. ¡¿Por qué no puede estar conmigo?- preguntó alzando la voz con enojo.

-. Porque está acompañándome a mí. -respondió de manera sencilla el otro sujeto, aun con voz grave.

El ministro iba a reclamar su insolencia, pero el hombre salió de las penumbras mostrando su rostro, se quedo pasmado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, en seguida recompuso su actitud hacia la otra persona.

-. Lo siento, Uchiha-sama, no lo sabía, me disculpo.- dio una reverencia y se introdujo de nueva cuenta a la habitación sin una palabra más.

Naruto se había quedo estático, ni se había dado cuenta de la reacción del viejo, ni que ya se había entrado a su habitación, ya que en su cabeza solo resonaba aquella voz, por alguna razón se le hacía bastante familiar y no quería voltear para confirmar sus sospechas.

Escuchó que el hombre recién llagado dirigió sus pasos hacia él.

-. ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Volvió a escuchar su voz. Giró un poco su rostro, no supo cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al tener por fin al sujeto frente a él, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Justo a unos pasos se encontraba el mismo tipo que lo había enfrentado la noche anterior.

Por su parte, Sasuke sólo observaba extrañado aquellas reacciones, el solo había salido a tomar un poco de aire al patio, nunca se imagino encontrar a su adoración rubia por el lugar, aunque cuando vio que estaba siendo jaloneado por aquel tipo, su sangre hirvió y no dudo en ir a ayudarlo. Pero le extraño que el menor se hubiera quedado mudo, así que insistió y volvió a preguntar.

-. ¿Estás sordo? Te pregunte si estabas bien.- alzó su mano y trató de tocar su hombro.

Naruto salió de su trance al escuchar la pregunta, se dio cuenta que por la forma en que le hablaba aun no lo había reconocido, así que tenía que alejarse de él, no quería tentar a su suerte. Observo como su mano se dirigía hacia él y por instinto lo alejo de un manotazo.

-. ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide!- levantó un poco la voz, evitando el contacto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan esquiva, esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Por primera vez se comportaba amable con una persona y ésta le apartaba y le gritaba, tenía que admitir que su actitud le había dolido un poco, pero aun así no se lo dejaría ver.

-. Pues no lo demostrabas muy bien.- dijo en tono serio, al ver el rostro de Naruto suavizo sus facciones.- Yo sólo quería ayudarte.- terminó por decir de manera sincera.

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo último. Tal vez se había pasado un poco al gritarle, pero se sentía incomodo (estaba sudando frio). Aquel moreno se trataba del mismo sujeto con el que se había peleado la noche anterior, su enemigo que por poco lo mataba. No podía darse el lujo de ser amable con él.

Pero muy a su pesar recordó su posición, suspiró con resignación y lo observó con detenimiento.

Se veía algo diferente (un poco receloso) tenía que admitir que era bastante apuesto. Algo pálido, y su rostro tenía facciones refinadas, (aunque parecía serio y algo arrogante). Pasó disimuladamente su vista por sus negros ojos, estos ya no estaban tan fríos como esa noche, parecían serenos, tranquilos, como si fueran los de una persona distinta.

¿Cómo podía estar así frente al enemigo? Su mente llegó a una conclusión…

Aquel sujeto que lo miraba de manera tranquila no se había dado cuenta de con quién trataba, no se había percatado que estaba frente a su enemigo al cual tenía que eliminar.

Naruto sabía que estar enfrente del azabache era jugar con fuego, así que lo mejor era alejarse de él, tanto por su propia seguridad y como la de su trabajo. Además aun conserva la ventaja de que aquella noche tenía su cuerpo cubierto, a excepción de sus ojos, así que estos serian los únicos que lo delatarían, así que lo mejor era evitar cualquier contacto visual con el enemigo.

Lo mejor era encaminarse a su habitación.

-. Entonces supongo que gracias por la ayuda.- dijo después de un rato desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del moreno, además tenía que comportarse "amable" con el.- ahora me tengo que retirar a mi habitación.- iba a comenzar a caminar pero la voz del azabache.

-. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- se apresuró a decir al ver que se alejaría.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sí mismo al decir aquello, pero es que simplemente no podía definir como se sentía, no se podía creer que estaba insistiendo a una persona, por lo regular era a él a quien siempre seguía, en cuanto ponía un pie en el lugar, todas las personas del local no hacían más que coquetearle e insinuárseles, pero ahora aquel lindo rubio solo lo ignoraba y hasta le gritaba, eso sí era nuevo. Pero aun así no quería verlo marchar.

El menor se detuvo, pero aun así negó con la cabeza. -. Lo siento, no puedo.- dijo tranquilo pero no le gustaba la insistencia del otro.

Uchiha percibió la incomodidad del rubio y no quiso seguir insistiendo

-. Está bien, será para la próxima, por cierto soy Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía su mano en muestra de saludo, esperando atentamente a que el rubio no volviera a rechazar su tacto, esperaba ansioso aunque como buen Uchiha no lo demostrara.

Naruto sin querer, paso su azulina mirada de aquella pálida mano extendida hacia el rostro del susodicho, solo lo vio un poco y fue suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran con la profundidad de aquellos pozos negros que Sasuke tenía por ojos, aquellos enigmáticos ojos lo cautivaron, solo fue un instante, pero el Namikaze rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la mano del Uchiha, pero aun así no logro evitar que con ello que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de carmín.

Se sintió un tonto por aquella reacción de su parte, miro con detenimiento la mano que le ofrecían, lo dudo un poco, pero con un poco de nerviosismo alzo su propia mano y la entrelazo con la del moreno en señal de aceptación, sintió una calidez extraña recorriendo su piel, pensó que aquella mano estaría fría por el ambiente de la noche, pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía tan bien, que era confortable.

-. Mucho gusto, soy Naruto_ Oiran_.- se presento, no podía dar sus apellidos, se suponía que las personas del aquellos lugares ya no los utilizaban, así que agradeció que así fuera, ya que el suyo era bastante reconocido.

Se sentía tan bien sentir la sensación recorrer su mano, que no se había dado cuenta que ya había tardado un rato sosteniéndola, se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó de inmediato, se estaba dejando llevar por la emociones y eso no era bueno.

Así que dio una reverencia y comenzó su camino al interior de la casa.

El moreno sintió la misma tibieza y quedo embelesado por la sensación, aunque le incomodo un poco que no lo mirara a la cara, ya que anteriormente se había dado cuenta que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules. Le parecieron familiares, pero no les dio importancia, estaba más atento a las sensaciones que había despertado en el, dirigió su mirada por el camino en donde había desaparecido.

_-. Naruto_.- susurro para sí, y no pudo evitar pensar que era un curioso nombre al igual que la persona que lo poseía.

Y no podía negar que lo había cautivado.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación que ocupaban sus amigos, el tiempo junto a Naruto se le había hecho demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero aun así su mal humor se había esfumado por unos instantes, con paso tranquilo ingreso al recinto y en un instante sus amigos curiosos lo abordaron.

-. ¿En dónde estabas Sasuke?- preguntó Sai con la falsa sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose junto al otro moreno.

El Uchiha pensó si contestar a la pregunta o no, pero no tenía nada que perder así que le respondió

-. Fui al jardín.- dijo de manera sencilla, restándole importancia al hecho.

Sai vio aquella expresión tan diferente a la que tenía hace unos momentos antes de salir, conocía demasiado bien a su comandante, sobre todo porque antes de eso, era su amigo, y sabía que le había pasado algo interesante para estar de aquella manera.

-. Vaya, debe ser unjardín muy _especial_ para que regreses con esa cara.- dijo con sarcasmo mientras veía atentamente al moreno. Esa respuesta no lo convencía y Sasuke lo sabía.

Pero no daría información de mas, solo diría lo necesario.- Me encontré con _Oiran_.-

Al escucharlo, una _Shinzō _de cabello rosado frunció el ceño y más cuando el moreno pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por el nombre mencionado, su compañera se dio cuanta y le dio un codazo para que pusiera atención a los clientes, ese gesto no era aun comportamiento adecuado para ellas.

La otra captó el mensaje y siguió sonriendo, mientras observaba la mirada perdida que poseía el Uchiha, mientras el albino sonreía por la respuesta escuchada.

.

S&N

.

La noche había pasado, Naruto no había podido dormir muy bien, por la inquietud de pensar que el otro lo reconocería, además la herida de su costado le dolía por la presión que le había causado el obi, pero aun así tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir a desayunar. Se cambio rápido con un ligero kimono de color crema, y salió de su habitación con paso apresurado, Tsunade le había dicho que servían el desayuno en el gran comedor en donde todos comían juntos, estaba un poco curioso de ir al lugar ya que no había conocido a nadie (ya que desde su llegada solo había conocido a Tsunade y Shizune, quienes lo habían ayudado con el vestuario), así que esperaba conocer a los demás.

Cuando caminando por el pasillo se encontró con un par de mujeres, no les dio la mayor importancia, e iba a pasarse derecho, pero ellas se colocaron frente a él impidiéndole el paso, no dijo nada y solo se dedico a observarlas, mientras las otras comenzaban su conversación.

-. Así que tú eres el nuevo _Oiran_.- afirmo más que preguntar, la mujer de largos cabellos rosas, mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo.

-. Pensé que eras más, no sé, la verdad viéndote bien no eres la gran cosa, no sé cómo todos hacen tanto alboroto.- respondió la otra rubia.

Naruto solo las miraba sin entender, el no había hecho nada y ya tenía hasta enemigas, eso sí que era nuevo, pero la verdad era que le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que aquellas pensaran de él, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer y que pensar, que meterse en su plática de viejas argüenderas.

-. Si ya terminaron, ¿me dejan pasar?- dijo como si nada, causando el enojo de las otras.

-. No te creas tanto por ser el _Oiran_, ese lugar iba a ser mío antes de que tu llegaras...- el tono de voz de la pelirrosa había sido más alto, se dio cuenta que unos la habían volteado a ver, así que se recompuso para seguir hablando.-… además no te emociones solo porque Sasuke-sama te dirigió la palabra.-

Naruto no entendía, que tenía que ver su dolor de cabeza en aquella situación?

-. Con permiso.- sin más paso entre ellas, dejándolas más enojadas.- y si quieren reclamar algo, díganle a Tsunade, yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes.-dijo por ultimo retomando su camino.

No le gustaba tratar a las personas de esa manera, pero ellas se lo habían ganado, no pudo evitar pensar en su cuartel, y en sus amigos, las mañanas allá eran tan diferentes, al menos con ellos se podía sentir en casa.

Al llegara al salón, pudo ver como varios ya estaba cómodamente sentados ingiriendo el desayuno. Suspiro y se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía, lo mejor era no meterse con nadie. Pero su idea había sido interrumpida cuando a su lado se sentó otra mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos perla.

-. Sakura e Ino, no son malas, solo tienes que tratarlas más.- dijo la recién llegada.

-. ¿Disculpa?-

La aludida había visto todo desde una distancia prudente, a ella tampoco le gustaba meterse con nadie, pero conocía a todos los de la casa y sabia que eran buenas personas, solo hacía falta tratarlas más, además el rubio le había parecido una buena persona y al verlo solo no quería que se sintiera como ella lo había hecho la primera vez que llego ahí, así que quiso saludarlo, aunque al parecer tenía que presentarse primero.

-. Lo siento, mi nombre Hinata.- le sonrió.- mucho gusto.- le tendió una mano.

El rubio le correspondió al gesto -. Soy Uzumaki Naruto.- dio el apellido de su madre.

-. Bueno, Naruto-kun, te decía que ni Sakura ni Ino son malas, creo que solo están un poco celosas.-

-. Pero aun así no tenían que desquitarse conmigo, así que si me buscan me encuentran-ttebayo.-

La morena soltó una ligera risa ante aquellas palabras y muletilla del rubio, a primera vista parecía alguien muy tranquilo, pero la verdad era muy directo, algo raro en un acompañante de su clase, ya que se suponía que eran muy educados, pero eso era parte de lo que hacía especial al rubio.

-. Por cierto, no te vi ayer.- pregunto curioso, anoche se había topado con varias personas (claro sin cruzar palabra), pero a ella era la primera vez que la veía.

-. Ah, es que yo soy una_ Hikikomi_*.- dijo con una sonrisa algo resignada.

Naruto no entendía muy bien los distintos tipos de acompañantes que había, pero aun así se preguntaba cómo era que una mujer como ella había ido a terminar en un lugar así, ya que se veía que era de clase alta, al menos en su forma de comportarse.

Ella miro la cara confusa del otro, solo pudo agregar unas cuantas palabras, a su silenciosa pregunta.

-. Algún día te contare mi historia Naruto-kun.- sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras el otro asentía.

-. De acuerdo, y yo te contare la mía.- mentía, pero aquella mujer le parecía muy agradable.

Fueron interrumpidos al recibir su desayuno, Naruto se dispuso a comer mientras ella cambiaba de tema de conversación, le platicaba de algunos kimonos y accesorios, la verdad era que el rubio solo asentía sin escuchar, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero era mejor que comer en silencio, a él nunca le había gustado el silencio.

Y lo mejor de la situación era que podía tener a una nueva amiga.

.

S&N

.

En el cuartel general del gobierno, también era la hora del desayuno, todos los soldados se encontraban reunidos en los grandes comedores, mientras varias personas civiles le servían la merienda. Entre las mesas se podía distinguir al comandante, quien a pesar de su nuevo rango siempre comía entre sus amigos.

A ellos les servía una mujer pelirroja.

-. ¿Quieres algo más Sasuke-kun?-preguntó de manera melosa al moreno.

-. Es suficiente con esto Karin.- dijo sin prestarle atención a la mujer, todas las mañanas era lo mismo.

-. Está bien pero si quieres más me avisas.- siguió insistiendo, pero fue ignorada.

Algo decepcionada como siempre recogió los platos y se disponía a irse a la cocina, pero una voz la detuvo, aunque solo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-. Yo si quiero más.- agregó el peliblanco extendiendo su plato.

-. Para ti ya no hay Suigetsu.-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, tomo el plato, apresurando el paso a la cocina.

Los demás solo se rieron al contemplar la escena, mientras el pobre de Suigetsu solo la maldecía por lo bajo, así era todos los días, siempre entre discusiones pero con un agradable ambiente, pero esa mañana era algo diferente, ya que los demás soldados no dejaban de hablar de cierta persona.

-. Vaya si que la pase bien ayer, solo que me quede con las ganas de hablar con el _Oiran_.-

Dijo un soldado, mientras aquellas palabras llamaban la atención del inmutable Uchiha.

-. Si yo también, además tenían razón es muy atractivo.-

Pero entre más oía, menos le agradaba lo que escuchaba. A Sasuke no le gustaba que hablaran de esa manera sobre él, pero aun así no podía dejar de poner atención a la animada plática de sus subordinados.

-. ¿Crees que algún día quiera recibirme?-

-. No creo que sólo quieras tomar y conversar, ¿cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-. Eso sería un desperdicio.- dijo el otro y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El tranquilo Uchiha no pudo más que explotar.

-. ¿Quieren callarse?- dijo levantándose de su lugar y alzando su voz hacia el par de sujetos que estaba atrás de él.

Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino tono de voz de su general, la sala quedo en silencio por unos instantes, y los aludidos al ver la cara de enojo del moreno, solo se disculparon, aunque no entendían muy bien el porqué.

-. Lo sentimos general.- dijeron ambos dando una reverencia.

Sasuke no contesto, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sin decir una palabra más, salió del comedor, solo seguido por la atenta mirada de sus amigos y subordinados, quienes se preguntaban, que había causado el mal humor del Uchiha.

¿Desde cuándo el moreno se comportaba de esa manera?

Todos tenían esa interrogante, pero solo Sai que había visto el rostro del Uchiha la noche anterior, y había escuchado parte de la plática sabia la respuesta.

No podía dejar de pensar, que a veces Sasuke era tan predecible.

.

S&N

.

El Uchiha llego a su oficina, comenzó a leer unos papeles, pero no tardo demasiado en aventarlos contra su escritorio, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, además de que tampoco le había agrado la forma en que hablaban de él, sentía que la sangre le hervía de pensar que cualquiera de ellos podía estar con el rubio.

Le gustaba, no solo su belleza, sino también su actitud, parecía que era alguien que no se dejaba manipular por nadie, parecía alguien fuerte y lleno de vitalidad, alguien que no merecía estar encerrado en aquel detestable lugar.

Solo se preguntaba como una persona como el había terminado en aquel sitio.

Quería preguntárselo, quería conocerlo y saber todo de él.

Suspiro con cansancio, jamás pensó que se preocuparía tanto por otra persona que no fuera su familia. Negó con la cabeza y retomo los papeles, lo mejor era seguir con su trabajo y dejar de pensar en el, tendría una semana muy ocupada, así que no le convenía distraerse.

Quería sacarlo de su cabeza, pero sabía de antemano que no lo lograría.

.

S&N

.

Sin darse cuenta como, ya había pasado una semana, en todas las noches siempre era solicitado por varios feudales y personas importantes, pero el siempre se negaba, además Tsunade lo ayudaba diciendo que ya estaba con alguien mas, aunque era una vil mentira. Toda la situación de los "clientes" no le hacía mucha gracia pero aun así la pasaba bien. Eso ya no lo atormentaba tanto, ya que había una cosa más (mejor dicho una persona mas) que no podía sacarse de su rubia cabeza.

Ya no sabía si era por el temor a que lo descubriera o porque en verdad tenía deseos de volver verlo, aunque eso sería como entrar a la boca del lobo y casi pedir a gritos que lo descubriera.

Suspiro, por aquellos pensamiento, se recostó en el suelo de su habitación, observando la mano que le había dado al Uchiha, aun sentía aquella sensación recorrerla, pero fue interrumpido de su tarea al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-. Naruto _Oiran_.- pregunto una suave voz, detrás de la puerta, la cual al instante se deslizo mostrando la figura de un niño, el rubio lo reconoció y se incorporo al verlo, poso una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a hablar.

-. Ya te dije que solo me llames Naruto, Haku.- dijo acentuando más su sonrisa.

El otro solo sonrió tenuemente pero negó con la cabeza, según lo que le había dicho eso era como faltarle al respeto. Naruto se dio por vencido al ver por enésima vez la negativa del menor, aquel niño era su _Komuro_*, no le había parecido lo que Tsunade le había dicho algunos días atrás sobre el castaño, le había comentado que Haku apenas había ingresado a la casa y quedaría a su servicio, se sintió un poco mal porque aquel pequeño que fue vendido, había perdido su infancia y aun así el menor siempre sonreía.

No se imaginaba en una situación similar, lo más probable era que conociendo su carácter, ya hubiera intentado escapar varias veces del lugar, así que agradecía no haber pasado por esa situación y crecer en una familia tranquila. Dejo sus pensamientos al ver la figura del castaño acercarse.

-. Bien Haku, ¿para que soy bueno?- pregunto un tanto curioso.

-. Es que Tsunade-sama me mando a entregarle esto, creo que es de una persona llamada Kiba.-

El rubio se alegro, al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, ya se estaba aburriendo y esperaba con anisas que llegara su misión, era por lo que estaba en el lugar y trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible, con apuro tomo el rollo que le mostraba el castaño y con prisa lo comenzó a leer.

"_Naruto, aquí están las nuevas órdenes, así que tu trabajo comienza, ya tenemos las identidad del nuevo líder, sedúcelo, engáñalo y gánate su confianza, has que crea en ti para obtener la información._

_Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke._

_Así que has un buen trabajo, espero pronto tu informe._

_Atte. Jiraiya"_

El menor solo vea con alegría como su nii-san se había puesto contento con la carta, tal vez era de algún pretendiente (claro él no sabía la verdad), pero después de unos minutos se extraño de la mueca que se le había dibujado al rubio.

Naruto agrandó los ojos, como era posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa manera?

El nombre del hombre que tenía que engañar y seducir para sacarle la información, su enemigo, no era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo tipo que había intentado matarle, y peor aún, el mismo tipo que había querido ver toda la semana.

Aquella misión se estaba complicando más de lo que se esperaba. Bajo la mirada, aun así era una misión, y él la cumpliría.

Si no, ¿En donde quedaría su orgullo de espía?

Además que podría pasar, solo era un simple hombre, ¿no?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! No saben la alegría que me da que le hayan dado una oportunidad y que les haya gustado n.n, asi que por eso les traje la conti n.n**_

_**Así que espero que este capi también les haya sido de su agrado n.n**_

_**Bueno, para seguir, aquí otros términos:**_

_**Shinzō**__:_cortesana recién "puesta" ellas ya ejercen en el mercado.

_**Hikikomi:**_jovencitas que aún no están "en el mercado"

_**Komuro**__**:**_niñas que en un momento dado serían cortesanas, y que sirven a una para aprender de ella.

Bueno, alguien me pregunto por qué no utilizo el término de "geisha", y es que la verdad ese término aun no se utilizaba en aquella época, es más actual, además de que a mí me gusta más como suena Oiran XD

_**También quiero agradecer a los que se pasaron por aquí y me dejaron su cometario para la inspiración n.n, así que gracias a: **__sol yuki uzumaki, . (por cierto bienvenida a la pagina n.n), Ai-chan, hikikomori-chan, luna, Natusky, DGHA, sakura1402, Hanajima-san, Kaii-Chn, NelIra, VAYPER, PanLeeBlackfraids, catunacaty y hikaru88, __**Son unos soles n.n**_

_**Por cierto antes de irme les dejo el link del opening o.O?, ya sé, yo y mis videos raros XD, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza no lo dejo en paz hasta que lo hago u.u**_

_**Así que espero que les guste n.n**_

http: / www. you tube. com/ watc h?v=_-mY Qom V3wA

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy **_

_**Que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La mañana como de costumbre era tranquila, por el comedor se escuchaban solo las voces de las personas hablando entre ellas, de sus pretendientes, de kimonos, de accesorios, etc. Todo era como los demás días, menos para cierta persona de cabellera rubia, la cual había abandonado el comedor, aprovechando aquella distracción para poder hablar con Tsunade, lo había estado pensando todo el tiempo desde que había recibido el mensaje de Jiraiya, lo había analizado con mente fría, y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que seguir sin importa que. Era por ello, que tenía que dar pie a la siguiente fase de su plan, y para eso, necesitaba la ayuda de la dueña de la casa.

Siguió caminando entre los pasillos (para ese entonces ya los tenía más identificados), asegurándose de que se encontraran desiertos, a esa hora por lo regular, la propietaria de la casa se encontraba en su habitación bebiendo su sake, así que era el momento indicado para hablar con ella.

Llego hasta la entrada de la habitación, pidió permiso para poder entrar, al escuchar la afirmativa de parte de adentro, abrió las puertas corredizas para poder entrar, una vez en el lugar, tomo asiento frente a la mujer de ojos miel.

-. Y ese milagro que vienes tan temprano a visitarme?.- pregunto curiosa la mujer, mientras se servía otro poco de sake.

El rubio aspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar.- vine porque necesito pedirte un favor Tsunade oba-chan.-

A la mujer solo le creció una pequeña venita en la frente al escuchar las palabras, y no era por el favor, sino por las últimas palabras.

-. Oye, mocoso, no me digas así, que no estoy tan vieja.- dijo enojada pero enseguida se recompuso, mientras el rubio solo sudaba frio.- pero bueno dime qué quieres.-

-. Necesito pedirte que si viene Uchiha Sasuke y me solicita, lo aceptes.-

Al escuchar aquel favor de la boca del rubio, solo alzo una ceja, sabía que a la única persona que Naruto recibiría, seria al tipo del cual tenía que sacar la información, pero aun así no dudo en preguntar-. Es él?.-

-. Así es.- respondió de manera segura.

Ella entendió de inmediato, se tomo todo lo que quedaba de la botella, para después dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, así lo hare.-

-. Gracias.- dijo devolviéndole el gesto, mientras se levantaba para irse de la habitación, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

-. Actuar como si fueras una persona que trabaja aquí no será fácil.- dijo en tono serio.

-. Lo sé, pero ahora ese es mi trabajo.-

Fue lo último que dijo saliendo por completo del cuarto.

.

S&N

.

Para Sasuke, el fin de semana se le había pasado como agua entre sus dedos, demasiado rápido, ni tiempo le había dado de distraerse en otras cosas, su nuevo cargo era mayor, por eso iba a la par con la responsabilidad, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era descansar, pero aun así no podía salir de su oficina por el montón de papeles que tenía que analizar.

Estaba concentrado para terminar lo poco que había leído, pero la puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin siquiera tocar, por lo que supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, solo esperaba que no comenzara con sus imprudencias.

-. Te tengo una sorpresa Sasuke.- entro el moreno sin siquiera decir _hola_.

-. Y ahora que se te ocurrió Sai?, deja de molestar.- pregunto aun sin despegar la vista de sus papeles, recurriendo a toda su tranquilidad.

-. Uno que se preocupa por ti, y tú me tratas tan mal.- dijo con un falso tono de molestia, pero aun así sin quitar su exasperante sonrisa.- Pero bueno, si no quieres ver al _Oiran_, entonces iré yo solo.-

Sai se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro azabache.

El tenia ciertos "contactos" en aquellos lugares, aunque le extraño un poco que cuando pidió una cita para estar con el _Oiran_, dijeran que si, sin poner peros, no le dio mucha importancia, solo pensó que tal vez era porque ahora Sasuke tenía un cargo importante, y por lo consiguiente más dinero, así que no era raro que le dieran prioridad.

-. De que hablas?.- cuestiono incrédulo el Uchiha, dejando los papeles y observándolo fijamente.

-. Si, acabo de conseguir una cita para esta noche, nos recibirán, no es perfecto.-

Perfecto?

El hecho de que se encontraría con Naruto era más que perfecto, ya que a pesar de que había intentado sacárselo de su cabeza, la verdad era que no lo había logrado, su figura estaba presente en cada pensamiento, así que se sentía emocionado, aunque sus facciones serenas no lo demostraran.

-. De acuerdo, iremos en la noche.- dijo con voz tranquila

-. Así se habla Sasuke.-

-. Ahora, déjame que tengo mucho trabajo.-

-. A la orden mi general.- le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, y sin más salió del lugar.

Mientras Sasuke, solo pasaba sus ojos por aquellos documentos, sin leerlos, ya que sus pensamientos se habían ido a vagar.

.

S&N

.

La noche por fin había llegado, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación arreglando los últimos toques de su fina vestimenta, así como colocando algunos accesorios en su rubio cabello, a pesar de todo ya estaba agarrando práctica en ello, pero aun así, seguía sin gustarle demasiado lo que veía en el espejo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se veía bastante bien, sabía que tenía encanto, (y no era por presumir), pero eso le sería útil para acercarse al moreno.

Tenía que estar lo mejor presentable posible para el "cliente" de esa noche, todo había salido más rápido de lo que pensaba, sobre todo porque no se imagino que el amigo del moreno (un tal Sai), viniera a pedir una cita para la noche, si hubiese sido cualquier otro lo abría rechazado, pero tenía que admitir que la suerte estaba de su lado. No conocía al amigo de Sasuke, pero se lo agradecía.

Pasaron unos minutos más y por fin escucho del otro lado de la puerta que lo llamaban, lo que significaba que su dichoso "cliente", ya había llegado al lugar.

Suspiro por enésima vez en la noche, con paso firme salió de su habitación. A la salida se encontró con otras cuantas _Shinzōs _vestidas también con kimonos elegantes (claro menos vistosos que el de Naruto), esas personas lo acompañarían para que distrajeran a los demás, mientras él se centraba en el Uchiha.

Eso había sido idea de Tsunade, y tenía que agradecerle el apoyo.

Así que sin esperar más (y un poco nervioso), se dirigió a la habitación reservada para ellos.

.

S&N

.

La habitación reservada para la noche, sin duda era una de las más elegantes de la casa, se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, las cuales acentuaban mas el color café y crema de los lienzos que tapizaban las paredes, al igual que los dibujos finamente plasmados en las puertas corredizas, todo acompañado con el decorado de algunas flores e inciensos aromáticos que inundaban el ambiente.

Pero como era su costumbre, aun con toda aquella agradable atmosfera, Sasuke no se sentía muy cómodo en el lugar. Siempre era así, aunque ahora existía una gran diferencia, y esa era, la persona que todos los días ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Lo único que lo mantenía sentado, era que pronto podría ver a Naruto.

Pareció que habían escuchado sus deseos, ya que las puertas del recinto se deslizaron, dejando ver a unas cuantas personas, pero no les dio importancia, ya que su vista estaba fija en una sola de ellas, en una que portaba un hermoso kimono anaranjado con bordados de girasoles amarillos, los cuales combinaban a la perfección con sus cabellos rubios, a la vez que sus brillantes ojos azules contrastaban con aquellos colores.

Su ángel había aparecido.

Naruto al entrar a la habitación de inmediato sintió la oscura mirada de Sasuke sobre su persona, tenía que admitir que eso lo había incomodado un poco (sobre todo por el hecho de que lo descubriera), pero se tranquilizo un poco al observar a las demás personas.

Suspiro disimuladamente y paso hacia el frente de aquellos hombres, se arrodillo en el suelo dando una reverencia (muy a su pesar, Tsunade le dijo que aquella era la forma correcta de saludar), a la par de las otras _Shinzō_ que lo acompañaban.

-. Buenas noches, espero que sea de su agrado nuestra compañía.- dijo con un tono de voz suave, le costaba un poco, ya que el siempre andaba gritando, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo ahora.

Los demás se quedaron ensimismados observando al rubio, pero poco les duro el gusto al observar cómo se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su moreno comandante, así que suspiraron resignados mientras se ponían a beber con sus acompañantes, después de todo habían ido para pasarla bien.

Después de aquel "agradable" saludo, Naruto no perdió más tiempo con presentaciones y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba el moreno (que en ningún momento lo había dejado de ver), así que llego a su lado, sentándose a una corta distancia, todo adornado con una sonrisa un tanto fingida en su rostro, trato de no observarlo directo a los ojos para entablar una conversación.

-. Buenas noches Uchiha-sama.-

-. Sasuke.-

-. Eh?.-

-. Solo dime, Sasuke.-

-. Creo que sería un poco descortés de mi parte, pero está bien.- a Naruto le agrado aquello, no le gustaba decir _sama_.-. Te gustaría tomar un poco de sake?.-

-. No gracias, no me gusta mucho la bebida.-

El rubio, se lamento por aquel hecho, el había pensado en embriagarlo por completo para que soltara toda la sopa, pero resultaba que al bendito Uchiha no le gustaba emborrachase, pero aun así no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-. Solo un trago, no creo que le haga daño.- dijo, sirviendo el liquido.- oh, acaso piensa rechazarme?.- dijo con un fingido tono triste.

-. Está bien, pero solo un trago.- el moreno se impresiono de su rápida aceptación, pero aun así tomo el trago.

Naruto observo gustoso como ingería el sake, así que disimuladamente le sirvió un poco más, para retomar su conversación, normal para cualquiera, pero con significado importante para el rubio.

cierto, en que trabaja?.- pregunto de manera desinteresada.- alguien como tú, ha de tener un puesto importante.-

Al moreno nunca le había gustado hablar sobre su trabajo, sobre todo por las misiones secretas que a veces realizaba, así que era más precavido en cuanto a dar su información.

-. Pues no exactamente, no es algo importante.-

Mintió descaradamente, a lo que Naruto solo rodo los ojos, (sin que el otro se diera cuenta), lo único que pensaba el rubio, era que el moreno era un vil mentiroso, pero bastante astuto al no soltar palabras de más, así que tenía que pasar al plan _B_.

No pensó que llagaría tan lejos, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-. Sasuke, no crees que hay muchas personas aquí?, no te gustaría estar más cómodo?.- le susurro al oído.

El Uchiha casi se atraganta con el sorbo de la bebida, mientras su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su oreja y asintió de manera automática.

Naruto se levanto de su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, agradeció que los demás estuvieran mas entretenidos entre ellos, que no les tomaron importancia, camino hacia un lado de la habitación en donde se encontraba otra puerta, aquella tenía unas flores y algunos animales dibujados sobre el papel, la deslizo con suavidad y se introdujo al otro cuarto, seguido por el moreno.

Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero tenía que ser profesional, además en lo único que se tenía que centrar era en no hacer en ningún momento contacto visual, evitarlo como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, si lograba aquello sería una gran ventaja.

Aunque la verdad no sabía que iba a ser con exactitud, ya estaban alejados de los demás, ahora venia la parte interesante.

Aquella habitación era muy parecida a la anterior, solo que era un poco más pequeña, Naruto llego al centro de ella y se sentó, indicándole al moreno que se acercara a él. Sasuke entendió de inmediato, sentándose a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. Estando uno frente al otro, el blondo tomo el rostro del Uchiha con ambas manos, pero siempre con la mirada gacha, el solo podía observar los labios del moreno, no sus ojos, así tomo todo el valor que siempre había tenido, y junto sus labios con los de Sasuke. El no tenía mucha experiencia en eso casos, así que solo fue un beso sencillo, hasta cierto punto solo superficial.

Se separo lentamente un poco rojo por su acción, pero no pudo retirarse por completo, ya que las manos del moreno lo tomaron por el cuello haciendo que volvieran a unir sus labios, solo que esta vez de una forma diferente, ya que la primera vez el moreno se había quedado estático, pero ahora él era el que lo incitaba a profundizarlo.

El azabache no podía despegarse de aquella boca tan deleitante, se había quedado pasmado con el primer rose, pero una vez que su mente recupero sus sentidos, no pudo evitar volver a probar aquellos labios que lo habían invitado a probarlos desde la primera vez que los vio.

El sabor de esos enigmáticos labios era adictivo.

No sabía que pasaba con él (y no era por el alcohol, ya que apenas lo había probado), pero el solo hecho de palpar su piel, oler aquel perfume que despedía su cuerpo y sentir sus labios, se convertía en la combinación perfecta para perderlo en el deseo.

Sus manos ya no sostenían su nuca, ahora se habían apoderado de su cintura, apretándola en un posesivo abrazo, mientras su boca ya no se conformaba solo con besar sus carnosos labios, había bajado un poco más para besar su cuello deleitándose con aquella acanelada piel y de vez en cuando suspirar sobre su oído. De solo pensar que aquellos hombres que lo venían a ver todas las noches hacían lo mismo que él estaba haciendo, le llenaba de celos, sin querer sus movimientos se volvían más bruscos, causando cierto dolor sobre el menor.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que su cabeza estaba llena de contradicciones, primero le había encantado que se le insinuara de aquella manera, (la verdad no era de piedra), tenía que admitir que sentir su piel le había gustado, pero por otro lado sentía rabia, si, rabia de pensar que el rubio se comportaba de esa manera con todos lo además, tal vez era sus _clientes_ pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que los tratara igual.

Naruto no se sentía nada cómodo con ello, estaba haciendo parte de su trabajo, "_seducir y engañar"_, como había dicho Jiraiya, pero aquellos besos se estaban saliendo de control, aquel agarre era cada vez más doloroso, y por alguna razón sentía que el moreno solo jugaba con él, como si se tratara de un cualquiera.

-. Detente.- dijo empujándolo para zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre que el moreno ejercía sobre él, ya tenía sus ideas más claras.

El mayor frunció el ceño en protesta por aquella repentina reacción del menor.

Ahora resultaba que se estaba propasando?. Acaso el era menos que los otros hombres adinerados?

Sintió un gran enojo crecer dentro de sí, de su boca no quería sacar esas palabras ofensivas, pero su mente se nublo por el coraje, como siempre solo podía hablar para lastimar a las demás personas.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar reír con cinismo al encarar al otro.

-. Porque me detienes?, este es tu trabajo, no?.- como siempre su poco tacto con las personas se hacía presente, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de reaccionar, pero la ira lo cegaba.

Por su parte el rubio solo abrió los ojos con enojo, aquel tipo no era más que un completo bastardo, no pudo evitar encararlo.

-. Acaso piensas que voy por ahí abriéndole las piernas a cualquiera.- alzo la voz sin pensar.

El otro ni se inmuto por el comentario, solo rio de medio lado.-. Creo que esa respuesta ambos la sabemos.-

Naruto apretó los puños, levantándose de golpe de su lugar, no le había gustado ese comentario, además de que estaba equivocado, ese no era su trabajo, pero no dudo en contestar, si tanto quería escucharlo, así se lo diría.

-. Si, tienes razón.- mintió, siguiendo su papel.- pero eso no te da ningún derecho a hablar de mí de esa manera, con permiso, Uchiha-_sama._-

Sin esperara a que el otro le rebatiera, salió con paso rápido de la habitación.

Cuando su silueta se perdió por completo en el umbral, fue entonces que el moreno se dio cuenta de su estupidez, como siempre se dejaba llevar por su coraje y lo arruinaba todo. Se quedo sentado en el cuarto, con todo el enojo acumulado en su puño, golpeo el suelo con frustración.

-. Maldición.- dijo con impotencia.

La primera vez que en verdad le gustaba alguien, y lo arruinaba por completo, no era más que un idiota.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llego con prisa a su habitación, una vez dentro, se quito todos los accesorios de la cabeza aventándolos a cualquier lugar del suelo, mientras con enojo se quitaba de un jalón el obi y su fino kimono, solo quedando vestido con una de las tantas capas de su exagerado atuendo.

Se acostó en el suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Como fue que todo termino de esa manera?

Todo iba tan bien, pero el moreno tenía que arruinarlo, por su enojo?, además de donde había salido aquel enojo?, Naruto simplemente no sabía que responderse.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, aparte de que no había conseguido nada de información, se había dejado llevar por el momento, enrojeció su rostro al recordar como se había perdido en las caricias del otro, eso no era nada profesional, se preguntaba cómo era posible que los demás hicieran eso todas las noches con diferentes personas y al otro día estuvieran como si nada, si él con unos cuantos besos ya no sabía más de sí.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que una vez que recobro sus sentidos y quiso alejarlo fue cuando exploto la bomba, empezando a alegar todas aquella idioteces sobre su trabajo.

Tal vez lo había arridado todo con su comportamiento poco "obediente", pero lo había tratado de una manera tan humillante y por demás prepotente, que no se había contenido a encararlo, como siempre sus impulsos podían más con él. No tenía ningún derecho de decirle esas cosas, porque él no se había acostado con nadie, además, si en verdad ese fuera su trabajo, tampoco tenía ningún derecho de comportarse de esa manera, no eran nada.

En el poco tiempo que había tratado a los demás se había dado cuenta que también eran personas con sueños, tal vez unos inalcanzables, pero que no dejaban de tener sentimientos, y escuchar a los demás hablar de esa manera le enojaba mucho.

Pero sobre todo, tenía que admitir que le había dolido, había sentido un gran dolor en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca y ver esa sonrisa prepotente en sus labios.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una persona diferente, pero al parecer se había equivocado, era como todos los que iban a ese lugar, solo para satisfacer sus deseos de la carne.

Suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse, de aquella manera no lograría nada.

Tal vez le diría a Jiraiya que buscara otra manera de sacar la información.

No, eso no sería nada profesional, el nunca se rendía tan fácil y esta no sería la excepción, solo que por ahora su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que no lo dejaban pensar con lucidez, lo mejor era dormir, ya después pensaría algo que hacer con el bastardo del Uchiha.

.

S&N

.

El nuevo día daba comienzo, en el cuartel general, todos se dirigían a prisa a tomar su desayuno, pero esta vez Sasuke no los acompaño al comedor, el moreno se encontraba en su oficina, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie, ni mucho menos hablar, pero como siempre Sai no entendía de razones, una vez que noto la ausencia de su amigo se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

-. Parece que no dormites bien, Sasuke.- dijo el albino sentándose frente al escritorio del moreno.

-. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus sermones Sai.- contesto de mala gana.

-. Entonces, ni te pregunto cómo te fue con Naruto.-

Sai se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se había ido a la otra habitación con el rubio, por lo que se imagino que el moreno estaría contento, pero su semblante demostraba todo lo contrario.

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía esconder la cara de frustración al escuchar la mención de aquel nombre. No quería recordar como lo había tratado.

-. Por la cara que pusiste, parece que no te fue nada bien.-

No sabía ni porque, pero respondió a la afirmación de su amigo.-. Lo trate de la peor manera posible.-

-. Te conozco Sasuke, mostrar tus sentimientos definitivamente no es tu fuerte, siempre tratando de lastimar a las demás personas antes de que ellos te lastimen a ti, creo que esa sería la mejor descripción de tu forma de comportarte.-

-. Soy un imbécil.-

-. Y no lo dudo.-

El Uchiha solo entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, después de todo, esta vez le daba la razón al otro moreno.

-. Y entonces qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto Sai al no recibir quejas.

-. Nada.-

-. Como que nada?, pensé que te gustaba.-

-. No sé qué hacer.- por primera vez el moreno se sentía confundido.

Sai sabia de aquel comportamiento poco inusual de Sasuke, por lo que un consejo no le caería mal.- Que tal si empiezas por disculparte?.-

El Uchiha lo pensó un poco, no sabía en verdad por donde comenzar, además ya no quería escuchar las palabras del albino, que solo lograban confundirlo más. Sin esperarlo, se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacia la salida ante la mirada interrogante del otro azabache.

-. A dónde vas?.-

-. Quiero estar solo, necesito pensar.-

Así, salió del recinto con destino desconocido.

.

S&N

.

Naruto bajo sin muchas ganas a tomar el desayuno, esperaba que alguien le reclamara por lo sucedido con el Uchiha, (por el hecho de que no se había comportado de la mejor manera, dejándolo botado), pero nadie decía nada.

Acaso el otro se había quedado callado?

Pensó que una vez fuera de la habitación, le iría a reclamar a Tsunade por su comportamiento, ya que se suponía tenía que ser "servicial", pero la queja nunca llego, tal vez se había equivocado a juzgarlo tan pronto, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia.

Sin darles más vueltas al asunto decidió entrar al comedor (aunque no tenía hambre), pero antes de que diera un paso, la figura de una morena lo detuvo, la cual al ver su rostro pensativo, le dio curiosidad por saber que pasaba, después de todo el rubio siempre se caracterizaba por estar contento y alegre, así que verlo de esa manera era un tanto extraño.

-. Naruto-kun estas bien?.-

El rubio solo asintió sin muchas ganas.-. Si, Shizune nee-san.-

La otra no se creyó su respuesta, así que se le ocurrió una idea para animarlo, después de todo aprovecharía que ella estaba de salida, y un poco de compañía no le caería mal.

-. Ya sé, porque no me acompañas al mercado, así te distraes un rato.- propuso alegre la morena.

-. En verdad puedo salir?.- mientras a Naruto le brillaban los ojos, ya se estaba cansando de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella habitación.

-. Claro, si vas conmigo, no hay problema.-

-. Qué bien, ya me estaba cansando de tanto estar encerrado-ttebayo.-

-. Entonces vamos.-

Naruto asintió contento, mientras seguía a Shizune a la salida. Si, un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría aponer sus ideas en orden.

.

S&N

.

Las personas del mercado estaban atentas a recibir a sus clientes, entre tanta multitud, Naruto se sentía bien, siempre le había gustado ver a tanta gente reunida, se quiso olvidar por un momento de su deber y se dedico a observar los puestos de alrededor, Shizune se encontraba comprando las verduras, (tal vez para la comida), así que le había indicado que no se alejara demasiado, no era porque no se pudiera cuidar solo, pero en cierta parte era su responsabilidad.

Poco después de curiosear los puestos, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar que la morena terminara, se había cansado de tanto recorrer el lugar.

Ahora solo se dedicaba a observar a las personas.

…

Sasuke, no sabía cómo había ido a parar al mercado ambulante que siempre se ponía cerca del cuartel, pero quería distraerse a sí que no le dio importancia, pasó como si nada ante las atentas miradas y los cuchicheos que expresaban las demás personas sobre su figura. Nunca le había gustado estar entre tanta gente, su ceño un poco fruncido lo demostraba.

Cansado de aquellas miradas sobre él, decidió que lo mejor era regresar, pero antes de que diera la media vuelta, una inconfundible cabellera dorada llamo su completa atención, se acerco un poco para contemplarlo mejor, era Naruto, de eso no le cabía duda, estaba un poco diferente de la noche anterior, esta vez no tenía tantas cosas sobre él, ni tampoco aquel aparatoso vestuario, solo tenía un sencillo kimono de color crema con bordes rojos, pero aun así su belleza no disminuía, parecía distraído en algo, su semblante era sereno pero a la vez contento, era la primera vez que lo veía con una mueca tan natural, por lo regular siempre trataba de poner aquellas sonrisas falsas que no le quedaban bien.

Hizo un ademan de acercarse, pero en verdad no sabía para qué.

Iba a disculparse como le había dicho Sai?

Eso sería lo más lógico, pero no sabía cómo, el nunca se disculpaba con nadie, su orgullo era demasiado grande para admitir que se había equivocado, se sentía como un cobarde ante la figura del rubio.

Pero su orgullo tampoco lo dejaba ser un cobarde.

Se decidió por acercarse al lugar, no sin antes, observar un puesto de flores, y mostrar determinación en su oscura mirada.

.

S&N

.

Naruto seguía disfrutando del sol de la mañana, ese que a pesar de todo no quema y solo te da calor, además la brisa del otoño hacia del ambiente muy agradable, pero su gusto no le duro mucho ya que una sombra le tapo su adorada fuente de luz.

Alzo su vista un poco molesto, para reclamar, pero recompuso su rostro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-. _Sasuke_.- susurro su nombre solo para sí.

-. Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo con tono sereno el moreno.

-. Para qué?, para que me sigas ofendiendo?, no gracias.- se levanto de la banca, sabía que tal vez esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para volver a acercarse a él y sacar la información que antes no pudo, pero su orgullo podía más que su razón.

El moreno al ver que Naruto emprendía su camino, no dudo en sacar las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

-. Naruto, lo siento.- lo dijo de manera audible para que lo escuchara con claridad.

El menor se quedo quieto sin dar un paso más. Había oído bien?, aquel hombre que era la viva imagen del orgullo, se estaba disculpando?

-. Qué?.- regreso sobre sus pasos, la verdad era que eso no se lo esperaba.

Sasuke al ver que el rubio regresaba, se apresuro a hablar.-. Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, se que no estuvo bien, así que me disculpo.-

-…- no sabía ni que contestar, lo había tomado desprevenido, además sonaba bastante sincero.

Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió.-. Sé que no te conozco y no tengo derecho a hablar así de ti, pero por eso me gustaría conocerte mejor.- término de decir, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha del rubio.

Naruto no rechazo aquel contacto.

Aquel toque fue tan cálido, que el rubio se estremeció, parecía que aquellas palabras le estaban costando mucho al moreno, por lo que agradeció el esfuerzo, no era tan malo como pensaba, y la primera impresión no había sido la mejor.

-. Si, tal vez yo también me pase, pero es que te comportaste como un bastardo.-

Sasuke solo alzo una de sus cejas, por aquella última palabra, pero viniendo del rubio no le importaba, porque así era como se había comportado.

-. Eso quiere decir que me disculpas?.-

El rubio solo asintió contento mientras sonreía de manera sincera, por lo que Sasuke se quedo maravillado de tan simple gesto, no lo dudo más y mostro la otra mano (que todo el tiempo la había mantenido oculta), la extendió al frente y mostro una linda flor

En esos momento ni el mismo se reconocía, estaba haciendo lo que nunca pensó hacer, él, que se consideraba de sentimientos fríos, le estaba mostrando su lado vulnerable a otra persona, cualquiera de sus subordinados que lo vieran, creerían que se aproximaba el fin del mundo.

Naruto dudo un poco en aceptar el obsequio, pero al ver el rostro sereno (y a la vez esperanzado) de Sasuke, la tomo de inmediato.

-. Gracias.-

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke bajo su rostro hasta tenerlo a la altura del menor, aquellos labios lo estaban tentando demasiado y tenerlos tan cerca no ayudaba mucho. Naruto sintió el mismo impulso, quería tomar del cuello al moreno y desaparecer aquel espacio que los separaba, por primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver, no le importo mirarlo directo a los ojos, y perderse en aquellos profundos posos sin fondo, que definitivamente serian su perdición.

Estaban a punto de terminar con aquel espacio y unir por completo sus labios, cuando una persona se acerco a ellos.

-. Nos vamos Naruto-kun?.-

Al escuchar la voz de Shizune, se separo de Sasuke, con las mejillas teñidas en carmín por sus anterior acción, porque quería besar al Uchiha?, En que estaba pensando?, no, la verdad era que no pensaba, y por eso estuvo a punto de besarlo.

-. Lo siento, me tengo que ir.-

Sin más, la mujer le dio una reverencia mientras Naruto se despedía con la mano, dejando solo al moreno.

Sasuke por su parte, solo pudo maldecir a la mujer, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único bueno, era que ya había hecho las paces con el rubio, y estuvo a punto de besarlo. Además le agrado que Naruto por fin lo viera a los ojos (no era tonto, y se dio cuenta como lo había evitado antes), pero esos hermosos ojos azules se le hacían familiares, pero como siempre no le daba importancia por el hecho de que su mente se perdía en aquellas agradables sensaciones.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Así un poco más calmado, regreso al cuartel, aun tenía mucho trabajo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto, llego a la habitación, no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, se sentía tan feliz aunque solo le había dicho unas palabras.

Sasuke no era tan malo como pensaba.

Tal vez no sería tan difícil ganarse su confianza, ahora solo esperaba no arrepentirse de tenerla.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo por aquí con un nuevo capi! n.n **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben cómo son ellos, siempre peleando u.u, pero al mismo tiempo queriéndose XD**_

_**Ahora que pasara? o.O**_

_**Bueno, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n, y bueno pasando a otra cosa importante, quiero agradecer a todas las que se pasan por aquí a dejarme un comentario, el cual me sirve mucho para seguir escribiendo n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__Yuki-2310, hikikomori-chan, Ai-chan, katsura-hime, Hanajima-san, DGHA, Natusky, hao3572, Sasuko-Uchiha, sol yuki uzumaki, Kaii-Chn, NelIra, Metherlence Reverie y___

_**En verdad gracias por el apoyo n.n**_

_**Bueno, también los sigo invitando a ver el video n.n**_

http: / www. you tube. com/ watc h?v=_-mY Qom V3wA

_**Espero que les guste, y si no se puede pues pasen a mi perfil **_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Todas sus mañanas siempre eran lo mismo, cada vez que andaba por los pasillos de la casa se topaba con unas cuantas personas que lo saludaban cordialmente, se comportaban atentas, y amables. Pero…siempre había un "pero". Así era, estaban otras personas que lo miraban con un odio contenido, sabía a la perfección que era por su rango, tal vez también un poco por sus privilegios y muchas cosas más que ni el mismo sabía.

Pero como siempre a él no le importaba.

Aunque siempre escuchara hablar a sus espaldas a esa tonta pelirrosa.

Desde que se había enterado que la noche ante pasada había sido solicitado por Sasuke, esta no paraba de molestarlo, al parecer su rubia amiga solo le seguía la corriente, pero Sakura era la que mas decía cosas sobre él.

Siempre la encontraba platicando con los demás acerca de que ella debía tener el rango de _Oiran_, que él no se lo merecía. Además de que siempre mencionaba que al final solo el moreno estaba jugando con él y terminaría siendo un vulgar _Hashi*_.

Naruto no estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar aquel tipo de palabras, pero una vez le había preguntado a Hinata lo que significaba y no le gusto nada, además de que había sorprendido a la morena, ya que esta se había extrañado que el rubio no supiera algo tan elemental a esas alturas de su rango.

Pero no le dio importancia.

Lo único bueno de toda su monotonía en aquella casa, era que había tomado como costumbre sentarse a platicar de vez en cuando con su morena amiga.

Era por eso que la iba a buscar.

Paso aquel pasillo para dirigirse al patio, pero antes de que saliera por completo, observo como un hombre platicaba con la morena. No le podía ver el rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero si podía ver claramente la cara de su amiga, la cual se veía bastante contenta platicando con aquel sujeto.

Espero un poco más, y aquel hombre se retiro, dándole un ligero beso a la muchacha en la mejilla.

Naruto espero a que Hinata ingresara a la casa para poder interceptarla.

-. Hola Hinata.- sonrió alegremente el rubio al observar como la muchacha se le acercaba.-. Vaya, no sabía que tenías un pretendiente.-

La morena solo se sonrojo un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.

-. No es un pretendiente, Naruto-kun, es mi primo.- dijo un poco azorada.

-. Tienes un primo-ttebayo?.- pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-. Así es, te dije que algún día te contaría mi historia, verdad?.- el rubio solo asintió.- creo que no me molestaría en contártela ahora.- dijo sincera la oji-perla, ya había conocido muy bien al rubio, le apreciaba mucho y quería desahogarse con alguien.

Y qué mejor que su rubio amigo.

Siguieron caminando, se sentaron en el corredor de la casa frente al jardín, donde se encontraba el estanque de peses dorados, mientras la muchacha sacaba de su bolsillo algo de comida para lanzársela comenzó su relato ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

-. Mi nombre completo en Hyuuga Hinata…-

El rubio solo se sorprendió por escuchar aquel apellido pero no dijo nada y espero a que la morena prosiguiera.

-. … Mi padre tuvo muchos problemas, la verdad nunca supe de que se trataban, pero cada vez era amenazado, al final termino por estar completamente endeudado, y un día repentinamente apareció muerto…- su voz sonó un poco quebrada pero continuo.-… al ocurrir eso, mi hermana y yo quedamos desamparadas, nuestro único pariente era el hermano menor de mi padre, así que él fue quien nos acogió, pero mi tío no nos quería, después de todo odiaba a mi padre por ser el heredero principal por haber nacido primero, así que ese odio de reflejaba en el trato que nos daba, pero eso no me importo, mientras mi hermana tuviera un techo donde vivir.- se detuvo un rato, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó de nuevo.

-. Poco después de eso, los cobradores de la deuda de mi padre llegaron a la casa de mi tío, el cual no dudo en venderme para pagar la deuda… yo no me opuse, pero gracias a mi primo, termine en este lugar, en donde Tsunade-sama, me trata muy bien, ella acepto acogerme mientras él consigue el dinero para poder pagarle mi libertad, por eso soy _Hikikomi_, ese fue un favor que le pido mi primo a la dueña de la casa, así que ella espera que compre mi libertad, antes del _Mizuage*_.- dijo la morena un poco más tranquila.- por eso siempre me viene a visitar, aunque no viva cerca.-termino por decir.

Naruto simplemente no sabía que decir.

Al escuchar esa historia, parecía que el había crecido en el cielo. El tenía a sus padres, había tenido una feliz infancia, y su adolescencia no había sido muy tranquila (pero que adolecente lo era?), pero aun así llevo una vida pacífica, jamás se imagino que las personas pasaran por aquello y eso que él desde que había entrado a trabajar con Jiraiya había conocido a muchas personas desalmadas.

-. Lo siento.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-. No te apures, las cosas pasan por algo, además Neji nii-san, siempre está al pendiente de mi y de mi hermanita.- dijo con una sonrisa para aminorar la situación.

Pero Naruto al escuchar aquel nombre volvió a sorprenderse.

-. Neji?.-

Acoso estaba hablando de Hyuuga Neji?

Ahora sabia porque la joven se le hacía bastante familiar, aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los del castaño, aquel muchacho que había conocido tiempo atrás, valla que el mundo era bastante pequeño.

-. Conoces a mi primo?.-

No sabía que responder, no podía decir que sí, que lo había conocido en una de sus misiones, de hecho él los había ayudado en una emboscada que le habían tendido a la _oposición_, no era parte de su bando, pero aun así no dudo en ayudarlos cuando casi los habían capturado.

Recordó como aquella noche, un grupo de soldados casi les pisaban los talones, pero al llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga, Neji los habían escondido, logrando con ello que los soldados les perdieran la pista. Al principio tenía que admitir que no le caía bien, siempre lamentándose del destino y esas cosas, pero nunca se imagino que Hinata fuera su prima, tal vez por aquellos días ya la habían vendido.

Pero aun así, después de unas cuantas riñas, había terminando siendo un buen amigo del castaño.

Ahora le devolvería el favor, ayudando y cuidando a su prima.

-. No lo conozco, pero por lo que dices, parece que es una buena persona.- trato de sonar creíble.- pero aun así, cuenta conmigo Hinata.-

La morena solo sonrió más por escuchar aquellas palabras de apoyo -. Gracias Naruto-kun.-

El solo asintió, para después darle un pequeño abrazo, además pensó que cuando Neji volviera a visitarla, lo saludaría.

Mientras, trataría de animar a su amiga.

.

S&N

.

Después de terminar de conversar con Hinata, Naruto se dirigía directo a su habitación, pero la voz de Haku llamo su atención. Al observar como el menor se acercaba corriendo hacia él, se detuvo para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

-. Naruto _Oiran_.-dijo alegremente el castaño.

El rubio solo reviro los ojos al escuchar su nombre acompañado por aquel sufijo, pero aun así sonrió, sabía que no podría cambiar las ideologías de Haku.

-. Ahora que pasa Haku?.-

-. Llego esto para usted.-

Extendió su mano y le mostro un pergamino, el cual Naruto reconoció de inmediato como un nuevo comunicado de Jiraiya. Se apuro a tomarlo, le dio las gracias a su _Komuro_, y se introdujo a su habitación para poder leerlo con calma.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer.

.

_Como te va muchacho?, espero que bien._

_Pero bueno, paso a las cosas relevantes._

_Aquí no ha habido mucho movimiento, al parecer el gobierno ha estado tranquilo, pero eso también me tiene en alerta, así que no tenemos que confiarnos, por lo que te pido que te encargues de lo pactado._

_Las cosas que por ahora tiene que averiguar, son:_

_Si están reuniendo armas o si alguien esta dirigiendo nuevas emboscadas, además, si sabes algo mas, no dudes en informarme._

_Espero tu informe Naruto._

.

Naruto suspiro, había comprobado que estaba más que difícil que el moreno soltara palabras de más acerca de su trabajo, pero aun así tenía un punto a su favor.

Después de todo, se había "reconciliado" con aquel bastardo.

Observo aquella flor que le había regalado, aun la conservaba, la había puesto en agua.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus manos, la verdad le había sorprendido aquel gesto tan noble de Uchiha, jamás se imagino que le regalara algo así, de hecho jamás se imagino que le regalara algo.

Pero aquella mirada y aquellas palabras tan sinceras, lo habían hecho perdonarlo.

Deposito otra vez aquella flor en agua, se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Tenía que buscara la forma adecuada para seguir con su plan.

Y encerrado no lo iba a conseguir.

.

S&N

.

Caminando cautelosamente por la calle, Naruto se encontraba sin hacer caso a su alrededor. Había salido de la casa gracias a Tsunade, sabía que no era permitido salir, al menos no sin un acompañante, pero él le había dicho que no necesitaba de nadie y que sería precavido para que las personas no lo vieran, solo quería salir a tomar aire un rato, solo eso.

Pero en el instante que puso un pie en la calle, su cabeza se inundo de recuerdos que le venían de la plática que había tenido con Hinata. Ya que, aparte de acordarse de Neji, también habían llegado los recuerdos de otras dos persona que apreciaba mucho, pero que tenía tiempo que no veía.

Kakashi e Iruka.

Eran los nombres de esas personas.

Recordó las dificultades que habían tenido en aquel incidente de la emboscada, en aquel tiempo el castaño se encontraba a punto de tener a su hijo, si, Kakashi e Iruka estaban casados (y trabajaban para Jiraiya). Pero por las complicaciones y las emociones se le había adelantado la hora de dar a luz al Umino.

Aun con esos problemas el bebe había nacido bien, pero se preguntaba que tanto había crecido ya.

Habían tenido a un niño, por el poco cabello que tenia se podía apreciar que tendría el mismo color de cabello que Kakashi, aunque el color de los ojos no lo pudo ver porque el bebe era muy pequeño y aun no podía abrir los ojos. Solo lo había visto una vez.

Y desde aquel día no los había vuelto a ver. Ya que después de terminar de esconderse, el tuvo que regresar a la base de Kioto.

Suspiro.

Hijos.

La verdad nunca había pensado tenerlos, pero no le desagradaba la idea.

Sabía que era peligroso, aun así, él sería una persona muy sobreprotectora, aunque aun no supiera en verdad quien lo ayudaría con aquella tarea. El nunca se lo había planteado, pero esperaba algún día encontrar a la persona indicada.

Inevitablemente, por un flash en su mente la figura de Sasuke inundo sus sentidos.

Ante aquella visión, Naruto negó con la cabeza. No, el no sería el indicado, era su enemigo y solo eso.

Pero muy a pesar de lo que pensaba, imaginarse en aquella situación con el Uchiha, hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un ligero color granate.

Tan concentrado iba en sus recuerdos y situaciones imaginarias, que no se dio cuenta que otra persona venia del lado contrario, (igual de distraído que él), y sin querer chocaron el uno contra el otro. Provocando que Naruto al ser un poco más bajo que el otro sujeto, callera de sentón al piso.

Al estar en el suelo y sentir el dolor en su retaguardia, iba a comenzar a insultar al tipo. Pero cualquier palabra que iba a salir de su boca fue enmudecida al contemplarlo mejor. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Sasuke, pero al contemplar aquella extraña sonrisa en aquel pálido rostro, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba del mismo moreno, aunque se le parecía bastante.

Aunque tenía que admitir que era algo tétrico verlo sonreír. Acaso así se vería el otro azabache a la hora de sonreír?.

De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. El poco tiempo que lo había conocido se había dado cuenta que era muy serio, algo reservado y que no iba por ahí sonriéndole a cualquiera. Apenas y una mueca había visto en su rostro y solo eso.

Sai le tendió la mano para que se levantara, provocando con esto que saliera de su trance.

-. Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.-

Naruto tomo la pálida mano que le ofrecían, pero con algo de desconfianza.

Disimuladamente paso su vista por su alrededor, dándose cuenta que sin querer, sus pies lo habían conducido cerca del bosque que se encontraba junto al cuartel militar (en todas las ocasiones que se había infiltrado, lo conocía a la perfección).

Porque sus pasos lo habían llevado ahí?

Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero ahora tenía que sacarle provecho a esa situación…

-. Lo siento.- volvió escuchar la voz del albino.

… Y seguir fingiendo lo que no era, sería lo adecuado.

-. No, creo que yo debería disculparme, venia algo distraído.- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa algo fingida como el otro.-

Sai observo con mayor detenimiento a la persona que tenía en frente. Sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, aunque luciera un poco diferente por aquel simple kimono, y sin ningún accesorio sobre él, de hecho tenía que admitir que aun así, su belleza no disminuía.

Ahora teniéndolo tan cerca, se daba cuenta porque el Uchiha estaba tan prendado de la belleza de aquel rubio.

El también lo quería conocer, no lo espero más y se presento.

-. Soy Sai, y tu eres el _Oiran_ de la casa de Tsunade, verdad?.-

A Naruto no le sorprendió que lo reconocieran, pero por alguna razón aquel nombre se le hacía familiar, hizo un poco de memoria y recordó que así se llamaba el amigo de Sasuke, se trataba de la misma persona?

-. Así es, me llamo Naruto.-

-. Mucho gusto Naru-chan.-

Al rubio no le gusto aquel sobre nombre, pero aun así te tuvo que aguantar. Pero en vez de agregar más palabras, comenzaron a caminar. Para cualquiera seria una simpe caminata, pero para el Namikaze sería una buena oportunidad de saber más de ellos. Y sabría por donde comenzar.

-. Tu eres amigo de Sasuke?.- pregunto sin interés aparente.

-. Así es, soy su mano derecha.- dijo orgulloso el moreno.

-. Entonces han de tener mucho trabajo, ya no han ido a visitarnos.- trato de sonar casual, pero el sabia parte del porque el Uchiha no iba, pero quería escuchar que excusa ponía el otro.

Sai lo medito un poco, ya que tenía razón, había varios días que no asistían, pero lo único que le llego a la mente fue el trabajo.-. Bueno, si, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, sobre todo porque pronto tendremos la visita de un supervisor.- hablo como si fuera lo más común.

-. Oh.- dijo desinteresadamente, pero aquello se estaba volviendo interesante, tal vez aun no podía sacarle información al Uchiha, pero parecía que sería más fácil con el albino, así que prosiguió.- que es un supervisor?.- pregunto como si no supiera de que se trataba.

-. Bueno, es un almirante, una persona aun con más cargo que nosotros, hay varios de ellos, creo que si mandaran a Nagato-san, no habría problema, pero creo que vendrá Orochimaru.-

Naruto solo anotaba mentalmente los nombres de aquello sujetos, tendría que informar a Jiraiya para que investigara más sobre ellos. Pero por alguna razón se le hacían conocidos, aunque no los recordara bien.

-. Tan malo es, ese tal Orochimaru?.-

-. Aquel tipo la trae contra Sasuke, no sé porque pero a nadie le da confianza.-

Repentinamente Sai se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas, pero no le importo, después de todo, Naruto no sabía nada de política, por lo que no habría problema en ello, pero aun así cambio de tema antes de que llegaran a su desino.

-. Naru-chan, te puedo preguntar algo?.-

-. Claro.-

-. Te gusta Sasuke?.-

Aquella repentina pregunta descoloco un poco al rubio quien iba muy concentrado tratando de recordar los nombre anteriores, pero aun así no supo que contestar, por lo que Sai continuo hablando.

-. No te gusta?, porque a él tu si le gustas bastante….-

Naruto aun seguía mudo, y por alguna razón aquellas palabras lo confundían.

-… podría asegurar que está enamorado.-

Enamorado?

Aquel serio y engreído, estaba enamorado de él?, no, más bien, estaba enamorado de su disfraz.

Pensar eso le dolió un poco.

Pero aun así. Se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de una persona?. El nunca había estado enamorado, de hecho no sabía qué era lo que sentía, estaba consciente que no era bueno jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, pero muy a su pesar, ya había entrado en aquel juego. En el cual jugaba con un arma de doble filo.

Ahora si podía decirse que era un _Keisei*, _por haber enamorado de aquella manera a su enemigo.

-. No digas esas cosas Sai-san.- dijo una vez que se recupero de su mutismo.- te aseguro que el ya tiene a una persona especial, alguien que no es de una casa de placer.- no le gusto menospreciarse, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

-. Mmm, pues eso no lo sé, pero de algo si estoy seguro, y eso es que tu tienes algo especial.- le regalo otra sonrisa, pero esta vez un poco más sincera.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de permanecer tranquilo, por un momento se había imaginado que aquel muchacho lo había descubierto. Era mejor que se alejara de él, ya que aparte de confundir sus pensamientos, podría descubrir algo.

-. Bueno, será mejor que me valla, solo vine a dar un paseo.-

-. Claro, pero porque estas solo?.-

Naruto se tenso, ya se le hacía raro que no preguntara nada de eso.

-. Es que…es que salí con una compañera, pero me le escape un rato.- mintió.- así que tengo que irme antes de que se dé cuenta.-

-. Está bien, me dio gusto conocerte mejor Naru-chan.-

El rubio solo asintió, para comenzar a caminar. Mientras el se dirigía al lado contrario de la entrada del cuartel, Sai ingreso en el mismo.

Naruto solo observo de reojo como desaparecía en la entrada y se escondió tras un árbol.

Ya que estaba cerca de aquella base, no sería mala idea investigar un poco más.

.

S&N

.

Observo la calle desierta, aprovecho esa situación e ingreso al bosque, como lo había dicho antes, aquel lugar le era bastante familiar. Sabía que por aquel lado podía ingresar a la parte trasera del cuartel, aunque era un poco arriesgado hacerlo de día, por lo que solo se subiría a uno de los árboles para echar un vistazo e investigar qué era lo que estaban haciendo los soldados, ya que por la carta que le había mandado Jiraiya, no habían hecho ningún movimiento raro, era como si prepararan una cosa mayor.

Por eso, solo observaría de lejos.

Se detuvo frente a un árbol lo suficientemente alto, se apresuro a subir por el tronco, siempre había sido muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas pero ahora con ese estorboso kimono, se le estaba dificultando mucho, pero aun con aquel inconveniente llego a la mitad del árbol, se sostuvo de una rama, trato de ponerse en pie, pero el sonido de una voz lo sobresalto provocando que se destanteara y callera al suelo.

-. Que haces?.- escucho que le habían preguntado, para un instante después estar abajo.

Sintió como su cuerpo cayo de lleno, pero se sorprendió al no sentir algún dolor, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre la persona que había preguntado un minuto atrás, al notar como aun seguía encima.

-. Pesas.-dijo la persona que se encontraba debajo.

Naruto reconoció la voz al instante y de un brinco se levanto de aquel cuerpo. Sintió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza al notar como Sasuke se levantaba lentamente frente a sus azules ojos.

Porque de todos los soldados tenía que encontrarse con él?.

Sasuke por su parte había salido a esa parte del bosque porque era el camino para llegar al lago que estaba cerca de la base, había estado todo el día encerrado en su oficina, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire, aunque nunca se imagino que en uno de los arboles se encontrara trepado aquel rubio que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Se había acercado sigilosamente, pero nunca se espero que le callera encima.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, se acerco a él.

-. Que hacías trepado como un mono en aquel árbol?.-

A Naruto no le importo aquel insulto de llamarlo "_mono_", por alguna razón ya se estaba acostumbrado a esos insultos por parte del moreno, pero lo que si le puso nervioso fue la pregunta del porque estaba en el árbol.

Tenía que pensar en una excusa creíble sino quería que lo descubriera.

-. Bueno, yo…- pudo observar que en el suelo estaba tirado uno de los listones que tenía en su kimono, logrando con ello que le llegara una idea.- …el viento se llevo mi listón a una de las ramas y trate de zafarlo.- rio nerviosamente.

El moreno solo alzo una ceja, pero observo como el rubio se apuraba a levantar aquel listón, por lo que le creyó, después de todo, que mas podía estar haciendo?.

-. Eso es peligroso.-

Naruto asintió, no quería que comenzara con más preguntas, lo mejor era comenzar la retirada.

-. Bueno ya que lo recogí, creo que tengo que irme.- se apresuro a caminara.

-. Espera.- digo rápidamente al observar al otro, como siempre decía las palabras antes de tiempo, pero no le importaba. El rubio se detuvo y volteo, por lo que aprovecho aquella oportunidad.

-. Qué?.-

-. Quieres acompañarme?.- pregunto un poco ansioso, claro disimulado.

Alzo una de sus rubias cejas.- a donde?.-

-. Tu solo sígueme.- dijo acercándose y tomándolo de la mano.

El rubio sintió otra vez aquel agradable calorcito recorrerle la mano al sentir la piel del otro, aquella agradable sensación que no podía descifrar, era muy confortable. Sintió como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar, pero él no se movió.

No sabía a dónde lo llevaría, sus instintos lo ponían en alerta, aunque no parecía que había amenaza, no podía bajar su guardia.

Pero el mayor se dio cuenta de su estado, el atribuía aquel miedo a la última noche que estuvo con él y se lo merecía, pero quería demostrarle que podía permanecer a su lado.

-. Confía en mí.- soltó de manera sincera.

Aquella palabras sonaron tan bien de la boca de Sasuke que Naruto sintió un gran peso sobre él.

Confianza era lo menos que debía tenerle.

Pero aun así, se dejo llevar.

.

S&N

.

Aun tomando su mano, Sasuke lo dirigió mas adentro del bosque. Se sentía tan bien de aquella manera que el recorrido se le había hecho muy corto.

Se pararon junto al lago, en donde florecía un impresionante árbol de sakura, el cual por la temporada, sus bonitas flores rosas, caían sobre el pasto, ocasionando una agradable alfombra para sentarse.

Llegaron al pie de aquel árbol, en donde ambos se sentaron.

Mientras Naruto solo observaba con atención aquella parte del bosque. La había visto antes, pero por alguna razón ahora le parecía mucho mas colorida y agradable, era como si la compañía de Sasuke cambiara su perspectiva de las cosas, no sabía si era eso, pero no le diría nada al moreno, no quería que se burlara de sus pensamientos. Así que había decidido quedarse callado, esperando a que el otro comenzara.

Se había formado un incomodo silencio, que el Uchiha decidió terminar

-. Siempre vengo aquí a relajarme.- hablo de repente el azabache.

-. Es un lugar agradable.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Para después sumergiese en el silencio nuevamente.

Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy directa, no le gustaba andar dando rodeos a los asuntos, y mucho menos a los que considerara importantes como lo era Naruto. Lo había estado pensando detenidamente, quería conocerlo más, quería saber todos los secretos que aguardaban aquellos hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que lo habían cautivado, y que se le hacían bastante familiares, pero a la vez tan desconocidos. El no quería ser solo un "cliente" de una noche o de una semana, no, el quería estar siempre con su adoración rubia.

Por eso no se quedaría callado en lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-. Te dije el otro día que quería conocer más de ti.-hablo llamado la completa atención de Naruto.

El cual se sorprendió por ello, pero aun así le siguió la conversación. Era una valiosa oportunidad, si el moreno quería saber de su vida, entonces el tendría más derecho a preguntarle cosas de la suya.

Eso podría ser muy beneficioso para su misión.

-. De acuerdo, pero solo si tu también me cuentas de ti.-

Sasuke se lo pensó un poco, pero al fin de cuentas no tenía nada que perder.

-. Hecho.- respondió sin más.

Naruto sonrió por escuchar aquella afirmativa.- Bueno, entonces, que quieres saber de mi?.- pregunto de manera tranquila, aunque era obvio que no le diría la verdad, eso sería prácticamente suicidio.

No, eso no le convenía, así que tendría que inventarse una vida nueva. Se acordó de la historia de Hinata, tal vez tomaría algunas partes de ella, solo lo necesario para que el moreno le creyera.

-. Como llegaste a ese lugar?.- pregunto Sasuke después de un rato.

El menor escucho la pregunta y dibujo un semblante triste.

-. No es una larga historia, mi padre murió, dejando sola a mi madre y a mí, pero eso no fue lo peor…el dejo muchas deudas, por lo que no teníamos como pagarlas, éramos muy pobres, así que la única opción que nos dieron, fue que yo comenzara a trabajar en uno de esos lugares para pagar lo que debíamos…- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, se sorprendía cuan bien estaba actuando, porque por la cara que mostraba el Uchiha se la había creído por completo.

Se sentía un poco culpable, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-. …después de un tiempo de estar en una casa de Osaka, fui traído a Kioto, en donde Tsunade-san me acogió.-termino cerrando los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Eso le había salido bastante bien.

Tanto que el moreno se sentía culpable por haber hecho que se acordara de su amarga realidad.

Se acerco a él, lo capturo con sus fuertes brazos, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, aquellas lágrimas no quedaban bien en esos hermosos ojos.

El rubio sintió la calidez sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sorprendido por verse envuelto entre aquellos pálidos brazos. Aquel abrazo era tan diferente al que le había dado en la casa de placer, aquel era posesivo, tanto que hasta le había hecho daño, pero este era tan diferente, se sentía como so lo quisiera proteger de todo y de todos.

Así que no se movió y permanecieron de aquella manera un rato más, aspirando el agradable perfume que desprendían sus cuerpos, solo perdiéndose en la tranquilidad que les regalaba el palpitar de sus corazones.

Naruto, regreso a la realidad, antes que su acompañante, quería comenzar a preguntar, pero antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, el grito de Sai llego a sus oídos, por lo que sabía que pronto el Uchiha se marcharía, y cuando sintió que Sasuke se despegaba de su cuerpo para levantarse del lugar, supo que tenía razón.

-. Al parecer me buscan, así que tengo que irme.-

-. Está bien, pero aun me falta a mí, saber de ti.-

-. Claro.- mostro una ligera mueca en los labios, ya que al escuchar aquello, significaba que se volverían a ver, y eso era lo que más deseaba.

Se acerco a Naruto, tomo una de sus manos y deposito un beso sobre ella. El quería uno en los labios, como se lo había dado antes, pero no quería echar a perder aquel agradable avance que tenia con su ángel.

-. Nos vemos.-

Naruto asintió un poco apenado por aquel acto, pero le dedico una sonrisa, no fingida como las demás, sino sincera.

Vio al moreno alejarse, por lo que el también decidió retirarse.

Ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a esa molesta casa, pero aun así, no podía quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

El Uchiha siempre causaba cosas extrañas en el.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llego a la casa, sabía que gracias Tsunade nadie le reclamaría su ausencia, pero tampoco podía despertar muchas sospechas, por lo que una vez en su habitación, se alisto para la noche, solo saldría un rato al _Hamirise_, y después si Sasuke aparecía, lo recibiría, (aunque lo más probable era que aun no se animara a ir).

Al recordar al pelinegro, no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabia descifrar, había pasado una bonita tarde junto a él, se había comportado tan diferente, que hasta cierto punto comenzaba a creer las palabras de Sai (aunque también le daban miedo), no quería jugar de esa manera con él.

No quería echar a perder aquellos bonitos momentos.

Pero trabajo era trabajo y no quería aprovecharse de su suerte.

Así que entre más pronto saliera de aquel lugar y terminara su misión, sería lo mejor.

Recodando un poco de lo que había hablado con Sai, saco de un cajon un pergamino y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había escuchado por la tarde, ya que el peliblanco estaba ansioso por aquella información.

Por lo que antes de que saliera al Hamirise, terminaría su reporte.

Sabía que con eso, Jiraiya tendría para comenzar la investigación.

.

S&N

.

La noche había pasado sin ningún percance, así que el nuevo día había llegado de la misma manera. Naruto se encontraba sentado a la orilla de aquel gran lago, contemplaba con tranquilidad las ondas que producía el agua a la hora de lanzar pequeñas piedras. Le había pedido permiso a Tsunade de salir, y como siempre la rubia se lo había concedido.

Pero, porque estaba en aquel lugar?.

Simple.

En la noche Sasuke no había aparecido, pero aun así, había mandado un recado con uno de sus subordinados, al parecer, era una nota especialmente para Naruto. En ella decía que asistiera al lago para poder platicar de nuevo.

A él le convenía, por lo que no dudo en asistir.

Pero tenía que admitir que se sentía raro al ir a ese lugar, ya que en vez de un espía profesional, parecía una de esas muchachas enamoradas de su primer amor, viéndose a escondidas, para que los padres no los encontraran y los separaran, era raro, pero así era como se sentía.

Escucho unos pasos, para después observar en el reflejo del agua, como Sasuke se colocaba detrás de él.

En aquel estanque, se apreciaba la tenue sonrisa del moreno.

Naruto solo pensó que era tan diferente a la que se había imaginado, porque a pesar de que no lo hacía constantemente, aquella mueca tan sincera le quedaba muy bien.

Por un momento se sintió muy afortunado de ser el único que las recibiera.

Porque significaba que se había ganado su confianza.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo por aquí con un nuevo capi! n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que fue mas de recuerdos y otras cosas, pero no se desesperen que pronto abra mas de esta pareja principal, todo lleva su proceso XD**_

_**Además ya tengo el primer leemon de esta historia, pero aun faltan unos capítulos para colocarlo, por favor ténganme paciencia u.u**_

_**Pero bueno además otros términos:**_

**Hashi: **Oiran a la cual su belleza se deteriorao no florecía como se esperaba, se la despachaba y se convertía en una simple prostituta vulgar.

**Mizuage**: ceremonia por una Hikikomi para significar su mayoría de edad, esta ceremonia es patrocinada por un cliente que tenía el derecho de tomar su virginidad_._

**Keisei**: _"destructoras de castillos"_ debido a su atractivo sexual, concebidas con una belleza mítica, podrían destruir a un hombre tan fácilmente como cualquier ejército.

_**Además, como siempre les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, así que muchas gracias a: **__DGHA, SmileSkuashSKII, Ai-chan, Hanajima-san, Natusky, katsura-hime, sol yuki uzumaki, princserekou, nakatsu-suichi, hikikomori-chan, joahnpotter, coptesita, nao, hinamor007, gatiuchiha-kun, kaii-chn y Nelira._

_Bueno, me dejaron un review sin nombre, asi que gracias aunque no sé quien seas u.u_

_**Y bien, espero que se pasen unas felices fiestas n.n**_

_**En verdad de todo corazón n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me retiro**_

_**Y pues que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El viento fresco de la mañana movía constantemente las ramas de aquel impresionante árbol de sakura, causando con ello que las pequeñas flores rosadas cayeran sobre el pasto y algunas otras sobre el agua del lago. Todo parecía tan armónico, los pocos sonidos que emitían los pájaros eran tenues, tanto, que Naruto casi podía escuchar su propio corazón latir, ya que muy a su pesar, siempre que veía al Uchiha, su corazón simplemente comenzaba a reaccionar casi de manera automática.

Trato de poner un semblante tranquilo, dejo de observar aquel reflejo en el agua y se puso de pie para estar junto al otro, el cual no le había quitado la vista de encima desde su llegada.

Sasuke se encontraba de la misma manera (aunque su naturaleza seria, no le dejara demostrarlo), el había esperado con muchas ansias la llegada del nuevo día para encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón y pensamientos (porque a pesar de todo, ya lo había admitido para sí mismo; estaba enamorado), se había apresurado a terminar su trabajo para salir temprano, solo había sido un poco de papeleo sin mucha importancia, así que una vez que se vio libre, decidió ir al encuentro de aquella persona. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón había sentido cierta preocupación de que no asistiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego y lo encontró a la orilla del lago, no pudo evitar que en su pálido rostro se dibujara una ligera sonrisa de felicidad.

Por eso, ahora no podía quitar sus oscuros orbes de encima de Naruto.

Cierta parte de él se sentía bastante raro, nunca pensó comportarse de esa manera por otra persona, pero la verdad no era desagradable sentir aquellas sensaciones.

Salió un poco de sus cavilaciones al observar como el rubio comenzaba a caminar hacia el árbol, (donde el día anterior habían estado juntos), instintivamente sus pies comenzaron a seguirlo, era impresionante el poder que Naruto ejercía sobre su persona, solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, ya que para una persona de su posición, dejarse manipular por otro individuo era peligroso.

_, que peligroso podía ser Naruto?._

Pensó para sí mismo, pero rápidamente negó levemente con la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado en situaciones imaginarias.

Observo como el menor se sentaba al pie de aquel gran árbol, se dio cuenta que no le importo manchar aquel bonito kimono de color naranja que llevaba puesto, le pareció un poco inusual pero no le dio importancia, después de todo Naruto siempre lo sorprendía. El llego a su lado y al instante también se sentó junto a él.

El rubio mantenía una actitud serena y pacifica (aunque su corazón siguiera latiendo muy fuerte), trato de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por el momento.- _se profesional_.- se dijo a sí mismo, ya que cualquier error sería imperdonable.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca, era un tanto raro, bueno tal vez para el Uchiha no lo era, el siempre se había caracterizado por su seriedad y hasta cierto punto su frialdad y desinterés. Pero para Naruto si era bastante extraño, cualquiera de sus amigos que lo observara, pensaría que estaba enfermo por no decir ni una sola palabra, ya que el rubio hablaba hasta por los codos.

Pero esa situación era bastante diferente.

Con esos pensamientos de dio cuanta que se estaba comportando como un tonto, el siempre había sido autentico.

Se desconoció por un momento, el siempre había sido decidido y no cambiaria esa parte de su persona, así que trato de recomponerse y comenzó a hablar para quitarse ese nerviosismo que lo había estado invadiendo.

-. Estarás callado toda la mañana?.- pregunto con cierto tono de reproche, aunque aquella sonrisa en su rostro no le diera aquel énfasis.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero le encantaba que Naruto fuera tan directo.

-. Supongo que no.- el solo rio de medio lado.

-. Qué bien, ya me estaba aburriendo-ttebayo.- dijo como si nada, pero al notar que había dicho su inseparable _muletilla_ se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, se suponía que una persona de su rango era educada, con un vocabulario refinado y no decía esas cosas. Le había costado mucho no decirla antes, pero se había relajado tanto, que se comenzaba a sentir cómodo con el Uchiha, que casi se le salió sola.

El moreno por su parte solo lo observo con un poco de asombro, pero en vez de preguntar el porqué de tan vulgar frase, se comenzó a reír sonoramente.

Naruto solo atino abrir los ojos con escepticismo.

Uchiha Sasuke se estaba riendo?.

Casi podía decir que estaba soñando, pero el sonido de su risa lo negaba al momento.

Pero dejo eso de lado al darse cuenta que el muy maldito se estaba riendo de él, no pudo evitar que su cara tomara el mismo color del obi que traía su kimono, aquel tono de su rostro hacia competencia con el rojo de la prenda.

-. No le veo lo gracioso.- dijo un poco molesto levantándose de su lugar y desviando su rostro a un lado, aunque más bien lo había hecho para que el Uchiha no viera el carmín que había inundado sus mejillas.

Al instante pudo notar que el pelinegro ya no seguía y lo observo de reojo.

Por un momento se quedo pasmado al observar como en el rostro del Uchiha se dibujaba una nueva sonrisa, una que jamás se imagino ver en el moreno. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aquello le daba mas énfasis al gesto, sus pálidos labios se curvaban de una manera tan natural, que dejaban ver un poco de sus blanquecinos dientes, era la primera vez que veía sonreír de esa manera a Sasuke.

Cierta parte de si comprendió porque el Uchiha siempre andaba serio, ya que si con aquella seriedad varias andaban tras él (porque se había dado cuenta de la popularidad del azabache), mostrando esa sonrisa en sus labios, ninguna lo dejaría tranquilo.

Podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies.

Dio un ligero salto de sorpresa al ver como el moreno abría sus ojos (y es que sin darse cuenta, el se había quedado como tonto observando esa enigmática sonrisa), se despabilo un poco, para comenzar a reclamarle de nueva cuanta.

-. Como dije antes, no le veo lo gracioso.- volvió a decir para ocultar sus emociones.

El Uchiha también se levanto y se acerco a él, su rostro había dejado la anterior mueca, pero aun así, la serenidad de su semblante también lo acompañaba.

-. No me rio de la palabra, sino porque en verdad era alguien sorpréndete.- hablo con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

-. Eh?.- el rubio simplemente no entendía, que no se suponía que se estaba burlando de él?.

Ante la interrogativa del rubio, Sasuke comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. Eres diferente, dices y haces lo que quieres, no eres como los demás que se preocupan por guardar las apariencias.- se acerco más al rubio y tomo su rostro entre sus blancas manos, acercándose rozándolo con su cálido aliento.

Naruto solo parpadeaba sorprendido, pero no evito aquella cercanía.

-. Eres especial.- esa última frase solo fue un susurro, para un instante después, eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba, y unir sus labios en un beso.

Sus labios se sentían tan agradables, el sabor que comenzaba a recorrer su boca era muy placentera, ambos sin darse cuenta en qué momento, aumentaron la intensidad del toque, sus lenguas empezaban a sentirse con mayor libertar de juntarse, y sus labios ansiosos demostraban la intensidad de aquel apasionado beso.

Naruto prácticamente dejo de pensar en el instante en que el moreno había depositado sus manos sobre su rostro, al sentir su piel, fue como si dejara de razonar. Se dio cuenta que aquel beso era muy diferente al que anteriormente había experimentado, este no era solo para saciar su deseo, este tenía un toque de otro sentimiento diferente, que por ahora no podía definir, pero que aun así se hacia presente.

Separaron sus bocas un instante para recuperar un poco de aire, pero aun así seguían unidos. Sin siquiera saber cómo sucedió, ahora el rubio tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, y este había dejado de sostener su rostro para aprisionarlo con un fuerte agarre de su cintura.

Al darse cuenta de su situación, Naruto rápidamente lo soltó.

Que se supone que estaba haciendo?, se cuestiono el mismo.

Se había dejado llevar por aquel momento.

Sintió de nueva cuenta un gran peso sobre su persona, el no quería hacerle daño al moreno y las palabras sinceras que anteriormente le había dicho taladraban su rubia cabeza.

Pero entonces, porque le había correspondido de aquella manera?.

Ni el mismo lo sabía, desde la noche en que se habían besado, sentía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, pero jamás se imagino que en verdad lo disfrutaría. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo peligroso. Tanto, que no sabía si podría seguir fingiendo.

-. Tengo que irme.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer ante aquella situación. Ni se despidió bien del otro solo para poder salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Sasuke aun con un poco de confusión por su repentina partida, solo atino a observar cómo se alejaba con rapidez. No pudo evitar tocar sus labios y volver a sonreír, ya qua a pesar de que Naruto casi había salido huyendo, le había correspondido de la misma manera que él lo había deseado. Lo que significaba que el rubio también comenzaba a sentir algo.

Definitivamente estar cerca de Naruto le hacía daño, ya que cualquiera que lo observara pensaría que se había vuelto loco (Y aquella sonrisa en su cara era la clara evidencia).

Si, Naruto lo hacía comportarse como un tonto enamorado.

Pero eso ya no le importaba.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llego agitado a la entrada del barrio, sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, aquellas _situaciones_ no estaban dentro del paquete que se suponía era su misión. Observo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había llamado un poco la atención, así que suspiro con cansancio y recompuso su paso a un más tranquilo. Camino atreves de aquellas polvorientas calles y se dirigió a la casa se Tsunade.

Iba a entrar por la puerta trasera, pero antes de que llegara a la rejilla, observo como Kiba estaba a punto de tocar la puerta principal, así que se adelanto con rapidez y se abalanzo contra él.

-. Kiba.- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-. Naruto?.- pregunto incrédulo el castaño.- que te pasa?.- cuestiono al no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

El rubio seguía abrazándolo, se había puesto feliz al verlo, pero la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor, que su confiable amigo.

Kiba deshizo lentamente el agarre de Naruto y observo su semblante algo contrariado, eso sí que lo preocupo, ya que por lo regular, aquel rubio siempre andaba sonriendo, y verlo así, quería decir que algo no andaba bien.

Decido no tocar la puerta principal, en lugar de eso, ambos se sentaron en una de las escaleras que se encontraban cerca de la puerta trasera de la gran casa, así nadie los interrumpiría.

-. Dime que te paso Naruto?.- pregunto algo preocupado.

-. Ya no quiero esta misión-ttebayo.- dijo con voz suave, mientras sus dorados flequillos cubrían sus ojos.

El castaño parpadeo sorprendido, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a su amigo, nunca se había dejado intimidar por una misión, aunque había estado al borde de la muerte en unas ocasiones, siempre salía adelante con una sonrisa, siempre diciendo que él no se rendiría ante nada, y ahora viéndolo de aquella manera, solo significaba que algo realmente malo le estaba pasando.

-. Porque no?, tu siempre eras el que me decía que nunca me rindiera, porque ahora de repente te quieres dar por vencido?.- el simplemente no entendía.

-. Kiba, mírame y dime que ves?.- pregunto el rubio, alzo su mirada observándolo con determinación en sus azules ojos.

Kiba no entendió la pregunta, pero aun así lo observo, llevaba sus cabellos un poco revueltos, tenia puesto un fino kimono anaranjado y el obi rojo, con los cuales resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, a la vez que combinaban con el rubio de sus cabellos, tal vez no llevaba accesorios exagerados como había visto en los demás, pero aun así se veía bastante bien, se sonrojo un poco al estar pensando de esa manera de su mejor amigo.

Se regaño mentalmente por no concentrase, así que se tranquilizo y respondió -. Pues yo creo que te ves bien.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

Naruto negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-. Sabes cómo me miran la mayoría de las personas?.- el otro negó.- me ven como una simple mercancía, como si no fuera más que una cosa-ttebayo.- su voz sonaba algo molesta.-. Odio las miradas de esos tipos, pero sabes que es lo peor…- el otro volvió a negar.- que él es el único que ya no me ve de esa manera.- esta vez su voz sonó con un poco de tristeza.

-. Él?, de quien hablas Naruto?.- a cada palabra del rubio seguía sin entender.

El Namikaze ignoro aquella pregunta y siguió hablando -. Lo estoy engañando- ttebayo.- suspiro sin ganas.

Y a cada oración que decía, las palabras de Sasuke le llegaban a su mente.

-. Naruto.- trato de llamar su atención, pero parecía que no lo escuchaba.

-. Si fuera uno como los demás, no dudaría en hacerlo pedazos, no me importaría jugar con sus sentimientos, después de todo, ese tipo de personas no tienen sentimientos, pero él me lo esto dificultando-ttebayo…es atento, a veces frio pero solo es su fachada, conmigo se comporta de una manera diferente, creo que el esta…-

-. Enamorado.- término por decir Kiba completando la frase, no se necesitaba ser genio para unir los cabos y llegar a esa conclusión.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces. _Enamorado, _otra vez escuchaba esa palabra de otra persona.

-. Y tu Naruto?, que sientes por él?.- volvió a cuestionar el castaño al ver que su amigo se quedaba pensativo.

Y ahí estaba el problema para Naruto, ya que ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía, pero le costaba mucho mantener su perfecta fachada frente a sus ojos.

-. No lo sé.- dijo con sinceridad.

Kiba suspiro, Naruto a veces podía ser bastante lento para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Porque, por la forma en que hablaba, cualquiera se daría cuenta que sentía algo por el otro.

-. No te compliques la vida.- le sonrió su amigo.- Pero por algo soy tu amigo, así que hablare con Jiraiya si tu quieres.-

-. Gracias-ttebayo.- también sonrió ante el gesto.- pero no es necesario, solo quería desahogarme, ya me las arreglare, después de todo soy el gran Naruto Na…- no termino la frase, porque se suponía que no tenia apellido, pero aun así comenzó a reír junto a Kiba.

Si, hablar con alguien siempre le hacía sentirse mejor.

Pero había un problema, y es que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que parte de su conversación había sido escuchada.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de la puerta casi aguantando la respiración para que no se dieran cuanta de su presencia, había logrado escuchar parte de lo que los otros hablaban, no había entendido mucho, pero de algo estaba segura, y eso era que Naruto no era la persona que todos creían.

Al parecer estaba engañando a alguien, pero por más que puso atención, nunca mencionaron el nombre de susodicho.

No sabía de que se trataba todo, pero fuera lo que fuera, le convenía a la perfección.

Volvió a entrar a la casa con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras pensaba como le sacaría provecho a tan valiosa información.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se encontraba leyendo el actual informe que le había llegado, fruncía el ceño en cuanto más leía, aquellas palabras escritas en el papel no eran de su agrado, por más que trataba de mantenerse sereno, no lo podía lograr, y sus facciones lo demostraban, aunque tratara de evitarlo.

Sai entro como si nada a la habitación, observo el semblante de su amigo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. Malas noticias?.- hablo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

-. Algo así.- dijo sin levantar la mirada del escrito.

Sai se preocupo, al parecer en verdad pasaba algo malo.- y ahora qué pasa?.-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-. Orochimaru viene dentro de dos semanas, al parecer, se entero que hay un nuevo grupo de rebeldes en esta zona.- dijo pensativo.- pero eso no es todo, traerá a parte de sus soldados para encargarse de ellos.-

-. Eso es sospechoso.-

-. Lo sé, aquí solo hay un grupo de rebeldes, no dos como menciona este reporte, aun así el grupo que conocemos no ha hecho nada, no sé por qué tanta insistencia de Orochimaru por enviar a su propio escuadrón.- se detuvo un momento para guardar el pergamino.- además, si hubiera otro grupo ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.-

-. Tal vez este tramando algo, esa serpiente haría lo que fuera por un poco más de poder.-

-. Lo sé, por eso hay que estar al pendiente, así que trata de informarles a los demás.-

Sai se levanto con prisa de su anterior asiento, sabia de la seriedad del problema y cumpliría con su orden.

-. De acuerdo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Sasuke suspiro y coloco un semblante serio, sabía que la llegada de Orochimaru no traería nada bueno.

De eso estaba seguro.

.

S&N

.

Los cargos de conciencia nunca son buenos, pero el hablar con su amigo le había ayudado para aumentar su determinación. Después de reír un poco, el castaño le había dicho algunos "consejos", según él, que lo podrían ayudar a seguir sin sentirse mal por la situación en la que se encontraba.

_-. No estarás jugando con sus sentimientos si tú también le demuestras lo que en verdad sientes por el.-_

Eso fue lo que le dijo el castaño. A veces le gustaría pensar como su amigo, así de relajado.

_-. Solo la información es lo que nos importa, el amor es aparte.-_

Naruto medito las palabras, quería pensar que eso era lo correcto. Si se mostraba como era, lo que sentía, si hacia eso, no sería engaño, porque serían sus verdaderos sentimientos, su verdadero ser, bueno, un poco alterado, pero no importaba.

_-. Cuando termine la misión, puedes salir de trabajar con Jiraiya y quedarte con el.-_

Eso sonaba muy bonito y fácil, pero él sabía que la verdad siempre salía tarde o temprano.

_-. O si solo es un amor pasajero, no abra problema.-_

Suspiro, como le gustaría tener las mismas ideas que Kiba, todo lo ponía tan simple que parecía que en verdad no había ningún problema.

Pero tal vez seguir su consejo no sería tan mala idea.

No sabía a la perfección que era lo que en verdad sentía por Sasuke, pero si le comenzaba a demostrar lo que le hacía sentir, no sería un engaño.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

.

S&N

.

Como siempre sus noches de "trabajo", se pasaban con rapidez, era por eso que un nuevo día se hacía presente, Naruto abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, el ruido que se escuchaba en la parte de afuera lo saco de su cómodo sueño, estaba soñando con grandes tazones de ramen (ya que desde que había ingresado a esa misión no había probado de aquel suculento manjar), por eso cada día se le antojaba mas, pero en aquella casa no lo servían porque decían que ese alimento engordaba y no podrían conservar su esbelta figura.

Cuando el rubio escucho aquella excusa no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en desacuerdo, si supieran que su dieta consistía en ramen no le creerían.

Pero dejo sus quejas de lado cuando escucho voces que se acercaban a su habitación.

-. Naruto-kun?, podemos pasar?.- pregunto la suave voz de su amiga Hinata.

-. Claro que si.- dijo aun medio dormido.

Abrieron la puerta corrediza, entro Hinata, otra muchacha castaña (la cual Naruto no conocía) y Haku, todos ellos tratando de contener sus risas. Naruto solo enarco una ceja y se fijo en el espejo de al lado, sus cabellos estaban más desordenado que lo normal y eso se les hacia gracioso.

Se encogió de hombros porque a él no le importaba, estaba durmiendo, no esperarían que estuviera impecable hasta en la cama, o si?, no lo sabía pero lo dejo de lado, mas importante era saber el porqué se su visita.

-. Naruto-kun, solo vinimos a presentarte a la nueva compañera, se llama Tenten y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.-

Observo a la castaña y le regalo una sonrisa.

-. Mucho gusto Naruto-_Oiran_, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El rubio enarco una ceja.- solo dime Naruto, así está bien.-

-. Pero no es un poco indebido?.- protesto la recién llegada.

-. No te preocupes, a mi me gusta más, así que no hay problema.-

-. Está bien.- la castaña aumento su sonrisa ante el gesto.

-. Por cierto, porque hacen tanto ruido?.- pregunto un poco mas despierto el rubio.

Hinata se sentó a su lado -. Ah, eso es porque se están preparando para la celebración de festival de _Tanabata_.- dijo feliz la oji-perla.

Naruto se sorprendió, no pensó que en ese lugar también lo celebraran.

-. Se me ocurre una idea, porque no nos acompañas a comprar los adornos?.- hablo con mayor entusiasmo la morena, así aprovecharían para salir un rato.

A Naruto le pareció buena, idea, asintió con gusto.

Al menos así se distraería por un rato.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke y Sai caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, el albino observaba curioso los adornos que las personas comenzaban a colocar sobre sus locales para el próximo festival que se celebraría, a todos les gustaba aquella tradición.

Sai no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero siempre estaba leyendo libros por lo que ahora sabía a la perfección de que se trataba.

-. Son bonitos.- hablo para llamar la atención de su compañero.

-. Son solo adornos.- dijo con si nada.

El ya sabía que al Uchiha no le importaba, pero se dio cuenta que era momento de molestarlo un poco -. Eres muy amargado Sasuke, así eres con Naruto-kun?.- pregunto de repente.

Sasuke solo lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no le contesto nada.

-. Ahora entiendo porque no te quiere.-

-. Cállate Sai, si es que valoras tu vida.-

-. No te pongas así, solo lo decía para que te animaras a invitarlo al festival.-

-. Qué?.-

-. Si, ya sabes, se supone que este es un festival para los "enamorados", así que no sería mala idea que lo invitaras a pasar esa noche contigo.-

El Uchiha medito aquellas palabras, el no era un cursi, pero no sonaba mal la idea, pero había un pequeñísimo inconveniente, ya que a Naruto nunca lo dejaban salir de noche, después de todo, como iba a salir si esa era la hora de su "trabajo", sabía que no podía dejar todo botado solo para ir con él al dichoso festival, (aunque pensar eso, le dolía por dentro).

-. No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo sin más.

-. Y porque no se lo preguntas?.- el albino hizo una seña.

Observo como Sai apuntaba con su dedo en una dirección frente a ellos, y efectivamente, en aquel lugar se encontraba Naruto, no estaba solo, pero para él, las demás personas salían sobrando.

Naruto sintió una mirada sobre él, busco disimuladamente por los alrededores y se topo con aquellos profundos ojos que lo confundía. A unos metros de él, se encontraba Sasuke, instintivamente sonrió y alzo su brazo para saludarlo, observo como el moreno hacia el mismo gesto y sonrió aun más.

Hinata y Tenten, no se habían dado cuenta de aquel gesto debido a que se encontraban entretenidas escogiendo los adornos, pero Haku al observar como Naruto sonreía y alzaba la mano, se fijo en la dirección del saludo, solo para toparse con un par de hombres bastante apuestos, se parecían bastante. El también embozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que aquel moreno veía a Naruto con una mirada cálida, aquella que antes había visto que su padre le regalaba a su madre.

No pudo evitar sonreír más.

-. Naruto-_Oiran_, quiere ir con él?.- pregunto bajito el castaño.

El mayor salió de su ensoñación al escuchar esas palabras, no dijo nada, solo lo observo algo nervioso, tan evidente se había vuelto?.

-. Si quiere yo lo cubro para que ni Hinata-san ni Tenten-san se den cuenta.- casi hablaba en susurro.

Naruto ni respondido cuando sintió un ligero empujo que lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia el frente.

Sai observo como el rubio comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, sabia a la perfección que hacia el mal tercio, así que se dispuso a adelantarse, aunque antes de hacer eso, le dio una palmada en la espalda del Uchiha.

-. No lo arruines Sasuke, y pídele que te acompañe.-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar otro camino, no sin antes mandarle un saludo a Naruto, que estaba a punto de llegar.

-. Porque se fue Sai?.- pregunto curioso el Namikaze, al ver que los dejaba solos.

-. Tenía cosas que hacer.- dijo como si nada.

-. Que mal, me hubiese gustado saludarlo, ya que no estaré mucho rato, solo vine con los demás a comprar unos adornos.-

-. No se molestaran que te hayas alejado?.-

-. Haku me cubre.- rio por lo dicho, pero ni tiempo tuvo de continuar, cuando observo de reojo como el castaño le hacia una seña, al parecer ya habían terminado de comprar los adornos, así que muy a su pesar, tenía que despedirse del moreno.

-. Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir, al parecer ya terminaron sus compras.- iba a comenzar a caminar, pero como siempre, la voz del Sasuke lo detuvo.

-. Espera Naruto.- se apuro a decir, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-. Dime?.- pregunto, parándose un momento para observarlo y escucharlo.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo nervioso, y ese no era su estilo, así que con decisión, articulo su pregunta-. Quieres acompañarme la próxima semana al festival?.-

Naruto hubiese querido decir que sí, pero había cosas que se lo impedían, no quería que los demás comenzaran a sospechar sobre su preferencia ante Tsunade.

-. Lo siento, me gustaría pero no puedo salir de la casa.- se sintió mal por dar aquella negativa.

-. Comprendo, no te preocupes.- trato de sonar tranquilo, aunque después de todo ya se lo esperaba.

El rubio observo aquel semblante de desilusión que por un instante se había dibujado en las facciones del moreno, así que un poco contrariado comenzó a caminar.-. Adiós.- se despidió con aquella palabra, se estaba alejando dejando poco a poco al Uchiha, pero repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, después de todo, el nunca seguía las reglas al pie de la letra.

Se detuvo de nueva cuenta, un poco alejado del moreno, agradeciendo que no hubiera casi gente en la calle, ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería bien visto, pero después de todo a él nunca le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

-. Sasuke!.- grito para llamar su atención y lo pudiera escuchar.- Tal vez si me ayudas a escapar esa noche pueda acompañarte-ttebayo!.- le dijo en voz alta antes de alejarse, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

El moreno escucho con asombro esas palabras. Pero aun así no pudo evitar formar media sonrisa.

Si, Naruto era diferente, hacia y decía lo que quería. Y siempre lo sorprendía.

Como no enamorarse de una persona así?.

Decidió caminar, mientras en su mente solo esperaba que llegara ese día.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo por aquí atrasada como mi costumbre u.u**_

_**Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, aun así, agradezco su paciencia y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n, ya que Naru-chan ya está dando su brazo a torcer XD, aunque también va aparecer Orochi-pepe ¬¬, pero bueno eso ya será para después n.n, por ahora no le den importancia a la serpiente XD.**_

_**Además agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que se pasan por aquí y se toman el tiempo de leer, pero claro sobre todo de comentar, porque es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__princserekou, DGHA, Ai-chan, nakatsu-suichi, gatiuchiha-kun, sol yuki uzumaki, kotoko-noda, hikikomori-chan, kaii-ch, Nelira, hiromihyuga24, katsura-hime, SmileSkuashSKII y Natusky._

_**Ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto se sentó en aquel cómodo corredor, sintiendo el agradable viento recorrer sus mejillas, observo cómo la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente, el cielo se inundaba de colores rojizos, amarillos y naranjas, ante aquel agradable panorama no pudo evitar relajarse. Se sentía algo cansado, todo el día se la había pasado ayudando a los demás a adornar los salones y las habitaciones de la casa, que al ser tan grande se habían pasado casi todo el día con esa labor. Los adornos multicolores que un día antes habían comprado, ahora acompañaban con su alegría a esa enorme residencia.

Había estado tan ocupado que no le dio tiempo de salir, y no solo eso, ya que a pesar de todo, aun recordaba lo pasado junto al moreno el día anterior.

De solo recordar aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Sasuke, se le acentuaba en su rostro un tono rojizo como el que poseía el cielo en ese momento.

_Escaparse?_

Eso había sido lo más tonto que había dicho y hecho, pero es que al ver el semblante abatido del Uchiha por no aceptar su invitación le hizo sentirse algo culpable. Era bien sabido que una persona de su _clase_ no podía comportarse tan imprudentemente como él lo había hecho, no podía darse el lujo de ser tan espontaneo, pero aun con eso, cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, le dejaba de importar seguir guardando las apariencias. Por alguna razón no quería comportarse como aquellas personas, sumisas y obedientes; Naruto solo quería ser el mismo (aunque en su posición le trajera problemas).

Al darse cuenta que el moreno lo hacía pensar de esa manera, se le dibujo una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para la muchacha que se sentó a su lado.

-. Tienes cara de enamorado, Naruto-kun.- escucho la voz de Hinata, ya que por estar tan distraído no se había percatado de ella.

-. No digas esas cosas Hinata.- dijo el rubio aun observando el cielo.

-. Pero es en serio.- reclamo la muchacha.- acaso es por aquel guapo moreno con el que platicaste ayer en la plaza?.- pregunto curiosa, mientras le daba un ligero codazo, al parecer ya se le estaba quitando lo tímida.

Naruto de inmediato poso sus orbes azules sobre ella, la cual solo sonreía con confianza.- De que hablas?.- quiso hacerse el desentendido.

La muchacha aumento el gesto, después de todo, por la expresión del rubio sabía que estaba en lo correcto-. Pensaste que no me di cuenta que Haku nos quería distraer?, con Tenten si lo logro, pero yo no pude evitar verte con el.-

Parpadeo sorprendido pero trato de no darle importancia-. Es solo un amigo.-

-. Nosotros no podemos tener amigos…- dijo un tanto triste-… las personas de afuera nos ven como simples juguetes.- suspiro para recomponer su rostro.-pero creo que también puede haber excepciones, no crees?.-

-. Supongo que si.- fue lo único que dijo, por alguna razón no le gustaba el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar aquella simple plática.

Pero ella no se daría por vencida tan rápido.- por cierto, te invito al festival?.- pregunto curiosa.

-. No podemos salir, tenemos trabajo, además soy el _Oiran_.-

-. Pero sería romántico.- hablo con entusiasmo en su voz.-te sabes la historia?.-

-. No.-

-. Quieres que te la cuente?.-

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que a él nunca le había interesando los sentimentalismos, siempre estaba concentrado; entrenando o en una nueva misión. Por lo que las cosas románticas las dejaba en segundo término. Nunca se sintió atraído por saber de ellas, por eso ahora no entendía su actual comportamiento con aquel muchacho de profundos ojos negros.

Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos en reproche por la falta de interés de su amigo -. Bueno, aunque no quieras te la voy a contar.- hizo una mueca de estar recordando.- a ver, creo que es así…

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo vivió una hermosa joven llamada__Orihime, hija del rey del Cielo. Ella disfrutaba tejiendo vestidos para su padre y era muy feliz realizando esa labor. Así pasaba plácidamente los días en la Llanura Alta del Cielo, absorbida en su trabajo. Pero una mañana, al dirigirse al telar,__Orihime____vio a un joven y apuesto pastor de bueyes llamado__Hikoboshi____y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Aunque mantuvieron el romance en secreto, el rey del Cielo advirtió en su hija el amor que sentía por__Hikoboshi____y les unió en matrimonio._

_Sin embargo, la felicidad no iba a durar mucho. Su apasionado amor y el indescriptible gozo, provocó que descuidaran sus deberes;__Orihime____dejó de tejer y__Hikoboshi abandonó los bueyes a su suerte. El rey del Cielo no toleró la situación. Fue así como castigó a los dos amantes y los separó para siempre convirtiéndolos en estrellas. _

_Pero separar a dos enamorados por toda la eternidad era cruel; así que les fue concedida la posibilidad de volver a verse una noche cada año, la noche del séptimo día del séptimo mes. Esa noche las urracas acuden a volar sobre el río Celestial y con las alas totalmente desplegadas forman un puente por el que__Hikoboshi____cruza el río camino de los brazos de su amada. Terminada la noche, él vuelve a su trabajo de pastor de bueyes y ella se queda tejiendo, anhelando ambos el próximo reencuentro."*_

Termino de contar la muchacha con emoción esperando la respuesta de su rubio acompañante, el cual había escuchado atento el relato, aunque no parecía muy conmovido como ella.

-. No crees que suena un poco cursi?.- fue lo único que cuestiono.

La morena alzo levemente la ceja, ella que había puesto todo su entusiasmo y el otro como palo.

-. Eres un insensible Naruto-kun, ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores.- sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras Naruto no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando se enamore?.

Se suponía que para una persona de su clase _enamorarse_ era imposible.

Ser el _Oiran_ se consideraba prácticamente prostituirse al mayor precio posible, ser un experto en el arte del placer sexual. Aunque muchos lo acompañaban disfrazándolo con servicios de entretenimiento como bailes, música, poesía o conversaciones, dando algunas veces un nivel intelectual bastante alto. Aun así, no dejaba de ser lo mismo, al final terminaban vendiendo su cuerpo.

Por eso ellos no tenían _amigos_, no tenían _amantes_, simplemente no creían en el _amor_…

A pesar de tomar ese papel, de enfrentarse a las miradas desaprobatorias que le daban (no era tonto, cada vez que salía a la calle, aunque trataba de no darles importancia, se daba cuenta de las miradas que las demás personas le enviaban, la mayoría solo de desprecio), de soportar las depravadas insinuaciones de aquellos hombres lujuriosos que alardeaban de su poder, aun con todo eso, no entendía como los que verdaderamente trabajaban ahí lo soportaban.

Se suponía que ante la sociedad no era más que basura (fina, hermosa y elegante basara), pero al fin de cuantas solo un desecho.

Con todo eso pasando por su cabeza, aun no entendía porque Sasuke lo trataba de manera distinta, tenía que admitir que la primera impresión no fue la mejor, pero con el paso de los días, le había demostrado que no era como los demás.

Como era posible que siendo él ese "tipo" de persona, el Uchiha se fijara en él, no solo por el placer que le podría brindar, sino por su forma de ser?.

Acaso eso era lo que los demás llamaban amor?.

Si era así, entonces Naruto estaba en las mismas, ya que a pesar de ser consciente que el moreno general era su enemigo, aun así sentía algo muy grande por él, tanto, que sus prioridades comenzaban a tomar rumbos distintos.

Rio de medio lado al llegar a esa conclusión un tanto difusa que nada tenía que ver con el cuento de hadas que le acababa de contar su amiga.

-. Si me llego a enamorar, te aseguro que no te darás cuenta-ttebayo.- le regalo otra sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para entrar a la casa, dejando un tanto confundida a su acompañante, la cual no dijo nada y solo lo vio marchar.

La morena dejo de observarlo y miro hacia el cielo, el cual ya se había puesto oscuro.

Solo esperaba, que en verdad no llegara ese día.

Como lo había dicho antes, para alguien como ellos, el amor solo era una ilusión…

.

S&S

.

Terminando su _tranquila _plática, se adentro a su habitación, ese día por estar cansados, Tsunade había decidido darles la noche "libre" (por así decirlo, no saldrían de la casa, solo no recibirían clientes). Una vez dentro del cuarto, saco unos pergaminos que tenía estratégicamente ocultos y los comenzó a leer. Que estuviera encerrado en aquella casa no quería decir que se desentendiera de sus responsabilidades como espía.

Si, tenía que admitir que no había hecho el mejor de los trabajos, pero aun no terminaba y tenía que ser persistente.

Pensando con mente fría, el Uchiha pronto daría su brazo a torcer, lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Abrió uno de los pergaminos, de inmediato sus azules ojos comenzaron a leer el contenido, aquello no era otra cosa que la información sobre los nombres que había escuchado de la boca de Sai, tenía que admitir que Jiraiya se había esforzado mucho, ya que la información había llegado en un dos por tres.

Siguió atento a su lectura, entre mas leía su ceja se iba arqueando, mientras de su boca salía un chasquido.

-. Tsk, lo sabia-ttebayo.- dijo para sí.

Aquellas personas eran las _cabecillas_ del gobierno, tanto Nagato como Orochimaru eran lideres de grandes ejércitos, eran los almirantes. De Nagato, se decía que era un tipo serio, estricto, pero justo, tenía a su cargo uno de los escuadrones más importantes, aquellos miembros eran conocidos como _Akatsuki_, mientras de Orochimaru solo hablaban pestes. El tipo era considerado un degenerado, que estaba loco, había sido parte del escuadrón de Akatsuki, pero no se conformo con ello y se hizo de su propio ejército, con las sangrientas batallas que encabezaba, se había ganado un lugar en el liderazgo del gobierno. Y ahora parecía que pronto residiría en Kioto.

Naruto termino de leer el informe con una mueca desagradable en su rostro.

Simplemente los hombres que mataban por poseer más poder sin importarles las demás personas le daban asco.

Sin embargo, con Sasuke pensó que sería lo mismo, que aquel hombre del cual se tenía que burlar para realizar su misión seria de la misma calaña que todos los anteriores personajes que había conocido. Pero el moreno le demostró lo contrario, era orgulloso (sí, eso no lo negaría), era serio y hasta cierto punto algo arrogante, pero nunca en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Uchiha había hechos actos negligentes abusando de su autoridad, al contrario, parecía que sus subordinados lo respetaban, en la calle todos lo saludaban con respeto, y en las veces que había hablado con él, este en ningún momento hablaba mal de los rebeldes (que eran sus amigos), ni de ninguna otra persona.

Se había dado cuenta que el moreno era diferente.

_Era justo pero no por eso débil_.

Quizás esas cualidades eran las que lo hacían pensar que estaba siendo malo con él al tratar de ganarse su confianza y engañarlo.

Aunque a estas alturas ya ni sabía que estaba bien y que mal, cuáles eran las cosas correctas o incorrectas.

Suspiro cansino, mientras guardaba los reportes, cuando termino, decidió que era hora de aprovechar su día libre y descansar debidamente, un poco de sueño le caería bien a su ajetreada cabeza.

Si, el dormir siempre le ayudaba.

Quería introducirse en su mundo pacifico de sueños.

.

S&N

.

La radiante mañana se asomaba esplendorosa, el sol comenzaba a quemar ligeramente con sus rayos, sobre todo a la multitud de hombres que en ese momento se encontraban entrenando con sus espadas de madera en el patio central del cuartel. Sasuke se encontraba en la misma situación que los demás, cualquier otro general solo observaría, pero a él no le gustaba estar parado mirando sin hacer nada.

Con su espada de madera dio un último movimiento, con un ágil despliegue de sus capacidades, arremetió un golpe certero contra su adversario, el cual quedo tendido en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

-. Si esto fuera de verdad, ya estarías muerto Sai.- hablo de manera tranquila mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-. Solo estaba distraído.- rio de manera falsa, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, para después salir del campo de entrenamiento y sentarse a tomar un poco de agua a la sombra de uno de los arboles cercanos. Sai se acerco a él, no habían tenido tiempo para platicar, y al parecer ese sería el momento apropiado.

-. Lo invitaste?.- soltó Sai de repente sin ninguna consideración, ser directo era una de sus cualidades.

El Uchiha ni se inmuto, conociendo al albino ya se esperaba algo parecido, y darle más vueltas al asunto era cansado.-. Sí, pero sabes que no puede.- fue lo único que dijo, tampoco era como si le contara a detalle, lo que el rubio le había gritado después.

-. Vaya, pensé que aceptaría.- hablo un tanto dudoso.

-. Pues no lo hizo.- asevero tajantemente.

Sai observo por unos instantes el rostro tranquilo de su amigo, tanta pasividad era raro en el Uchiha, pensó que Naruto había aceptado y por eso Sasuke se mantenía sereno, pero escuchar que le había dado una negativa y aun así seguía igual de inmutable, eso sí era raro.

-. Pero sabes, el hecho de que no vaya contigo al festival no significa que no lo veas en la semana.- propuso de manera sencilla.

Nadie en el cuartel sabia que se veía con Naruto en el lago que estaba cerca de la base, ninguno de sus subordinados de imaginaba que estaba completamente enamorado del _Oiran_ de la casa de Tsunade, con ellos todo seguía igual, solo con Naruto era diferente. Era por eso que no se percataban de sus visitas _secretas_ al lago.

Se suponía que las personas que vivían en ese tipo de casas no podían salir a menos que fueran acompañadas, pero al contrario de eso, Naruto parecía ser la excepción, "_tal vez la dueña le tiene consideraciones_" eso era lo único que podía pensar, porque no se le ocurría otra cosa por la cual Naruto tuviera tales privilegios, pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos al tener en cuenta que gracias a eso podía ver y disfrutar de su compañía. (N/A: y gratis ¬¬, lo siento no pude evitarlo XD).

Aunque si lo analizaba con detalle, ese hecho le podía ser perjudicial a su rubio ángel.

Si en aquella casa se enteraban que andaba viéndose casi a escondidas con él, sería un gran problema para Naruto, uno que no quería causarle, no quería que por su culpa reprendieran al menor de comportarse de manera inapropiada ante su estatus.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-. Sasuke?.- Sai pasó una de sus manos frente a la cara del otro moreno.

-. Que quieres?.- pregunto de mala gana.

-. Te quedaste pensativo, no sé por qué, pero si es por Naru-chan, tal vez tenga la solución.-

-. De que hablas?.-

-. Porque no simplemente lo visitas en la noche, no es cosa del otro mundo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke lo analizo un poco, no quería ir a ese lugar que no le gustaba, pero era la única manera de verlo sin causarle problemas, después de todo era una buena idea aunque claro que no le daría las gracias a su compañero.

-. Podría ser, pero no es momento para hablar de esto, hay que volver a entrenar.-

Sin esperar quejas del albino, (el cual solo sonreía), se levanto con prisa dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento. Tenía que seguir con su rutina, aunque por la noche no le importaría desviarse un poco de sus monótonas actividades.

Sin querer, una imperceptible sonrisa se alojo en sus pálidos labios.

.

S&N

.

El día se le había pasado como agua, entre los entrenamientos, el revisar los informes, y las constantes interrupciones de sus amigos, por fin la noche había llegado. Un poco cansado Sasuke caminaba apático por las calles iluminadas con farolillos de colores de aquel barrio rojo llamado Yoshiwara. Había decidido ir solo, lo menos que quería era tener a sus curiosos amigos acosándolo con interminables preguntas que obviamente no contestaría.

Siguió con su recorrido observando con el seño fruncido la cantidad de personas que se encontraban mirando tras los _Hamirise_, todas ellas con cara de degenerados, por alguna razón al estar en ese lugar cualquiera lo consideraría de la misma manera, solo que para él, era diferente.

Dejo de darles importancia a los demás y se concentro en llegar a la casa de Tsunade, una vez que estuvo en el recibidor, no tardaron en reconocerlo, dándole una reverencia e invitándolo a pasar con alegría.

-. Oh, bienvenido Uchiha-sama.- hablo cortésmente la dueña del lugar, podía ser un niño ante sus ojos, pero era un _cliente_ importante, por lo que el respeto siempre era esencial.

-. Buenas noches Tsunade-san.- hablo con el mismo tono que la rubia.

-. A que debo tan agradable honor?.- sonrió, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos miel.- que puedo ofrecerle esta noche?.- pregunto de manera animosa.

Sasuke no lo pensó, solo estaba en ese lugar por una persona. -. Solicito la compañía del _Oiran_.-

-. Por supuesto, para usted solo lo mejor.- dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer, para después llamar a su ayudante.- Shizune le mostrara la habitación en donde pueda esperarlo.- dicho esto, la morena dio una ligera reverencia, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida del Uchiha.

Tsunade observo un poco seria el lugar por donde se perdía su silueta, suspiro mientras se masajeaba sus sienes, solo esperaba que Naruto hiciera un buen trabajo.

Alguien como él mocoso Uchiha podía ser de cuidado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que tenia más clientes, recompuso su sonrisa y se dispuso a atenderlos.

Lo demás, lo dejaba en manos del Namikaze.

.

S&N

.

Llegaron a una habitación, la morena deslizo las puertas con cuidado, dejando ver el extraordinario trabajo que los artistas habían hecho con los lienzos que colgaban, no solo eso, las paredes estaban tapizadas con dibujos de animales silvestres y una diversidad de flores en tenues tonos ocre. Por su parte, las velas de alrededor le daban un toque enigmático, mientras los sutiles aromas de los inciensos inundaban el lugar por completo, la fina madera del suelo relucía con esplendor, dándole un toque mucho más elegante a la habitación, todo digno de un personaje de su categoría.

Como le había dicho Tsunade… solo lo mejor.

Fue interrumpido de su fascinación por la voz de la morena, la cual le indicaba que pasara.

-. Espere por favor.- dijo con una reverencia más.

-. Claro.-

De inmediato la mujer desapareció cerrando tras su partida, en tanto, el azabache contemplaba su alrededor, seguía pensando que eso solo era una parte de la realidad. Paso su vista por su entorno, notando como cerca de él se encontraban unos instrumentos, era una flauta y un _Shamisen**._

Admirando los instrumentos, se dio cuenta que no había tenido el gusto de escuchar como tocaba el rubio, después de todo, se suponía que eran muy habilidosos con ese tipo de artes, se imagino que Naruto al ser el _Oiran_ tenía que ser un experto en esa área. Inevitablemente se acerco a los instrumentos, tomo la flauta, la contemplo por unos instantes más, posteriormente aun sin pensarlo, comenzó a tocarla.

La agradable melodía inundaba el elegante lugar, acompañando su espera por la persona que tanto deseaba ver.

.

S&N

.

Naruto caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo, aquel aparatoso kimono le era muy pesado, tenía que admitir que como de costumbre Tsunade se esmeraba en conseguirle el mejor de todo el lugar, ese fino atuendo de color azul marino, con detalles bordados en blanco y el obi en un azul más suave era ciertamente hermoso. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo por sus pobres pies, aquel exagerado calzado lo estaba matando, como era posible que ninguna otra persona de la casa se quejara por tales detalles. Extrañaba aquel vestuario ligero, aquel cómodo calzado y sobre todo, la naturalidad de su persona.

Había salido con cansancio del _Hamirise,_ se le estaba haciendo costumbre solo ir a saludar, después de todo ese era su "deber", pero agradecía que una vez terminaba su presentación se podía ir a refugiar a su habitación. Por eso recorría los pasillos con pereza, al verse en solitario por aquel lugar decidió sentarse, sacarse ese horrible calzado y estirar un poco las piernas, pero no conto con que no estaba tan solo como él creía.

-. Vaya, que pose tan deplorable.- escucho la voz engreída de una mujer, no alzo la vista porque sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Sakura lo había seguido disimuladamente, observo como el rubio ingresaba en ese solitario pasillo, decidiendo que era el momento de encararlo.

Naruto por su parte solo suspiro, le había arruinado su merecido descanso.

-. El modo en que yo me siente no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura.- dijo de manera tranquila.

-. Claro que si, eres el _Oiran_ y tienes que mantener siempre una pose elegante y refinada, que dirían tus clientes si te vieran así?.- reclamo con cierta molestia la pelirrosa.

_Clientes_?, el no los tenía, y aun si así fuera, no tenía que darle explicaciones a esa loca mujer.

-. No hay ninguno aquí, así que no le veo el problema.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su comentario.

Pero no quería seguir escuchando sus ridículas quejas, por lo que se coloco de nuevo su calzado y se levanto del lugar para dirigirse a su adorada habitación.

-. Espera no he terminado.- Sakura lo jalo del brazo a lo que el rubio solo frunció su ceño, pero antes de que protestara hablo de nuevo.- no te hagas el inocente.- reclamo.- porque tú tienes tantas libertades y consideraciones?, que te hace tan especial para que Tsunade-sama te cumpla tus caprichos?, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde vienes!.- termino por gritar.

-. Eso no es algo que tenga que discutir contigo.-

-. Claro que sí, me robaste mi puesto, tú no eres una persona como nosotros, tu escondes algo, algo muy malo y yo descubriré tu secreto ante todos, dejaras de ser la blanca paloma para convertirte en lo que en verdad eres, una simple rata…- dijo viéndolo acusadoramente con sus ojos jade.- quien eres en realidad Uzumaki Naruto?.- cuestiono de manera irónica.

El Namikaze se soltó de su agarre, por un momento estuvo impactado por esa confesión, ya que aquella mujer se estaba metiendo en territorio peligroso, pero él no dudo en responder.

-. Alguien que no te conviene tener de enemigo Sakura.- dijo con voz fría, no dejaría que la pelirrosa lo descubriera, se equivocaba si pensaba que con esa sarta de tonterías lo intimidaría, aunque se preguntaba de donde había sacado toda esa información.- así que te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada, créeme que no querrás haber sabido nada, te sugiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada y no causes alboroto en este lugar.-

La Haruno solo lo veía sorprendida, aquel muchacho inocente y tierno a simple vista había desaparecido, en su lugar ahora se mostraba alguien diferente, lleno de confianza, en sus azules ojos se mostraban serenos pero a la vez fríos, retrocedió un paso por instinto. Abrió la boca para contraatacar lo dicho por Naruto, pero en ese instante Shizune llego al lugar, dando por terminada la discusión.

-. Oh, Naruto-kun, que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa ignorando el ambiente algo pesado que se respiraba.

-. Para que Shizune nee-san?.- pregunto ignorando a la otra.

-. Bueno, es que has sido solicitado.-

Un poco desconcertado, el rubio recompuso su frio rostro, en una mueca de sorpresa, se suponía que no atendería a nadie, porque insistían en que saliera?, su negativa no se hizo esperar.

-. Bueno, sabes que no…-

-. Es Uchiha-sama, quien te solicito.- dijo antes de que terminara su frase.

Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad, mientras Sakura que aun se encontraba tras de él apretó ligeramente los puños.

-. Entonces le digo que no podrás atenderlo?.-

-. No… espera, iré solo un rato.-

-. Qué bien, entonces vamos.-

Shizune lo tomo del brazo y lo apresuro a la salida ante la enojada mirada de la pelirrosa.

Sakura era una mujer astuta, sabía que aquella advertencia del rubio no era solo un juego, era obvio que tenía desventajas, pero no puedo evitar sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de cierta cuestión, ya que Naruto le dijo que no hiciera escándalo en ese lugar, pero nunca dijo que no se acercara a su adorado Sasuke.

Tal vez Sasuke era la famosa persona que Naruto estaba engañando?.

Pero, porque?

No lo sabía y eso era lo que descubriría, ya que lo único que le importaba era cobrarse esa humillación.

Solo esperaría la oportunidad adecuada.

.

S&N

.

Caminando un poco apurado, Naruto trataba de calmar su semblante, aquella repentina platica con la pelirrosa no le había guastado nada, era peligrosa, al menos eso era lo que una vez le dijo Jiraiya "_una mujer rencorosa es peligrosa_", ahora entendía a lo que se refería, pero a él no le daba miedo, al contrario se mantendría muy atento a sus movimientos, se equivocaba si pensaba que se dejaría descubrir tan fácil, el era un espía profesional, no cualquier persona, sus sentidos eran más agudos, y si la Haruno quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos bélicos al escuchar la armoniosa melodía de una flauta, aquel sonido era relajante, por ese instante se olvido de su desagradable percance y se concentro en escuchar con atención para encontrar el lugar de donde provenía. Se había quedado solo debido a que Shizune fue llamada por Tsunade, pero antes de irse le indico el camino a la habitación en donde se encontraba esperándolo el moreno.

Acaso era Sasuke el que tocaba?

Se acerco a la puerta corrediza, no quiso tocar para no interrumpir al músico (sabía que era un descortesía, pero la curiosidad le ganaba), deslizo con suavidad la puerta, dejándolo pasar con sigilo, era un beneficio tener esas habilidades.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, se quedo paralizado, en efecto, se trataba del moreno Uchiha, solo que la imagen que enmarcaba era para atesorar, frente a él; Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, con su rostro sereno atento a la melodía y con un porte de elegancia.

Ante tal panorama, Naruto solo atino a sonreír ligeramente mientras sus mejillas coloradas eran el claro signo de sus sentimientos. Se fue acercando poco a poco con sigilo para no interrumpir la melodía, una vez que termino, por fin pudo pronunciar palabras.

-. Tocas muy bien Sasuke.- dijo el rubio con sinceridad mientras se sentaba a su lado.- en verdad fue impresionante.-

El moreno se sintió un tanto incomodo, primero por no haberse percatado de la presencia de la persona que tanto esperaba, y en segundo porque casi no tocaba, aunque era verdad que siempre que lo hacia lo felicitaban, las palabras del rubio eran cosa diferente. Pero aun con ello, se mostraba tranquilo.

-. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, mi hermano me enseño.- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-. Tienes hermanos? no lo sabía.- hablo curioso el blondo.

-. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Naruto.- dijo sin más, mientras colocaba de nueva cuenta el instrumento en su lugar, el rubio solo se dedicaba a observarlo. Regreso a su anterior lugar y se acerco a él.-. Me alegro que aceptaras recibirme.- hizo una pausa.- después de todo, la última vez que estuve aquí no fue la más grata.- termino con un tinte de culpa.

Inevitablemente el Namikaze recordó a que se refería, aquella vez se había comportado de una manera muy desagradable, pero eso era pasado, y con todo lo que ya habían vivido hasta lo había olvidado.

-. Tienes razón, por eso en verdad me sorprendió que vinieras otra vez…- hizo una pausa mientras el moreno estaba atento a sus palabras.- pero eso ya está en el pasado, no crees?.- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El otro asintió ligeramente sintiéndose verdaderamente tranquilo, escuchar hablar a Naruto de esa manera le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero aun así, sintió la necesidad de decirle la razón principal, del porque se encontraba en esa habitación.

-. Sabes porque estoy aquí?.-

-. Eso es lo que me pregunte desde el principio.-

-. Vine porque no quiero causarte problemas.-

-. Problemas?, a que te refieres?.-

-. Sabes que está mal que salgas y que nos veamos a escondidas, después de todo tu perteneces a este lugar y tienes que seguir sus normas.-

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido, él ni siquiera lo había visto de esa manera, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar libre, que salir a dar la vuelta por los alrededores era lo más normal, aunque ahora con su nueva posición aquello era incorrecto, sobre todo porque ellos no tenían derechos. Y sin pensarlo, el Uchiha se preocupaba por esa cuestión.

-. Eso es verdad.- admitió distraído.

-. Por eso decidí verte aquí, al menos así no tendrás problemas, después de todo soy un cliente.-

Un cliente?, de hecho era su único cliente aunque él no lo supiera.

-. Entonces _cliente-sama_.- trato de bromear para quitarle peso a esa indiscutible verdad.- No le ofrezco sake porque sé que no le gusta.-

Sasuke dibujo media sonrisa al percatarse del juego del rubio, otra vez le demostraba que era diferente a los demás, se acerco con cautela a su lado y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, perdiéndose en ese azul tan resplandeciente, que por ocasiones se le hacía familiar.

-. Con tu compañía me basta.- susurro cerca de su rostro.

Su mirada ónice inspeccionaba cada facción de su acompañante, se perdía en el suave tacto de su piel, en el hermoso azul de sus ojos, y en el irresistible color de sus labios. Lo atrajo más hacia él, le gustaba respirar su aroma, aquel que desprendía un dulce olor a flores silvestres, aquel que lo embriaga. Aunque trataba de contenerse, no quería cometer el mismo error que la primera vez que lo beso, no quería desmoronar el poco avance que en esos días había tenido con él, pero tenerlo tan cerca tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-. Sasuke.- hablo en voz baja Naruto al sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado por el moreno.

El Uchiha, regreso un poco a la realidad al escuchar su nombre, pero no se separo -. Naruto, puedo?.- pregunto levantando ligeramente su barbilla.

Un poco confundido Naruto examinaba las facciones y las palabras dichas, por alguna razón aquella petición se le hizo tan sincera, que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran y asintiera ligeramente.

Ante aquella afirmativa, Sasuke no pudo sentirse más feliz, no tardo en eliminar aquel escaso espacio que los separaba para fundir sus pálidos labios con aquellos que cada noche deseaba. Se trataba de un beso tan cálido, que los dos se sentían extasiados, ninguno de ellos había experimentado algo parecido, ya que para Naruto aquellos besos con Sasuke eran los primeros que le daban, por su parte Sasuke si había tenido algún que otro roce, pero nada comparado con lo que ahora sentía, sin duda estaba enamorado.

Se separo por un instante para respirar, pero solo duro un segundo antes de volver a saborear esos carnosos labios. El calor de la atmosfera comenzaba a subir al igual que la intensidad de sus roces, que Sasuke tuvo que parar por un instante, ya que si seguía así, lo más probable era que no se detuviera, además aun tenía algo que preguntarle a su adorado rubio.

Detuvo su rose y coloco una mano en su mejilla.-. Es verdad lo que me propusiste el otro día?.-

Naruto se extraño del aquella pregunta repentina, pero sabia a lo que se refería-. Sobre escaparse para ir al festival?.-

Sasuke asintió.

-. Por supuesto, yo nunca me retracto de mis decisiones.- rio ligeramente, ya que la cercanía de Sasuke no lo ayudaba mucho.

Inexplicablemente después de decir aquello, la habitación se sumergió en un silencio un tanto incomodo, ambos sabían que si continuaban con lo que tenían, lo más probable era que no se contendrían, algo había cambiado, eso estaba más que claro.

Sasuke desvió la mirada recorriendo la habitación, en el proceso, observo la flauta, aprovecho eso para distraer su mente, si seguía con aquellos pensamientos lo más probable sería que terminaría encima del blondo sin poder controlarse, y no quería tentar a su suerte, tanto le había costado llegar a ese punto (uno en donde Naruto lo no lo veía como los demás, en donde le regalaba esas sonrisas sinceras, y en donde sus azules ojos lo miraban con cariño), para que diera paso a sus instintos más bajos y perdiera todo por su lujuria.

-. Porque no tocas algo para mí?.- dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras le mostraba los instrumentos.

Naruto palideció, el no sabia tocar ningún instrumento, podía ser letal con las armas blancas, podía derribar a un oponente el doble de tamaño que el, pero para la música simplemente era un completo desastre, después de todo no podía ser perfecto, cierto?. Aunque se suponía que alguien en su posición eso sería lo más correcto, tenía que encontrar una excusa para negarse sin ser tan evidente.

-. Que instrumento te gusta más?.-

-. Bueno, yo, la verdad es que…yo.-

Esperaba que se le ocurriera algo pero simplemente no podía, pero la suerte se encontraba de su lado, ya que antes de que el moreno insistiera otra vez, el sonido de la voz de Shizune tras la puerta lo detuvo.

-. Disculpe, Uchiha-sama, pero en la entrada lo buscan.- dijo de manera educada la morena, esperando alguna respuesta.- dijo que era importante.- termino por decir.

Sasuke frunció el seño, que tan importante era para que lo fueran a molestar?, además, como se habían enterado que estaba precisamente en la casa de Tsunade?, al parecer la única forma de contestar aquellas interrogantes seria salir para verificar de quien se trataba.

-. En seguida voy.- dijo para que la morena se fuera.

Shizune dio una disculpa por la interrupción y se marcho del pasillo. Mientras en el interior Sasuke se levantaba un tanto molesto para retirarse.

-. Pasa algo malo?.-

-. No lo sé, pero no lo creo, aun así tengo que irme.-

Una vez en la puerta, Naruto también se levanto para quedar a su lado.

-. Está bien, nos vemos.-

Sasuke no lo pensó, solo se acerco a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -. Estaré esperando el día del festival.- dijo con media sonrisa.

Naruto se quedo perplejo, mientras levantaba una mano para despedirlo, y no solo eso ya que sin darse cuanta se le había formado una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus orbes azules seguían la silueta del moreno.

Ahora sí, si Hinata lo viera con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro definitivamente estaría de acuerdo en que estaba enamorado.

Pero de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno de duda y seriedad al darse cuenta de la nueva situación.

Que sería tan importante para que solicitaran al moreno general a esa hora?.

No pudo evitar pensar que los problemas no tardaban en llegar, solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto como lo presentía.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Un poco tarde, pero como lo dije en otro de mis fics, espero que no se molesten pero es que en verdad mi tiempo se ha reducido u.u, este semestre es muy pesado en la escuela y es complicado **__**TT-TT**___

_**Cambiando de tema y pasando al fic XD, se que esperaban el festival, pero es que el capi era necesario para lo que viene, pero eso sí, el próximo, y a lo mejor eh, también para recompensarlo el leemon, aunque no prometo mucho, pero tratare n.n **_

_**Ahora pasando a las definiciones XD**_

_***Esa es la historia del porque se celebra el Tanabata n.n**_

_**__**Shamisen:**_es un laúd japonés de cuello muy largo y plano. Tiene el vientre de piel de gato y tres cuerdas que se tocan con un plectro de hueso denominado bachi.

_**Y pues como siempre, les quiero dar mis agradecimientos a todas las lindas personas que se pasan por aquí a dejar su comentario, ya saben es por ustedes que a pesar de estar con mucho trabajo me dé un tiempo de escribir, así que muchas gracias a: **__hiromihyuga24, katsura-hime, Ai-chan, saskenaru, princserekou, gatiuchiha-kun, sol yuki uzumaki, ani-chan, kotoko-noda, hikikomori-chan, Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi, Kaii-ch, nakatsu-suichi y Nelira._

_**Creo que por ahora es todo, en verdad gracias por la paciencia n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algo pensativo el último informe de la semana, muy a su pesar, los días habían pasado con gran rapidez, pero no se podía quejar del todo, ya que de vez en cuando veía a Naruto, sentía que cada día que pasaba se acercaba mas a él, era como si el rubio también comenzara a demostrar los mismos sentimientos él le profesaba, y eso le alegraba bastante. Pero aun con su agradable avance, no dejaba de sentirse algo frustrado por la interrupción de noches atrás. El inoportuno de Sai había sido el responsable (solamente el albino sabia en donde se encontraba, aunque aun se preguntaba cómo se había enterado, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto, el Uchiha era muy obvio), cuando lo vio en la entrada frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta que su amigo no iba solo, lo acompañaba un muchacho de cabellos blancos que tenia por nombre Kimimaru, un mensajero de Orochimaru.

Una vez junto a ellos, el serio peliblanco se le acerco para entregarle una carta y después marcharse en las sombras de la noche. En ese mismo momento leyó el escrito para enterarse lo que ya se imaginaba; Orochimaru no llegaría en una semana, probablemente uno o dos días antes, lo que calculaba, un día después del festival.

Después arrugo el papel y lo metió a su bolsillo, no quiso regresar a la casa para contarle a Naruto cosas sin sentido, y los días que le siguieron trataba de desviar el tema para no aburrirlo con una plática sobre política y el ejército. Así, los días de la semana se habían pasado demasiado pronto, sin pensarlo ya era el día del festival, y para su fastidio al otro día llegaba el almirante.

No quería preocupar a nadie por los problemas que se avecinaban, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era dejar que sus subordinados tuvieran una noche tranquila antes de enfrentarse a sus nuevos huéspedes, ya que Orochimaru no venia solo, traía sus propios soldados con él, cosa que se le hacía bastante raro, tanto, que no dudaba en que posiblemente se desatara una nueva guerrilla.

Pero Sasuke también quería ser ajeno a todos esos problema, al menos por esa noche no quería tener en cuanta cosas desagradables, solo quería concentrarse en lo que había estado pensando en toda la semana…

Demostrarle a Naruto lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto permanecía recostado boca arriba en el suelo de su habitación con la vista pegada al techo, no tenía nada que hacer pero a la vez tenía mucho en que pensar. Ya le había dicho a Tsunade que ese día en especial saldría con Sasuke. Inconscientemente le había contado su plan para "fugarse" con el moreno, ante lo dicho, la rubia solo sonrió con burla, no aguantándose las ganas de decirle que parecían un par de chiquillos enamorados. A Naruto no le pareció muy gracioso el comentario, aunque sus mejillas carmesí dijeran lo contrario. No dijo más y salió de la habitación sabiendo que a pesar de todo, tenia la aprobación de la mujer, ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la noche.

La semana le supo a nada, sobre todo porque se había visto varias veces con el moreno y el tiempo se les pasaba muy rápido. Pero él seguía con la incertidumbre de preguntarle quien había sido el sujeto en llamarlo, pero no encontraba una buena excusa para hacerlo, se vería bastante insistente en el tema, y por lo consiguiente, demasiado sospechoso.

Después de todo, que interés tendría en la política y problemas militares, alguien como él?.

Esa razón era la principal pauta para quedarse con la duda y esperar para encontrar el momento indicado, pero al contemplar el rostro tranquilo del Uchiha podía darse cuenta que no era algo tan grave como había imaginado al principio, o al menos eso quería pensar, ya que Sasuke siempre estaba serio.

Suspiro con cansancio para levantarse de su lugar e ir a la ventana a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en el borde, a lo lejos pudo contemplar el pequeño bosque y la barda de madera que delimitaba el perímetro de la residencia, sonrió un poco al recordar _su plan de escape_.

A pesar de todo, ya quería que fuera de noche.

.

S&N

.

Su plan era tan simple, que para muchos les parecería tonto, pero para ellos era suficiente.

Lo único que haría Naruto era decir que no se sentía bien, que tenía que descansar, así se iría a su habitación, en ella esperaría al moreno, el cual entraría por la parte trasera de la casa, saltando la cerca y pasando por las sombras de los arboles del bosque.

Del otro lado de la barda, Sasuke se sentía como un adolescente al que le habían prohibido ver a la persona que amaba, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se había vuelto loco, y él no desechaba aquella teoría, ya que si, se había vuelto imprudente por su rubia adoración.

El acceso que le había enseñado Naruto con anterioridad era algo complicado, escalar una barda de madera para después adentrarse a un pequeño bosque, sin duda Tsunade tenía una residencia bastante amplia, y los jardines no se quedaban atrás, por aquella zona no había vigilancia, ya que la dificultad para cruzar la cerca los alejaba, pero para el Uchiha como buen soldado, y con un arduo entrenamiento sobre sus hombros, le fue bastante fácil.

Con rapidez salió del pequeño grupo de arboles, diviso la casona a lo lejos, y la única habitación que tenia las luces encendidas, la señal que le indicaba que era la habitación del blondo. Se acerco mas cuidando que nadie estuviera presente, contemplo un árbol con detalle, para luego escalarlo, y sin más llegar a su destino.

Dio un paso dentro del cuarto para encontrarse con aquella persona que tanto ansiaba ver. Naruto por su parte no se sorprendió de la intromisión, ya que lo había visto a lo lejos, pero no quiso parecer tan obvio y esperarlo cerca de la ventana, por lo que se encontraba más alejado guardando el aparatoso kimono que se acababa de cambiar.

-. Listo Naruto?.- pregunto observando a detalle al otro.

El menor asintió contento, mientras se acercaba a él.-. Por supuesto.- paso hacia la ventana y observo el exterior.- vamos.-

-. Podrás bajar por la ventana con ese kimono?.- no pudo evitar preguntar un tanto curioso.

Naruto se observo a si mismo dándole la razón al Uchiha. Para su mala suerte, ese era el unció atuendo que se suponía no era tan exagerado como los demás que usaba, aunque seguía siendo un poco estorboso.-. Claro que sí, no tengo otra cosa menos aparatosa.- se quejo un poco, pero después sonrió un poco.- por eso se supone que tú me vas ayuda a bajar.-

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante lo mencionado, el rubio tenía razón, por eso estaba ahí, ya que si Naruto pudiera salir solo no habría problema. Por un momento se sintió un tonto, aunque claro, no se lo hizo saber a su acompañante.

Al ver que el azabache no se movía, el menor lo tomo de la mano para acercarlo a la salida, este no dijo nada y entendió el mensaje. Con cuidado y con mucha paciencia, al final ambos terminaron bajando por aquel árbol, para salir casi corriendo hacia el bosque, y con más esfuerzo saltar la cerca.

Cuando vieron que la calle se extendía a lo lejos (solida, por ser la parte trasera de la casa), los dos por alguna razón se sintieron libres.

Esa noche no habría honoríficos, ni nada de formalismos, solamente ellos dos…

En ese momento solo serian Sasuke y Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Cuando dejaron la calle solitaria atrás, se encontraron con otra llena de personas, todas ellas felices se dirigían a la zona del festival. Naruto caminando al lado del moreno admiraba con fascinación los diversos farolillos de colores que iluminaban los pasillos del recorrido. Ninguna persona lo reconoció, entre tanta gente pasaba un poco desapercibido, y eso le agrado bastante, además uno que otro lo veía dudoso, pero estaban seguros que el _Oiran _de la casa de Tsunade nunca se encontraría en el festival, por lo que no tuvieron problemas.

No paso mucho para que llegaran a la zona central de los puestos que estaban igualmente decorados por diversos colares, flores llamativas, algunos animales y sobre todo, iluminados de la misma forma que los demás, con muchas farolas multicolores. Para Naruto era la primera vez que veía un festival así de grande, y su amplia sonrisa demostraba lo contento que se encontraba.

Por su parte, a Sasuke nunca le habían gustado los lugares concurridos, cuando era pequeño le gustaban como a cualquier niño, pero cuando fue creciendo perdió el interés en aquellos festivales, nunca más le habían llamado la atención. Pero al observar de reojo la expresión tan contenta del rubio, y percibir aquella sonrisa inocente (como la de un niño deslumbrado por su primer festival), supo que después de todo, había valido la pena asistir.

Naruto dejo de contemplar todos los puestos para concentrarse en uno solo, sus ojos brillaron más de la cuenta y su sonrisa también se amplió.-. Mira, venden ramen.- exclamo con alegría.

-. Te gusta el ramen?.-

-. Bromeas.- reclamo un tanto ofendido.- es mi comida favorita, aunque tiene tiempo que no la he probado.- termino por decir un tanto desanimado.

Sasuke no le gusto ver aquel semblante opacado, nunca se espero que a Naruto le gustara ese tipo de comida, al menos a él no le gustaba, pero si al rubio lo hacía feliz, al menos por esa noche accedería a comprárselo.

-. Vamos.-

Soltó de la nada, tomando al menor de la mano y dirigiéndolo al puesto de comida. El Namikaze se sorprendió por un momento, pero no dijo nada al estar frente a su platillo favorito.

_.O._

Comieron ramen, pero Naruto se había quedado con hambre, ya que siempre estaba acostumbrado a devorar tres tazones pero con el moreno al lado no se podía dar ese lujo, así que se conformo solo con probarlo, después de todo ya iban varias semanas que no lo degustaba. Cuando terminaron, continuaron con su recorrido en los diferentes puestos. Había de todo tipo, desde el establecimiento de mascaras, de diferentes comidas, el de peces dorados y varios mas.

Naruto se paro frente a uno, lo quedo observando por unos minutos, mientras Sasuke que había caminado más adelante, al darse cuenta que estaba solo, volteo para encontrar a su acompañante, el cual estaba bastante distraído con su nuevo descubrimiento, sin más, tuvo que regresar.

-. No lo habías visto antes?.- pregunto curioso llegando junto a él.

El rubio ante la pregunta solo negó con la cabeza -. No, es la primera vez que vengo a un festival en este lugar.-

Y no era mentira, con lo ocupados que habían estado, ellos no asistían a los festivales y cuando era pequeño, a los festivales en donde iba con sus padres eran un poco más pequeños, por lo que no había muchas cosas que ver.

Sasuke por otro lado, su falta de conocimiento lo atribuyo a su estadía y encierro en la anterior casa en donde había vivido, pero no quería atormentar a Naruto con preguntas, así que decidió dejarlo de lado, solo para explicarle lo que tenía enfrente.-. Es una rifa de hilos.-

-. Una qué?.- el blondo no entendió mucho y observo de nueva cuenta el puesto. Eran un montón de hilos que estaba unidos a diversos premios.

-. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es tomar un hilo, jalarlo, y esperar a ver qué premio te llevas.- hablo el Uchiha como si fuera lo más lógico, él conocía bien el juego, cuando iba con Itachi siempre lo retaba, pero al final, no sabía cómo, su aniki siempre conseguía un mayor premio, aunque al regresar a casa terminaba regalándoselo.

-. Puedo intentarlo?.- interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos.

-. Adelante.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

El moreno le pago al hombre del juego, mientras el rubio observaba con detenimiento los hilos, esperando encontrar la unión de ellos con el premio, pero todos estaban tan enredados que no se podía distinguir nada, era solo cuestión de suerte. Un poco desesperado jalo el primero que se le ocurrió, sonrió mas al darse cuenta que su premio era un pequeño muñeco de una rana roja.

-. Parece que no tienes mucha suerte.- hablo señalando el muñeco del anfibio.

Naruto negó ligeramente la cabeza-. Al contrario, me gusta.-

-. Te gustan las ranas?.- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-. Me encantan.- dijo observándola con detenimiento, para después ponerla frente a la cara de Sasuke.- acaso no es bonita?, desde ahora será Gamabunta.-

Uchiha soltó una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Naruto lo sorprendía, cualquiera estaría molesto o desanimado por sacar aquel animal, todos siempre esperaban sacar cosas más grandes o más bonitas, pero el rubio estaba feliz con su premio en forma de rana.

Simplemente Naruto rompía sus expectativas.

.

S&N

.

Siguieron andando por los pasillos después de ver la mayoría de estantes, a cada minuto que pasaba, la gente se iba acumulando más y más. Por toda esa apretura (y para no perderse), el Uchiha había tomado la mano de Naruto, cosa que al principio había sorprendido al rubio, pero no alego nada, después de todo le gustaba estar de esa manera.

En ningún momento (aun después de que la aglomeración de gente había cedido) se soltaron, al contrario seguían paseando tomados de la mano.

En su trayecto, los murmullos de los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a inundar el lugar, Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Le encantaban aquellas luces que inundaban el cielo, ya que parecía que había miles de estrellas de colores en un mismo lugar formando diferentes figuras. Ya quería verlos, sobre todo, porque esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, con la compañía de Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de todo.

Pero el moreno pensaba lo mismo, y sabia como terminar esa noche que habían compartido juntos, le mostraría un lugar que lo asombraría aun más. -. Vamos.- apuro, jalándolo de la mano en sentido contrario a donde la demás gente se dirigía.

-. Qué?.- pregunto algo confundido, al darse cuenta de su nuevo camino.- no vernos los fuegos artificiales?.-

-. Claro que sí, pero yo conozco un lugar mejor para verlos.-

Ante esas palabras, Naruto se resigno y se dejo guiar al otro lugar.

Quería confiar en él.

.

S&N

.

Después de adentrarse por unos minutos al bosque, llagaron al lago, no era el mismo lugar que se encontraba cerca del cuartel, pero si era el mismo lago, esto en verdad sorprendió al menor.

-. Aquí?.-

-. Si, siéntate, y observa con atención.-

Naruto no entendía nada, él esperaba que lo llevara a otro lugar, al menos a uno alto para contemplarlos mejor, pero nada de eso había pasado, simplemente se habían alejado al bosque a la orilla del enorme estanque, el cual se veía tan pacifico como siempre. Quería preguntar el porqué de ese lugar, pero sus palabras no salieron al escuchar como lanzaban los primeros petardos. El cielo se ilumino en diversos colores, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino que estos se reflejaban por completo en el agua, era como si el cielo y el suelo fueran uno solo y los destellos emergieran del firmamento y la tierra al mismo tiempo…

Sencillamente, era hermoso.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente con sinceridad al ver el rostro de Naruto inundado en sorpresa y alegría.

.

S&N

.

Los diferentes colores seguían plasmándose en el oscuro cielo, Sasuke se había sentado junto a Naruto para observarlos también, pero el semblante del rubio llamaba más su atención. Sentía unas enormes ganas de atraer su rostro y besarlo, pero sobre todo, de ser correspondido como la última vez.

El tiempo paso presuroso y aquel lago dejo de ser iluminado por el destello de los fuegos artificiales, solo para ser sustituido por la radiante luz de la luna. Y con ella se podían contemplar los reflejos azulados que emanaban de la cristalina agua. Cuando por fin Naruto dejo de admirar el cielo y posar sus orbes azulinas sobre él, Sasuke supo que no soportaría las enorme necesidad de sentir su calor, su cuerpo se movió solo, coloco una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del blondo, y sin dar explicaciones o excusas, unió por completo sus pálidos labios a los contrarios. Profundizando un beso que al principio fue suave, pero al sentir la aceptación de su acompañante, pasó a uno más pasional.

Definitivamente ya no lo podía negar, estaba completamente enamorado y para aumentar su dicha sabía que Naruto le correspondida, aunque no había sido fácil llegar hasta ese punto.

A Sasuke ya no le importaba cuantos hombres habían pasado por los brazos del rubio, porque sabía que en esos momentos él era el único en su corazón. Con esos pensamientos un poco posesivos, aumento la intensidad del beso, el ritmo le costaba un poco a Naruto, pero aun así lo seguía.

El moreno aun sin dejar de besarlo, deslizo ambas manos para rodear su cintura, era un tanto incomodo debido a la posición en que estaban, ya que ambos seguían sentados. Sentía que estar tan cerca de aquel cuerpo le afectaba bastante, el deseo por poseerlo aumentaba cada vez más. Pero a pesar de todo, no se sentía como los demás tipos que solo veían al rubio con lujuria, lo que sentía por él, era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el simple anhelo por la carne. El intenso color bruno de sus orbes, demostraban con claridad aquel profundo sentimiento que le profesaba.

Naruto sentía su penetrante mirada sobre su persona, la intensidad de los besos había aumentado y el cariño con el que lo abrazaba le trasmitía muchas sensaciones, ya que su propio cuerpo comenzó a despertar la misma necesidad por sentir más del contrario. Para él, todo era completamente nuevo, pero no le asustaba, al contario, quería llegar hasta el final.

Sus brazos que habían estado estáticos, pasaron alrededor de la nuca del azabache juntando mas su cuerpo en una muda demanda para continuar. Sasuke se sorprendió por el hecho, pero entendió con claridad el mensaje. Lo tomo con más cuidado, y lentamente lo recostó en la fina hierva, quedando él sobre el cuerpo menor del Namikaze, por un momento dejaron de besarse, solamente para contemplar con vehemencia los ojos contrarios.

Negro intenso y azul zafiro, combinación perfecta.

El Uchiha buscaba en esos profundos ojos cielo alguna señal de desaprobación, pero no la encontró.

Naruto que aun tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor, lo atrajo en una sutil movimiento, quedado sus rostros de nueva cuenta a escasos centímetros.- No pienses.- le susurro un poco al estar cerca de su oído.

Sasuke solo rio de lado y volvió a capturar sus labios, ambos sabían que ya no podían dar marcha atrás.

-. Naruto.- pronuncio su nombre con adhesión mientras acariciaba su rostro.

El rubio se perdía en sus caricias, él mismo había dejado pensar como se lo dijo a otro. Solo quería ser parte del Uchiha, quería que la primera persona a la que le entregara su cuerpo (y también su corazón) fuera a Sasuke. Tal vez estaba jugando con fuego y en cualquier momento se quemaría, pero no le importaba con tal de estar con la persona que más quería. Ya que sin darse cuenta, y aun sabiendo que era su enemigo, Sasuke se había ganado su corazón, poco a poco de había terminado enamorando del general Uchiha.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente las manos del moreno.

El joven de brunos cabellos trataba de recorrer la piel del menor, pero las exageradas capas de tela le impedían su cometido, trato de desatar el obi para tener un mejor acceso a su pecho, quería recorrerlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más. Naruto solo se estremecía de placer ante cada roce. Su toque le quemaba la piel, con cada fricción que se extendía por su piel, perdía más la conciencia.

Con un poco mas de paciencia, Sasuke desato por completo el obi, movió un poco las telas para tener el completo acceso a su acanelada piel, y para su comodidad las prendas del kimono les sirvieron como mantas para recostarse y acomodarse mejor.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras al contemplar el cuerpo casi desnudo de su acompañante, no pudo evitar acercarse a él con la ferviente necesidad de besar cada parte de esa piel. Marcaba con ansiedad y se deleitaba con los leves sonidos que Naruto emitía por los ligeros mordiscos. Pero Naruto también quería sentir la piel del mayor, por lo que sus manos se aventuraron a quitarle con algo de apuración la yukata que el moreno poseía. Observo la blanca piel de su pecho, roso sus dedos sobre este, y no se conformo con ello y bajo hacia la parte de sus pantalones.

Sin darse cuenta, en unos simples instantes los dos se quedaron sin alguna prenda, ambos desnudos. Retomaron su anterior tarea de besarse, el Uchiha paso de sus labios a su torso, bajo otro poco mas hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo, acaricio sus costados, pero se detuvo al sentir algo raro en su piel.

Paso sus dedos con más detenimiento por aquella zona, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una gran cicatriz. No contaba con mucha luz, pero conocía bien aquel corte, ya que él poseía varias del mismo tipo, era una cicatriz que solo podía dejar cierta arma: una katana.

Delineo con cuidado la marca, su seño se frunció al instante.

-. Quien te hizo esto?.- pregunto algo demandante observándolo a los ojos.

Naruto se tenso al escuchar aquella pregunta tan repentina, se había sorprendido al sentir como el Uchiha se detenía en la zona de su cicatriz, se estremeció al sentir sus dedos sobre ella. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, sobre todo porque se trataba de su más reciente herida, aunque ya había sanado, era la evidencia de su verdadero oficio, no le salían las palabras, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

-…- se quedo un rato en silencio mientras veía otra cosa que no fueran los ojos demandantes del moreno, no sabía que contestar, no le podía decir que esa cicatriz era el resultado de la herida que uno de sus hombre le había causado por el robo del pergamino y que se había hecho más grande, por su culpa al enfréntelo en la calle.

Sasuke suspiro un poco -. Es de una katana, como te hiciste esto?.- volvió a cuestionar un poco más tranquilo.

Naruto al escuchar el tono mas calmado, trato de buscar una excusa creíble, ya que Sasuke no se quedaría con la duda. -. Fue un accidente.- hablo con voz baja.- una vez un cliente de la anterior casa en la que estaba se puso agresivo, las cosas se salieron de control.- mintió, pero eso fue lo único que le ocurrió para calmar la curiosidad del mayor.

Al escuchar el supuesto motivo, Sasuke apretó los puños, se dijo así mismo que no dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimar al rubio, tenían que pasar sobre su cadáver si querían ponerle una mano encima.

-. No dejare que nadie te vuela a lastimar.- dijo en susurro, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba la cicatriz.

Por un momento Naruto se sintió un poco culpable, no quería que dijera cosas que probablemente no pudiera cumplir. Pero no le salieron palabras para contradecirlo y se perdió en el beso que le ofrecía.

Decidieron en un mudo acuerdo dejar el tema de lado, solamente para disfrutar el placer de sus roces. Aquellos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, acariciándose sin contemplaciones, disfrutando del sabor de sus pieles, una acanelada y la otra pálida. Se habían perdido completamente de su realidad. El moreno seguía besándolo, mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrada del rubio introduciendo uno de sus dedos, aquel tacto incomodo al instante a Naruto quien no pudo evitar gemir y retorcerse por la nueva sensación.

Seria mentir si dijera que se sentía bien, era un tanto desagradable e incomodo, muy al contrario de lo que Sasuke pensaba, esa era su primera vez, no era algo a lo que estuviera familiarizado.

-. Eso duele.- dijo un tanto inquieto mientras sentía un segundo invasor.

-. Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado.- su tono no sonó con burla, pero no pudo evitar el comentario.

-. No empieces.- advirtió el blondo con fingido enojo.- no arruines el momento.- susurro por ultimo.

En ese instante a Naruto le hubiera gustado gritarle que nunca antes había estado con otro hombre, que él era el primero, que no estaba acostumbrado porque nunca había hecho nada de eso, pero muy a su pesar, eso sería demasiado extraño viniendo de una persona de su categoría.

Como se tomaría el hecho que el _Oiran_ fuera virgen?

Era algo ilógico, debido a que la primera prueba para ellos era el _Mizuage_.

-. Tienes razón, esta noche no eres el _Oiran_ de la casa de Tsunade.- dijo estrechándolo con uno solo de sus brazos.- para mí, tú solo eres Naruto.- hablo con sinceridad.

Ante esas palabras Naruto sonrió con agradecimiento.

-. Y para mí, tú solo eres Sasuke- _ni mi misión ni mi enemigo_.- eso último solo lo pensó para él mismo.

El moreno asintió en acuerdo, y prosiguió preparándolo con delicadeza, su prominente erección ya no soportaba más. Naruto aun incomodo por la sensación se retorció otro poco, dejo salir un nuevo quejido al sentir un invasor mas, pero no quiso verse débil y soporto el dolor, que poco a poco se convertía en placer. Sasuke se posiciono con sutileza entre las torneadas piernas del blondo, y con cuidado de no lastimarlo lo penetro con certeza. El Namikaze casi se le sale un grito ante aquella intromisión, pero no lo hizo, solo se aferro con fuerza a la espalda del Uchiha clavándole con algo de fuerza sus uñas sobre su blanca piel.

Sasuke sintió el dolor de su espalada, pero no le importo, el placer de estar dentro de Naruto capturaba sus sentidos por completo. Se sintió un poco culpable al ver la cara de sufrimiento del otro, y las ligeras gotas de agua en sus azules ojos no ayudaban en mucho. Él quería que también disfrutara, así que espero un poco para que el rubio se acostumbrar al dolor recién recibido.

Naruto sintió que Sasuke se había quedado estático, parecía esperar su aprobación para continuar, por lo que él solo le sonrió.-. Continua.- dijo un poco bajo, le costaba un poco respirar.

El azabache asintió y comenzó con aquel movimiento, primero tenía que ser suave, así que lo empezó con embestidas lentas, pero al escuchar los nuevos gemidos de placer que le proporcionaba la garganta de su ángel, preciso más el movimiento y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza.

Ambos se movían al compás de las fervientes estocadas. Pronunciando en leves susurros sus nombres y besándose con necesidad. Sasuke sentía que no tardaría mucho en terminar, su intención era correrse fuera, pero Naruto lo sostuvo con ambas piernas.

-. Hazlo dentro.- ni él mismo sabía porque quería sentir aquella sensación, pero tenía una fuerte necesidad de abrigar el calor del moreno en su interior.

Uchiha iba a rebatir, pero la anhelante expresión del rubio callo su sentido de lo razonable, y con una última arremetida, termino en el interior del menor. En ese instante Naruto sintió un abrazador calor en su pecho y satisfacción en su cuerpo al terminar unos segundos después.

-. Te amo Naruto.- dijo besándole la frente.

El menor por su parte, al escuchar esas palabras que sonaban tan bien proviniendo de la boca de Sasuke, lo abrazo con fuerza.- yo también te amo Sasuke, nunca lo dudes.- le susurro por ultimo en su oído.

Después de eso, sus respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único sonido que se percibía en el pacifico lugar. Unos minutos después, Sasuke salió del interior del rubio solo para poder recostarse junto a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se quedaron en esa agradable posición, tratarían de descansar por unas horas, ya después antes de amanecer, regresarían a la casa de Tsunade, a pesar de todo no quería causarle problemas.

Por ahora solo quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible junto a él.

.

S&N

.

Naruto abrió sus azules ojos de golpe, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su habitación. Recordó que habían llegado antes de que saliera el sol. Trato de levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, gruño un poco por el dolor, pero aun así se sentó en el su futon, coloco una de sus manos en su cintura tallándola un poco para aminorar aquella punzada, pero al recordar el causante de dicho malestar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil tono cereza, mientras inevitablemente se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual sustituyo por completo su anterior mueca de dolor.

Lo que había hecho con Sasuke, nunca se lo había esperado, pero a pesar de todo, (y sabiendo su actual situación), no se arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho.

Pero sabía que aquella felicidad no duraría mucho.

Negó con fuerza sacándose esas ideas, pero fue interrumpido de su actividad al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-. Naruto-_Oiran_.- hablaron desde la puerta.

-. Si?.-

-. Tsunade-sama quiere verlo en el salón de visitas.-

-. A esta hora?.-

-. Bueno, no quiero ser impertinente, pero al parecer estaba acompañada de un hombre, creo que era su amigo, me pareció escuchar que se llamaba Jiraiya.-

Ante el nombre de su líder, se incorporo con rapidez ignorando su anterior dolor. Para que Jiraiya en persona estuviera en el lugar, quiera decir que algo no andaba bien, así que lo más rápido que pudo se preparo para salir en su encuentro.

-. Dile que enseguida voy.-

-. Claro.-

Fue lo último que escucho. Saco un poco de ropa limpia, se dirigió con rapidez a la zona del baño y se preparo para salir.

Al parecer, su día tranquilo no dudaría mucho.

.

S&N

.

En el cuartel general todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio central, formados diestramente como los buenos soldados que eran, solo para presentar respeto a esa persona con mayor rango que ellos, que aunque no le tuvieran un mínimo de aprecio, estaban obligados a escucharlo y muy a su pesar, también a obedecerlo.

Sasuke se encontraba al frente de todos con su inconfundible porte sereno, con tranquila expresión en su pálido rostro, mientras Sai se encontraba a su lado.

Solo esperando el arribo de Orochimaru, la serpiente rastrera como todos los conocían.

No podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Esperaba disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Naruto antes de la llegada del almirante, pero no podía hacer nada ante aquello. Una amenaza como lo era aquel pálido hombre, tenía que ser tratado con discreción.

.

S&N

.

El rubio se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación, se mordió levemente su labio inferior y observo con detenimiento a la persona que tenía enfrente. Tsunade se había retirado dejándolos para que hablaran en privado.

Y por lo visto, tendría un poco de acción.

-. Entonces, ese es el problema.- dijo con calma mientras se sentaba junto al peliblanco.

-. Así es, lo más seguro es que esa serpiente este ahora mismo en el cuartel, tú no sabes nada?.-

No contesto, solo negó con la cabeza.

-. Creo que este trabajo fue mucho para ti.- Jiraiya se cruzo de brazos y hablo con un poco de seriedad.

Naruto solo desvió la mirada, pero no por mucho tiempo -. Sé que no he sido de gran ayuda, tampoco he obtenido nada de información, pero…- no termino la frase porque el peliblanco lo detuvo.

-. Ya no hay peros que valgan, tu tendrás tus razones.- dijo sereno, mientras suspiraba.- pero no estoy aquí para reclamar tu desempeño, sino para darte una nueva asignación.-

Esto último sorprendió al rubio.-. Me podre ir de este lugar-ttebayo?.-

-. Aun no, seguirás aquí pero con una nueva tarea.-

-. De que se trata?.-

-. Tu nueva asignación será vigilar los movimientos de los nuevos soldados que han llegado, por las noches trataras de estar en alerta.- paro un poco para que Naruto entendiera su nueva misión.- Por ahora es la mejor opción, se que ellos estarán atentos a nuestro movimientos, así que nadie sospechara de ti, ya hable con Tsunade y mientras tu estás con algún "cliente", en realidad estarás afuera monitoreando sus movimientos.-

A pesar de todo, Naruto sonrió ante su nueva asignación, trataría de mejorar su desempeño.-. Eso no será problema, sabes que es mi especialidad.- hablo con orgullo el rubio.

Jiraiya también sonrió ante su entusiasmo.-. Por eso cuento contigo Naruto.- este asintió mientras el otro se ponía de pie.-. Tu traje negro de la ultima vez estaba ya algo viejo, y en el costado estaba roto por el corte de la katana, así que te conseguí uno nuevo, te lo mandare más tarde con Kiba, y no solo eso, también algunas armas.-

-. Empezare desde hoy?.-

-. Ese es el punto, pero aun así tampoco dejes de vigilar y escuchar con atención todo lo que diga Uchiha, aun es importante para nosotros.-

En esa parte asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-. Ten cuidado, esto cada vez se vuelve más peligroso.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-. No te preocupes Ero-sennin, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-ttebayo.-

El peliblanco sonrió ante el apodo, ya extrañaba que el rubio lo llamara de aquella manera.- Eso espero.-

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la habitación.

Namikaze soltó un sonoro suspiro al quedarse solo, ahora tendría que tener el doble de cuidado con su nueva asignación, pero no por eso se daría por vencido.

-. Sasuke, espero que tú estés mejor que yo.-

Lo dijo al viento mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

.

S&N

.

La presentación había terminado. Los soldados del cuartel guiaban a los subordinados de Orochimaru para que se instalaran en las habitaciones asignadas. Mientras sus líderes se encontraban en el despacho. Uno más serio que de costumbre, y el otro con una sonrisa sínica en su pálido rostro.

-. Has manejado bien la responsabilidad Sasuke-kun.-

Alago el pelilargo con una sonrisa fingida, mientras a su lado se encontraba de pie su perro faldero, llamado Kabuto.

-. Son buenos soldados, no había mucho que hacer.- dijo de manera cortante el Uchiha.

-. No seas tan modesto, el líder siempre es el engrane principal…- se detuvo un momento.- si el líder cae, todos los demás lo harán también.- hablo el mayor, mientras con sus amarillentos ojos escudriñaban las expresiones del que tenia adelante.

Pero a pesar de que aquella frase de doble sentido no le grado en lo absoluto, Sasuke mantuvo su expresión serena.

-. Cierto.- hablo con el mismo tono cortante.

El almirante se molesto al no encontrar un mínimo de inmutación en el de ojos negros, así que con un rápido movimiento se levanto de su lugar, ya disfrutaría cuando lo viera destruido y quitara esa cara de prepotencia para cambiarla por una de sufrimiento.

-. Por ahora quiero descansar, estas semanas que estemos aquí serán para reconocer las zonas e identificar los problemas, pero no te apures, mañana te daré los detalles.-

Sin más salió, seguido de su fiel perro.

Sasuke no contesto, pero aunque su cara siguiera impasible sus apretados puños demostraban lo contario.

-. Esa maldita serpiente se cree muy astuta.- termino por golpear su escritorio.

Sai que venía entrando solo se encogió de hombros.-. Solo trata de intimidarte.-

El moreno general se quedo pensativo.

Orochimaru tramaba algo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Su repentino interés en esa zona, sobre todo al momento que él había tomado el cargo, además ese falso informe sobre otro grupo de rebeldes, y la exagerada cantidad de soldados que había traído, no era algo que podía dejar pasar.

Tendría que tener cuidado, sino, terminaría arrasado por aquella serpiente.

Había estado tan tranquilo al lado de Naruto, que se le había olvidado por un momento que era un militar.

_Naruto._

Al pronunciar mentalmente su nombre, rememoro con agrado el momento más intenso de su vida. Aun se sentía tan pleno al recordar la noche anterior; su piel, su cuerpo, sus ojos empañados en aquel deseo, sus labios entreabiertos y la agradable sensación de sentirse uno solo con él.

Una gran necesidad de verlo inundo por completo su cuerpo y mente.

Era arriesgado encontrarse con él teniendo en cuenta que Orochimaru estaba en el cuartel.

Pero su anhelo por tenerlo entre sus brazos supero su razón.

Sin ninguna duda se levanto de su cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta ante la serena mirada del albino.

-. A dónde vas Sasuke?.-

-. Solo a tomar un poco de aire, la presencia de Orochimaru me revuelve el estomago, te encargo todo por ahora.-

-. De acuerdo.-

No espero otro comentario y salió por completo de la habitación solo con un destino en específico.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía un poco molesto, al final Kiba no había podido ir. Su paquete se lo habían mandado con uno de sus otros compañeros, y no era que no le diera gusto haber visto a su amigo Konohamaru. Pero al instante que el castaño lo vio con su kimono, soltó una risa de burla, para después de observarlo mejor sonrojarse como un tonto, al final no había podido aguantase las ganas de darle un buen golpe como regalo de despedida.

Cuando se cercioro que estaba completamente solo, abrió el pequeño paquete. Desdoblo la envoltura y se encontró con un nuevo uniforme negro, era sencillo, pero esencial para su trabajo de espía, con el se podía perder entre las sombras de la noche y nadie lo podía percibir con atención, volvió a envolver el traje y lo dejo lado para concentrarse en otro pequeño paquete. En esté habían diversas armas, algunos kunais, shurinkens, y por último, una pequeña katana.

Sabía que tenía tiempo que no los utilizaba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bueno.

-. Qué es eso?.- escucho una vos a sus espaldas y sintió que por poco el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Giro lentamente su cabeza solo para encontrarse con Sasuke sentado en el marco de la ventana.

El moreno había entrado por el mismo lugar que la noche pasada. Le fue fácil el acceso, entro con sigilo, pero al llegar al borde observo que el rubio revisaba algo, no sabía de qué se trataba debido a la gran cantidad de tela del kimono que cubría los objetos, pero parecían importantes, ya que Naruto estaba tan concentrado viéndolos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por eso era su curiosidad.

Naruto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, como pudo se dio la vuelta y oculto todo tras de sí, tapándolo más con la tela de su vestuario.

-. Sasuke.-

-. Ocultas algo?.-

No pudo evitar sudar frio, estaba a punto de ser descubierto por el moreno. Si encontraba aquel traje con la insignia de los rebeldes (el símbolo de Konoha), pero sobre todo; las armas. No sabía si podría inventarse una excusa creíble, ya que para su mala suerte, Sasuke era una persona bastante intuitiva. Y esta vez no podría salir bien librado.

Trago con dificultad un poco de saliva al verlo acercarse.

-. No es nada interesante, son algunos adornos que acaban de darme.- dijo alzando las manos para que se detuviera.

-. Puedo verlos?.- pregunto dando otro paso hacia adelante.

-. NO!.- ante el movimiento, Naruto prácticamente grito, el moreno solo alzo una ceja por aquella reacción.- Digo, no, es que si lo haces, arruinaras las sorpresa para cuando los use.- dijo riendo con nerviosismo, y antes que el otro diera otro paso se apuro a juntarlos con discreción.- será mejor que los aguarde.-

Con apuración se levanto y metió todo en un cajón de su ropa, aunque por su descuido, el filo de uno de los kunai cortó uno de sus dedos.

-. Listo.- dijo cerrando con llave el cajón, y parándose al frente del otro.

Sasuke iba a preguntar por qué tanta exageración por unos simples adornos, pero dejo de lado el tema al observar el líquido rojo que salía por uno de los dedos del rubio.

-. Naruto estas sangrando.- señalo el lugar de la herida.

-. Eh?.- dijo fijándose en su dedo, ya que por el nerviosismo, ni sintió el corte.- no es nada grave.-

El moreno se acerco a él, y le tomo la mano, agarro el dedo lastimado y lo introdujo en su boca. Naruto solo veía eso con asombro e incredulidad, se sentía un tanto incomodo, pero lo peor era que su vergüenza provocaba que el calor que sentía en ese momento se fuera a su rostro, pintándolo con un tenue sonrojo.

-. No tenias que hacerlo.- dijo desviando un poco su azul mirada.

Un segundo después, Sasuke saco el dedo ya sin sangre de su boca y hablo para que Naruto lo mirara -. Claro que sí, no me gusta verte herido.- dijo y sin aviso beso los labios contarios.- yo nunca te haría daño.- término por decir una vez que se separo de él.

Con aquellas simples palabras, Sasuke rompió todo el encanto de Naruto. Otra vez decía cosas que no debía.

-. _No es bueno decir cosas que a lo mejor no puedas cumplir_.- susurro solo para sí mismo.

Pero Sasuke al estar tan cerca lo había escuchado.-. A que te refieres?.- cuestiono sin entender la razón de aquella frase.

Naruto se separo de él y camino hacia la ventana.-. Nada, a veces digo cosas sin sentido.- dijo tratando de reír.

Sasuke seguía sin entender, pero antes de que volviera a preguntar, Naruto se le adelanto.

-. Y ahora, dime a que viniste?, entraste como un ladrón por mi ventana.- reclamo con un poco de enojo para desviar el anterior tema.

-. Solo quería verte.- fue lo único que contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-. En ese caso, nos pudimos encontrar en el lago.-

El Uchiha negó con determinación, se posiciono en su espalda y abrazo, Naruto sintió como si con ese gesto tratara de protegerlo de algo malo. Sasuke coloco su cabeza en su hombro y hablo cerca de su oído.

-. Ya no quiero que vayas al lago.-

-. Por qué?.-

-. Por ahora será algo peligroso, hay nuevos soldados y no me gustaría que te pasara algo.- sobre todo porque no quería que su ángel se llegara a encontrar con la serpiente.- Estarás más seguro aquí.-

Naruto agradeció la preocupación del moreno, pero solo para que se quedara tranquilo, le diría que sí, aunque su trabajo demandaba lo contrario.-. De acuerdo.-

Se deshizo del abraso del moreno y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Cuando sus ojos de cruzaron, no pudieron evitar volver a besarse, aquel placer se les estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante adictivo y ninguno quería dejar de probar tan dichoso placer.

Ya no importaba el lugar, solo querían estar completamente juntos.

.

S&N

.

La noche por fin había caído, por ahora la dama suerte estaba a su favor, Sasuke se había despedido de él diciéndole que lo vería dentro de unos días, así que no tenía que preocuparse por que fuera durante las noches. Por su parte, Tsunade ya lo había cubierto con alguna mentira ante los demás, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para comenzar con su nueva asignación.

Termino de colocarse su traje negro, se puso en la cintura el portador de armas, se amarro la pequeña katana a su espalda. Por inercia se fijo en su espejo y mostro una amplia sonrisa al ver su reflejo, ese definitivamente si era él.

Se coloco de pie en el marco de la ventana, se cubrió por completo la cabeza, solo dejando a relucir sus hermosos ojos azules, y de un brinco salto al árbol de enfrente. Con agiles movimientos salió por completo del recinto. Cuando se encontró en la calle, se detuvo para inspeccionar su camino.

Sabía que era más peligroso andar por las calles, por lo que no dudo en subir al techo de la casa más cercana. Una vez que estuvo arriba, dirigió su mirada al cuartel general que se encontraba a lo lejos.

_Arriesgada._

Esa era la palabra para definir su nueva situación.

Las piezas se comenzaban a mover y solo el más astuto se llevaría la victoria.

Lo único que él pedía, era qué todo aquello terminara antes de que Sasuke se enterara de la verdad, simplemente ya no podía concebir la vida sin él.

Con un movimiento en falso y todo se vendría abajo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, aun tengo trabajo y ando muy ocupada, pero me fui dando un tiempo para escribir la historia, y después de varios ratos, aquí está por fin n.n**_

_**En verdad espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Que les pareció?, por fin apareció orochi-pepe XD, y no con buenas intenciones (cuando la serpiente ha tenido buenas intenciones? o.O?), y bueno esta vez Sakura no apareció, creo que estoy haciendo que la odien mucho, pero hay que admitir que le queda muy bien ese papel XD.**_

_**Y les había prometido leemon, y se los traje, n.n, un paso más para Sasuke y Naru-chan, aunque cuando se descubra todo veremos qué pasa, jeje, ya lo tengo en mi cabeza, más o menos ya sé como lo voy a poner, solo es cuestión de tiempo u.u.**_

_**Además, alguien me dijo que le quedaría muy bien un final bien dramático XD, me puso a considerarlo, y la verdad es que podría quedar, aunque aun no lo sé.**_

_**Creo que como no había venido antes ya me extendí XD, así que es hora de irme, aunque no sin antes, agradecerles a todos lo que se pasan por aquí y comentan, ya que gracias a ustedes, no me olvido que tengo que actualizar la historia n.n, así que gracias a: **__Yuki-2310, Hanajima-san, Ai-chan, Kaii-chn, NelIra, hikikomori-chan, princserekou, Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi, ani-chan, Katari-chan, gatiuchiha-kun, katsura-hime, coptesita, nakatsu-suichi y Nathy._

_**Ahora si es todo, nos vemos**_

_**Y que tal, por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Como siempre, acostumbrado a su rutina, se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Aunque en ésta ocasión no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. Toda la noche se la había pasado de guardia en los alrededores del cuartel general, para su suerte, no hubo ningún incidente, todos los nuevos soldados al ser el primer día se habían dedicado a desempacar y ordenar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que ninguno de ellos salió a los alrededores, al parecer aun no recibían ordenes de la serpiente. En resumidas cuentas, su primera noche había estado tranquila y hasta cierto punto aburrida. Pero no por eso dejo su guardia baja, y decidió quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, regresando como a las tres de la mañana a la casa. Todos se encontraban descansando, así que apenas llego su habitación, guardo sus respectivas cosas (armas y traje) y se recostó en su futon a descansar.

Pocas horas fueron las que durmió, pero no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse hasta tarde a dormir y descansar. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que los demás le decían, para echarle más leña al fuego saltándose sus supuestas "obligaciones" como miembro de aquella residencia.

Dio un gran bostezo y se levanto para dirigirse al baño. Recordó que la noche pasada (después de que el moreno se retirara y antes de que fuera a su misión), Tsunade le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, en ese momento había estado tan ocupado preparando su armamento, que prácticamente la ignoro, por lo que ahora muy a su pesar tenía que ir a reportarse con ella.

Aunque ciertamente no sabía para que.

Le restó importancia al asunto, y se apresuro en sus quehaceres, ya lo averiguaría en un rato más.

.

S&N

.

En cuanto bajo de su habitación, lo primero que hizo antes de desayunar fue dirigirse al cuarto de la rubia. Agradeció que al ser temprano, no todos estaban presentes, así que nadie se daría cuenta de su repentina visita, ya que era rara la vez que alguien entraba a la alcoba de Tsunade.

Con apuración, pero aun así con paso tranquilo llego al frente de aquella puerta corrediza decorada con finos detalles florales, se apresuro a llamar para tener permiso de pasar.

-. Tsunade oba-chan, puedo entrar?.-

Espero la respuesta, pero nadie le contesto, iba a volver a preguntar pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

-. Cuanta veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "oba-chan"?, acaso me vez tan vieja.- reclamo la rubia observando a Naruto sonreír, quien estaba dispuesto abrir la boca para contestar.- Ni se te ocurrir decir una palabra niño.- advirtió.- Mejor entra que tengo cosas importantes que hablar contigo.-

Naruto se guardo su comentario, era mejor no hacer enojar a esa mujer. En una ocasión le habían contado como dejo inconsciente a Jiraiya de un solo golpe por estarla espiando en los baños, así que lo mejor era mantener a la fiera tranquila.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, la Senju le indico que se sentara en uno de los cojines que estaban en torno a la pequeña mesita para tomar el té, en la cual ya se encontraban un par de tazas y una pequeña tetera. Tsunade también tomo un lugar y comenzó a servir el líquido, ofreció una taza al rubio, y otra para ella.

-. Y bien, de que quiere hablar Tsunade oba-chan?.- pregunto algo curioso el de ojos azules, tomando un sorbo de bebida.

Tsunade suspiro un poco para comenzar a hablar, al parecer el rubio estaba ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que ella tenía que hacerle saber las cosas y ayudarlo en lo que fuera, muy independiente la misión, le había tomado un gran cariño a ese joven de dorados cabellos.

-. Naruto, ayer ya no tuvimos tiempo de hablar por lo de tu misión…- el menor solo asintió.-. Por lo que ya no supe que fue lo que paso en la noche del festival… - tomo un tono más serio y prosiguió.-. ..no soy tonta, y en la mañana cuando vino Jiraiya me di cuenta de algo _curioso_, pero no dije nada.- ante esa palabras, Naruto se puso colorado, acaso se había dado cuenta?, bueno era algo lógico, después de todo, en cierta parte era algo que se relacionaba con su "trabajo".

Pero cuando se topo con los ojos miel de la rubia, supo que en definitiva, ya lo sabía.

-. Lo hiciste con el Uchiha cuando fueron al festival.- ella no se andaba con rodeos, directo al punto.

Ella lo supo desde que lo vio cruzar la puerta, en la noche no había escuchado su hora de llagada, por lo que se dio cuenta que había sido en la madrugada. No le dio importancia al imaginarse que el rubio espía era más astuto, pero al parecer se había equivocado al notar aquella mueca de dolor al caminar. Aquella que conocía de memoria.

Pero no culpaba a Naruto, su vida siempre había sido tan despreocupada en relación a esos temas, que no era de extrañarse que los dejara de lado. Cuidarse de sus relaciones no era su prioridad como para los que en verdad trabajaban en esa casa.

Por su parte, el Namikaze casi se atraganta con el té al escuchar la repentina afirmación.

-. Como lo sabe?.-

-. No cuestiones mi experiencia, mocoso, es más que obvio…- dijo un tanto molesta.-. Pero yo no soy quién para cuestionarte nada.-

Naruto sabía que eso último era con respecto a su misión, ya que hasta él sabía que no era nada profesional haberse enamorado de su enemigo.

Ante el mutismo del rubio, ella siguió hablando.-. Mira, Naruto, se que tú no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de _situaciones_, pero no creo que seas tan ingenuo para no saber que lo que hiciste puede traerte consecuencias...-

Palabras eran ciertas, sobre todo viniendo de una mujer con bastante experiencia en esos casos.

-. ..Y tu silencio me afirma lo que me imagine… pero no te apures, te voy ayudar.-

Él asintió, la verdad es que nunca pensó en encontrarse en una situación así, de hecho jamás de imagino que terminaría enamorado de Sasuke, y mucho menos haciendo ese tipo de cosas, que como decía Tsunade, se lo había tomado muy a la ligera. Ahora solo le quedaba confiar en ella para que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos. Ciertamente se sentía un tonto por ser tan descuidado.

Por su parte, Tsunade se levanto de su lugar y llamo a Shizune, la cual atendió de inmediato el pedido de su maestra. Ellas tenían experiencia en hierbas medicinales muy útiles para esas ocasiones.

Apuro a la morena y regreso a su lugar.

-. Enseguida regresara con té, con eso evitaremos problemas…por fortuna, no sabemos si puede traer consecuencias o no, pero es mejor estar prevenidos, estas hierbas funcionan rápido, aunque solo hasta unos tres días, después de eso ya es tarde.-

-. Tsunade oba-chan, que pasa cuando ya es tarde?.-

La rubia bajo su mirada de ojos color miel, esa era una de las partes crueles de su trabajo. Muchas de las personas que vivían ahí no querían tener hijos, criar a niños que no quieran por ser parte de un hombre que solo había pagado por un rato de placer, así que cuando era tarde y el té ya no funcionaba, optaban por infusiones mas fuertes para abortar, o en el peor de los casos, esperaban a que el bebé naciera y lo mataban para que nadie se diera cuenta y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La cruel y dura realidad de sus pasados.

Tsunade volvió a levantar la mirada y lo observo con ojos conciliadores.-. Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso, ya suficientes problemas tienes con tus misiones como para atormentarte con más cosas.-

Naruto quería saber, pero el semblante afligido de su oba-chan le decía que dejara el tema de lado, un poco resignado así lo hizo. Él había visto muchas cosas crueles, pero tal vez solo era una parte de la realidad.

Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de Shizune.

-sama, aquí está el té.- paso a la habitación y lo coloco en la mesita.- Espera unos momentos, esta recién hecho y está muy caliente.- le indico al rubio.- Espera a que se enfrié.- la morena le dedico una ligera sonrisa y se retiro.

Naruto le dio las gracias, después vio con algo de duda aquella humeante taza de té, el color chocolatoso no le daba buena pinta, y por alguna razón, le sacaba escalofríos. Sensación que ni el mismo comprendía.

Metió su dedo índice en el líquido y lo saco de inmediato al sentir que en realidad si estaba muy caliente.

-. Si quieres, puedes regresar a tu habitación y llévate el té, en cuanto este tibio tómalo de inmediato.-

Naruto levanto la vista del líquido para posarla sobre la mujer. Agradeció aquel gesto.

No lo dudo mucho, y se apresuro a salir, no sin antes sonreírle y darle las gracias.

Después de todo, ella se preocupaba por él.

.

S&N

.

Caminaba por el pasillo sosteniendo la humeante taza con ambas manos, cubriéndolas al mismo tiempo con la tela de las mangas de su kimono para que no se quemara. Al llegar al exterior, se sentó en el corredor observando el pequeño estanque con peses de colores. Coloco el recipiente aun lado y se dedico a relajarse con el aire de la mañana. Aun se sentía cansado, y la plática con Tsunade no había sido muy agradable.

Pero aun así se sentía bien al tener a alguien que se preocupara por él.

No lo había pensado de aquella forma, era muy ingenuo, como se lo habían dicho antes. Se enfocaba en otras cosas que dejaba aquellas que también eran importantes, como el hecho de que pudiera estar esperando un bebé de Sasuke.

_Un bebé de Sasuke._

En realidad no le molestaba imaginárselo, pero ese no era el momento indicado para estar pensando en cosas irreales, no con su situación actual.

Sin querer, observo de nueva cuenta la taza de té.

Así que ese era el método para que ninguno de la casa quedara en estado, nunca se le paso por la cabeza, aunque se había quedado con la duda de lo que pasaba cuando ya era tarde para un simple té. Pero algo si tenía claro, y eso era que no era nada agradable.

Quitarle la vida a un ser inocente, definitivamente no era algo para celebrar.

Suspiro y regreso su vista al estanque.

Él sería capaz de hacer eso?

Estaba a punto de perderse otra vez en el hilo de sus pensamientos con dicho cuestionamiento. Solo que el grito de su nombre en una voz bastante conocida para él, llamo por completo su atención.

-. Naruto!.-

Escucho aquella inconfundible voz al principio del pasillo colocando sus orbes azules en la persona recién llagada. Al instante se puso de pie y en una pequeña carrera llego para abrazar a su visita.

-. Temari!.-

Se abalanzo contra ella y la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo, tenía tiempo que no veía a su amiga.

Por su parte, la rubia lo recibió de la misma manera devolviéndole en gesto. Tenía que admitir que la había sorprendido, por un momento lo había desconocido vestido de aquella manera, además parecía ido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no dudo en llamar su atención. Y al toparse con aquella sonrisa tan única en él, en verdad se alegro.-. A mi también me alegra verte, Naruto.- dijo separándose del menor.

-. Que haces aquí?.- se apresuro a preguntar.-. Quien te dejo pasar?.-

Ella se acerco a su rostro, hablando un poco más bajito.-. Acabamos de llegar al cuartel, me dijeron que estabas aquí en una nueva misión y acabo de hablar con la dueña de la casa, ella me dijo que estabas aquí afuera.-

Naruto aun sin perder su sonrisa asintió.

-. Ah, entonces Tsunade oba-chan sabe quién eres…- pero antes de seguir hablando se acordó de otro detalle.-. Entonces Gaara también vino?.-

Temari sonrió algo maliciosa al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor.

-. Claro, tenía muchas ganas de verte, aunque se hizo el digno y desinteresado que al final vine yo sola… pero de algo estoy segura, y eso es que se muere por verte.-

A Naruto no le gusto mucho aquel tono de las palabras. Cuantas veces le tenía que decir que el pelirrojo solo era un buen amigo?.-. No digas esas cosas, Temari.-

La muchacha ni se inmuto por el reclamo, al contrario, le gustaba molestar al rubio con esos temas.-. Pero es la verdad, y si te ve vestido de esta manera, de seguro hasta te propone matrimonio.-

Namikaze solo rodo los ojos negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Al parecer la rubia nunca se cansaría de repetir esas cosas.

-. Eso no es gracioso Temari, sabes que Gaara es solo mi AMIGO.- contesto recalcando la última palabra, pero al ver la sonrisa de la joven dio aquella pelea por pérdida, se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema.-. Tengo más cosas que contarte, pero vamos a mi habitación.-

Temari se percato del repentino cambio en la conversación pero no le dio importancia, siempre era lo mismo con el blondo.-. Está bien, creo que tienes muchas cosas que decirme.-

El de ojos azules asintió, para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo llevándola en dirección a su habitación. Estaba contento de volverla a ver y sobre todo, de que le contara como les había ido a ellos. No tardo mucho para que desaparecieran en el extenso corredor.

Haku, quien había llevado a la rubia hasta Naruto, observo como ambos de alejaban. Bajo su vista al lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el mayor y vio la taza en el suelo. Con apuración se acerco a recogerla. No sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que Naruto ya no la tomaría, por lo que la rego en la planta mas cercana para lavar el recipiente.

Tenía que ser útil en las tareas de limpieza.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se encontraba de pésimo humor. Para su desgracia soportar la dichosa reunión con la serpiente en la mañana no había sido muy bueno. Según lo que le dijo, su presencia en el cuartel era solo para investigar los alrededores en busca del nuevo grupo rebelde. Sus palabras no tenían nada fuera de lo normal, pero aquellas sonrisas ladinas y esos ojos amarillentos no le daban nada de confianza. Tenía que estar muy pendiente en sus actos, sobre todo si no quería caer en su juego.

Dos horas, encerrado en su despacho escuchando su discurso, habían terminado con sus nervios.

Y para empeorar su situación, al final le había dicho que necesitaba recorrer la ciudad, y él como general del cuartel, lo tenía que guiar en su recorrido.

Nada mejor para arruinarle el día.

Sobre todo, porque si estaba cerca de él, no podía acercarse a Naruto, apenas lo había visitado el día anterior, pero eso no quitaba que deseara abrazarlo y besarlo de nueva cuenta. Cuando estaba junto a él, sus problemas se esfumaban, se sentía tan bien que no necesitaba nada más.

Pero el rubio también era una de las razones para soportar lo que pasaba, si lograba mantener al margen a Orochimaru para que no hiciera nada que afectara al blondo, todo valía la pena.

Suspiro con algo de desgano y se apresuro a las caballerizas.

Por ahora lo único que le quedaba, era seguir atento a los movimientos del almirante.

.

S&N

.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales, pero Naruto sabia que su compañera no tardaría en preguntar sobre su misión en ese lugar, después de todo, Jiraiya los había puesto al tanto, solo era cuestión de escuchar su versión de la historia, y con lo curiosa que era su amiga, ya lo presentía.

-. Jiraiya me dijo de tu misión.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio rodo los ojos, ya se lo esperaba.-. Si, y de seguro también te dijo que no he hecho un buen trabajo-ttebayo.-

-. A quien le importa eso?.- se apresuro a decir la rubia acercándose a él, dejándolo un poco sorprendido por su reacción.-. Mejor dime si es cierto que ese general es tan guapo como dicen.-

-. Temari, estas casada!.-

-. Y qué?, Shikamaru sabe que nunca le sería infiel, pero no está de más, de vez en cuando mirar lo bueno que hay alrededor.-

-. Nunca cambiaras-ttebayo.-

La rubia solo rio con cinismo, ese era su carácter y nunca cambiaria. Naruto también la imito y comenzó a reír, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su semblante se pusiera serio. La presencia de la rubia en Kioto no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

-. Y ahora tú me vas a decir por qué vinieron?, no creo que sean solo vacaciones-ttebayo, o me equivoco?.-

Ella deshizo su sonrisa para adoptar una mueca igual de seria -. Cuando se trata de trabajo eres muy intuitivo, Naruto… pero tienes razón, vinimos desde Osaka, porque Jiraiya está reuniendo a más gente, al parecer a descubierto algo que trama ese tal Orochimaru.-

Naruto asintió, al parecer todo tenía que ver con aquel pálido hombre que había llegado recientemente, aun no lo conocía pero ya le tenía odio, sobre todo por amenazar a sus amigos, y por supuesto a Sasuke.

-. Sí, he escuchado sobre eso… Ero-sennin me pidió que vigilara los movimientos de sus soldados por las noches.-

-. Hablando de eso, hay algo que me pidió Gaara que te diera.- hablo otra vez con ánimo, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete.

-. Qué es?.- pregunto algo curioso al recibir el envoltorio entre sus manos.

-. No preguntes, solo ábrelo.-

Animándolo con sus palabras, Naruto comenzó a desenvolver el obsequio, retico con cuidado la soga que sujetaba la tela y el papel, solo para dejar a relucir una magnifica arma.

Se trataba de una hermosa daga de plata.

Abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa.

-. En verdad es para mí-ttebayo?.-

-. Claro que si, Gaara la mando a forjar para ti, cuando llegamos al cuartel y Jiraiya nos puso al tanto de tu situación, de inmediato me la dio para que te la entregara, está preocupado por ti, así que espera que esto te sea de ayuda para que te defiendas, es muy útil para que la lleves por debajo de la ropa y nadie se dé cuenta.-

Naruto parecía muy convencido con la explicación y de inmediato se llevo el arma a su obi, entre tanta tela nadie lo notaria. Pero enseguida lo saco al recordar otra cosa que tenía pendiente con la rubia.

-. Gracias, y dale las gracias a Gaara también.- sonrió y ella asintió.-. Pero ya que estas aquí, quiero presentarte a otra persona.-

-. Quien?.-

-. Se trata de la prima de Neji.-

-. Hyuuga Neji?, que hace su prima en este lugar?.-

-. Larga historia.- dijo con suspirando, pero de inmediato se puso de pie.-. Vamos acompáñame.-

Temari ya no tuvo más que decir y lo siguió con gusto. Ella también conocía a Neji y lo mucho que los había ayudado, así que conocer a su prima no sería tan malo después de todo.

Salieron con prisa de la habitación, solo irían al piso de abajo por lo que cerró la puerta sin cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente cerrada.

_.O._

En el momento que desaparecieron, de la puerta de junto salió otra persona. Sakura que había estado en ese momento vio la oportunidad perfecta para entrar. Para su mala fortuna no había podido escuchar nada, ya que si se acercaba demasiado a la puerta sabía que su sombra se reflejaría en la puerta y la descubrirían de inmediato, por lo que opto por esperar, y al parecer había valido la pena.

Se apresuro a la puerta corrediza con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ingreso con pasos sigilosos al interior.

Cuando estuvo dentro, se dio cuenta que no era la gran cosa, era la misma habitación que tenían todos los demás. Paso al pequeño cajón que estaba en una esquina, pero se fijo que tenía llave. Chasqueo la lengua por un momento para después comenzar a revisar con cuidado el pequeño closet. Al abrirlo, arrugo su entrecejo al observar la exagerada cantidad de kimonos, sobre todo por lo fino de los diseños y las telas. Ciertamente le tenía envidia, a su parecer todo eso le pertenecía a ella.

Bajo la mirada, pero enseguida se topo con los zapatos. Y no solo eso, en los cajones encontró un mañeco de felpa (a su criterio, horrendo) de una rana roja, no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio tenia gustos bastantes raros.

Se iba a dar por vencida en su búsqueda (que la verdad ni ella sabía que buscaba), pero en un extremo observo algo que llamo su atención. Estiro su delgada mano para alcanzar el objeto. Pero la estridente voz de Naruto (que al parecer venía en las escaleras), hizo que se tensara. Con rapidez, salió del cuarto, pero no le dio tiempo de alejarse solo se quedo parada frente a la puerta.

Naruto que llego sonriendo quedo estático al ver a la pelirrosa frente a su puerta.

-. Que haces aquí, Sakura?.- pregunto un tanto serio.

La muchacha tomo su pose arrogante y camino como si nada.

-. Nada que te interese, yo solo pasaba por el pasillo…no te creas tan importante.-

Paso a su lado, esperando que no notara su ligero nerviosismo. No volteo a pesar de saber que Naruto la observaba, una vez que llego a la puerta de su habitación entro y soltó todo el aire que había contenido, otro poco y la descubría. Se dejo caer en el suelo maldiciendo no haber tenido el suficiente tiempo de tomar aquel misterioso objeto.

Esa cosa, sabía que la había visto antes. Recordó con arduo trabajo, hasta que cierta imagen llego a su mente. Si no se equivocaba, estaba segura que era la cacha de una katana. Ese tipo de acabados los había visto en varias armas de los soldados.

Pero, Que hacia Naruto con una katana?

No estaba muy segura de decirlo, no tenia las pruebas suficientes para afirmar que en verdad era un arma, pero al menos sabía que no estaba tan equivocada en desconfiar del rubio.

Algo escondía, de eso si estaba segura.

.

S&N

.

Naruto regreso a la entrada de la casa en donde se encontraba Temari esperándolo. Se había quedado algo pensativo, no le gusto para nada encontrarse a la pelirrosa frente a su habitación, además de que no era tonto y se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Cuando se quedo solo ingreso a su habitación para cambiarse, pero no perdió la oportunidad de observar sus cosas y nada había sido movido. Tal vez solo eran ideas suyas, pero no estaba de más, estar más precavido.

-. Por qué tardaste tanto?, sucedió algo?.-

Él volvió a sonreír y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-. Nada, creo que solo son imaginaciones mías-ttebayo.-

-. Entonces, apresúrate, me dio gusto conocer a Hinata pero aun tengo que encontrarme con Kiba.-

-. Ya lo sé.-

Después de pasar unos minutos con Hinata (ya que la morena se encontraba practicando con el _Shamisen_) decidieron no interrumpirla más. Fue entonces que Temari recordó que tenía que encontrase con Kiba y ofreció a Naruto que la acompañara. Ya le había dicho a Tsunade y había estado de acuerdo. Solo era cuestión de ir a cambiarse, decidió darse prisa y en ese momento fue que se encontró con Sakura.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y decidió disfrutar el paseo con Temari.

Él también necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

.

S&N

.

No tardaron en llegar al punto de reunión con el castaño. Era un lugar algo apartado del centro, por lo que no había muchas personas. Cuando Kiba observo a lo lejos al par de rubios se apresuro a levantar su mano para que lo vieran y alzo la voz para llamar su atención.

-. Naruto!.- grito contento el castaño.

El mencionado de inmediato llego a su lugar.

-. Kiba.- dijo feliz, para acercase, para después darle un golpe en la cabeza.- Maldito desconsiderado, por qué no fuiste tú a dejarme el equipo?, sabes cuánto se rio Konohamaru cuando me vio?.- hablo a manera de reproche.

Inuzuka se sobaba el golpe.- Auch!, no seas agresivo, yo no tuve la culpa, Jiraiya me envió a recoger a ellos.- dijo señalando a la rubia.

-. No me vengas con escusas, mal amigo.- volvió a gritar mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo comenzaba a retorcer.

Temari rodo los ojos en fastidio, al parecer ese par tampoco cambiaria.-. Parecen niños pequeños, agradezcan que por aquí no pasa gente, sino ya los tacharían de locos.- término por decir alejándose de ellos para sentarse en la banca más alejada, sentía pena ajena.

-. Eso es lo bueno, así no me contengo, nadie mira-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

Kiba aprovecho la distracción de su amigo y se zafo del agarre, se dio la vuelta abrazándolo con fuerza, impidiendo a Naruto que se moviera.-. Ahora quien es el indefenso?.- pregunto con burla, mientras el rubio se removía, al final dejo de hacerlo y en vez de apartarlo también lo abrazo.-. Naruto?.- pregunto el castaño algo sorprendido.

-. Solo es un abrazo de amigos, Kiba.- dijo con sencillez y el castaño se dejo abrazar.

Eso quería decir que lo extrañaba, Inuzuka también lo hacía, todo el tiempo trabajaban juntos y sencillamente era algo que no podían evitar. Eran como hermanos.

_.o._

Para Sasuke nunca fue de su agrado andar recorriendo la ciudad, sobre todo porque siempre que lo hacia todas las personas se le quedaban viendo, y ahora con la pálida serpiente al lado era aun peor. Casi terminaban el dichoso recorrido, solo le faltaban unas cuantas calles más, las que se encontraban mas retiradas del centro de la ciudad.

Pasaba su vista por los alrededores ignorando la presencia de su acompañante, le prestaba mas atención a cosas de su alrededor que al monologo que el otro mantenía. Estaba tan distraído hasta que un par de personas llamo su atención.

Sus orbes negras se posaron sobre una en específico. Una que tenia los cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Ese era Naruto?.

Y que hacía con ese tipo castaño?

Al obsérvalos con más detalle sintió una punzada de celos en su interior. Si, sabía que eran celos, porque aquel malestar que sentía al ver como Naruto sonreía con bastante alegría, y lo abrazaba con mucha confianza, no le cavia duda de sus sentimientos.

Estuvo tentado a bajar de su caballo e ir hacia ellos para alejar al tipo castaño de los brazos de su rubio y darle un golpe. Sabia de la situación del rubio, pero en su mente él ya era solo suyo y nadie tenía permitido tocarlo de aquella manera tan confiada. Sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera eso, pero su razón lo detenía al ser consciente de la presencia de Orochimaru, si descubría sus sentimientos ante él, sabía que aprovecharía eso para hacerle algo a Naruto, y eso si no se lo perdonaría.

El albino era tan despreciable que utilizaría a terceras personas solo para verlo sufrir.

Frunció el seño y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para retenerse. Y cuando vio que los otros dos se alejaban, decidió pensar que tal vez no sería mala idea hacerle una visita a Naruto por la noche.

Orochimaru que se percato del repentino cambio de humor no dudo en preguntar.

-. Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?.-

-. Nada.- dio con simpleza jalando las riendas de su caballo para apresurar su paso.

Orochimaru se quedo algo confundido por el repentino cambio de humor en el moreno. Observo a su alrededor y no vio nada. Sin esperar mas, también arreo a su caballo y se apresuro a seguirle el paso al Uchiha, ya se enteraría después.

.

S&N

.

Temari llego al cuartel, se había pasado una mañana muy entretenida con Naruto y Kiba, pero al final tenía que regresar a su realidad. Cuando ingreso a la casa se topo con el serio semblante de su hermano menor, por alguna razón ya se lo esperaba.

-. Como esta Naruto?.- pregunto sin mucho interés.

Ella siguió caminando seguida del pelirrojo, pero dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-. Si tanto te preocupas por él, deberías ir a visitarlo.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, para todos su pequeño hermano llegaba a ser muy intimidante, claro, menos para ella.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo la fulmino con su mirada aguamarina.

-. Él está bien, aunque quería saludarte.- se apresuro a seguir hablando.-. Y me dijo que te diera las gracias por el regalo que le enviaste.-

Siguieron caminado en silencio hasta que fue roto por la voz apacible del menor.

-. Tienes razón, voy a ir a visitarlo.-

Temari se paró en seco y giro su vista hacia Gaara, aquellas palabras la habían sorprendido.-. Qué?, acaso te volviste loco, sabes que alguien te puede reconocer.- esta vez hablo alzando mas la voz.

Él solo la ignoro y siguió caminando, ya lo había decidió. No quería ser muy obvio al llegar al cuartel y luego ir hacia Naruto, pero ya no le importaba, tenía ganas de verlo.

Y una corta visita no le haría daño a nadie.

.

S&N

.

Gaara hizo oídos sordos a las palabras, regaños y advertencias de su hermana. Él había tomado una decisión y nadie lo haría cambiar de opción. Era por eso que en ese instante se encontraba parado enfrente de esa enorme casa, esperando entrar. Una vez dentro, fue atendido con gran respeto al decir que era alguien rico e importante. No tardaron en decirle que tenían todo tipo de compañía, pero él no se anduvo con rodeos ni con formalidades e indico que quería una cita con el _Oiran._

Le trataron de decir que Naruto no recibía a cualquiera, pero cuan llego Tsunade, lo reconoció y de inmediato mando a llamar a al rubio.

Cuando Gaara observo a Naruto vestido con aquel impresionante kimono de color blanco con bordado lilas y el obi morado, se quedo sin habla, por un momento no lo reconoció. Salió de su asombro, solamente cuando Naruto corrió abrazarlo con fuerza (o lo intento, con su calzado no podía correr), cosa que no paso desapercibido para los habitantes del lugar, sobre todo para cierta mujer de cabellos rosas que había captado toda la escena desde lejos. Quien observaba atenta la sonrisa que se le había dibujado al rubio.

.

S&N

.

Sakura vestida con un bello kimono en tono rosa, adornado con bordados de pétalos de flores blancas, y sujetado finamente por un obi de color rojo fuego. Camina pausadamente hacia la habitación en donde la esperaban, ella siempre era una de las más solicitadas por clientes distinguidos. Eso le causaba un gran enojo, y no era porque no le gustara su trabajo, al contrario, ya que sabía a la perfección que si Naruto no hubiera llegado, ella seria la _Oiran_ de la casa. No por nada todos aquellos hombres la consideraban hermosa. Había trabajado tanto en ser perfecta para conseguir ese puesto, pero al final solo quedo como un segundo lugar.

Bufo con fastidio.

Pero su semblante molesto cambio por completo al observar unos pasos más adelante, a un hombre bastante conocido para ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Como ignorar, ese cuerpo esbelto, ese porte imponente, esas facciones finas y esa aura de seguridad que emanaba. Simplemente era el hombre perfecto de sus sueños. Lástima que no le hiciera el mínimo caso.

Esa era otra de las razones de envidiar al rubio. Ella que siempre se había esforzado en llamar la atención del general Uchiha en las pocas veces que había ido a la casa con sus amigos antes que llegara el blondo, y nunca lo logro. Pero cuando el anterior _Oiran_ se fue, pensó en tener una ligera esperanza para lograr su objetivo, si ella se convertía en _Oiran_ seguro el moreno por fin la tomaría en cuenta. Solo que no contaba con que Naruto interfiriera en sus planes.

A veces pensaba que si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez si no se hubiese metido en su camino, a lo mejor y hasta podrían haber llegado a ser bueno amigos.

Lástima que no fuera el caso.

Suspiro una vez más sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se encamino con pasos elegante, destilando toda dulzura que pudiera poseer para acercarse al moreno. No perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él, y contarle ciertas cosas que había visto anteriormente.

-. Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama.-

Sasuke estaba distraído observando una de las pinturas del vestíbulo. No tenía mucho tiempo de que había llegado y le pidieron que esperara mientras buscaban al rubio. Le molesto aquel hecho (sobre todo por el ligero nerviosismo de la mujer que lo había recibido, casi como ocultándole algo), decidió ignorarla y esperar con la poca paciencia que poseía.

Pensó que estaba solo, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda, una que conocía muy bien, ya que las anteriores veces que era arrastrado por sus amigos, nunca perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle. Pero aun así, tenía que ser educado.

-. Buenas noches, Sakura.-

Ella se emociono al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios que tanto quería, pero aun así decidió que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar y se apresuro a lo que iba.

-. Viene a buscara a Naruto-_Oiran_?.- pregunto con fingido respeto, no quería ser muy obvia y demostrar su desprecio.

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja en señal que no respondería nada de sus preguntas, ella se dio cuenta y supo que era el momento adecuado para continuar, sino podía descubrirlo, al menos le haría saber que no era la blanca paloma que él imaginaba.

-. No sé si le dijeron, pero no creo que se encuentre dispuesto…hoy llego un hombre muy apuesto y se la ha pasado todo el rato encerrado con Naruto.- dijo con cizaña.- y él parecía muy contento y servicial.-

-…- Sasuke solo frunció el seño, se pregunto si se trataría del mismo hombre de la mañana.

Aquel silencio fue nuevamente aprovechado por la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

-. Naruto-_Oiran _parce una persona muy ingenua y hasta cierto punto noble, pero en realidad no lo es, si lo fuera entonces no sería el _Oiran _y no todos estarían a sus pies…- hablo con mas hostilidad -Naruto no es quien tú crees.- esto último lo dijo con una seguridad que desconcertó a Sasuke.

Pero al moreno no le gustaron aquellas palabras, tal vez Naruto no era la persona más buena del mundo, pero no era su decisión trabajar en ese lugar. El rubio había sido arrastrado por el destino, y él no era nadie para juzgar a las personas (porque tampoco había hechos cosas buenas y sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre). Y aunque aun sintiera ese malestar en su pecho por lo de la mañana, aun así no permitiría que aquella mujer se expresara de esa manera de la persona que amaba.

-. No hables mal de las personas que no conoces, no creo que tú alguien para decir eso.- dijo con voz frían mientras le miraba de manera severa y se daba media vuelta para alejarse de ella.

Sakura solo aumento su sonrisa, no le dio importancia a sus palabras, al contrario, ella ya había hecho su parte. Había sembrado la duda en el moreno y eso era más que suficiente, que aunque quisiera disfrazarlo con aquellas palabras, sus ojos negros expresaban otra cosa, muy dentro de él lo había molestado.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

-. No te preocupes cariño, aquí estaré para consolarte.- hablo en susurro para sí misma, mientras aumentaba su ánimo, y daba media vuelta adentrándose al pasillo para ir con sus clientes que la esperaban.

Por ahora se daba por bien servida.

Los celos siempre son un arma de doble filo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto, ajeno a lo que pasaba en su entorno, se mantenía contento con la visita de su amigo. Cuando lo vio no se contuvo de abrazarlo. Lo había echado de menos al igual que a Temari, además de que no se esperaba su visita. Tanto tenían de que hablar, que ya había pasado una hora que le parecieron minutos.

-. Gaara, me alegro mucho de que te saber que te fue bien en el grupo de Suna, ya sabía que te convertirías en un excelente líder-ttebayo.- hablo Naruto con emoción.

Mientras el pelirrojo solo se mantenía callado, a él no le gustaba hablar, era mejor escuchar la voz del rubio. En toda su visita se la habían pasado hablando de sus misiones, además del agradecimiento por el obsequio, pero aun sentía que Naruto no le había contado todo, algo ocultaba.

Quería preguntar, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Iba a retomar la palabra, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer. La cual entro a la habitación con una reverencia e indico a Naruto que alguien lo esperaba.

Naruto se apresuro a contestar con una negativa, pero la mujer fue más rápida y se apresuro a decir que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando ese nombre salió de la boca de la morena, Gaara juraría que los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto aumentaron su intensidad. El Namikaze sonrió y le indico a Shizune que enseguida iría. Ella comprendió, saliendo con otra reverencia de la habitación.

-. Lo siento, Gaara, pero tengo que ir a verlo.-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo inspeccionando el semblante alegre del rubio, y no tenía que ser un genio para comprender la situación. Dibujo una sonría resignada al soltar sus siguientes palabras.

-. Te gusta.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. La cual pare él dolía.

Naruto agrando sus ojos azules, tan trasparente era?. No, al parecer su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero al verse descubierto rio con nerviosismo.

-. No digas tonterías, Gaara.- trato de sonar creíble. Una cosa era que él aceptara lo que sentía por el azabache y una muy diferente ir divulgándolo por todos lados, sobre todo, porque se suponía que el Uchiha era el enemigo.

Gaara ignoro esa mala mentira y siguió hablando.-. Te conozco, a mi no me engañas, Naruto.-

El rubio observo la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo y dio un suspiro, se daba por vencido ante la poca comprensión del pelirrojo.

-. Te lo diré, pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie.- el otro asintió.- Si Gaara, me enamore de él, por eso quiero que esto termine la más pronto posible, así dejare esta farsa.- hablo señalando su vestimenta.-. Si lo logro, entonces cuando se acabe todo, podre volver a ser una persona normal-ttebayo.-

-. Naruto, sabes que esto es peligroso, no es tan fácil como crees.- no quería quitarle las ilusiones a su amigo, pero tampoco quería engáñalo.

-. Lo sé, pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo triste, pero se recompuso de inmediato.-. Pero no es momento para pensar en esto, es mejor que me de prisa.-

Gaara ya no lo contradijo, a pesar de todo, sabía que Naruto era alguien fuerte, después de todo por eso le gustaba, lástima que el otro no se diera cuenta. Esperaba por el bien del menor que las cosas con salieran bien.

-. Me acompañas a la salida?.- hablo cambiando de tema, cosa que Naruto agradeció.

-. Claro, vamos.-

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación.

Por el momento dejaría las cosas tranquilas.

.

S&N

.

Llegaron a la puerta principal en donde el pelirrojo aprovecho para despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto sonrió ante el gesto, lo despido con alegría ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Al momento que se encontró solo, se apresuro a ir con Shizune, ella le indicaría la habitación en donde lo esperaba Sasuke.

Lo que no se espero, fue que dicho azabache estaba una en el vestíbulo observando con detalle la escena anterior.

Sasuke apretó los puños, primero en la mañana con ese castaño y ahora ese tipo pelirrojo. Quien se había atrevido a besarlo. Su malestar y sus celos aumentaron al doble.

Naruto que se topo con la fría mirada del Uchiha se acerco a él. No entendía aquella actitud, no sabía que le molestaba, pero aun así se aventuro a preguntar. Después de todo, solo se había despedido de su viejo amigo.

-. Qué pasa? Porque esa cara?.-

El azabache paso de largo aquellas preguntas, solo para mirarlo y preguntar directamente.

-. Quien era esa tipo?.-

Naruto seguía muy bien sin comprender, pero aun así contesto.-. Te refieras a Gaara?.-

Escuchar su nombre de pila, no ayudo mucho, solo se llama así a las personas que les tienes aprecio y confianza, por inercia apretó mas los puños. Aquel tipo le daba mas desconfianza que el castaño, la mirada que tenía el tipo de la mañana era completamente distinta al que le mandaba ese pelirrojo.

-. Lo llamas por su nombre?, tan importante es para ti?.-

Aquellas preguntas, y el tono de reproche con el que eran pronunciadas no le gustaron nada.-. Es mi amigo, no le veo lo raro.- lo miro de manera enojada, no le gustaba que Sasuke se hiciera ideas equivocas de él.

-. Amigo?, alguien como tú puede tener amigos? O no será que es tu antiguo amante.- pronuncio con molestia.

Otra vez sus celos y su ira cubrían su buen juicio, estaba diciendo palabras que no debía, pero que aun así, sentía que era la única manera de desahogarse. Nunca había sido bueno con sus sentimientos, y al ser la primera vez de estar enamorado de alguien no sabía cómo actuar. Quería ocultar su miedo de perderlo, a su criterio, era mejor lastimar a ser lastimado.

Naruto sintió un ligero deja´vu, esas palabras en verdad le molestaron. Y al igual que el moreno, hablo con enojo.

-. Si, tienes razón, Gaara era mi amante!... y lo quería mucho, pero me enviaron a éste lugar y ya no pude hacer nada.- termino mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero en cuanto se proponía dar el primer paso, Sasuke lo detuvo de un brazo para girarlo con fuerza. Naruto iba a recamar pero sus labios fueron apresados con brusquedad en un repentino beso. Un beso tan desesperado, ansioso y tosco. El menor se removía con fuerza para zafarse de aquella situación, le gustaban los besos de Sasuke, pero no así. Pasaron los segundos y no conseguía nada, por un momento estuvo tentado a sacar la pequeña daga que tenia escondida en el moño se su obi para defenderse. Era algo riesgoso pero se estaba quedando sin aire y sin fuerzas.

Trato de llevar su mano hacia la prenda morada, pero al dejar de sentir los labios de Sasuke y en vez de ellos sentir sus brazos abrazarle con fuerzan desistió de lo que pensaba. Dejo caer su mano a su costado, solo dejándose abrazar por el otro, quien había dirigido su cabeza a la curvatura de su cuello.

-. Lo siento.- fue lo único que dijo en un ligero susurro a su oído.

Naruto se estremeció ante su disculpa, abriendo con fuerza sus ojos. Recordado que solo unos segundos atrás, su instinto de supervivencia intento matar a Sasuke.

Ante tal panorama, sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, y con ansiedad se apresuro a rodearlo con su brazos.

-. Lo sé, no te preocupes.- lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Sasuke sintió con agrado aquel calor tan diferente al pasado. Pero aun así se reincorporo de su lugar, quedado frente al otro, levanto una de sus blancas manos posándola sobre una de las mejillas canela del rubio. Por un momento se había perdido en sus emociones.

-. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero no me gusta verte con alguien más…-suspiro algo frustrado, pero no dejo de ver esos brillantes ojos azules.-… además, tengo tanto trabajo que casi no te veo.- ésta vez dejo de acariciar su mejilla y coloco su frente con la contraria, lo que iba a decir era algo difícil para él.-… a veces tengo miedo de perderte, y que te alejes de mí.-

Se estaba sincerando, no le era fácil, sobre todo por el carácter que poseía, pero no quería perder lo único bueno que tenía en su vida.

Naruto tampoco era una persona muy romántica, no era algo en lo que tuviera experiencia, pero comprendía el temor del mayor, si él se encontrara en esa situación, también tendría miedo, pero así quería que confiara en él.

Aun en la misma posición, se apresuro a contestar.-. Sasuke, yo te amo, jamás me alejaría de ti, al menos que tu lo quieras.-

Uchiha se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.-. No, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, Naruto.-

Observo la amplia sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios, y no pudo evitar acercarse a besarlo. Esta vez completamente diferente, tan cálido, dulce y pasional. Un beso que ambos disfrutaban porque era lo que en realidad sentían.

Cuando se separaron, aun había algo que inquietaba a Sasuke. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación (ya que aun estaban en el corredor), tomo su mano para tomar valor.

-. Es cierto lo que me dijiste hace rato?.- pregunto algo curioso.

El rubio lo observo de reojo por un momento rememorando todo lo que le había dicho antes, y cuando encontró a lo que se refería, sonrió como si nada.

-. Lo de Gaara?.- el otro asintió.-. Claro que no, solo estaba molesto, ya te dije que solamente es un amigo… lo conocí antes de que entrara a trabajar en estos lugares, por eso le tengo mucha cariño.- y era la verdad, al pelirrojo lo conocía desde que vivía con sus padres, por eso lo consideraba otro hermano.-. Pero a ti te amo, y espero que confíes en mí.-

Naruto se apresuro a soltar su mano y tomo el rostro de un sorprendido Sasuke, dándole un ligero beso, no le gustaba ver en esos oscuros ojos la duda.

Sasuke le correspondió y lo volvió a besar, claro que confiaba en él, solo que no podía confiar en las demás personas que lo rodeaban.

Más tranquilo, se apresuro a disfrutar de la compañía de Naruto.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

.

S&N

.

Ya habían pasado dos días de la última vez que había visto a Sasuke. Habían resuelto todo el incidente y ahora confiaba más en él. Además, lo extrañaba, pero también era una ventaja para sus salidas nocturnas, no podía dejar de vigilar el cuartel general.

Con salto agiles se adentro entre las sombras de los arboles. Los pocos soldados de la zona aun seguían sin descubrir su presencia, además de que estaban tan despreocupados como de costumbre, al parecer seguían sin recibir órdenes del tal Orochimaru. Pero esa aparente calma lo dejaba intranquilo, ya que solo quería decir que tramaban algo grande.

Un presentimiento que no desaparecía.

Siguió su camino llegando a la parte trasera del bosque, subió con agilidad lo más alto que las ramas le permitían, y se apresuro a buscar con su azulina mirada la oficina del azabache. Para su suerte la ventana se encontraba abierta y podía ver el interior a la perfección.

Sentía una ansiedad por volver a verlo, como si estuviera en peligro o algo así.

Pero al contemplarlo tan tranquilo sentado en aquella silla tras su escritorio, concentrado en sus papeles, pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, nunca estaba de mas, preocuparse un poco.

…

Sasuke dejo de concentrarse en sus documento, observo de reojo el extraño movimiento de las ramas de los arboles, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico pero estaba seguro que alguien lo vigilaba, o podría ser que solo era su imaginación.

Por ahora aunque quisiera visitar a Naruto, su prioridad era mantener sus ojos en los movimientos de la serpiente (y las palabras de confianza del rubio lo había calmado de sobremanera).

A simple vista todo parecía normal, pero había algo que aun no terminaba de gustarle. Trato de estirarse en su silla, se puso de pie y apago la luminaria. Era hora de descansar, ya tendría otro día para seguir con sus planes.

…

Naruto se percato de la oscuridad de la habitación y decidió regresar. Sintió el aire frio de la noche movió algunas ramas y observo al cielo. Por un momento la luna ilumino el lugar, solo para después ser cubierta por una gruesas nueves grisáceas.

Al parecer, una tormenta se acercaba…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Cuanto tarde? o.O, mejor ni pregunto XD**_

_**Sé que fue mucho tiempo pero es que aun no estoy libre, se supone que la semana que viene aun va a estar pero u.u, pero bueno las cosas feas hay que dejarlas de lado ¬¬**_

_**Mejor pasemos al fic:**_

_**Las cosas se complican y creo que para el próximo se viene lo que todos han esperado! (y no es otro leemon ¬¬), jajaj, sino la verdad al descubierto XD, pero eso depende de que tanto trabajo tenga (cuando vea una calificación en mi trabajo, entonces si me puedo decir que soy libre ¬¬, mientras no u.u). Pero por ahora espero que les haya gustado el capi, además de que esta un poquitín más largo y hubo de todo. No sé, creo que mis dedos se emocionaron en teclear, jajaja.**_

_**Por cierto, todos quieren final feliz y yo también XD, no sé, pero no me gusta hacerlos sufrir, y aunque me dijeron que le quedaría mejor un final dramático me lo pensé mucho, y ya veré como lo soluciono n.n**_

_**Bueno, ahora paso a darles las gracias por pasarse a comentar, y claro también por su paciencia, así que muchas gracias a:**__ hikikomori-chan, VAYPER, ani-chan, saskenaru, katsura-hime, DGHA, Altea B, Katari-chan, princserekou, deychan (tienes razón, con la vida real ya es suficiente drama XD), Yuki-2310, kaii-chn, Hanajima-san, kotoko-noda, gatiuchiha-kun, joahnpotter, Andy-chan XD y NelIra. _

_**Por ahora creo que es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capi n.n**_

_**Y pues por ultimo…**_

_**Que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Bastante cansado, dejo de leer los documentos que tenía en sus manos para observar nuevamente al exterior de la ventana. Sus orbes carbón se posaron sobre el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. A su parecer, el tiempo se había vuelto en su contra. Los días se le pasaron con increíble rapidez y tres semanas habían trascurrido. En todo ese tiempo, en lo único que se ocupaba era en mantener vigilados los movimientos de aquella serpiente rastrera. Por más que trataba de investigar sobre lo que tramaba, no lo lograba, aquel tipo era tan astuto como para dejar cabos sueltos. Y no sólo eso lo atormentaba, sino el hecho de que gracias a su arduo trabajo, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con el dueño de tan hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que le quitaban el sueño por las noches y lo mantenían en las nubes por el día. En otras circunstancias eso no tendría mucho sentido, pero al ser consciente del peligro que podría correr por un descuido de su trabajo, decidió mantenerlo al margen de la situación.

Naruto no tenía la culpa de que se encontrara en un gran problema, al contrario, aquel rubio era la principal razón para terminar lo antes posible con todo aquel asunto. Si lograba mantener la tranquilidad en Kioto, podía darse el lujo en un futuro no muy lejano, de estar cerca de la persona que tanto amaba.

Sus circunstancias actuales eran difíciles (sobre todo porque entendía la situación especial del trabajo de su rubio), por eso no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por tal situación, al final seguía sin controlar por completo sus celos.

Sai se encontraba a su lado igualmente revisando algunos reportes (los cuales no tenían tanto interés como observar con detalle el semblante abatido de su general), sabía que él no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos, pero aun así trataba de entender los temores de su amigo, por lo que se había propuesto a buscarles una solución. Se había pasado una tarde platicando con una mujer de la casa de Tsunade, y sin esperarlo le había dado la respuesta. Una solución (al menos, temporal), para el quebradero de cabeza que mantenía su moreno general.

Con aquella sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su extremadamente pálido rostro, se apresuro a hablar.

-. Sigues preocupado por Naruto-kun, ¿cierto?.- pregunto de madera tranquila el albino, pero Sasuke no le contesto, seguía con la vista en el cielo ya oscuro.

Sai no se inmuto por el poco interés de su acompañante y siguió hablando para llamar su atención, después de todo no quería pasar otro día sin decirle la "solución" a sus problemas.

-. El otro día hable con una mujer llamada Shizune que trabaja en la casa de Tsunade…- con aquellas palabras Sasuke giro su rostro hacia el albino, el cual siguió sonriendo al tener su atención.-. Ella me dijo, si yo quería y con el dinero suficiente, podría convertirme en el _danna*_ de cualquiera que pertenezca a esa casa…cualquiera que me gustara.- el moreno de cabellos cortos, nunca menciono el nombre de Sasuke en la conversación que tuvo con Shizune, según lo que comprendió la morena, Sai era el que estaba interesado en alguien, y él nunca lo negó o lo afirmo.

Por su parte, Uchiha sólo alzo una de sus ceja al comprender por donde iba el asunto.- ¿Quieres que me convierta en el _danna _de Naruto?.-

Sai amplió su sonrisa y asintió con firmeza.

Ante tal afirmación, Sasuke se quedo algo pensativo, tenía que admitir que era una muy buena idea, así nadie tendría derecho sobre el rubio más que él. El problema era que en esos momentos no contaba con una cantidad tan grande de dinero, su única alternativa era ir con su hermano para que le diera la parte que le correspondía de su herencia. Lo más probable era que el mayor de los Uchiha se negara, pero al final era su dinero y lo ocuparía para la única persona que se lo merecía.

Al parecer, a veces su pálido amigo ponía a trabajar su cerebro.

-. No es mala idea.- dijo como si nada, volviendo sus ojos a los documentos anteriores, pero un instante después, volvió a levantar la vista hacia su amigo.-. Y no sólo eso, después comprare su libertad y lo sacare de ese desagradable lugar…_para convertirlo en mi esposo_.- eso ultimo lo pensó, no quería que después Sai anduviera molestando.

Pero al soldado no pareció importarle aquella frase incompleta, porque con la determinación en cada una de las palabras, Sai asintió con sincera alegría, sabía que Sasuke merecía ser feliz.

Y Sasuke también lo esperaba.

-. Pues será algo bueno de ver.- dijo por último el moreno de pálida piel antes de volver a revisar los reportes.

Sasuke rio de medio lado y también siguió con su trabajo.

.

S&N

.

La oscuridad de la noche cayó de inmediato en aquel pueblo. Con su rutina antepuesta, Naruto se apresuro a ir a vigilar los movimientos de los soldados. Casi un mes había pasado, todo parecía igual, como si en realidad no pretendieran nada, aunque sabía que solamente era una fachada, como la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta. Era por eso que no se podía confiar y bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

En los momentos que se encontraba sólo, siempre le daba por tomar un pequeño descanso, últimamente se agotaba más de lo normal. No le tomaba mucha importancia, seguramente era por los desvelos de las misiones, así como su falta de apetito y uno que otro mareo. No quería prestarle atención a cosas insignificantes (a su parecer). Pero cuando descansaba, no podía evitar recordar las cosas que a lo largo de ese tiempo le habían sucedido. Por ejemplo, aun tenia presente el descuido que había cometido con el té de Tsunade. Se le había olvidado tomárselo, se preocupo un poco al ser consciente de ese detalle con el paso de los días, estaba tan concentrado con sus misiones, en sus amigos recién llegados y sobre todo en Sasuke, que parecía que su mente lo había bloqueado por un momento. Pero casi al tercer día (cuando se dio cuenta que no lo había tomado) se dio a la tarea de pedir un nuevo _brebaje_ a Shizune; alegando que era mejor tomar más de una taza para mayor efectividad (no quiso decirle que no se lo tomo, o sino ya escuchaba los gritos de Tsunade). La morena solo le sonrió y acepto su pedido. Cuando lo tuvo listo, se lo tomo de un solo trago, aquel líquido sabía asqueroso. La sensación viscosa que dejo sobre su garganta se sentía horrible. Esperaba que no fuera tarde y aun funcionara, aunque la verdad no se sentía nada raro. De hecho, esa era otra de las razones para su "olvido", ya que él se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado.

De eso ya había pasado unas tres semanas. Si, el tiempo se le había vuelto muy corto.

Aunque tampoco se quejaba, ya que después de eso, seguía viéndose con Sasuke (no tan seguido como al principio), siempre que tenían tiempo. Habían tomado como costumbre que el moreno fuera a su habitación. En ésta, compartían besos anhelados, caricias incitantes y roces pasionales.

Sus mejillas bajo la oscura mascara se tiñeron de carmín al recordar como lo habían hecho por segunda vez en la intimidad de su habitación, a plena luz del día y con todos los habitantes de la casa en la planta baja de la residencia. Esa vez fue tan excitante y placentero como la primera vez. Apreciar su caricias sobre todo su cuerpo, el rose de sus labios por cada pedazo de su piel, palpar el contraste de ellas uniéndose por el acto. Experimentar la reconfortante sensación de sus cuerpos nuevamente unidos, sentir a Sasuke otra vez dentro de él; su aroma, su esencia, sus sutiles carias, y ardientes roses.

Sin duda, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Esa vez, nadie se dio cuenta de tal encuentro, pero aun así (para que Tsunade no lo regañara otra vez), él mismo fue quien le pidió otro té a la rubia. La cual lo vio con un poco de incredulidad y cierto tinte de reproche en sus ojos miel. Pero ya lo había hecho y no se arrepentía para nada.

Absolutamente de nada…

Dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos al escuchar cómo se acercaban algunos hombres por el bosque. Se levanto de su lugar y se escondió entre las ramas del árbol. Gracias a las sombras que le regalaba la noche, los soldados no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Se incorporo para poner atención a lo que hablaban, antes lo había hecho pero aquellos hombres solamente decían incoherencia o alardes de su vida sentimental y otras cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo, escucho en aquella platica un nombre que llamo por completo su atención. Trato de atenuar sus sentidos, sobre todo el oído. Se mantuvo quieto, al pendiente de la conversación que los otros mantenían, sin tener la menor idea que eran vigilados.

-. Ya me estoy cansando de esto.- hablo un tipo regordete, mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol caído.

Otro de los sujetos se acerco a él, sentándose a su lado.-. No te desesperes, Orochimaru-sama ya tiene todo preparado.-

Un tercer hombre que se mantenía en pie, soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-. Sí, me muero de ganas de ver la cara pálida del Uchiha, ese bastardo ni siquiera se lo espera.- volvió a reírse y continuo hablando.-. Es tan confiado que no sabrá por donde le llegara el ataque.-

Los otros dos asintieron.

-. Tienes razón, cuando los ninjas de nuestro escuadrón lo asesinen, sus tontos subordinados pensaran que fueron los de _la oposición_.-

El hombre regordete se levanto de nuevo.-. Fue una excelente idea que consiguiéramos esos emblemas, al final querrán venganza, y la lucha entre ellos no podrá evitarse…y Orochimaru-sama aprovechara esa oportunidad para quedarse con todo el poder de ésta zona.-

-. Tan fácil, como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.-

Y esta vez los tres hombres volvieron a reír.

Naruto abrió sus azules ojos de la impresión. Mientras con una de sus manos tapaba su boca para no emitir ningún sonido, y la otra la apretaba en un puño con grandes ganas de bajar y golpear a esos individuos. Pero no era tan tonto para hacerlo, ya que sería un grave error descubrirse en esos momentos.

Con todo el autocontrol que tuvo su cuerpo, se apresuro a salir de aquel lugar, saltando con agilidad de rama en rama, tratando de evitar realizar el más mínimo sonido. Lo que tenia prioridad para él, era llegar al cuartel de Jiraiya, tenía que hacer algo o sino, matarían a Sasuke, y no solo al azabache, a sus amigos también.

Ante dicho pensamiento, su cuerpo sufrió un perturbador escalofrió que por un momento lo mareo, se detuvo ya casi al final del bosque, tratando de recomponer su semblante y regular su respiración. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha intentando que aquel malestar desapareciera, y en cuanto lo hizo, retomo su camino.

No dejaría que nada malo les pasara a las personas que tanto amaba.

Porque no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquella vieja serpiente estaba tramando tenderles una emboscada.

Quería que se eliminaran entre ellos.

.

S&N

.

En el momento que tuvo enfrente las puertas del cuartel de Konoha, ya no pudo soportar la presión, entro como rayo al recinto y como si no tuviera un segundo más, se apresuro a buscar por todas partes a Jiraiya. Él era el único que sabría que hacer ante tal situación.

-. ¡ERO-SENNIN!.- grito con todo lo que tuvo al instante de ingresar a las habitaciones que ocupaban como oficina.

Ante tal grito, todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor se exaltaron; en primer lugar por el fuerte tono de voz, y en segundo por la persona que lo había emitido, ya que se suponía que el rubio no regresaría hasta que el peliblanco Comandante lo decidiera y su misión estuviera completada. Sin embargo, no entendían aquel tono preocupado del muchacho, ya que no auguraba nada bueno.

Jiraiya se levanto con prisa de su cómodo asiento, al ser consciente de la presencia de su rubio subordinado. Quien no tardo en llegar a su lado y encararlo con insistencia.

-. ¿Que son esos gritos, muchacho?.- pregunto un tanto extrañado por la actitud del rubio.

Namikaze se apresuro a entrar a su oficina, cerro con rapidez la habitación y se apresuro a hablar.

-. Es sobre Orochimaru.- dijo golpeado el escritorio con ambas manos.

Jiraiya que se había mantenido tranquilo se volvió a sentar, arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo y coloco una mueca seria.-. No entiendo, Naruto, explícate.-

Naruto trato de recuperar su respiración, tenía que ser claro con la información que tenía que dar, de ella dependía mucho.

-. Ya sé porque trajo a su propio ejército… y porque se invento que hay otro grupo de rebeldes.- volvió a tomar aire y continúo.-. El muy rastrero piensa tenderle una emboscada a Sasuke, quiere asesinarlo utilizando algunos ninjas falsos para que crea que somos nosotros, y así sus soldados tengan mayores motivos para atacarnos…y al final, hacer una guerrilla en donde el ejercito de Orochimaru eliminara a ambos.- termino de decir con la voz apagada.

El mayor se quedo pensativo, analizando las palabras dichas por su subordinado, todo eso tenía lógica, aunque había algo que no le quedaba claro.

-. ¿Porqué Orochimaru odia tanto a ese Uchiha?, tanto para eliminarlo a él y a su ejército…y además llevarnos a nosotros entre las patas.-

Naruto negó ligeramente, sentándose por fin en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.-. No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo, no sabemos aun cuando piensan atacarlo-ttebayo.- el simple hecho de imaginarlo, le hacía sentir un escalofrió.

Jiraiya observo el ligero nerviosismo de Naruto, sabía que el rubio estaba muy preocupado por aquel moreno, no le gustaba aquella relación que se había formado entre ellos (información dada por Tsunade), pero él no era quien para meterse con los sentimientos del rubio. Era cierto que eran enemigos, pero por sus diferentes posiciones e ideales, no porque en verdad odiara al muchacho. Pero todo tomaba un curso diferente si aquello se relacionaba con la vida de su gente.

Suspiro un poco cansado y relajo su mirada.

-. Naruto, sabes que el Uchiha es nuestro enemigo…- ante eso, Naruto no pudo evitar tensarse.-. Si acabaran con su vida, sería un beneficio para nosotros y…- se detuvo por un momento al ser consciente de aquella mirada amenazante del menor, algo que en verdad lo sorprendió, nunca había visto al Namikaze tan enojado. El peliblanco por un momento se imagino ver cambiar el color azul de sus ojos a un rojo intenso, trago un poco de saliva para continuar.-…seria un beneficio, sino nos involucrara, pero por ahora Orochimaru presenta un peligro mayor.-

Naruto relajo la mirada.- ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?.-

El Sannin se levanto de su asiento y fue a su lado, sabía que era algo precipitado, pero dada las circunstancias especiales, no había otra manera de hacerlo.

-. Te relevo de la misión en la casa de Tsunade.- ante lo dicho Naruto abrió con amplitud sus ojos, iba a preguntar, pero Jiraiya siguió sin darle oportunidad.-. A partir de mañana por la noche, tu nueva misión será exclusivamente de vigilar los movimientos de Sasuke.-

Un tanto confundido, Naruto seguía sin creerlo.-. ¿En verdad?.-

Jiraiya simplemente asintió.

-. Gracias Ero-sennin.-

-. Nada de eso, no lo hago por la vida de ese sujeto, sino por ti y todos los que estamos en este lugar, además, gracias a la información que conseguiste hoy, podremos buscar una forma de contraataque a los planes de Orochimaru… ya tengo pensado a quien enviare a vigilar a ese desgraciado, por ahora es mejor que regreses.-

-. ¿Y el informe-ttebayo?.-

-. Escríbelo en casa, mañana enviare a alguien a recogerlo.- Jiraiya llego a la puerta y la abrió, Naruto salió.-. Cuídate, muchacho.-

Naruto asintió y trato de sonreír.

Un instante después, desapareció entre la noche.

Mientras Jiraiya se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pensando en que si había sido buena idea darle esa nueva misión a Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de su oficina, ya pasaba de la media noche. Se encontraba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando identifico en el pasillo la delgada silueta de Orochimaru. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia pero no dijo nada, esperaba que el otro le diera el motivo de tan desagradable visita.

-. ¿Puedo pasar?.- pregunto de manera descarada el pelilargo.

No le respondió un sí o un no, volvió a abrir la puerta pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, lo mejor era ir al punto. -. ¿Qué quieres?.-

El otro ensancho su tétrica sonrisa, ignorando aquellos afilados ojos que lo veían con desprecio. Se acero al Uchiha y le extendió en papel que llevaba consigo. Y antes de que Sasuke dijera algo, el respondió su pregunta mental.

-. Es una orden para que los soldados vigilen las calles, al parecer unos sucios bastardos provenientes de _la oposición_ atacaron a una familia que ayudaba a nuestro ejército con provisiones, les robaron todo, y asesinaron a todos los habitantes de la residencia.-

Sasuke le arrebato con prisa aquel documento y se acerco a la luz de una de las velas para verificar su contenido. Y en efecto, en aquel escrito se relataba como una pandilla de hombres con el emblema de Konoha (la oposición), asesinaron a sangre fría a todas aquellas personas, incluyendo mujeres y niños.

Apretó fuertemente aquel papel, y endureció su mirada.

-. Mañana mismo, enviare a todos mis hombres a capturar a esos bastardos.- hablo mas para sí, que para Orochimaru.

Ante tal actitud, el pálido hombre no dudo en mostrar una sonrisa retorcida.

-. Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso, Sasuke-kun, hay que eliminarlos a todos, ellos no se tientan el corazón ante gente inocente.-

No muy convencido, el Uchiha tenía que darle la razón.

-. Ya he organizado los grupos, comenzaremos mañana por la noche.-

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, asintió levemente. Él no perdonaría a ninguno de esos miserables.

.

S&N

.

Naruto dejo caer aquel pincel que sostenía en una de sus manos y se recostó con pesadez sobre su cómodo futón. No tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado del cuartel de Jiraiya, aunque tenía que admitir que aun se sentía un tanto nervioso y preocupado. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que algo iba a pasar. No quería tener esa clase de pensamientos, quería distraerse con algo, y el informe para el peliblanco parecía buena idea, aunque ya tenía rato con él y no podía terminarlo.

Suspiro con frustración levantando ambas manos hacia el techo.

Lo malo de todo ese asunto era que no podía ir con Sasuke y decirle todo lo que sabía, ni siquiera prevenirlo. No podía ir, pararse frente a él y confesarle que era de la oposición, del grupo de rebeldes conocidos con el nombre de Konoha, que él tenía como misión engatusarlo. Y por último, en otra de sus misiones se había enterado que iba a ser traicionado por Orochimaru.

Lo odiaría de inmediato al sentirse traicionado, y la verdad es que no lo culparía.

Se levanto de inmediato y negó varias veces con la cabeza, tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, se volvió a recostar sobre su futón, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Pero tenía que descansar para estar lo mejor posible.

Aun le quedaba una misión importante por realizar.

.

S&N

.

Otro día había pasado, sin siquiera ser completamente consientes de ello, la nueva noche ya había llegado. La gente seguía un tanto curiosa al ver a tantos soldados por las calles, pero aun así se sentían más seguros después de haber escuchado del incidente con la otra familia. Todos permanecían en alerta, excepto uno de ellos, el cual se mantenía tranquilamente tomando un poco de sake en aquella habitación finamente decorada.

-. Es hora de poner en marcha el segundo paso de mi plan.- dijo para sí mismo mientras saboreaba con detenimiento su bebida.

Había sido tan fácil engañar a Sasuke que en verdad le sorprendía. Se preguntaba que haría el Uchiha si se enterara que él había sido quien mando a eliminar a esa familia entera. Lástima, ya que nunca se enteraría, porque ese noche seria eliminado.

Se sentía tan complacido por dar el primer paso para sus planes (y esa misma noche el segundo), que no dudo en celebrarlo, y que mejor en una de las mejores casas del barrio rojo de _Yoshiwara._ Cuando llego a la casa de Tsunade de inmediato fue atendido, tenía unas enormes ganas de tener entre sus brazos al _Oiran_ de la casa, había escuchado que era realmente merecedor de tal título y su belleza era algo que no se podía pasar desapercibido. Sin duda, alguien digno de él.

Era por eso que esperaba pacientemente en aquella elegante habitación; decorada con esquistos y exuberantes adornos de madera, al igual que unas finas pinturas plasmadas sobre las paredes. Estaba tan ansioso que apenas y podía esperar.

Cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, dejo su bebida de lado, e indico que pasara, aunque grande fue su decepción al encontrarse con una mata de cabellos rosas y no rubios.

-. ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto con desprecio, contemplando atentamente a la joven recién llegada.

La pelirrosa sintió un ligero escalofrió al contemplar por un segundo aquellos ojos amarillentos del hombre, pero aun así no se amedrento. Esa era su mejor oportunidad de estar con un hombre importante, y aunque le diera asco, trataría de hacerlo bien. La verdad era que no le extrañaba que la llamaran, después de todo ella siempre atendía a los clientes que Naruto rechazaba y se le hacía extraño aquel hecho.

Regreso de sus pensamientos al ser consciente de que no le había respondido al militar.

-. Disculpe, mi nombre es Sakura, y yo seré su acompañante durante esta noche, Naruto-_Oiran_ no se encuentra disponible.- se coloco frente al hombre, se arrodillo con elegancia, bajando completamente su cabeza colocando su frente sobre el dorso de sus palmas extendidas en el tatami.

Al levantar la cabeza, observo la seriedad en el semblante de su cliente, y se apresuro a sentarse junto a él, le sirvió más sake y comenzó a hablar.

-. Parece molesto Orochimaru-sama.- soltó sin querer aquellas palabras.

El moreno torció su sonrisa -. No es algo que te interese, después de todo no puedo compararte con el _Oiran_ de la casa.- ya que más que molesto, estaba decepcionado.

Por su parte, ante aquellas crueles palabras, Sakura apretó los puños, pero siguió sin quitar su sonrisa fingida.

-. Tiene razón Orochimaru-sama…- comenzó a hablar delicadamente, ella también podía seguirle el juego.-…aunque me sorprende que Naruto-_Oiran _no haya aceptado su solicitud, mientras que cuando viene el General Uchiha no tarda ni un minuto en atenderle.- eso ultimo lo dijo aumentando su sonrisa, debido al rictus de molestia que se coloco en el semblante del mayor.

Orochimaru se molesto ante lo dicho, pero también le sorprendió lo que aquella mujer le decía.

-. ¿Sasuke-kun?, no sabía que le gustara frecuentar este tipo de lugares, siempre pensé que no le interesaban.- decía más para sí mismo que para la otra.

Ella asintió -. Claro que si, antes venia seguido, se ve muy interesado en él.- apretó ligeramente los puños, aunque claro sin perder esa sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro.-. Hasta podía decir que esta pensando en ser su _danna_.- eso último lo dijo con un tinte de rencor en su voz.

Orochimaru no paso desapercibido aquel odio contenido de la pelirrosa hacia el rubio.

-. Interesante.- volvió a decir para sí mismo, mientras observaba con interés a la mujer.- Sabes, eres bastante _agradable_, hasta podrías ayudarme… yo sé recompensar a las personas que me sirven, así que mientras me tengas al tanto de todo lo que sepas, saldrás beneficiada.-

Sakura, no confiaba en aquel sujeto, pero parecía que en verdad podía servirle de algo.

-. Sería un placer trabajar para alguien tan importante como usted, Orochimaru-sama.- hablo con firmeza mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.-. Le aseguro que hay algo raro en Naruto, será mejor que también lo mantenga vigilado, yo se que le servirá de alguna manera.- siguió con aquella sonrisa fingida en su rostro, aquel hombre no lo soportaba, pero si se llevaba lejos a Naruto, se convertiría en su mayor aliado.

Todo con tal de desparecer al rubio de su vida.

Orochimaru también sonrió complacido ante la "buena" disposición de aquella muchacha de cabellos rosas. Era alguien que sabía lo que en verdad quería, y por la forma de expresarse hacia el _Oiran_, al parecer le causaba problemas.

El moreno de largos cabellos coloco aquella sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, después de todo no había sido mala idea ir a ese lugar, aquella ambiciosa mujer le serviría para algo en el futuro, y él sabría sacarle provecho a su don de manipular a las personas a su antojo, claro para su conveniencia.

Dio otro sordo a su sake y ella hizo lo mismo.

.

S&N

.

En aquel bosque, todo seguían en quietud, pero el acelerado ritmo de su corazón contrastaba con tal escenario. La mayoría de los soldados se encontraban dispersos por las calles de Kioto, y saber la razón del porque lo enfurecía de sobre manera. Aun no podía creer lo que Kiba le había contado en la mañana, había ido por el reporte, pero en verdad no se espero que le contara semejante noticia. Al parecer el tal Orochimaru había dado el primer paso: inculparlos.

Y de la peor manera posible, adjudicándoles una masacre que ellos no habían cometido.

Ahora parecían los malos del cuanto, y serian eliminados de inmediato.

Se apresuro a entrar a la parte trasera del bosque, aquella que daba con la oficina de Sasuke, se había tardado en llegar a vigilarlo por la plática que tuvo con Tsunade, le había contado que pronto dejaría de trabajar en la casa, y ella sin esperarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza para desearle lo mejor. Estuvieron varias horas conversando, que el tiempo se le había ido volando. Y no la culpaba, pero se le había hecho demasiado tarde para su nueva encomienda.

Al llegar a su destino, observo como la oficina del azabache se encontraba en penumbras, al parecer el Uchiha también había salido a patrullar. Se maldijo así mismo al ser tan tonto de no tenerlo en cuanta. Aun con aquel inconveniente, tenía que saber a qué zona de la ciudad había sido designado.

Ya que aquel presentimiento seguía sin dejarlo tranquilo.

No podía permitir que _ellos_ se le adelantaran.

.

S&N

.

La noche a cada momento se hacía más fría, la poca luminosidad de la luna tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero era su deber dar aquel recorrido nocturno en aquella área de la ciudad. No quería quedarse sentado en su oficina mientras sus subordinados salían a las calles. Aquella mañana, Orochimaru le había entregado la división de los grupos movilizando a todos los soldados en los alrededores. Según aquella serpiente, tenían que estar pendiente por si aquellos bastardos trataran de dar algún golpe de estado contra el Gobierno o algo peor.

Era por ese detalle, que se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en las desiertas calles de la zona Norte de la ciudad. La mayoría de sus hombres se mantenían en la zona Sur, mientras los de Orochimaru ocupaban la zona Este y Oeste. Todos ellos trataban de mantener la calma entre los vecinos curiosos que observaban desde sus ventanas los contantes grupos de soldados que se paseaban por los callejones. No querían alarmar a la gente y que se creara un pánico por el próximo desate de una guerrilla. Al contrario, quería que se sintieran seguros al ser consciente de que ellos se encargarían de eliminar a los rebeldes.

Por su parte, le gustaba vigilar sólo, apreciaba la lealtad de sus soldados pero había veces que prefería hacer sus rondas sin ellos. La verdad era que tenía tiempo que no realizaba esa actividad.

Si recordaba bien, era desde que había conocido a Naruto. Desde que comenzó a ir a visitarlo en las noches a la casa de Tsunade, aquellas rondas nocturnas las habían relevado a otro de sus subordinados. Y no era que fuera un irresponsable o inconsciente, sabía que no corrían peligro, por lo que era una manera fácil de salir del problema. Pero antes de eso, aun recordaba como en una noche parecida, se había topado con aquel miserable tipo que robo el pergamino del cuartel, cada vez que su imagen inundaba sus pensamientos, apretaba fuertemente los puños de coraje. Quería volver a tenerlo enfrente para demostrarle que de un Uchiha nadie se burlaba, pero desde esa noche, tampoco lo había vuelto a encontrar. A veces se preguntaba si aun seguía vivo o ya lo habían matado durante otro de sus robos, la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto la suerte de aquel ladrón, sólo lo quería encontrar para limpiar su orgullo.

Suspiro un poco frustrado al volver a recordar como aquella "rata" se había mofado de él.

Sintió una nueva ráfaga de viento sobre su rostro y se despabilo de sus antiguos pensamientos. Sin esperar más prosiguió con su camino.

Pero no estaba solo, entre las sombras se movían constantemente las siluetas de tres hombres. Al parecer el moreno se mantenía ignorante a su presencia, después de todo, era bien sabido que un militar era diferente a un ninja, estos últimos eran especialistas en _el asesinato silencioso_. Orochimaru tenía entre sus subordinado a algunos ninjas, los cuales fueron estratégicamente elegidos para una misión tan importante como la que estaban a punto de realizar. Con gran sigilo, no perdían de vista los movimientos del General, permaneciendo ocultos lo mejor posible, con aquellas ropas negras cubriendo sus cuerpos y rostros. Además no pasaba desapercibido el reluciente emblema de Konoha plasmados sus bandanas y antebrazos.

Rieron bajo sus mascaras al darse cuenta que su maestro Orochimaru lo había mandado especialmente a la zona más desolada de la ciudad, sin duda el lugar perfecto para su ataque sorpresa.

Dos de ellos (los más cercanos al Uchiha) retrancados contra un árbol, sacaron con cautela un kunai de entre sus ropas, mostrando un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Era hora de asesinar a la presa.

.

S&N

.

Naruto corría todo lo que sus adoloridas piernas le daban, las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad eran sus únicas acompañantes. Como lo había dicho antes, se sintió un ingenuo al pensar que encontraría a Sasuke en el cuartel. Por suerte (o eso pensaba), se había enterado de la ubicación del moreno en la zona Norte. Agradecía un poco su fortuna, al enterarse que las otras tres zonas se encontraban repletas de soldados haciendo guardia, y esa era la única libre de ellos. Así era mejor, no quería tener un enfrentamiento innecesario con los soldados del moreno, además de que sólo lo retrasarían para llegar a su objetivo.

Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a Sasuke para evitar que le pasara algo malo.

Aquella desierta zona, junto con lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, le decían que algo malo iba a suceder. Y para aumentar sus limitaciones, no podía ir a pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, no le daría tiempo de llegar a tiempo con Sasuke. Arriesgándose a todo, decidió ir solo al encuentro del moreno, él no permitiría que aquellos tipos le hicieran daño.

Sin tener una dirección fija de su paradero, llego a un cruce de calles. Iba a tomar la derecha, pero el sonido del metal al chocar detuvo sus pasos (y por un momento también su corazón). Si no se equivocaba, aquel sonido era producido por el rose de dos amas, tal vez una katana o kunai.

Con un escalofrió recorriendo sobre su columna, se apresuro en la dirección de donde provenía aquel estruendo. Que a la hora se acercarse se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Por instinto se escondió entre uno de los arboles que se mantenían en la cercanía, acercándose lentamente con discreción. Pero cuando llego al lugar ya no se encontraba nadie, se sorprendió por aquel hecho. Observo todos los alrededores y fue entonces que se fijo en una persona que se mantenía tirada inmóvil en el suelo. La poca luminosidad de la luna había sido cubierta por las gruesas nubes de lluvia, por lo que no podía distinguir de quien era aquel inerte cuerpo.

Tal vez podía ser del enemigo, o de…Sasuke.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron de miedo, y con rapidez se acerco a él. Si se trataba de su moreno no podía dejarlo tirado en ese lugar, tenía que atenderlo con urgencia.

Con pasos rápidos salió de su escondite y se acerco al cuerpo paralizado que se mantenía sobre la tierra. Trato de mantener la calma, se arrodillo al instante, aun con la poca visibilidad que poseía en ese momento, respiro con alivio al darse cuenta de las ropas negras que poseía el difunto. Vio relumbrar el emblema de Konoha y frunció su seño. Giro el cuerpo para quitarle la máscara y saber quién era aquel tipo que se hacía pasar por uno de sus amigos. Porque de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que aquel tipo se trataba de un impostor, un hombre de Orochimaru.

Estaba a punto de arrancar la tela oscura de su rostro cuando percibió otra presencia en el lugar, dejándolo ligeramente estático.

Una de las nubes se movió por un instante para darle paso una vez más al magnífico brillo de la luna. La cual al salir por completo, ayudo a Naruto para observar con una mirada de reojo, el reflejo del metal que se acerca con gran velocidad a su cuello.

Con rapidez, soltó la máscara del hombre y salto hacia atrás arrastrándose en la tierra justo a tiempo para esquivar aquel ataque. No lo pensó dos veces, se arrodillo en su lugar con prisa, y antes de levantar la mirada saco su katana para defenderse del enemigo. Estaba a punto de levantarse con aquella mirada asesina sobre sus azules ojos, quería regresar aquel ataque. Pero la voz que escucho lo dejo petrificado y aturdido. Tanto, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su arma.

-. Vaya, al parecer no eran solamente tres.- dijo con voz fría el moreno, mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica y se acerba al otro desenfundando a Kusanagi.-. Apareció otra _rata_.-

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que lo seguían (no por nada le habían dado el puesto de General), cuando aquellos tipos salieron de las sombras para atacarlo, él no se tentó el corazón y también saco su katana para enfrentarlos. No tardo mucho para acabar con ellos, tenía que admitir que eran buenos ocultándose, ya que apenas y los había notado, pero en la cuestión de ataque con la espada eran un fracaso. Termino con dos de ellos, estaba a punto de ir por el tercero que aun se mantenía con la respiración entrecortada sobre en el suelo. Miro con detenimiento el emblema de _la oposición_ sobre la bandana de su cabeza, tenía pensado interrogarlo antes de matarlo. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuando escucho nuevos pasos, tan sigilosos como los de los otros. Estuvo tentado a quedarse en el lugar y hacerle frente directamente, era seguro que no se trataba de alguno de sus subordinados, lo más lógico era que fueran refuerzos de aquellos tipos. Pero al final decidió darle un ataque sorpresa ocultándose entre la oscuridad de los arboles, manteniéndose atento a la persona que apareciera.

Escucho pasos más fuertes, observando posteriormente una nueva figura. Rio de medio lado al comprobar que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, aquel traje que portaba el recién llegado era el mismo; otro miembro de Konoha.

Espero el momento adecuado para atacarlo, vio como el otro sujeto se acerco a uno de sus compañeros para atenderlo. En ese instante, pensó que era la oportunidad indicada para hacer alguna maniobra. Tomo un kunai que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y lo lanzo con rapidez sobre su enemigo. Mostro otra sonrisa ladeada, al darse cuanta de cómo el nuevo lo esquivaba a tiempo, al parecer aquel tipo no era una "basura" como los otros con los que había peleado antes, pero contaba con mala suerte al haberse encontrarse con un Uchiha en su camino.

Con paso tranquilo salió de las sombras, desenfundando su arma para comenzar la eminente lucha. Y al parecer, el rebelde estaba dispuesto a devolverle el ataque.

Por un momento se dio cuenta de cómo su enemigo se quedo rígido al escuchar su voz.

¿Acaso le tenía miedo?

Naruto por su parte, apretó más la cacha de su katana para no dejarla caer. Las gruesa voz de Sasuke se escuchaba tan fría como la noche en que lo conoció, sintió que un ligero y cruel deja'vu se apoderaba de su realidad. ¿Por qué su destino se empeñaba en enfrentarlos cada vez que podía?

Muy a su pesar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Respiro con profundidad, y con determinación en sus azules orbes, fue subiendo su mirada lentamente hasta toparse con los negros iris de su amor. Los cuales se abrieron ligeramente al sentirse penetrados por aquellos azules zafiros de su enemigo.

Sasuke quedo absorto al observar esos ojos que dejaba ver la fina mascara, _esos ojos_…

Aquellos _ojos_, aquel _azul_, aquel _tono brilloso_, era el mismo que su rubio poseía.

En ese instante el moreno se sintió abrumado (aunque su semblante completamente serio no lo demostrara). Era una tontería comparar _eso ojos_ con los orbes cielo de la persona que más amaba, a su parecer era algo indigno siquiera pensar semejante cosa. Jamás compararía a Naruto con una _basura_ como esa.

Fue entonces que el Uchiha endureció su mirada, tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y enfocarse en eliminar a su ponente. Aquel sujeto que aun se mantenía en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su espada, no era otro que un muerto más a su lista. Porque no solo esos ojos le recordaban a Naruto, sino al infame ladrón que se encontró aquella noche, sin duda se cobraría aquella deuda pendiente.

En ningún instante el Namikaze dejo de observar los inexpresivos ojos carbón, si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo al lado de Sasuke, era a descifrar sus emociones por medio del brillo de sus ojos. Y aquella mirada fría le calaba en lo profundo de su corazón. No le gustaba que el Uchiha lo volviera a mirar de esa manera, con aquel odio y desprecio.

-. Así que después de todo volviste aparecer.- dijo con arrogancia el moreno.-. Pero tuviste mala suerte al toparte otra vez conmigo, _dobe_.- ese último insulto lo dijo con burla, aun recordaba que así le había dicho la última vez que se vieron.

Naruto no respondió, seguía apretando con más fuerza su katana, parecía que el tiempo se le había detenido. Pero no quería enfrentarse a él, no quería lastimarlo o hacerle daño. ¿Cómo podría atacar a la persona que amaba?. Tal vez en otras circunstancias ya estaría arremetiendo toda su fuerza sobre el enemigo, pero con Sasuke ya no podía. Se rio de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo blando e inútil que se había vuelto.

Disimuladamente observo su alrededor buscando una salida, un camino libre que le sirviera como vía de escape. Pero para su mala suerte, no la encontró. En la mayoría de los caminos, lo llevaban hacia las zonas con más soldados, aunque sinceramente prefería enfrentarse a ellos antes que al azabache. Con ese pensamiento se levanto del suelo, trataría de fingir que lo atacaría, después soltaría una de las bombas de humo, la cual le serviría de distracción para huir lo más pronto posible. Observo de reojo el camino más cercano, intento correr hacia el militar, y antes de que sus espadas se encontraran, soltó el dispositivo.

Aquella cortina de humo se levanto de nueva cuenta, y aprovecho para tomar su ruta de escape. Estaba tan confiado que no se dio cuenta como el moreno, con un ágil movimiento de espada disipo gran parte del humo, logrando con ello interceptarlo con rapidez, aprovechando la oportunidad para atacar con un certero corte al ninja. Quien no pudo evitar por completo el impacto, rasgando un poco la manga de su traje, provocándole una ligera cortada en el brazo.

-. Esta vez no te dejare escapara tan fácil, basura.- mostro un ligero brillo rojizo en sus ojos al observar la sangre de su katana.-. El mismo truco no funcionara dos veces.-

Naruto soltó un ligero gemido de dolor al sentir el gran ardor que le provocaba la herida. No era profunda, pero el filo que poseía la espada de Sasuke era sin duda algo de temer.

Con el brazo un poco entumido levanto su propia arma, la tomo con ambas manos y se coloco en pose defensiva. Lo observo con desafío y sin temor. Al parecer el Uchiha no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, lo único que le quedaba seria enfrentarlo, y a lo mejor si tenía suerte, podría dejarlo inconsciente para que pudiera retomar su antiguo plan de huir.

Sasuke, también se preparo para atacar, se había dado cuenta que el otro ya no trataría de huir y se pondría serio a la hora de pelear. Lástima por el otro, porque él sería el ganador, no dejaría que lo mataran en ese lugar, aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer, y entre ellas estaba regresar al lado de su rubio amor.

Así que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

El viento frio de la noche volvió a soplar, y ambos contrincantes se lanzaron con determinación contra su oponente.

Con ataques certeros, ninguno de los dos quería perder, aunque Naruto llevaba un poco de desventaja por el anterior ataque que había recibido. Esquivando como podían las armas afiladas que demandaban por la vida de alguno de los dos…

Tan concentrados estaban en su arduo combate, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como uno de los soldados de Orochimaru se había recuperado del ataque que había sufrido por parte del Uchiha. Se levanto de inmediato, quedándose un rato quieto esperando concentrar toda su fuerza en solo ataque, tal vez el último de su vida, pero no le importaba, tenía que terminar con la misión. Espero el momento adecuado, justo cuando detecto una abertura en la defensa de Sasuke, de inmediato tomo con fuerza su katana y se lanzo contra el azabache.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con miedo, viendo en cámara lenta como el otro sujeto se acerba a su moreno con la clara intención de asesinarlo. Sintió que su cuerpo se movió solo, como en un rápido instante llegaba a colocarse frente al azabache y recibir de lleno el ataque que era para el otro. La tibia sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida, observo de reojo como el metal de la espada atravesada su hombro, pero sonrió bajo la máscara al darse cuenta que Sasuke no había sufrido ningún daño.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que el mayor aun seguía en un ligero estado de shock. Sin embargo, se apresuro a darle un último golpe con su espada al sujeto que había salido de la nada. Quien cayó al instante llevándose la katana consigo y causando un gran dolor sobre el rubio, al sentir como el metal se volvía a deslizar entre su musculo.

Naruto soltó un gran gemido de dolor, llevo su mano hacia su hombro, para un segundo después caer de rodillas en el suelo.

El Uchiha salió de su desconcierto al escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de su enemigo impactarse contra la dura tierra. Sus negros ojos no se podían despegar de aquella persona, simplemente no lo entendía, no había lógica en su acto. ¿Por qué su enemigo le había salvado la vida?

Por un momento sintió un poco de compasión por su "salvador", la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por otro sentimiento desolador al recordar que ellos eran los culpables de matar a gente inocente. Dejo de observarlo y paso su vista hacia el otro sujeto que acababa de morir, todos ellos tenían el mismo emblema, pertenecían a la misma organización, tenían las mismas órdenes.

-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- demando saber el Uchiha, pero Naruto no contesto nada, si decía una sola palabra todo se terminaría en ese instante, aunque la verdad dudaba que saliera librado de aquella situación.

Sasuke apretó más los puños. Sin duda, aquel tipo no era una buena persona, lo había tratado de matar antes, ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, no supo muy bien porque, pero una gran rabia se apodero de él. No tendría piedad por alguien como él, aunque lo hubiera salvado, él no se lo pidió, y no se volvería indulgente por un acto como ese. Ya que si no lo mataba, lo más seguro era que en un futuro se arrepentiría, y no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de sus hombre y mucho menos de la gente que apreciaba.

Él era un militar, y se comportaría como tal.

Frunció su seño, tomo con firmeza su katana y se acerco al espía. Lo primero que haría antes de eliminarlo, sería sacarle algo de información sobre el escondite de sus aliados en la masacre de la noche anterior o éste repentino ataque. Si no le quería decir porque lo hizo, al menos sabría la razón del porque lo atacaron tan sorpresivamente.

Se acerco mas a Naruto, quien sintió un escalofrió al tenerlo parado a sus pies. Rio de manera resignada y melancólica al saber lo que seguía, al parecer todo había llegado a su fin, lástima, porque a él le hubiese gustado estar por más tiempo al lado de Sasuke. Inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y soltó su hombro, llevo su mano sobre su vientre al sentir un ligero calor dentro de él, su ritmo cardiaco se acelero al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza.

El moreno coloco su mano sobre la máscara, tomándola de la parte de arriba, de un fuerte jalón le quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, se quedo un poco sorprendido al notar (aun con la oscuridad de la noche) el color dorado de sus cabellos. Aun así, no dudo en tomarlo con fuerza de ellos y jalarlos hacia arriba para alzarle la cara y colocarle la espada en el cuello. Pero cuando aquel rostro quedo a su disposición, sintió que por un momento su corazón dejo de latir, su pulso se acelero como nunca lo había hecho, y sus ojos se abrieron con una gran incertidumbre; duda, miedo y por ultimo incredulidad.

Aquellos ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados, se fueron abriendo poco a poco, revelando el color cielo que poseían. Y que con ellos, Sasuke sintió una nueva ola abrumadora de sentimientos encontrados sobre él.

Sus pupilas negras se clavaron en los zafiros, y por un momento pensó que el mundo se había vuelto repentinamente en una mala broma del destino.

Respiro con dificultad, pero aumento la presión de la katana sobre la garganta de Naruto, seguía sin entender nada, o más bien, _no_ quería comprender lo que pasaba. Ya que era lógico desde cualquier punto de vista, y él se sintió un completo idiota.

-. ¿Por qué?.- fue lo único que pudo articular en voz extremadamente baja.

Aun así, Naruto pudo escuchar aquella cuestión, quería explicarle, pero por el semblante de Sasuke, lo más probable que no se lo permitiría.

-. Sasuke, yo...- pero se sorprendió al notar que su voz salía igual de apagada.

El moreno endureció su mirada, y negó varias veces con su cabeza.

-. No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre.-

Con aquellas palabras, acompañadas con esa fría mirada, hicieron que algo dentro de Naruto se quebrara lentamente, pero aun así, en ningún momento el zafiro de sus ojos dejo de contemplar los negros noche del otro. Él era fuerte, y aunque sintiera que ya no podía, jamás se desplomaría enfrente de los ojos de Sasuke, jamás se mostraría débil, al menos si iba a morir, no perdería el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Sasuke contemplo su brillante mirada, y al contrario de él, sintió que algo en su interior se apago, quedando completamente en oscuridad.

Al parecer el destino ya había decidido sus caminos.

Y él tenía que acabar con su vida.

Apretó con más fuerza el filo de Kusanagi contra el fino cuello del Namikaze. Después de todo, aquella persona arrodillada a sus pies, no era nadie más que su enemigo, aquel que tenía que eliminar.

Ya no se trataba del amor de su vida...

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muajaja que mala soy, me tardo demasiado en actualizar y vengo con un final así ¬¬, lo sé ya puedo sentir sus miradas asesinas a través de la pantalla . pero recuerden que si me pasa algo no hay conti XD**_

_**Bueno, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la pena tanto tiempo de espera, en verdad que me costó mucho encajar cada parte, aunque la verdad es que la última escena ya la tenía yo en mi cabeza desde que comencé la historia n.n, pero como lo demás me faltaba, pues he ahí el problema ¬¬, y al final este fue el resultado (aunque ustedes tienen la última palabra, jeje). Y ahora, ¿Qué pasara? o.O?, pues eso es para el siguiente capítulo XD**_

_**Ah, por cierto, esa vez les dejo otro término para el glosario u.u**_

_**Danna*:**_ _Cliente habitual, generalmente un hombre adinerado, algunas veces casado, que tenía recursos para financiar los costos del entrenamiento tradicional y otros gastos considerables. Ambos podrían estar enamorados, la relación está sujeta a la capacidad del__danna__de entregar algún aporte financiero_.

_**Bien, creo que esto es todo por ahora, y pues espero no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente (pero no prometo nada u.u). Pero claro, antes déjenme agradecerles a todos los que se pasan por aquí y me dejan un comentario, ya que gracias a ellos no se me olvida que aunque tarde tengo que actualizar esta historia n.n**_

_**Por eso muchas gracias a: **__sasukita15, Natusky, hikikomori-chan, DGHA, hao3572, SmileSkuashSKII, Hanajima-san, princserekou, ShinigamiXD, ani-chan, sabri-zanza (me alegra que tu primer review se lo hayas dado a esta historia, en verdad me da gusto que sea de tu agrado n.), kaii-chn, saskenaru, gatiuchiha-kun, katsura-hime, Yuko-2310, winny-wika3, Katari-chan y NelIra._

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos, pero antes, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado, sentía frio y sus brazos y piernas se conservaban inmóviles. Quería dejar de ser el centro de atención de aquellos inquisidores ojos negros, pero no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro. Por un instante sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse ligeramente, no lo permitió. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trato de no soltar ni una sola lagrima. Tenía que ser fuerte, demostrar su determinación, aunque los sentimientos que se albergaban dentro de su corazón lo rebasaran. El dolor de perder a la persona que amaba, era peor que el escozor que se alojaba sobre sus heridas superficiales. Pero aun así, en ningún momento bajo o desvió su azulina mirada. Era lo último que le quedaba.

Sasuke, quien al parecer se mantenía inmutable (con esa mascara de serenidad y frialdad), trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque sólo era la fachada que mostraba. En su interior, el revuelto de sentimientos era tan grande, como su propio ejército. Una parte dentro de él, aun se negaba creer lo que sucedía. Ver el filo de Kusanagi sobre el cuello del rubio, le parecía la escena más bizarra que jamás se imagino realizar.

Su fría mirada carbón no se despegaba del azul zafiro que lo afrontaba con una gran determinación que no sabía de dónde provenía, tal vez del poco orgullo que le quedaba. Se había dicho así mismo que era su enemigo, alguien que no valía la pena. Y aun así, no podía terminar de encajar su espada contra su garganta.

Por un segundo, se reflejó en el poco brillo que le quedaba a esos iris azules. En ese instante, su mente se inundo de leves recuerdos que había vivido junto a él. Un sentimiento de añoranza que se apodero de su interior.

"_Saco el dedo ya sin sangre de su boca y hablo para que Naruto lo mirara._

_-. Claro que sí, no me gusta verte herido.- dijo y sin aviso, beso los labios contrarios.- Yo nunca te haría daño.- término por decir una vez que se separo de él._

_Con aquellas simples palabras, Sasuke rompió todo el encanto de Naruto. Otra vez decía cosas que no debía._

_-. No es bueno decir cosas que a lo mejor no puedas cumplir.- susurro sólo para sí mismo._

_Pero Sasuke al estar tan cerca lo había escuchado.-. ¿A qué te refieres?.- cuestiono sin entender la razón de aquella frase."_

Parpadeo ligeramente al comprender por fin, el significado de aquellas palabras que en su momento no entendió. Se sintió más atormentado, en su mente se iban difuminando lentamente hasta dar paso a una sola palabra: _traición._

Le dolía el hecho de pensar en todas las situaciones en que Naruto se mofo de él. Era rabia, furia, desolación, pero también miedo y debilidad.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él no le permitía avanzar para dar fin a esa situación. Sus músculos se tensaron a tal grado que parecían no responderle, como si "algo" dentro de sí, lo detuviera, le gritara y lo consumiera lentamente en la inseguridad de _no_ estar haciendo lo correcto.

Se sintió derrotado ante aquel abrumador sentimiento.

Observo de reojo, como tres de sus soldados se acercaba con prisa a la escena. Suspiro disimuladamente al distinguir que uno de ellos se trataba de Sai. Era consciente que tenía que terminar con la vida de su enemigo, pero aun con aquella fría mirada en sus negros ojos, no podía. Tal vez resultaba un cobarde, pero en ese momento no sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Aquel pensamiento, le hizo sentirse más patético de lo que ya se creía.

-. Ni siquiera mereces ser cortado por mi espada.- dijo con voz afilada, mientras quitaba la hoja de su cuello y la envainaba en su funda. Era la única excusa que logró para dicha situación.-. Tómalo como pago por haberme salvado, no te debo nada…pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi enemigo.- término con aquel tono frio.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, lo miraba con un toque de incredulidad en sus ojos, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aun con toda esa palabrería, con ese tono de frialdad y hasta depreció, aun así, le había perdonado la vida. Intento regresar de su aturdimiento, decir una sola palabra, pero no pudo. Sasuke le había dado una nueva mirada de indiferencia, que le hizo sentirse desconcertado. En ese mismo instante, Sai llego a su lado.

-. Espósalo y llévalo a una celda, es un miembro de Konoha.- hablo el Uchiha dirigiéndose al albino, paso a su lado sin decir otra palabra.

Sai, se quedo inmóvil, no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Él estaba a punto de regresar al Cuartel General, pero desvió su camino al percatarse que por la Zona Norte salía una torrecilla de humo. Eso le pareció bastante extraño, ya que no había escuchado ninguna explosión, ni tampoco parecía haber llamas. Fue entonces que recordó que Sasuke se encontraba patrullando por aquella zona, llamo a dos de sus compañeros y salieron corriendo al lugar.

Sus oscuros ojos tardaron un poco en comprender la escena que tenían frente a ellos.

Naruto, con un traje de _la Oposición_, se encontraba herido y arrodillado. Mientras Sasuke parado junto a él, tenía a Kusanagi sobre su garganta. Para un poco después, volver a enfundarla. Cuando su amigo se giro hacia él, observo sus ojos tan vacios que lo desconoció por un momento. Pero aun así, tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su General.

Saliendo de su rigidez, se acerco al rubio que se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Al parecer, no intentaría escapar.

-. Vamos, Naruto-kun, levántate.- hablo con calma, notando que el blondo tenia la misma mirada vacía que su moreno amigo.

El rubio no dijo nada y trato de levantarse, pero cuando trato de hacerlo, una fuerte punzada de dolor se alojo sobre la herida de su hombro. Sai se dio cuenta de ese detalle y lo ayudo con cuidado. Una vez que estuvo en pie, Naruto se percato que Sasuke por fin había desaparecido al final de la calle. Sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, mientras sin evitarlo, las lágrimas que retuvo con esfuerzo durante todo ese tiempo, comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas.

Era fuerte, pero en esa situación, hasta el más valiente guerrero se desmoronaría por completo.

Y él, ya no podía soportarlo más.

.

S&N

.

Con un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Sasuke entro a su habitación. Al llegar al cuartel no presto atención a nadie, simplemente quería estar solo. Se encerró entre aquellas cuatro paredes, lo primero que hizo fue dar otro tremendo golpe sobre su mesa de trabajo, arrojando todos los papeles que tenia sobre ella al suelo. En ese momento no le importaba nada. Quería sacar toda esa frustración que llevaba consigo.

Dejo de lado sus pertenencias y se tiro sobre su desgastado catre, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos. No quería pensar, lo intentaba con gran esfuerzo, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza.

Había sido tan idiota. Todo era un fraude…

Los besos, las caricias, las palabras de cariño y los sentimientos que le profesaba, no eran más que una vil farsa. Un disfraz que Naruto había ideado para acercarse a él; _su enemigo_.

Apretó los dientes intentando evitar gritar.

Le costaba creer que esa fuera la verdad. Por un momento, quiso pensar que era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Y cuando lo hiciera, se encontraría entre los cálidos brazos de su rubia adoración.

Pero seguía siendo una total farsa…

Cerro con más fuerza sus ojos, tratando de no ser consciente de su alrededor, ya no quería pensar en nada.

Sólo quería dormir.

.

S&N

.

Cuando entraron a la celda, el fuerte olor a humedad inundo de inmediato su sentido del olfato. El pequeño cuarto se sentía frio debido a la poca luminosidad, dándole un toque más sombrío de lo que ya era. Esa era la zona que el Cuartel General utilizaba para mantener en arraigo a sus prisioneros. Cualquier criminal de alto peligro, había pasado por esas paredes antes de ser ejecutado, algo sin duda, nada alentador.

Naruto, con las manos atadas al frente (lo que le causaba un fuerte dolor en sus músculos lastimados), camino unos cuantos pasos adentrándose más al lugar, se retranco contra la pared más alejada, poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta quedar completamente sentado. Sintió la humedad de la fría tierra pero no le importo, no había mucho de que sentir lástima. Al tratar de acomodarse, soltó un ligero gemido de dolor al frotar su brazo contra la pared, había perdido mucha sangre, realmente estaba agotado.

-. Llamare a alguien para que revise tus heridas.- hablo de repente el albino, al notar el dolor y la palidez del prisionero.

-…- Naruto no respondió, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Sai no dijo nada mas, dio media vuelta y salió de la celda.

Estando por fin solo, se pregunto por cuánto tiempo lo tendrían encerrado en ese lugar. Lo más seguro era que lo mantuvieran con vida para interrogarlo por los asesinatos que _supuestamente _ellos habían cometido. Se sentía mal por haber fallado a sus amigos, no quería que se preocuparan por él. Además, Sasuke lo odiaba, y lo comprendía, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle su desprecio.

Suspiro con algo de pesadez, recargo la cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos.

Se sentía realmente cansado.

.

S&N

.

El cuartel de Konoha se mantenía en calma, a pesar de estar en alerta por el constante movimiento que realizaban los soldados por la ciudad. Ellos trataban de mantener las cosas en orden. Jiraiya sabía que era en esas situaciones, cuando debían mantener la calma, sobre todo porque la mayoría de la zona estaba cubierta. Con dicha tranquilidad, el grito de alarma de Kiba, llamo la completa atención de todos.

El castaño (algo jadeante), había llegado con gran velocidad al despacho del mayor. Por alguna razón, aquella situación se le hacía bastante familiar.

-. ¡Jiraiya-sama, ha pasado algo terrible!.- grito con más fuerza al llegar al lugar. Provocando un sobresalto en el peliblanco.

-. No me des esos sustos, muchacho, ¿Que sucedió?.-

Con la respiración un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo, trato de hablar lo más claro posible.-. Han capturado a Naruto.-

Esta vez, Jiraiya abrió los ojos con gran incredulidad.-. ¿Qué?.-

-. Así es, estaba en los alrededores del cuartel enemigo, vigilándolos desde lejos, cuando vi que un grupo de soldados llevaba esposado a Naruto, se veía herido y débil.- recordó la escena y se mordió levemente su labio inferior, ver a su amigo de aquella manera le hervía la sangre.-. Quería ayudarlo en ese momento, pero eran varios soldados para mí solo.- cerró con fuerza sus puños.

El peliblanco apretó fuete la mandíbula, algo le decía que la misión otorgada al rubio no saldría del todo bien. Aunque se preguntaba cómo era posible que lo descubrieran, y sobre todo, que se dejara capturar. Naruto era capaz de salir de una situación difícil, ¿Qué lo había detenido? O tal vez en verdad estaba muy herido, pero Kiba dijo que iba caminando, por lo que no encontraba lógica en la situación.

-. ¿Qué haremos, Jiraiya-sama?.- volvió a preguntar el castaño, atrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-. Hay que pensar en algo, tenemos que sacar a Naruto de ese lugar, como están actualmente las cosas, no creo que se contengan a la hora de sacarle información.-

Kiba abrió sus ojos al saber que lo dicho por su jefe, sólo se podía traducir a una cosa: _tortura._

-. En eso tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido.-

El peliblanco asintió con determinación. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso, provocando el sobresalto de los dos hombres que se encontraban en ella. Con rapidez, dirigieron sus miradas para encarar al culpable.

-. Gaara.-

Pronuncio el Inuzuka con voz baja, al ver el semblante realmente molesto del pelirrojo.

.

S&N

.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos, la mugrienta puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez, dejando ver a una anciana que venía con una canasta llena de vendajes y un recipiente con agua en las manos. Iba acompañada por un guardia, el cual la dejo en el interior, para después salir y volver a cerrar desde afuera. La mujer camino hacia el camastro vacio, depositando sus cosas sobre éste. Dirigió su vista hacia el rubio sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared. Parecía ignorarla, ya que no la miraba, se dedicaba a contemplar la mohosa pared frente a sus ojos. Aun así, ella comenzó a hablar.

-. Me han mandado a curar tus heridas.-

La anciana no recibió respuesta, se detuvo un momento mientras sacaba algunas vendas y ungüentos. Remojo un trapo en el agua exprimiéndolo un poco. Sus manos arrugadas no tenían mucha fuerza, pero eso no quería decir que no la consideraran la mejor _curandera_ del cuartel. A ella no le importaba que la persona que estaba a punto de curar fuera el enemigo, su deber era salvar vidas, no le importaba de qué bando fueran. Por eso cuando Sai le pidió ayuda, ella acepto. Aunque la mayoría la consideraba una vieja algo amargada (por la cara seria que mostraba), la verdad es que no lo era. Era bastante amable.

-. ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

El blondo dejo de mirar la pared, concentrándose en la cara seria de la mujer. No le dio importancia, simplemente contesto con languidez.-. Naruto.-

La anciana suavizo sus facciones, se apresuro a seguir hablando.

-. Bien, Naruto-kun, yo soy Chiyo, soy la persona que se encarga de las heridas de los soldados de este cuartel, así que, se bueno y déjame curarte.-

Tenía que decirlo, no siempre sus cuidados eran bien recibidos. Sobre todo por la desconfianza de que empeorarían en vez de salvarse. Después de todo, ella era la curandera del los soldados, prácticamente su enemiga.

Naruto sentía que no tenía nada que perder o ganar, así que asintió levemente.

La vieja Chiyo se acerco a él, quitándole con cuidado la parte de arriba de sus prendas negras, dejando al descubierto la piel de su torso desnudo. Los ojos de la mujer identificaron con rapidez las heridas que el delgado cuerpo poseía. Al igual que algunas cicatrices poco visibles que también surcaban aquella piel. Se concentro sólo en las dos heridas más sobresalientes, parecían algo profundas (al menos una de ellas; la del hombro). Parecía que había perdido bastante sangre, tal vez por eso se veía así de pálido.

Sus fríos dedos se posaron sobre el contorno de la herida para revisarla con más exactitud, cosa que provoco un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor. El dolor era insoportable, pero no tanto como el que atormentaba su corazón. Por lo que trato de no soltar ningún quejido. Chiyo, se asombro por dicha fortaleza, se apresuro a limpiar el área afectada, untar los ungüentos para evitar las infecciones y vendar con firmeza los pedazos de tela.

-. Estas muy delgado, y tu piel está muy pálida.- dijo la anciana mientras ponía los últimos vendajes.-. Deberías comer más.-

La sola mención de comida, provoco que el rubio hiciera un gesto que no paso desapercibido para la curandera.-. Últimamente, toda la comida me da asco-ttebayo.-

Aquella respuesta, despertó la curiosidad innata de su profesión.

-. ¿Y te has sentido mareado o algo parecido?.- trato de profundizar en el tema.

-. Sí, pero sé que es por la demanda de mi trabajo.- el rubio no le dio importancia.

Al terminar de colocar el último vendaje, la mujer quiso cerciorarse de las ideas que intuía.

-. Necesito hacerte una última revisión, ¿te podrías recostar en el camastro?, sólo será por unos minutos.-

Naruto no entendía muy bien dicha petición, pero aun así obedeció, después de todo, ella era la doctora. La anciana tanteo su vientre, removió sus dedos por todo el espacio, enterrándolos ligeramente en algunos lugares, provocando una sensación extraña en el rubio. Chiyo, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al estar segura de lo que ya se imaginaba.

Namikaze pareció confundido, seguía sin entender.-. Las últimas semanas me he sentido así, algunas veces mareado, pero sé que es por la falta de sueño y también por el cansancio-ttebayo.-

No, eso definitivamente no era por la falta de sueño, ni mucho menos por cansancio. Lo acaba de comprobar. No por nada, era considerada una de las mejores parteras de la ciudad. Ella había traído al mundo a la gran mayoría de los hijos de los soldados del cuartel.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo-ttebayo?.- pregunto algo dudoso, al ver como la mujer se había quedado callada.

-. No, sólo son cosas mías.-

No quería inquietar al muchacho, aunque se alegraba haberlo revisado. Ya que con todo lo que había pasado, comprobó que el bebé parecía encontrarse bien, aferrarse a la vida. Lo más prudente de su parte, era comiscárselo a uno de sus superiores. Ya que al parecer, ni el mismo rubio se había dado cuenta de su actual estado.

-. Naruto-kun, te recomiendo que comas bien y que descanses, se que este lugar no es el más apropiado para decir eso, pero te hará bien seguir mis consejos.-

Recogió sus cosas, se acerco a la puerta y llamo al guardia. Antes de que se marchara, volvió a mirar a Naruto y le regalo una leve sonrisa, que fue recibida de la misma manera por la parte del menor. Le había caído muy bien aquella anciana.

Y ella en verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

S&N

.

Al terminar de acomodar sus pertenencias en el cuarto que le servía de enfermería, salió con prisa hacia el jardín en busca del albino. Necesitaba dar la información de inmediato. Cuando sus oscuros ojos dieron con la persona indicada, apresuro sus pasos para llegar junto a él.

-. Teniente, necesito decirle algo importante del prisionero que me pidió atender.-

Sai, quien se mantenía algo pensativo por la actual situación, presto atención a la persona que le hablaba. Ya que él mismo le había dado indicaciones para que le informara cualquier cosa referente a su estado de salud.

-. ¿Qué paso?, ¿sucedió algo malo?.- pregunto de inmediato al ver el semblante serio de la anciana.-. ¿Son muy graves sus heridas?.-

La anciana negó levemente, pero su serio semblante no desapareció en ningún momento.-. No, sus heridas son algo profundas, pero con el medicamento que le di se recuperar pronto, es un joven muy fuerte…pero eso no es lo que quería decirle.-

Escucho atento la respuesta, pero lo último pronunciado atrajo su curiosidad.-. ¿De qué se trata, Chiyo-san?.-

La mujer suspiro levemente, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-. Bueno, es que Naruto-kun, él… bien, es que él está de encargo.-

Sai, quien siempre mantenía esa sonrisa fingida (o en ese caso, un rostro sereno), descompuso dicha facción, colocando una completamente seria. -. ¿Qué acabas de decir?.-

-. Lo que escucho, el joven se encuentra en estado, aunque creo que ni el mismo lo sabe, tal vez porque tiene un poco más de mes, los síntomas los ha confundido por otros a causa de falta de descanso.-

El albino seguía asimilando las palabras de la mujer. Si las cosas eran como imaginaba, lo más seguro es que ese pequeño en el interior del rubio, fuera de Sasuke.

-. ¿Quiere que se lo comunique al General?.-

-. ¡No!, yo lo haré.-

-. Si es así, me retiro, pero antes me gustaría que le llevaran algo de alimento, sé que es un prisionero, pero lo necesita para recuperar energía.-

El Teniente asintió ligeramente.

-. Me retiro.-

La mujer desapareció de su vista, dejándolo aun mas pensativo.

Ahora, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Sasuke?

.

S&N

.

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho al terminar de leer el informe que mantenía en sus manos. Esa era una ventaja de tener a sus propios soldados en el cuartel, podía tener la información de inmediato. Admitía que al principio estaba realmente molesto, no, furioso. No podía creer que la segunda parte de su plan fallara. Ya que el Uchiha aun se encontraba con vida. Maldijo a los inútiles de sus ninjas, aunque para su tranquilidad, aquellos individuos habían muerto. No le convenía que hablaran. Aquel trago amargo de su fracaso, fue aliviado al recibir aquel informe que acababa de ojear. Sus hombres habían sido testigos de un nuevo prisionero (que al principio pensó que era uno de sus subordinados), para su sorpresa, resulto ser un miembro original de Konoha. Sus amarillos ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar el nombre de dicho cautivo. Aquel sobreviviente, no era otro que el famoso _Oiran _de la casa de Tsunade. Jamás se imagino que Jiraiya mandaría a uno de sus espías a ese lugar para sacar información. Bastante ingenioso, lástima que al peliblanco también le había fallado su plan.

Era una suerte que gracias a su movimiento, la misión de aquel espía de _la Oposición,_ se viniera abajo.

Y lo mejor de toda esa situación, era que él sacaría ventaja de dichos sucesos. A pesar de los fallos y errores que había tenido su propio plan, podía manejar a su antojo el nuevo escenario que le ponían enfrente. Otro punto a su favor, fue descubrir el interés que Sasuke le profesaba al rubio. Según las palabras de la pelirrosa _Shinzō_ llamada Sakura, el azabache se había enamorado.

Si en verdad a Sasuke mantenía un fuerte lazo con aquella persona que resulto ser un traidor, se aprovecharía del pobre corazón roto del Uchiha. Sabía a la perfección como hacerlo.

Era hora de darle una "agradable" visita al nuevo _huésped_.

.

S&N

.

Con toda la buena disposición que tenía (al igual que la paciencia), se atrevió a tocar la puerta de la habitación. Al analizar todos los hechos que pasaron esa noche, tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedía, sobre todo por el aspecto que había visto tanto en Sasuke como en Naruto. Y no se consideraba un entrometido, pero dadas las nuevas circunstancias por parte del rubio, tenía que saber con exactitud que había pasado. Aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber la razón. Espero por unos segundos, nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza y por fin tuvo respuesta. La puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar. El albino accedió, siendo testigo de los ojos algo hinchados y rojizos que en ese momento el azabache poseía.

-. ¿Qué quieres Sai?.- pregunto sin mucho interés, sentándose de nueva cuenta en su cama. No quería su compañía.

El de cabello corto lo dudo por un segundo, siempre había considerado a Sasuke un hombre fuerte, pero verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, parecía que en verdad le había afectado. Trato de continuar.-. Quiero que me digas que pasa aquí.- dijo sin muchos rodeos, eso era algo característico de su persona.

Sasuke, quien lo conocía bien, formo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, no quería hablar con nadie, pero era consciente que el otro tampoco se rendiría, y entre más pronto se fuera, mejor para él.

-. Creo que es obvio lo que sucede, Naruto resulto ser un espía de Konoha, que se acerco a mi sólo para saber nuestros movimientos…en resumidas cuentas, me vio la cara de idiota.- trato de sonar sarcástico, como si no le importara.

Sai escucho atento. Al parecer, el Uchiha se encontraba muy dolido, pero la imagen de Naruto se interpuso en sus pensamientos, sabía que el menor también estaba sufriendo al igual que su amigo. Si no fuera así, ya habría tratado de escapar.

-. Sasuke, habla con él.- soltó de repente.

El azabache frunció el ceño.-. No.-

-. Pero al menos escucha…-

Sasuke se levanto de un salto de la cama, antes de que el otro terminara la frase.

-. ¿Qué quieres que escuche?, ¿qué me vio la cara, como a un idiota?, o ¿saber cómo se reía a mis espaldas a la hora de demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba?...no Sai, ya tuve suficiente.-

Aun con aquel tono de desprecio en sus palabras, el albino no daría su brazo a torcer. Apreciaba mucho a Sasuke tanto como al rubio (a pesar de conocerlo poco), eran de las pocas personas que en verdad le importaban.

-. No creo eso, pienso que lo mejor sería que hablaras con él. ¿O qué?, ¿prefieres que el tipo pelirrojo del que me hablaste, venga por él?, estoy seguro que se lo llevara muy lejos y nunca lo volverás a ver, ¿en verdad, eso quieres?.-

Al escuchar la mención de Gaara, apretó sus puños con fuerzas. No quería que eso pasara, el simple hecho de imaginar que el de ojos aguamarina se llevara a Naruto, era peor de lo que sentía en ese momento, pero su orgullo no quería desistir tan fácil, su maldito orgullo siempre se anteponía a lo que en verdad deseaba.

-. Si, hablare con él, pero sólo será para que me diga lo que tenía planeado y la ubicación de sus camaradas, nada mas.- recompuso su semblante, mostrándose otra vez sereno.

Sai suspiro ante tal actitud.-. Eres un necio.-

-. Y tú un entrometido, ¡no te das cuenta que es el enemigo!.-

-. Ya sé que es el enemigo, pero por alguna razón confió en Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué tu no?.-

_-. ¡Porque tú no te enamoraste de él!.-_

Quiso gritarle en ese momento, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Lo único que le paso por la cabeza, fue dar media vuelta y no seguir escuchando las palabras del otro moreno.

-. ¿En verdad vas a dejar que todo acabe así?.-

-. ¡Tú no sabes nada!.- casi grito esta vez, antes de salir con paso rápido de su propia habitación. Las palabras de Sai no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Sai observo como la puerta se cerró con brusquedad, suspiro con cansancio sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas.

-. No, tú eres el que no sabe nada.- susurró el albino al viento.

Al final, no pudo decirle nada a Sasuke sobre su hijo nonato. Como lo había estado pensando, no era el mejor momento para decirle el estado del rubio, sería como anteponerle una solución fingida, y él no quería eso, sería mucho peor. No quería que su amigo odiara a ese pequeño, a su propio hijo. Esperaría que los pensamientos del azabache se tranquilizaran y reflexionara sobre las cosas que pensaba. Lo que en verdad era importante.

No obstante, necesitaba hacer algo por Naruto, en su condición, no lo podía dejar así.

Ya lo había decidido.

-. Es por los dos.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió de la habitación. Tomando el rumbo a la puerta trasera del cuartel, a un lugar en específico.

Era la única solución que se le ocurría.

.

S&N

.

Le indico al guardia dejarlo pasar, no sin antes darle instrucciones de no avisar a nadie de su "visita". El soldado perteneciera al ejercito de Sasuke, sin embargo tenía que obedecer las órdenes de un rango superior. Sabiendo esto, el pelilargo entro sin preocupaciones. Empujo la sucia puerta con algo de aversión, ingreso de inmediato volviendo a cerrar con rapidez a sus espaldas. Tardo un poco en adaptarse a la poca luz del lugar. Su vista distinguió de inmediato al _inquilino_, se mantenía sentado en sobre el viejo catre. El rubio mantenía sus facciones serenas, que se endurecieron al ver que el hombre se acercaba.

A los ojos de Orochimaru, la figura de Naruto se veía tan fascinante. Por un momento lamento no haberlo visto ataviado con aquellas exquisitas y finas telas de seda. A su parecer, era un desperdicio mantener a ese ángel encerrado en tan deplorables condiciones. Si por él fuera, lo tendría en una jaula de oro, exclusivamente para su deleite.

No pudo evitar, relamerse los labios a cada paso que daba.

Naruto (entumecido por los medicamentos), no pudo levantarse de su lugar. La serpiente, aprovechando eso, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Levanto una de sus pálidas manos, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, cosa que al menor le causa una sensación bastante incómoda.

-. Alguien como tú no debería de estar en este lugar…yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras; joyas, dinero, lujos.- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, no se quería quedar con las ganas de tener al menor.-. Si tú me obedeces en todo lo que te pida, tendrás todo eso y más.- tomo un mechón de pelo y bajo hasta su mejilla.

El blondo mostro una mueca de repulsión al sentir esos pálidos dedos sobre su rostro. No le importo el dolor y alejo su cabeza hacia atrás para desvanecer el contacto.-. Preferiría estar muerto, antes de tener algo contigo-ttebayo.- respondió con desprecio, jamás olvidaría que ese hombre era el culpable de querer matar al moreno y eliminar a sus amigos. Su sola presencia le asqueaba.

Ante aquella reacción, Orochimaru soltó una sonrisa retorcida. Le había dado una oportunidad de hacer las cosas por las buenas y la había rechazado. Lástima, tendría que ser por las malas, a su manera.

-. No, cariño ¿no te has dado cuenta en la situación que te encuentras?.- se puso de pie, indicando sus manos atadas.-. Eres un prisionero, con una indicación mía serias ejecutado en un segundo, pero no lo hare, tengo un trabajo mejor para ti.- mostro una sonrisa ladeada que a Naruto le causo escalofríos.

El Namikaze era valiente, podría enfrentarlo, aunque muy a su pesar, el otro tenía ventaja. No sabía qué era lo que tramaba, su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. No dijo nada, siguió observándolo para que el mayor siguiera hablando, necesitaba saber que era lo que planeaba.

Orochimaru, se sintió satisfecho ante el mutismo, siguió hablando.-. Lo que te pido es muy fácil, se que tú y Sasuke-kun mantenían una relación.- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa, lo cual aumento la satisfacción del Almirante.-. Te sorprenderías de lo _comunicativa _que puede llegar a ser tu "amiga" Sakura.- al escuchar dicho nombre, el rubio comprendió todo.-. Pongámoslo fácil, sin rodeos… sólo tienes que decirle a Sasuke-kun que nunca sentiste nada por él, que sólo fue un simple pasatiempo para ti y que te divertiste jugando con sus sentimientos.-

La serpiente era consciente del gran amor que el azabache sentía por el de ojos azules. Quería que Naruto le destrozara por completo el corazón, el Uchiha no tendría cabeza para nada, lo aprovecharía para continuar con sus planes. Acabaría con él, de una u otra manera. Controlar las emociones de las personas vulnerables era algo de lo que se jactaba.

Por su parte, Naruto se mantenía sin pronunciar una sola palabra. No aceptaría aquella bajeza, sería como morir en vida, sentir el resentimiento y odio de Sasuke ya era mucho para él.

-. ¡Nunca hare algo como eso!.- grito con fuerza, cuando regreso de su mutismo.

El otro aumento su sonrisa.

-. No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres hacer o no, es una orden. O ¿acaso quieres que las personas que viven con Tsunade paguen las consecuencias?, ¿podrías vivir con ese remordimiento?.-

Sus orbes azules por un momento se tiñeron de rojo.-. ¡Eres un maldito, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto-ttebayo!.- volvió a gritarle.

Orochimaru pareció ignorarlo, siguió hablando.

-. Sasuke-kun vendrá pronto, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que le digas mentiras, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron sobre los amarillentos de la serpiente, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió. Un poco molesto, Orochimaru fue a la puerta y la abrió.

-. Siento interrumpir, pero me han mandado a dejarle la comida al prisionero.- dijo un poco asustada la pelirroja, jamás le había gustado aquel pálido hombre. Y la forma en que la miraba aumentaba sus nervios.

El de largos cabellos resoplo con fastidio al verse interrumpido, hizo un ademan de comenzar a caminar, no sin antes hablar en voz baja para que sólo Naruto lo escuchara.-. Piensa bien lo que te dije.- fue lo último que pronuncio. Dio media vuelta, en cuanto paso junto a la pelirroja, hablo con voz autoritaria un "Ni una sola palabra al General". Obteniendo una leve afirmativa por parte de la muchacha, atravesó la puerta con prisa y se perdió entre la penumbra del oscuro pasillo.

Karin, dejo salir el aire que había retenido por los nervios, observando de manera despectiva al rubio, quien no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, ignorándola por completo. La bermeja se acerco a él, para desatarle las manos. Era un criminal, pero se daba cuenta de lo herido que estaba, dudaba que tratara de escapar. No vio mucho de especial en él, por eso le sorprendía la cantidad de alimentos que el teniente le había mandado a llevar.

-. El teniente Sai, me mando a dejarte los alimentos, al igual que algunas ropas limpias, esos harapos que tienes son un asco.-

Las acciones de la joven, llamaron la atención del rubio, fijo sus ojos sobre sus manos sueltas y después sobre la bandeja llena de comida. Su estomago estaba hambriento, pero la "conversación" con el viperino hombre le había quitado las pocas ganas de ingerir algún alimento. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de la vieja Chiyo, con un poco de esfuerzo, se acerco a la bandeja para tomar algo.

Cuando probo el primer bocado, sintió que las nauseas le volvían.

.

S&N

.

Sus pisadas se escuchaban por el pasillo, iluminado únicamente por la escasa luz que las velas proporcionaban. Ese lugar no era uno de los más agradables, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber. Aun con la conversación de Sai en la cabeza, se dirigía a la celda de Naruto. No sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer. Se suponía que sólo iría a interrogarlo, pero ciertamente dudaba que al estar frente a esos ojos azules, mantuviera su pose indiferente.

Cuando llego a su destino, quedo parado frente a la puerta de la celda, observando la roída madera. El guardia que vigilaba le abrió con rapidez al percatarse de su presencia. Sasuke no dijo nada e ingreso al interior del recinto. Suspiro disimuladamente antes de encarar al prisionero, tratando de colocar aquella mascara de total indiferencia.

-. Naruto, ¿cierto?.- pregunto para llamar la atención del rubio que estaba sentado en el camastro, no espero respuesta y siguió hablando.-. O te lo inventaste como toda tu demás farsa para engañarme.-

Su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la grave voz del Uchiha.-. Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Sasuke.-

-. General Uchiha.- recalco, tratando de que su voz sonara fría, cómo la que estaba acostumbrado utilizar en sus interrogatorios de rutina.

El rubio desvió ligeramente sus cuencas azules al escuchar esa frase tan seca, sabía que el moreno lo odiaba, si él se encontrara en la misma situación, tal vez actuaria de la misma manera. Ser engañado por la persona que mas amas (y por lo consiguiente en que confías), no es algo que se olvide en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sobre todo, si aquella persona resulta ser tu peor enemigo. Quería guardar una mínima esperanza, porque sus sentimientos hacia el azabache jamás cambiarían.

-. Para mí, siempre serás Sasuke.-

-. Yo no puedo decirte lo mismo.-

Naruto dibujo sonrisa melancólica, pero no se desmorono -. Si, tal vez todo lo que hice fue una mentira...- las amenazas de la serpiente resonaban en su mente, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle a Sasuke aquellas hirientes palabras, sería como si le enterrara su propia katana. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.-. ¿Se puede fingir el amor-ttebayo?.-

Sus orbes azules se veían tan sinceros al soltar dichas palabras, que Sasuke, sintió un fuerte impulso de estar junto a él. No fue consciente de cómo llego a su lado, bajando su mano con lentitud, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Naruto, tenia algunos raspones. Era tan confuso. De inmediato retiro su mano desmoronando aquel contacto, como si la piel del Namikaze le quemara.

No pudo seguir ahí, con rapidez, y antes de que Naruto soltara una palabra más, salió con prisa. Dejando al rubio algo aturdido y a la vez aliviado. Al menos, Sasuke no le había dado tiempo de seguir hablando.

Cuando por fin salió del pequeño cuarto, soltó el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones. Se sentía tan patético, ya que ni siquiera había podido interrogarlo adecuadamente. Regresaría mas tarde. Ya que en su cabeza, no dejaba de resonar la simple pregunta que lo había desorientado.

¿Podía ser capaz de fingir amor?

Su corazón gritaba un fuerte "no", pero su mente racional le decía que no se dejara engañar. Aunque aquella mirada le pareciera sincera.

Suspiro pesadamente al no tener una respuesta tan clara como él la necesitaba.

Camino sólo unos pasos, cuando escucho varios más al final del pasillo. La poca luz de la vela que se mantenía encendida no iluminaba por completo los extremos. El sonido de leves pisadas lo alerto, tomando instintivamente el mango de Kusanagi, listo para enfrentar cualquier improvisto que se le presentara frente a él.

-. Necesitamos hablar.- escucho la voz entre las sombras.

Sasuke afilo su mirada.-. Yo no hablo con traidores.- dijo de manera cortante al reconocer al hombre pelirrojo. Apretando con más fuerza su katana.

-. Lo vas a hacer, Uchiha, te guste o no.-

Estaba a punto de replicar, pero su voz fue callada al contemplar, como de un nuevo movimiento, uno de los individuos que iban con el bermejo, se mostro ante la luz, manteniendo una katana sobre la garganta de su amigo. Sai, era su prisionero.

-. No creo que tengas muchas opciones.-

Por último, sintiéndose derrotado bajo su arma. Se pregunto en donde demonios estaban los demás guardias o como habían entrado hasta ese lugar, pero dejo aquellos pensamientos de lado al ser consciente de su actual situación. Miro de reojo la dirección de la celda de Naruto y luego a Gaara.

¿En verdad preferiría a su orgullo que a Naruto?

Tal vez lo dicho por Sai, se volviera realidad.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip!, no es su imaginación ni están desvariando, en verdad estoy aquí de regreso, gracias a su comentarios y ¿amenazas? o.O?, si, también sirvieron de mucho XD**_

_**La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, ando buscando trabajo y no es muy fácil que digamos ¬¬, mi tiempo se va ahí, así son las cosas, nada justas u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, dejando de lado mis penas y excusas XD, mejor pasemos a lo que ustedes se pasaron, al fic n.n. Como siempre, espero que a pesar de que me tarde mucho, pues haya valido la pena y pues que a ustedes les haya gustado, tal vez no es lo que esperaban u.u, pero es que la historia va como la planee desde un principio, **_

_**Ahora, ¿Sasuke sabrá de su futuro hijo?, ¿Gaara se llevara a Naruto para nunca regresar?, o ¿Narutin le dirá a Sasukin todas las mentiras que le pidió Orochipepe XD?, pues bien, eso será para el próximo capi, muajajaj**_

_**Por cierto, como siempre y ya lo había dicho antes, no me olvido de la historia por ustedes, y por el tiempo que me regalan con sus comentarios, por eso muchas gracias a: **__saskenaru, Brye, SmileSkuashSKII, Aniie-Snape (eres joahnpotter, verdad? o.O?), sabri-zanza, sasukita15, hikikomori-chan, Hanajima-san, Kaii-chn, Katari-chan, Yuki-2310, Sado-Henng, Nelira, Tsunade, SayaUchiha, konan188, nakatsu-suichi y Rusu-san._

_**Otra cosa, acabo de subir un par de fics de No.6, si les gusta esta serie (y Sion y Nezumi n.n), pueden pasarse, este es un comercial gratis XD**_

_**Creo que ya es todo por hoy, así que me retiro, esperando que en verdad el capi haya sido de su agrado n.n**_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos!**_

_**Pero antes, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_En ese momento se sentía molesto. No, furioso era la palabra más correcta para describirlo en esa frustrante situación. Pensar en la actual posición de Naruto, le hacía hervir la sangre. Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido. No podría contenerse mucho tiempo, era su mejor amigo. Y aunque el rubio sólo lo viera de esa manera, para él era alguien especial que debía proteger. Con esas ideas en su cabeza, salió con prisa hacia la puerta trasera del cuartel que lo llevaba al bosque. No obstante, sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando entre las sombras observo la silueta de una persona. Por instinto llevo su mano al mango de su katana. Agudizo su mirada, dando un paso al frente para encarar al invasor. Amenazando con voz fría._

_-. Salga en este instante, sino quiere ser atravesado por mi ar…-_

_-. ¡Espere por favor!.- escucho que se apresuraba a contestar una voz femenina._

_Gaara miro con desconfianza a la mujer. Ella se estremeció por dicha mirada. Aun así, trato de permanecer tranquila._

_-. Soy Shizune y vengo de parte de Tsunade-sama.- se apresuro a decir la morena para que dejara de mirarla con aprensión._

_El pelirrojo trato de abrir la boca para preguntar por el mensaje de Tsunade. Pero antes de que soltara alguna palabra, otra silueta salió de las sombras llegando al lado de Shizune. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, mostro un mueca de enojo que asusto más a la mujer. No pudo contenerse a sacar por completo el filo de su espada._

_-. ¡Deténgase por favor!.- pidió de manera alarmada la voz de la mujer, alzando las manos para contenerlo, aunque no hubiese dado un sólo paso.-. Él viene conmigo, es el encargo de Tsunade-sama.-_

_Aun con dichas palabras, el pelirrojo no bajo su katana._

_-. No te preocupes Shizune-san, puedes retirarte, yo me hare cargo de lo demás.- hablo con voz amable la otra persona._

_Shizune dudo por un segundo dicha petición, pero acepto después de pensarlo con detenimiento. Tenía razón, ella ya había cumplido con la petición. Condujo al moreno hasta la base de Konoha, así que era hora de retirarse a su hogar. Ya no dijo nada, asintió levemente, para después desaparecer entre las sombras. Tal y como habían llegado._

_Una vez solos, Sai observo a detalle al hombre pelirrojo que lo amenazaba con su arma. A pesar de que esos inquietantes ojos claros lo atravesaban, su pálido rostro no se inmuto en ningún segundo. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendió verlo, aquel sujeto no era otro más que el "dolor de cabeza" de su amigo. El famoso amigo de Naruto que despertaba los celos de Sasuke. Definitivamente a "él" no se lo esperaba encontrar. Sai quería hablar con el jefe, un tal Jiraiya. Pero dada las circunstancias, sólo conseguiría hablar con el bermejo. No le importaba. Si lograba lo que se proponía, él seria de ayuda. _

_Ya lo había decidido._

_Al comprender todo lo ocurrido. Sentía que él tenía que hacer algo. ¿Y qué mejor que acudir a los amigos del rubio? Claro que no fue fácil dar con ellos. Por dicha razón el ejército nunca los había encontrado. Ahora lo comprendía. Estaban resguardados a las afueras de Kioto. No obstante, la visita que le dio a Tsunade fue beneficiosa. Explicarle la actual situación de Naruto fue la clave. La mujer era astuta, no era tan tonta como para soltar información a un soldado, teniendo en cuenta que podría tratarse de una trampa. Sin embargo, al despojarse de todas sus armas y dar su palabra de que si mentía, ella misma podía molerlo a golpes, la convencido un poco. Al final (y después de mucha insistencia), la rubia había aceptado. Siendo Shizune su guía en el recorrido._

_-. No vine a pelear.- dijo alzando las manos, mostrándolas vacías. Estaba desarmado, sabiendo que si hacia algo sospechoso, sólo conseguiría la muerte.-. ¿Te importaría hablar conmigo un momento?.-_

_Gaara no sabía que decir. Por una parte se trataba de su enemigo, pero por otro lado, aquel pálido sujeto estaba desarmado. Aunque tampoco podía ser tan crédulo para confiar en cualquiera._

_-. ¿Es una trampa?.-_

_Sai negó ligeramente. _

_-. Si fuera una trampa no vendría solo, nadie más me ha seguido…- sabía que sería difícil que le creyera, pero por algo tenía que comenzar.-. Vine para hablar sobre Naruto-kun.-_

_Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, consiguió su completa atención. Seguía sin confiar, pero bajo su arma._

_-. ¿Qué sabes sobre él?, ustedes fueron quienes lo apresaron.-_

_El albino asintió, mirando a otro lado que no fueran esos ojos que no dejaban de escudriñarlo. Aquella sensación fue realmente extraña para él. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Recompuso sus prioridades. No tenía que andarse por las ramas, tenía que ser directo como siempre lo había sido._

_-. Tienes razón, por eso es que estoy aquí, como dije antes, nadie del cuartel lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi superior, pero al ser consciente de la nueva condición de Naruto-kun, he reordenado mis prioridades y creo que es algo que debo hacer.- el pelirrojo no dijo nada, no entendía a que se refería, así que lo dejo continuar.-. La mujer que curó sus heridas no es una curandera cualquiera, ella es una partera…- dudó por un segundo en continuar.-… Ella fue quien se dio cuenta de la condición de Naruto-kun.-_

_-. ¿A qué te refieres?.-_

_Gaara seguía sin comprender. _

_-. Chiyo-san me aseguro que Naruto-kun está esperando un bebé.-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con escepticismo, trato de abrir la boca pero no le salían las palabras. Sai lo aprovecho para seguir hablando.-. Al parecer él aun no se ha dado cuenta de su condición, necesitamos ayudarlo. Y para eso necesito su apoyo.- _

_Era demasiada información para digerirla en un pequeño momento. Gaara lo observo por más tiempo. Sus palabras parecían reales, no notaba nerviosismo u otra sensación de desconfianza. Al contrario, parecía que todo lo que salió de su boca era verdad. Sin embargo, seguía sin asimilarlo por completo._

_-. ¿Por qué haces esto?.- no pudo evitar preguntar._

_El alvino sólo se encogió de hombros._

_-. Se lo debo a él.- fue lo único que contesto después de varios minutos. Y no se refería especialmente a Naruto._

_Por su parte, Gaara le creería. No sabía el porqué, aun siendo su enemigo le creía. _

_Iría por Naruto, de eso estaba seguro. Lo protegería, aun sabiendo a la perfección de quien era el hijo que llevaba dentro. Pero antes, tendría que hablar con Jiraiya y ponerlo al tanto de todo. Vio al alvino una vez más y asintió con firmeza. No dejaría de vigilar a Sai. Lo mantendría junto a él como prisionero por si en verdad era una trampa. Admitía que dentro de él creía en su palabra. Pero no se confiaría ni arriesgaría la seguridad de sus aliados. No bajaría la guardia aun cuando algo en ese muchacho lo inquietara._

_-. Está bien, pero cualquier movimiento raro y no te garantizo que termines vivo.-_

_Sai sólo sonrió, aun con la amenaza, sonrió de verdad. _

_Definitivamente era alguien extraño._

.o.

Parpadeó un par de veces ante el recuerdo de cómo había terminado en esa situación. Aun así, el exótico color aguamarina de sus ojos no se despegaba del hombre que se mantenía frente a él. Tan rígido, con la mirada llena de ira y apretando los dientes para no soltar una sarta de groserías en su contra. Por un momento, Gaara se sintió satisfecho al causar esas expresiones en su enemigo. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto que los guardias utilizaban para descansar. Después de su "amable" petición para que hablaran, era el único lugar en donde podían hacerlo sin ser escuchados e interrumpidos. Todos los demás se habían quedado afuera. Sai (que aun seguía "prisionero") custodiado por los otros dos hombres que habían acompañado al pelirrojo.

En silencio, uno sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas, mientras el otro parado y con los brazos cruzados. De frente, sólo separados por una corta distancia.

Los nervios de Sasuke estaban al borde. Aquel hombre de mirada penetrante no lo inquietaba ni intimidaba. Lo que le irritaba, era el hecho de saber que lo tenía con las manos atadas y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Además, el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría llevarse a Naruto, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se suponía que tenía que preocuparse por ser un _prisionero importante_ en su investigación, pero sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón. No quería pensar en eso, trataba de ocupar su mente en preguntarse cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ese lugar sin que nadie lo hubiera notado. Comenzaba a pensar que los pasadizos secretos del Cuartel tenían mucho que ver. No obstante, seguía sin ser su mayor preocupación.

-. Habla de una vez, maldito.-

Expreso con fastidio. El indiferente rostro de Gaara no cambio en ningún momento.

-. Seré lo más breve posible, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación.- dijo con voz calmada, pero llena de determinación. Su prioridad seguía siendo su amigo rubio (y más sabiendo su situación), pero antes de abordar ese punto necesitaba poner en orden lo que había planeando con Jiraiya. Ante el problema que se encontraban era necesario. Sería directo -. Estoy aquí para proponerte una alianza.-

-. ¿Acaso estás loco?, yo jamás aceptaría esa clase de tratos contigo.-

Gaara lo miro sin parpadear. Él también pensaba que era una completa locura. Pero era algo que había propuesto Jiraiya. Ese hombre era bastante astuto, lo reconocía, no por nada tenía su puesto como líder. Confiaba en el buen juicio del peliblanco para solucionar los problemas de esa magnitud. Y si tenía que convencer al Uchiha, él lo haría.

-. Escúchame antes de negarte, te conviene. No sólo a ti, sino a toda tu gente…- el moreno iba a soltar un nuevo improperio, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto. Tenía que explicarse antes de que le diera una nueva negativa. Diría lo que Jiraiya le había expuesto a él.-. Tenemos al mismo enemigo, si queremos acabar con Orochimaru ésta es la única solución, ¿o piensas que lo podrás detener tu solo? Esa serpiente tiene el suficiente poder para acabar contigo…-

Sasuke volvió a fruncir su ceño.

-. Sé que ese maldito viejo me desprecia, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?, él sigue siendo un superior.-

-. Tú no entiendes, él fue quien provoco todo lo que está pasando.-

-. ¿De qué hablas?.-

-. Orochimaru fue el responsable de mandar a sus hombres a matar a esa familia inocente para inculparnos, nosotros podemos ser lo que tú quieras, menos unos asesinos sin razones.- ante dicha revelación, los ojos de Sasuke mostraron una ligera muestra de sorpresa, pero lo disimulo a la perfección esperando a que el otro hombre siguiera hablando.-. Y no sólo eso, él fue quien envió a esos ninjas a eliminarte ayer por la noche, ellos no eran de los nuestros…-

Sasuke se sumergió en un ligero silencio, analizando dichas palabras. Sabía que Orochimaru lo odiaba. Pero… ¿llegar a tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Que ganaba esa serpiente? Además, no podía confiar en su enemigo así de fácil.

-. ¿Quién me asegura que lo que dices es cierto?, esto podría ser un plan de ustedes para ponerme en contra de mi propio dirigente.-

-. Puedes pensar eso, estas en todo tu derecho, si fuera tu, también lo pensaría, pero…-

Gaara lo miro atento antes de continuar, si quería pruebas se las daría.

Hablar en esos momentos de Naruto, era como meter el dedo en la llaga. Lo sabía, pero era necesario. Aumentando todo lo que le había contado Sai durante su trayecto al cuartel, le servirían de armas para convencer al orgulloso Uchiha.

-. Ya sabes que Naruto estaba trabajando encubierto.- al escuchar el nombre del rubio, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso por un segundo.-. Pero no sólo para vigilarte a ti, sino también los movimientos de los subordinados de Orochimaru, él ha encontrado algo que nos interesa a los dos, él descubrió lo que planea hacer Orochimaru…-

-….- el azabache no dijo nada.

-. Mira, sé que no te caigo bien y no confías en mí, lo mismo va para mí. Creo que eres una persona que no merece que la ayuden y menos por cómo has tratado a Naruto, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, yo protejo a mis camaradas, así como pienso que tú proteges a los tuyos.-

Sasuke siguió con su mutismo. Gaara continuó hablando.

-. Ahora tenemos un enemigo en común.-

-. ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?.-

-. Naruto fue quien lo descubrió, fue por eso que te mantuvo vigilado. Y aunque no me agrades, Naruto te quiere y…-

En un movimiento inesperado, Sasuke azoto su puño contra la puerta de madera. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel sujeto a decir que Naruto lo quería cuando sólo fue parte de su _misión_?

-. ¡Tú no sabes nada, sólo fui parte de su trabajo!.-

Gaara suspiro imperceptiblemente, aquel tipo era más idiota de lo que creía. Pero tampoco quería engañarse así mismo con falsas esperanzas. Recordaba el inusual brillo en los ojos azules de su amigo. Por muy crítica que estuviera su situación, sabía que los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke nunca cambiarían. Reconocía cuando no tenía oportunidad.

-. Si ese fuera el caso… ¿Por qué crees que se interpuesto entre la espada para salvarte? Piénsalo por un momento, si su trabajo era sólo eso, entonces no le hubiese importado. Al contrario, hubiese dejado que te mataran para tener un enemigo menos. Pero no lo hizo, salvo tu vida poniendo en peligro la suya, creo que esa es una prueba muy solida para mí. Por eso pienso que no mereces ese cariño.-

Uchiha apretó con más fuerza sus puños.

-. Piénsalo bien, además puedes mandar a cualquiera para vigilar.-

Sabaku se quedo callado, dejando con ese silencio una oportunidad para analizar su situación. Sasuke era una persona inteligente. Su cerebro estimaba los pros y los contras de aquel acuerdo. Podía ignorar cada palabra que había soltado el pelirrojo y seguir como si nada le importara o…Podía confiar una vez más en Naruto y buscar una solución a ese problema. No sólo ponía en riesgo su vida, sino la de todos sus subordinados. Y él jamás permitiría que alguien como aquella serpiente rastrera los eliminara por el simple hecho de obtener más poder.

-. De acurdo.- esperaba no equivocarse con la difícil decisión que había tomado. No se arriesgaría a ser un blanco fácil para Orochimaru.

Con aquella respuesta, Gaara se sintió satisfecho. A pesar de todo, la situación salió como Sai le había dicho. Sasuke podía ser un hombre frio, pero siempre era justo con la vida de sus camaradas y no permitiría que los mataran por un capricho.

Después de todo, el albino de extraña sonrisa si le había dicho la verdad. Gracias a él, ahora tenían una oportunidad de cobrárselas al Sannin. Tenía que agradecerle a Sai por arriesgarse de esa manera. Aunque sabía que no era momento para contarle a Sasuke que él había sido el responsable de ese encuentro.

-. Pero como dijiste antes.- llamo la atención del pelirrojo, aun tenía una condición.-. Quiero que un hombre de mi entera confianza este con ustedes, él me mandara un reporte para estar al tanto de la situación.-

-. Me parece bien, si eso es lo que quieres no creo que haya problema.-

-. En ese caso, quiero que sea Sai, puedo cubrir su ausencia alegando que lo mande a una misión de rastreo y ya no regreso, pensaran que está muerto.-

-. Bastante astuto de tu parte.-

Con eso ultimo dicho, se podía decir que ya eran _aliados._ Ya resuelto esa situación, era tiempo de pasar al punto más importante. La verdadera razón de estar ahí. Sabaku se levanto del lugar que toda la charla había estado ocupando.

-. Esto es un trato entonces…pero antes de irme, me llevare a Naruto.-

La inquietud se apodero por un instante de los orbes carbón de Sasuke. Tan concentrado estaba en pensar sobre aquella _alianza,_ que se había olvidado por completo del encierro de Naruto. Sin embargo, ya que ahora eran aliados no podía negarse, aunque le carcomiera por dentro la idea de que el rubio se fuera con aquel hombre. Por más que su mente ideaba algo para negarse, una buena escusa para que lo mantuviera en ese lugar, no la encontraba.

Por su parte, Gaara no quería perder más tiempo valioso.

-. Ya que somos aliados no le veo el problema, así que necesito las llaves de su celda.-

Un poco reticente, llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco la llave que necesitaba. Se sentía patético consigo mismo. Quería pensar que era lo mejor. Porque era lo mejor, ¿cierto?. El estar lejos de Naruto lo ayudaría a pensar con claridad y tal vez hasta lo podía olvidar…

Gaara lo saco de sus pensamientos al jalar la llave de su mano. No quería que se arrepintiera en el último momento. Dio unos pasos más hasta la puerta, mientras el otro aun estaba parado sin reaccionar.

-. Una última cosa.- dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose antes de cruzar la salida. El otro giro para mirarlo. Y sin vacilarlo o dudarlo por un segundo, Sabaku se dio media vuelta estampado su puño en el rostro de Sasuke, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

El Uchiha saboreo la sangre de su labio, mirándolo con furia en los ojos.

Sin decir nada mas (estaban de sobra las palabras) Gaara siguió con su camino.

Ya podía continuar con todo lo que venía.

.

S&N

.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió con prisa a la dirección en donde se encontraba la celda de Naruto, no quería perder más tiempo. Necesitaba sacarlo de ese deplorable lugar lo antes posible. Sus hombres lo esperaban a fuera junto con Sai. Aun ignorantes del acuerdo que había pactado con el Uchiha. Dejo sus anteriores pensamientos al encontrarse frente a la puerta que buscaba. Con sumo cuidado introdujo la llave y abrió con lentitud. No quería asustar a la persona del interior.

Aun con ese leve sonido, Naruto se alerto al percatarse de que alguien entraba. Estaba al pendiente por si volvía la serpiente, no quería estar desprevenido. Levanto rápido la vista al escuchar los pasos acercarse. Sus ojos miraron con incredulidad al recién llegado.

-. ¡¿Gaara?.-

Naruto se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. No salió corriendo hacia su amigo como hubiese deseado. El aturdimiento por las heridas aun estaba muy presente en su cuerpo. Gaara se dio cuenta de ese gran esfuerzo, por lo que él fue quien se acerco para acortar la distancia. Su semblante sereno no lo demostraba, pero en verdad estaba feliz y aliviado de que el menor estuviera bien (al menos sus heridas estaban curadas y vendadas).

-. Naruto, ¿estás bien?.-

El rubio asintió con alegría.-. Sí, pero ¿qué haces aquí?.- un segundo después, sus ojos azules se abrieron con preocupación.-. No me digas que también te atraparon.-

-. No, es una larga historia, pero ahora no hay tiempo para contar, es mejor que salgamos de aquí.-

-. Pero…-

Namikaze bajo la mirada. No quería poner a nadie más en peligro. Si los descubrían y Sasuke se enteraba, no contendría su ira contra ellos. Gaara se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Al parecer tenía que hablar para que el menor se decidiera a salir antes de que los soldados de Orochimaru regresaran a tomar su turno.

-. Escucha, Naruto, hemos hecho un trato con Uchiha, se podría decir que ahora somos "aliados", al menos en esta lucha.- lo tomó del brazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo.-. Ahora, hay que darnos prisa para salir, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro y…-

Iba a continuar, pero la voz del rubio salió con presteza.

-. Yo no me quiero esconder.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.-. Sabes perfectamente que soy muy hábil, puedo ser útil también-ttebayo.-

-. Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no voy a cambiar de opinión.-

Naruto trató de zafarse de su agarre, mirándolo otra vez con el ceño fruncido. No quería que le tuvieran lastima por lo que le había pasado. No soportaría ser una carga.

-. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Estoy bien, no me dejare derrotar por lo que paso!.- alzo su tono de voz.-. Lo que paso con Sasuke no va afectarme…- el sonido de sus palabras se hizo cada vez más bajo.

Gaara lo soltó, suspiro sonoramente y se coloco al frente. De inmediato, tuvo la completa atención de aquellos opacos ojos azules. A él no lo podía engañar, el rubio estaba tan afectado por todo lo que había pasado. En ese momento no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-. Dices eso muy fácil, Naruto, pero estoy seguro que no te importara cuidar tu vida en el campo de batalla, serás presa fácil si estas distraído.-

-. ¡No soy un niño, deja de tratarme como uno, Gaara!.- cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. Estaba desquitando todo lo que tenía dentro con la persona equivocada.-. Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, pero yo voy a pelear junto a ustedes y así lo hare.-

Ante tanta testarudez de parte de su amigo, el semblante tranquilo y serio del pelirrojo de descompuso. Ese no era el mejor momento para comportarse de esa manera tan irrazonable. Había algo más importante que proteger. Al parecer tenía que decirle la verdad para que comprendiera y se diera cuenta de lo importante que era cuidarse, en lugar de parecer el héroe de la historia.

-. Naruto, no seas egoísta, no pienses sólo en ti.-

-. ¡A nadie le importa lo que yo haga-ttebayo!.-

Bien, no le dejaba otra alternativa.

-. Entonces no me dejas opción…si no quieres pensar en ti, entonteces piensa en el bienestar del hijo que llevas dentro.-

Lo había dicho. Y al observar el rostro perturbado del rubio, él lo ignoraba.

-. ¿Qué acabas de decir?.-

-. Lo que escuchaste.-

El rostro de Naruto era todo un poema.

Sólo parpadeaba, como imaginando que esa era una broma pesada o un sueño bizarro. Que la falta de sueño lo había provocado. No obstante, un ligero recuerdo llego a su cabeza. Era muy posible aquella afirmación. Era lógico, había tenido relaciones con Sasuke y no se había tomado el té de inmediato. Le dio la mínima importancia a ese tema por estar concentrado en su nueva misión…

Y ahora, había _alguien _creciendo en su interior.

-. Entonces... yo.-

-. Si, Naruto, me lo dijo Sai.- esperaba alguna reacción de parte del otro. Al no recibirla prosiguió.-. Él lo supo por una tal Chiyo, creo que fue la persona que te atendió las heridas.-

Era verdad, ella lo había atendido y le había recomendado que se cuidara. Estaba tan conmocionado que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero algo si tenía claro, necesitaba hablar con el pálido moreno.

-. Gaara, quiero hablar con Sai antes de irme-ttebayo.-

Soltó de repente después de varios minutos en silencio.

-. No creo que sea prudente, necesitamos darnos prisa.-

-. Por favor, no me tardare mucho, sólo será por unos minutos.-

Pidió con ese semblante necesitado que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir algo (¿chantaje?, podría llamarse así, pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con el albino). Gaara accedió ante la petición, no muy convencido salió por unos momentos para buscar a Sai.

Otra vez en la soledad de su celda, el rubio aprovecho esos breves minutos para analizar todo lo que había pasado. Aun seguía sin creerlo, pero estaba realmente feliz. Llevo sus manos a su vientre aun plano y sonrió con alegría. Tal vez para cualquiera era una tontería tener un hijo en esa situación tan crítica. Tener dentro de él al hijo de su "enemigo" no era algo para poner una sonrisa. Pero para Naruto era diferente, porque no era el hijo de su _enemigo_, era el hijo de la persona que aun amaba (a pesar de que el otro ya no sintiera lo mismo). Para él, se convertiría en un fuerte pilar para sostenerse y no caer en un oscuro vacio. Cuando pensó que todo se había acabado, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, la vida le demostraba lo contrario. Tal vez Sasuke no lo quisiera, pero él lo amaría por los dos.

Su bebé era fuerte, aun con todo lo que había pasado, seguía aferrándose a la vida. Así que él tampoco se daría por vencido.

No tardo mucho para volver a escuchar el sonido de la puerta y ver como el moreno entraba.

Sai se acerco a él. Le había sorprendido la petición de Gaara, pero no dudo en ir con Naruto. Se imaginaba de qué iba el asunto. Así que no lo quiso alargar más. Observó con cierto tinte de agrado, como los ojos azules que antes había visto opacos, habían recuperado cierto brillo en ellos.

-. Parece que ya lo sabes.-

Fue lo primero que dijo al notar la sonrisa en el rostro del Namikaze.

-. Si, aunque me siento un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta antes-ttebayo.- hablo con cierto reproche para sí mismo. Aun sin abandonar su alegría.

-. La vieja Chiyo me dijo que habías confundido los síntomas con otros, por eso no te percataste antes.-

-. Lo sé, pero es que estaba tan preocupado en otras cosas, la misión, vigilar a Sasu…- se detuvo un momento antes de terminar la frase. Estaba hablando con Sai como si fueran los mejores amigos y entendiera la situación. Por muy aliados que fueran ahora, Sai seguía siendo amigo de Sasuke. Espero alguna reacción de molestia en el moreno, pero al contario, le sonrió levemente.

-. Sé todo lo que has hecho y no voy a decir nada. No creo ser la mejor persona para juzgarte…siempre te he considerado un amigo, Naruto-kun.-

Naruto en verdad se lo agradeció, pero a su mente llego la principal razón para encarar a Sai. Tenía que ser firme con su decisión.

-. Sai, no le digas nada a Sasuke sobre esto.-

Trato de sonar lo más serio posible. Por su parte, Sai pareció no comprender.

-. Pero Naruto-kun, creo que él tiene que saberlo.-

-. No, no quiero que odie a mi hijo-ttebayo.-

-. Y de él.-

Contesto con rapidez el albino.

-. A como están las cosas, dudo mucho que él quiera saber de mi y mucho menos de su hijo.-

-. No lo sabes, creo que si se lo dices…-

-. ¡No!, no soportaría que me dijera que lo desprecia, podría amarlo demasiado, pero jamás permitiría que ofendiera algo tan valioso. No quiero odiarlo, así que es mejor que no lo sepa-ttebayo.-

Sai busco un nuevo argumento, pero el semblante determinado del blondo lo hiso desistir. Aceparía sólo para que estuviera tranquilo. Porque ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo ante la noticia. Aun así, no dejaría el tema por terminado.

-. Está bien, no le diré nada por ahora. Esperare a que tú se lo digas, y si no es así, me veré en la necesidad de hablar.-

No era lo que quería escuchar pero por ahora cedería.

-. Gracias, Sai.-

.

S&N

.

Sai fue el primero en salir (tal vez para ir a decirle a Gaara que habían terminado de hablar). Ya con más ánimos, decidió también salir de la celda. No le apetecía seguir en ese lugar. Cuando por fin salió, se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro. El tiempo se le pasó muy lento, había estado encerrado por más de un día completo sin darse cuenta de ello. Caminó unos pasos, lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Las heridas seguían doliéndole, no se podía dar el lujo de salir corriendo. La luz de las velas iluminaba poco, pero podía distinguir lo que lo rodeaba. Coloco una de sus manos sobre la pared para tener soporte.

Escuchó que una puerta se abría, trató de buscar con su mirada algún lugar para ocultarse. No lo encontró. Se quedo quieto en su lugar esperando que la persona que saliera fuera alguien conocida. Al ver el perfil del hombre frente al él, prefirió mil veces lo contrario.

-. _Sasuke_.- susurro en un tono realmente bajo.

No lo había visto desde la vez que fue a su celda, cuando Orochimaru le había ordenado que le dijera aquellas mentiras. Su corazón dio un ligero brinco al ser consciente de que el moreno se acercaba. También parecía sorprendido por verlo en ese lugar. Sasuke no lo comprendió, se suponía que Naruto debía estar con Gaara, y no en medio de ese desolado pasillo. Sus pies prácticamente se habían movido solos para llegar junto a él.

Sus cuencas azules querían mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera la persona que lo inquietaba, pero no lo conseguía. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre su rostro, observando el labio roto del Uchiha, quería preguntar qué le había pasado, pero las palabras decidieron abandonarlo en aquel momento. Se sentía realmente patético.

-. Naruto.- el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre le causaba varias sensaciones.

Ya no sabía si eran buenas o malas. De alegría o desprecio. Por más que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza no podía. Y al observarlo ahí, con aquellos orbes azules que lo fascinaron desde el primer momento que los vio, con sus cabellos rubios y su rostro algo pálido por las actuales circunstancias que habían vivido, sentía la ferviente necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calor. Pensar que su amor era real y no fingido…

Pero seguía siendo un cobarde, su estúpido orgullo seguía deteniéndolo.

Los minutos se les habían hecho eternos, seguían mirándose sin soltar una sola palabra. Sasuke quiso ser el primero en hacer algo. Como la última vez, levanto su mano con lentitud hasta posarla sobre una de las mejillas de Naruto, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto de aquella fría caricia.

-. Sasuke, yo…-

-. ¡Apresúrate Naruto!-

La fuerte voz de Gaara no permitió que soltara alguna otra palabra. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo cualquier contacto con el Uchiha. Quien fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ellos.

-. Tenemos que darnos prisa.- llego al lado de Naruto, ignorando al moreno.-. Han visto que Orochimaru regresa por el lado Este, tenemos que apurarnos a salir de aquí.-

-. De acuerdo-ttebayo.-

Gaara se saco su chaleco para ponérselo sobre los hombros. Afuera hacia frio y el rubio sólo llevaba una simple yukata. Naruto agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Avanzo junto al pelirrojo, pasando de largo a Sasuke quien no giro en ningún momento para verlo partir. Se quedo ahí, dándole la espalda mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula se tensaba. Se suponía que eso era lo mejor. Naruto lo había traicionado y él lo olvidaría.

Pero entonces…

¿Por qué aun sentía que le hervía la sangre cuando lo veía al lado de ese sujeto? Ni él mismo lograba comprenderse.

Sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

.

S&N

.

Orochimaru dio un tremendo golpe de frustración sobre la madera de su escritorio. Estaba colérico. Su semblante irritado advertía que desquitaría su enojo con el primer individuo que se le parara enfrente. Por esa razón, ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevían a molestarlo dentro de su habitación. Pero su ira no era hacia sí mismo, sino hacia los incompetentes hombres que Sasuke tenía como soldados.

¡No podía creer que aquellos inútiles dejaran escapar a Naruto!

Se había confiado al no colocar a sus propios hombres a custodiar al rubio desde el principio. Pero jamás se imagino que los miembros de _Konoha_ se colaran en el cuartel sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía que admitir que Jiraiya era muy astuto en ese sentido.

Y eso le daba más coraje. Su boca ya saboreaba el dulce sabor de la victoria. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco más al blondo para que accediera a sus órdenes. No le costaría mucho matar frente a sus ojos a uno o dos personas de la casa de Tsunade. Con ese "_incentivo_" sería suficiente para someterlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Naruto era como una magnifica mariposa, que le arrancaría sus preciosas las alas.

¡Pero ahora todo se había ido al infierno!

Se había quedado sin su pieza principal. Aun recordaba la bilis que hizo cuando fue a "visitarlo" otra vez. Acababa de llegar y no quiso perder ni un minuto en verlo. Al llegar a su celda, en vez de encontrarse con el lindo rubio, se encontró con los guardias desmayados y atados. Con un fuerte golpe despertó a uno de ellos, que algo aturdido le respondió que los habían atacado de improvisto y que no habían podido detener a los infiltrados.

Lo primero que pensó, fue ir a reclamarle al Uchiha. Pero se paró en seco sobre su lugar, al recordar que se suponía, él aun no sabía nada sobre el prisionero. Los únicos que estaban al tanto de la situación, era el personal de Sasuke. Y si iba a reclamar, el moreno siendo tan perspicaz como era, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, cosa que no le convenía.

Ese era el principal motivo de toda su frustración.

No podía hacer nada, sólo esperar hasta que el Uchiha tomara cartas en el asunto. Y cuando lo hiciera, el movería sus hilos desde las sombras.

Su plan no fallaría otra vez.

.

S&N

.

Tomó de un sólo trago todo el sake que tenía su vaso, pasando después su brazo sobre su boca para limpiarla. Acto seguido, concentro su completa atención al semblante cansado del hombre que lo acompañaba. Le daba gusto que estuviera ahí. Con todo lo que les había contado Gaara unas horas antes, era reconfortante tener algo de ayuda. Kakashi era un hombre con experiencia.

-. Será mejor que Naruto se quede en la casa de Tsunade.- propuso de inmediato Jiraiya mientras se servía otro trago.

-. ¿No será mucho más peligroso?.- rebatió enseguida el peliplata.-. Por lo que sabemos, Naruto le dijo a Gaara que el desgraciado de Orochimaru lo amenazo con atacarlos, no creo que sea conveniente.-

El Sannin negó de inmediato.

-. Al contrario, conozco la forma de pensar de esa serpiente. Ese sujeto no se arriesgara a realizar una masacre y llamar la atención, lo menos que quiere es que toda la atención recaiga sobre él. Y si mandara a sus subordinados de incognitos, causaría la misma conmoción.- respondió con seguridad.-. Además, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus hombres den con nuestra guarida, y no quiero que Naruto se encuentre aquí, ya que estamos seguros que habrá un enfrentamiento.-

Era la mejor decisión.

-. Te preocupas demasiado.-

-. Naruto, es como mi nieto, le prometí a Minato y a Kushina que cuidara de él, no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que serian capaces de hacer si le llegara a pasar algo, y mucho menos a su próximo nieto.- de sólo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

Kakashi le dio la razón.

-. Lo sé, por ahora será mejor hablar con Tsunade-san para ponerla al tanto. Y no te preocupes, Iruka llegara dentro de una semana con Sakumo, creo que le hará bien de compañía a Naruto.-

El mayor lo miro con un toque de preocupación.-. ¿Está bien que mandes a Iruka y a tu hijo a ese lugar?.-

-. No se preocupe Jiraiya-san, ellos no correrán peligro, no irán solos, mandare a algunos de mis hombres a vigilar el lugar, estarán alrededor de la casa para cuidarlos.-

Jiraiya asintió más satisfecho. Como pensaba, era de gran ayuda tener a alguien como Kakashi de aliado en esa situación. Era un hombre bastante precavido y no dejaría que ni Naruto ni su propia familia corrieran riesgo. Teniendo ese asunto cubierto, era hora de comenzar con una buena estrategia para ir contra la serpiente. Gaara había logrado un gran avance al convencer al Uchiha.

Aun tenían mucho por hacer.

.

S&N

.

Observó por enésima vez el papel blanco que tenía frente a sus ojos. No podía concentrarse. Jugueteaba distraídamente con el pincel sin escribir una sola palabra. Se suponía que tenía que comenzar con su primer reporte, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y no era porque en ese momento estuviera en una habitación del escondite de Konoha y no en su propio cuartel. A pesar de todo, sus "enemigos" habían demostrado ser compresivos. Había acordado los términos con Jiraiya, un tal Hatake y Gaara.

_Gaara._

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa inquietante mirada de color aguamarina del pelirrojo.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

Le había preguntado el bermejo. No lo comprendía.

Para cualquiera, lo que había hecho él por Sasuke lo consideraría arriesgado. Sai lo sabía, por eso no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. No fingida como las que siempre mantenía, sino una entre melancólica y alegre.

Él siempre había sido considerado una persona extraña. Casi nadie sabía de su pasado.

La única persona que conocía la verdadera historia de Sai, era Sasuke. De ahí que fueran amigos a pesar de sus personalidades bastantes diferentes. El Uchiha sabía lo que muchos ignoraban.

Shimura Sai.

Un niño rico, cuyo padre era un hombre poderoso de Nagasaki; Shimura Danzou.

Desde pequeño se le habían enseñado muchas cosas. Lo que más amaba era pintar y leer. No sólo eso, con el paso del tiempo había adquirido una habilidad sorpréndete con la espada. Su hermano mayor Shin*, le había enseñado a utilizarla. Y cuando él ya no estuvo, lo siguió intentado hasta perfeccionar su técnica. Aun con sus entrenamientos a escondidas de su padre. Su infancia no fue como la de cualquier niño. Su madre había fallecido cuando él apenas tenía tres años. Era muy chico para sentir gran dolor. Sin embargo, había un hecho en su vida que definidamente lo marcó, llevándolo a su actual camino.

Tal vez la muerte de su madre no la recordaba. Pero sin duda, la muerte de su hermano mayor si lo afecto. Debido a él, su sueño fue convertirse en un soldado. Ser parte del ejército y ayudar a las personas como Shin lo había hecho. Quería ser parte del ejército al que su hermano había pertenecido.

Ante su petición, su padre se negó al instante. Alegando que él era un inútil. El carácter del mayor era pésimo. No porque él quisiera, la vida le había arrebatado a dos personas importantes para él y no quería que su hijo menor (lo unció que le quedaba en la vida), también se le fuera arrebatado. Escondía su preocupación con palabras hirientes.

Sai no se dio por vencido.

Su hermano siempre le dijo que continuara y sonriera. Que aunque estuviera triste, enojado y con mucho más razón cuando estuviera feliz, que sonriera. Lástima que las sonrisas después de que él muriera fueran falsas.

.o.

_Con el dinero que había reunido, le fue suficiente para salir de Nagasaki hacia Kioto donde se encontraba el Cuartel General. Dejando sólo una carta a su padre de despedida. Fue un completo fracaso al llegar al lugar. Con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro, el General actual le había dicho que no servía. Que no le hiciera perder el tiempo y que le diera paso a un mejor candidato._

_Rumbo a la salida se fijo en el campo de entrenamiento. Ahí se encontraban varios hombres entrenando con la espada, pero sin duda uno de ellos sobresalía más que todos. Su habilidad con la espada era estupenda y en un instante había derribado a su contrincante. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Uchiha Sasuke._

_No le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, se había quedado sin dinero y no le apetecía regresar a su casa. La noche se hizo presente y él aun vagaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad. Topándose con un grupo de hombres que amenazaban con sus armas a un solo individuo. Lo reconoció de inmediato como el joven del cuartel._

_No lo pensó dos veces y fue en su ayuda. Sasuke era muy habilidoso, pero eran demasiados para uno solo. Saco su propia katana para atacar. _

_Gracias a Sai, el Uchiha había salido con vida. _

_Sasuke podía ser un engreído, amargado y frio. Pero a sus cortos 17 años, también sabía ser agradecido. Tenía que admitir que el sujeto que lo había ayudado era excelente oponente con la espada. Tal vez no tan bueno como él, pero sin duda tenia buena técnica. _

_Lo reconoció al instante como el candidato que había sido desechado por la mañana._

_-. Querías entrar al ejercito, ¿cierto?.-_

_-. Fui desechado al instante.- sonrió con su característica falsedad, como si en verdad no le importara el hecho de ser descartado sin darle por lo menos una oportunidad._

_Sasuke no entendió aquella extraña expresión, pero aun así se presento.-. Uchiha Sasuke.-_

_-. Sai.-_

_-. ¿No tienes apellido?._

_-. ¿Importa?.-_

_Uchiha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-. No, pero eres bueno, si en verdad quieres entrar puedo arreglar para que le des al Comandante una demostración de tus habilidades, creo que pasarías la prueba.-_

_El albino no se esperaba esa propuesta. Pero aun había un pequeño detalle. La razón principal por la que su padre se había negado a que él perteneciera al ejército._

_-. En el ejército no aceptan donceles.-_

_Soltó como lo más natural del mundo. Sasuke sólo lo volvió a observar._

_-. ¿Eres uno?.-_

_-. Al parecer no se nota.-_

_Era verdad, por lo general eran de finas facciones. Y Sai no era exactamente una belleza. Lo único que sobresalía de él, era su palidez._

_-. No importa, así que funcionara, no veo el caso de que alguien lo sepa.- dijo sin miramientos.-. Además, lo que cuenta son las habilidades, y tu puedes ser útil.-_

_Con aquellas palabras, Sai sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez después de mucho tiempo._

.o.

Después de eso, fue fácil entrar. Sus habilidades hablaban pos sí solas. Ninguno de sus compañeros lo había notado. Era cierto que siempre los acompañaba al barrio rojo, pero sólo tomaba. Claro que platicaba con las _Shinzō_, pero nunca las _manoseaba_ como los demás. Mientras todos se perdían en los efectos del sake, él se mantenía cuerdo. Era sorprende su habilidad para tolerar el alcohol.

Gracias a Sasuke había logrado su sueño.

Cualquiera pensaría que se había enamorado de Sasuke, lo cual era una verdadera tontería. Lo que Sai veía en el Uchiha, era a otro hermano. No el remplazo de su hermano Shin, nadie podría tomar ese lugar. Pero sin duda, era un gran cariño fraternal (aunque su aptitud no lo demostrara). Por eso sentía que tenía que ayudarlo. No le importo ir al cuartel del enemigo y ayudar a Naruto. Ambos merecían ser felices. Se lo debía a su amigo. Esa era la principal razón de arriesgarse por el Uchiha.

Sin embargo, nunca nadie lo había inquietado de la manera en que Gaara lo había hecho.

Sabaku no Gaara, aquel hombre de enigmático color de ojos y cabellos. Tan serio como Sasuke, pero con una mirada mucho más penetrante que lo incomodaba.

Su corazón latía extraño al tenerlo cerca.

Negó con rapidez. Estaba pensando en tonterías.

Debía concertarse, su amigo aun dependía de él.

.

S&N

.

Se sintió cómodo al pasar la noche en el cuartel. Tania bastante tiempo que no dormía en su propia cama y despertar con sus amigos de siempre. Le pareció que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, sólo había sido un sueño. Pero al sentir las vendas que cubrían sus heridas regreso a la realidad. Todo parecía ir bien, si no fuera porque a primera hora, Ero-sennin le informo de la decisión que habían tomado. No muy conforme con ella, tuvo que regresar a la casa de Tsunade. No era que le molestara el lugar, pero prefería mil veces estar con sus camaradas. No obstante, las advertencias de Jiraiya fueron suficientes para convencerlo.

-. ¡Naruto-kun!.-

La alegre voz de Hinata lo trajo a la realidad. La muchacha de negros cabellos fue hacia él y no se contuvo en darle un fuerte abrazo.

-. Hinata, a mí también me da gusto verte, pero necesito respirar-ttebayo.-

Más que aire a sus pulmones, era el dolor que la Hyuuga le había causado a sus heridas. Por un momento estuvo tentado a soltar un gran gemido de dolor. Pero se contuvo, no quería asustar a su amiga.

-. Lo siento.- se disculpo con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.-. Es que pensé que te había pasado algo malo, nadie sabía en donde te habías metido, sólo desapareciste y me imaginé lo peor…- repentinamente se quedo callada al ver algunas raspaduras en el rostro del rubio, además de la mueca de dolor que había colocado.-. ¿Estás bien? ¿te paso algo malo?.-

Naruto le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-. No te preocupes, sólo tuve un pequeño accidente sin cuidado.-

Hinata no pareció muy convencida. Lo tomó de uno de sus brazos para guiarlo al pasillo y sentarse frente al estanque.

-. No sé muy bien lo que pasa…- hablo de manera cabizbaja. Sabía que le ocultaban algo, no era tonta y se daba cuenta. Primero Naruto desaparecía y Sakura parecía muy feliz por ello. Y después, recibía una carta de su primo en donde le decía que no la podría visitar por un tiempo porque se la había presentado algo urgente. No sabía si todo tenía relación, pero estaba segura de que algo estaba por pasar. No quería preocupar a nadie, volvió a sonreír.-. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?.-

-. Lo sé-ttebayo.-

En verdad se lo agradeció. Aunque aun no era el momento de contarle la verdad, no quería arriesgar más a las personas que vivían en ese lugar. No obstante, eso no quería decir que le dijeras algunas verdades a medias, como por ejemplo la buena noticia de su hijo.

-. Hinata, te considero mi amiga.- ella asintió.-. Por eso quiero contarte algo importante para mí.- tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar-. Estoy esperando un bebé-ttebayo.-

Los ojos perla de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa. De inmediato una sonrisa se alojo en su rostro. Volvió a abrazar a Naruto, aunque esta vez con cuidado. Tan emocionados se encontraban, que no escucharos un leve sonido detrás de una de las puestas más cercanas.

Tras aquella madera, Sakura había tapado su boca con ambas manos para no soltar un grito de sorpresa.

¡No podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado!

Naruto esperaba un hijo. Y lo más probable era que fuera de Sasuke. Ya que durante todo ese tiempo, era al único que recibía. Ante tal conclusión le hirvió la sangre. No pudo contener las lágrimas de la frustración e ira.

Se lo diría a Orochimaru, ella ya lo había ayudado diciéndole todo lo que sabía, ahora era su turno de pedirle un favor, no dejaría que ese bastardo naciera. De seguro a la serpiente también le convenía. Limpió sus lagrimas y dibujo una sonrisa.

Nadie le arrebataría lo que pronto sería suyo

Y menos un mocoso que aun no nacía.

.

S&N

.

-. ¿Que escribes?.-

Pregunto sin mucho interés Suigetsu, al entrar al lugar. El de cabellos blancos ya estaba al tanto de todo, él era de confianza tanto como Sai, y tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido la repentina alianza, pero la verdad es que esperaba eso de Orochimaru y más. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Sasuke y sabía que si tomaba esas medidas extremas (tanto como para colaborar con el enemigo), la situación debía estar muy crítica.

-. Una carta, creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para qué la serpiente comience a moverse, así que pienso pedirle ayuda a mi hermano.-

-. Pero Orochimaru...-

-. Lo sé.- dijo como si nada y siguió escribiendo.

Suigetsu simplemente no entendió. A esas alturas, tenía en cuenta lo riesgoso que podía ser mandar una carta. Había una gran posibilidad de que Orochimaru la interceptara antes de que llegara a su destino. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía muy calmado.

-. Si quieres, puedo llevarla yo para que no haya problemas.-

-. No será necesario, te necesito aquí al igual que a Juugo, esto lo dejare en manos de alguien más.-

¿Acaso ya había planeado algo?

No entendía, pero confiaba en su General. Si decía que ya lo tenía resuelto, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Si, era tiempo de esperar.

.

S&N

.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que se volvieran a reunir. La situación no le alegraba demasiado, pero ya había descubierto los malos manejos de Orochimaru. Lo comprobó cuando quiso inspeccionar los cuerpos de los individuos que lo habían ataco aquella noche, encontrándose con que "misteriosamente" los cuerpos habían desaparecido. Casualmente, los soldados que había ido por ellos eran del escuadrón del Sannin.

La serpiente había tapado muy bien sus huellas para que no lo descubriera.

Ya no importaba. Era hora de ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar a idear un plan en su contra. La serpiente aun no sospechaba nada, pero tenían que esperar el momento indicado para comenzar. Esa noche, se habían citado en las afueras del pueblo, en una casucha abandonada.

-. Formaremos varios grupos, trataremos de emboscar a todos los soldados de Orochimaru.- dijo Gaara mostrando unos bosquejos para la agrupación de los escuadrones.-. Ustedes les tocara cubrir la parte del Norte y nosotros la del Sur, así los rodearemos. Él pensara que nos acorralara pero seremos nosotros quienes lo embosquemos.-

-. Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo analizando la estrategia.

-. Sería bueno que nombraras un líder por grupo. Y si es de tu entera confianza, sería mucho mejor.-

-. Ya tengo a los hombres indicados.-

Sonrió de manera confiada al tener ese punto cubierto. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se encendió. Si todos ellos utilizarían a su personal mas equipado, eso quería decir que tal vez Naruto se encontrara ahí. No quería parecer ansioso ni desesperado, pero necesitaba saber del rubio. Su interior no estaba tranquilo. No obstante, la pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera reprocharse.

-. ¿Entonces, Naruto también estará ahí?-

El pelirrojo dejo de observar el papel para clavar sus ojos claros sobre el moreno. Un tinte de irritación se coloco en ellos.

-. Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero creo que me he equivocado.- el Uchiha frunció notablemente su ceño, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien lo paso de largo y siguió alegando.-. ¿Cómo piensas poner a Naruto al frente de la batalla en su actual condición?-

Por un momento, aquella mueca de enojo desapareció, para dar paso a la confusión. Sasuke, espero que el otro continuara.

-. No pondré en riesgo la vida del bebé que está esperando Naruto.-

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con incredulidad.

¡¿Bebé?

¿Naruto estaba esperando un bebé?

Su mente se quedo en blanco.

Al ver su reacción, el pelirrojo se hizo una pregunta; ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho al Uchiha que iba a ser padre? Al parecer (y por su reacción) era obvio que no. Sólo esperaba no haber cometido un error al decírselo.

Y por aquel incomodo silencio, no lo sabría descifrar.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, aquí saludando la que siempre desaparece por meses XD**_

_**Aunque quiero pensar que como es largo el capi lo recompensa un poco (al menos, eso espero o.O)**_

_**Pero no quiero ir las excusas de siempre, así que mejor paso al fic n.n**_

_**Bien, Naruto le dijo a Sai que no dijera nada, mas nunca le dijo a Gaara que era un secreto XD, así que al final el Uchiha se entero, pero ¿ahora qué hará?, además ¿le llegara la carta a Itachi? ¿Sakura se saldrá con la suya? Pero como siempre lo digo, eso ya será hasta para el próximo capitulo muajajaja**_

_**Además creo que me extendí un poco con lo de Sai, pero quería explicar el porqué ayudaba a Sasuke arriesgándose de esa manera. Era como una especie de pago por ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño.**_

_***Shin es el nombre del hermano adoptivo de Sai, y pues yo ya no me acordaba, así que muchas gracias a las personas que me aclararon la duda n.n**_

_**Otra cosita, o más bien una aclaración, en un comentario me dijeron que era algo raro eso de que Naruto no se diera cuenta de su "condición" y la verdad es que no es así. Lo sé porque a si como se escuchar de raro, le paso a la cuñada de mi hermana y digamos que el resultado no fue muy agradable. Así que no es tan extraño como se escucha u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecerles mucho sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir exprimiendo mi cabeza para sacar las ideas XD, asi que muchas gracias a: **__sasukita15, hanajima-san, vane, Annie-Snape,____Katari-chan, Brye, Nelira, xx-gatita, zanzamaru, TSUNADE, nessichan, saskenaru, hinamor007 (aprovechando, si estás leyendo esto, te dejo mi correo que me pediste y tenía pendiente, kaien_dono1 (arroba) , n.n), Natsuhi-san, Yuki-2310, hikikomori-chan, konan188, .rishuu.71, nakatsu-suichi, Usagi-chan, Michi Roll, Kami Uchiha y Rusu-san_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos!**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las hojas amarillas de los arboles comenzaban a caer poco a poco. A cada momento el frío parecía intensificarse, lo que advertía que pronto traería una nueva estación consigo. Ligeras ráfagas de aire fresco le golpeaban el rostro y sus cabellos negros eran mecidos tenuemente por ellas de un lado a otro. No era tan tarde, el sol aún no se ocultaba. Sus tonos naranjas acompañaban a las personas que seguían transitando las calles de la plaza. Él se mantenía en la misma posición que había adoptado por más de una hora; sentado en una sencilla banca de madera, con su mirada oscura perdida al frente.

Necesitaba pensar en tantas cosas y a la vez deseaba dejar su mente en blanco…

Dirigió su atención al pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban en el lugar.

_Niños_…

A él le agradaban los niños. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, tenía el deseo de algún día formar su propia familia. Con sus pequeños sobrinos había sido capaz de comprobarlo. Siempre que los visitaba, le agradaba jugar y pasar tiempo con ellos. Se trataba de una faceta desconocida para cualquiera, menos para su familia. Frente a ellos podía dejar de ser el _tempano de hielo_ que se consideraba. Itachi lo sabía, su hermano mayor nunca se cansaba de repetírselo. Con sus propios hijos sería un buen padre.

¿Buen padre?

Sasuke comenzaba a dudarlo.

Su comportamiento decía lo contrario. Ni siquiera supo actuar ante las palabras que había escuchado de la boca del pelirrojo. ¿Felicidad? ¿Furia? ¿Alegría o enojo? En ese instante no pudo responderse a sí mismo. Con semejante revuelto de emociones, salió de la casucha sin discutir una sola palabra sobre dicho asunto. Lo único que atinó a mencionar, fue que tardarían en volver a reunirse para no levantar sospechas. Una mentira disfrazada. Su mayor interés era salir corriendo del lugar y pensar con claridad.

No se trataba de cualquier cosa. Sino de una nueva vida.

Un bebé en las entrañas de Naruto.

¿Su hijo?

Naruto trabajaba en un lugar de pésima reputación. Vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor… No, se trataba de un error, otra mentira. Lo único bueno de su farsa. Naruto no era como ellos. Nunca se había vendido a nadie. Su cuerpo jamás había sido tomado por otros hombres. Ser consciente de esa situación le hizo sentirse aliviado.

No obstante, con aquel alivio llegó una nueva incertidumbre con nombre y apellido.

La imagen de Naruto sonriéndole a Gaara invadió sus recuerdos.

¿Y si el bebé era de Gaara?

Negó de inmediato. El Sabaku se lo hubiera echado en cara. Además, el rubio no parecía ser la clase de persona que se acostaba con dos al mismo tiempo. Pero existía una posibilidad. Una relación dónde Naruto profesara amor por Gaara antes de conocerlo a él; siendo el bermejo el verdadero amor de Namikaze y Sasuke se tratara del "estorbo" al convertirse en el objetivo de su misión. Esperaba estar equivocado, últimamente le ocurría con frecuencia. Sólo un error. Aferrarse a los recuerdos de pasión y entrega que ambos habían compartido.

Sentimientos reales y sin engaños.

Las hipótesis que su mente ideaba no ayudaban en mucho. Todas esas ideas lo habían atormentado por una semana completa. Una semana que había utilizado para tratar de ponerlas en orden.

Una semana…

¿Por qué una semana? Fácil, fue el tiempo que tardó en averiguar el paradero del Namikaze.

La respuesta a su problema la obtuvo de Sai. Quien le revelo la ubicación del lugar dónde se refugiaba Naruto. Tardó una semana en enviarle una carta y recibir la respuesta en un nuevo reporte del albino. No se había vuelto a reunir con Gaara (dudaba que ese hombre quisiera ayudarlo a encontrarse con Naruto), confiaba más en su amigo de falsa sonrisa. Al leer el documento, jamás se imaginó que Jiraiya lo enviaría una vez más a la casa de Tsunade. Un dato curioso que le pareció una broma de Sai que negó al instante. Conocía a su amigo, podía ser tan desesperante y extraño, pero jamás se burlaría de algo tan importante para él. Significaba información valiosa que no desaprovecharía. Sólo esperaba la noche indicada.

Se levantó de la banca que ocupó por largo rato. Posó su vista al cielo ya oscuro, observando las tintineantes estrellas sobre el negro manto. Comenzó su caminata hacía un lugar en específico. El mismo que anteriormente frecuentaba por una razón.

Después de tanto pensar, por fin había tomado una decisión.

.

S&N

.

Naruto observó todos sus dedos llenos de puntos rojos sin darle importancia. El leve dolor que sentía en ellos se disipó al instante que sus ojos recayeron sobre el pequeño zorro de tela. Sonrió con satisfacción. No se consideraba un artista, pero se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por terminar el nuevo juguetito para su hijo. Debía de agradecerle a Hinata el material y las clases que le había dado, su amiga era de gran ayuda. Al principio se mostro reticente a coser el peluche. Se consideraba bueno para muchas cosas, menos en la costura. ¡Un fracaso total con la aguja!

Comprobó que Hinata llegaba a ser muy persuasiva (él terminó haciéndolo). Con tanto tiempo libre que tenía al regresar a la casa como huésped (no como el _Oiran_, su puesto se lo pensaban dar a Sakura, a Naruto le importo en lo más mínimo) le quedaban pocas opciones. Pensó que sería una buena forma de distraerse. Últimamente estaba inquieto y su cabeza pensaba demasiado; cosa rara en él.

¿Cómo no estar inquieto al saber que a Gaara se le había _ido_ la lengua?

Cuando lo escucho del propio Gaara, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre su amigo y darle una buena paliza por andar de boca suelta. Desistió al escuchar una disculpa. Y terminó dándole la razón al recordar que nunca le menciono mantenerlo en secreto para Uchiha. Se suponía que Sasuke como el "_padre" _de su hijo tenía que saberlo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sabaku. No obstante, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarle por la reacción de Sasuke ante la noticia. Gaara no supo responderle.

Llevaba una semana con esa interrogante.

Lo sabía, ese pensamiento le provocaba una opresión en el pecho…

¿Por qué Sasuke no había ido a reclamarle? ¿Por qué había desaparecido por una semana? ¿Acaso no le importaba saber sobre su hijo? O tal vez, Uchiha en verdad creía que no era su hijo… ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Despreciaba a ese bebé? Naruto dibujo una sonrisa indescifrable al mortificarse con tantas preguntas. No le importaban. Su ausencia ya le había dado las respuestas. Ayudándolo a declinarse por una solución. Difícil para él, pero la mejor para los dos.

Suspiró con cansancio tratando de no seguir pensando. Se levanto de su lugar sobre el tatami, tomó el pequeño animalito de su hijo y lo colocó en el baúl en donde aguardaba sus cosas. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver a otro animalito en el interior.

El pequeño zorro naranja ocuparía un lugar al lado de la rana Gamabunta.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke entró con cautela al barrio rojo de _Yoshiwara._ De inmediato sus ojos negros fueron a dar al _Hamirise_ vacío de la casa de Tsunade. Se percató que algunos hombres mantenían guardia alrededor de la casa, seguramente para resguardarles de las intenciones de Orochimaru. No se podían dar el lujo de bajar la guardia. Ante dicha situación, la mejor idea sería ir directo a la casa y hablar con Tsunade. Pedirle ver a Naruto se escuchaba apropiado. Sin embargo, dudaba que le permitiera estar a solas con el rubio. Darse media vuelta y huir como un cobarde, tampoco era opción. La ferviente necesidad de enfrentarlo le impedía irse del lugar.

Con esa determinación, se escabulló con sigilo hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Lugar que tiempo atrás le había ayudado de escape al festival. Ladeó su sonrisa al ingresar sin ningún problema. Los guardias no prestaban tanta atención, la vigilancia se concentraba en las entradas del barrio y la casa. Pocos conocían el lado posterior. Al estar dentro del terreno, sus movimientos agiles le ayudaron a subir el árbol igual a la última vez. Podría equivocarse en pensar que la habitación de Naruto fuera la misma. No fue así, lo comprobó al reconocer de inmediato su silueta en el interior.

Namikaze estaba a punto de dirigirse a la ventana y cerrarla. El frío comenzaba a inquietarlo. Desistió de su tarea al ver la sombra de un hombre bastante conocido para él. Aquellos ojos negros jamás los olvidaría.

-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto sorprendido al ver que Sasuke entraba de un brinco a la habitación.

-. Tenemos que hablar.- utilizó un tono serio, ignorando las preguntas. Dio un paso para acercarse, pero Naruto retrocedió dos. Su cautela no le agrado. Trató de no demostrarlo, prefirió comenzar. Sus ideas estaban claras, lo comprobó al volver a mirar esos claros orbes azules. Ese bebé en camino era suyo. Ansiaba escucharlo de la boca del blondo -. Creo que ya sabes el motivo…- acorto para buscar las palabras adecuadas.-. Es sobre el bebé que esperas, es mío ¿cierto?-

Directo y sin rodeos.

Los ojos azules del menor se abrieron con incredulidad. Jamás se imagino la desfachatez de ese sujeto. Tardaba una semana en aparecer y llegaba preguntando de la nada. Ese bastardo lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

-. No es tu hijo-ttebayo.- soltó con rapidez.

Uchiha frunció el ceño.-. ¿Me dirás qué es de Gaara?-

El tono burlón que Sasuke utilizó para la pregunta enojo a Naruto. Otra vez esa actitud prepotente.

-. ¿Y qué, si así fuera?-

No le creía, Naruto lo estaba retando, lo sabía. ¿Por qué no decía la verdad? No entendía su reticencia, pero le seguiría el juego. Si lo hacía enojar admitiría su mentira.

-. Si dices eso.- mostro una sonrisa de medio lado.-. Pensare que realmente ibas por ahí abriéndole las piernas a cualquiera.-

Ante tal oración, Naruto enrojeció. Sasuke no estaba aseguro si era por la vergüenza o por la ira. Optó por la segunda, ya que apenas pudo esquivar el puño dirigido hacía su rostro. El blondo no permitiría que lo insultara. Una cosa era mentir sobre su trabajo. Y otra muy diferente que pensara que se acostaba con el primer tipo que tuviera enfrente.

-. ¡Bastardo! ¡No soy un cualquiera, tú eres el único con quien he estado-ttebayo!-

Sasuke formó una sonrisa. Y Naruto se dio cuenta de su error al dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del menor, Uchiha se colocó a su lado. Lo tomó de la barbilla alzando su rostro, perdiéndose por un segundo en la profundidad de esos enigmáticos iris azules. Desde la primera vez que los vio, instintivamente supo que serían su perdición. Su talón de Aquiles. Su mayor debilidad. Lo sabía, estaba completamente consciente de ello. Porque a pesar de querer arráncaselo de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, no pudo lograrlo. Aquel sentimiento que se alojaba en su interior, era mucho más grande que su obstinado orgullo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para demostrarlo.

Acaricio su mejilla con uno de sus pulgares, roce que estremeció el cuerpo del rubio. Tenerlo tan cerca y sentir sus caricias, lo hacían flaquear.

-. Lo sé.- la voz del azabache se tornó suave.-. Dame una última oportunidad, Naruto.- susurró por último.

Sus palabras le parecieron sinceras. Pero no era tan fácil. Sasuke lo había lastimado, ambos se habían lastimado demasiado. No confiaba en él, sus pasadas acciones lo demostraron. Negó ligeramente, tratando de fruncir su ceño y poner una cara seria.

-. ¿Por qué le pides una oportunidad a tu enemigo, Uchiha?-

-…- el moreno quedo en silencio, no supo que responder. No se esperaba esa cara seria acompañada con esa acusadora pregunta.

Ante la falta de palabras, Naruto desvió su mirada azulina de la profunda oscuridad que lo taladraba. De un manotazo alejó cualquier contacto. Su determinación tenía que ser fuerte.

-. Vete, Sasuke.-

Al ver que Naruto le daba la espalda, Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, ya no le importaba. Lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, no quería ser brusco, pero su razonamiento se había ido al demonio. Ante el repentino acto, Naruto frunció considerablemente su ceño. Con una sarta de groserías en su garganta, se dirigió a su acompañante. Sin embargo, los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos le hicieron desistir. El menor se removió con fuerza, era ágil y con una gran condición, pero el moreno lo era mucho más.

¡Eso le enfurecía! No le permitiría que lo humillara de esa manera.

Con fuerza, Naruto mordió el labio inferior del azabache, sangrándolo al instante y logrando despegarse de él. Cuando Sasuke sintió la tibieza de su sangre y la decepción en los ojos azules del blondo, regresó a la realidad. Pasó sus manos por su cara en señal de irritación, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos. Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-. Lo siento.-

-…-

Namikaze no contesto nada, su disculpa era muy ambigua. No sabía si se refería a lo que acababa de hacer, o a todo lo que había pasado al descubrirlo. Con el silencio, Sasuke notó la falta de explicación. Recalcó las suposiciones que pasaban por su mente. Suavizo ligeramente sus facciones, necesitaba decir todo lo que tenia dentro. Sólo por Naruto dejaría por fin su inquebrantable mascara de orgullo.

-. Dije que lo siento…- le costaba decirlo, para un hombre tan orgulloso como lo era él era difícil, pero si quería por lo menos una oportunidad tenía que intentarlo.-. Discúlpame, se que fui un tonto y no te creí. Tú salvaste mi vida a pesar de todo y no valore tu sacrifico. ¡Estaba cegado por el dolor de sentirme traicionado!-

Naruto quería creer en sus palabras. En verdad quería, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba. El dolor seguía presente, evocando en su subconsciente; sus penetrantes miradas, las palabras tan hirientes y la actitud tan fría de su trato. No, lo mejor era separarse, dejarse de hacerse más daño. Aunque significara oprimir su corazón por no volver a verlo.

-. ¡Vete, Sasuke!- repitió con más fuerza, desviando su mirada para que no le costara tanto. Si veía otra vez la profundidad de sus ojos brunos, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría.-. Tú dijiste antes que éramos enemigos. Y aun con la alianza, tú no creíste en mi sacrificio-ttebayo. ¿Cómo puedo ahora confiar yo en ti? ¿Cómo se que al primer cambio no me volverás a lastimar? ¿Cómo se que no dudaste sobre mi hijo?-

Sus palabras sonaban tan dolorosas. Las sentía como afiladas agujas clavándose en su pecho. Con pesar, sabía que tenía razón. Naruto le había demostrado su verdadero cariño, su sacrificio por él, había puesto su propia vida en riesgo con tal de salvar la suya. ¿Y él que hacía? Darle la espalda y desconfiar de sus sentimientos. No, su rubia adoración no lo perdonaría así de fácil.

¿Acaso lo había perdido?

Pasó una vez más la mano sobre sus cabellos revolviéndolos un poco, bajo hasta el cuello y ahí se detuvo al percatarse de algo. Sus dedos sintieron el fino hilo de cuero. Llevó ambas manos hacia la parte de atrás, desatando la cuerda con cuidado. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la ventana para salir. El rubio pensó que se iría sin decir nada, no fue así. Se sobresalto ligeramente al volver a escuchar su grave voz.

-. No me daré por vencido tan fácil. Te demostrare que puedes volver a confiar en mí, Naruto.-

Dejó su colgante en el marco de la ventana. Lo dejaría sólo por el momento. De un salto llegó al árbol de enfrente. Se dispuso a bajar para retomar su camino hacia la salida. Parecía que sus pasos le pesaban, ya que su andar era realmente lento. Naruto no despego su vista de la espalda de Sasuke, suspiró con pesadez al encontrase solo. Se acerco a la ventana con un poco de curiosidad para ver lo que había dejado. Se encontró con un sencillo colgante; era un paipái.

No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero al escuchar esas últimas palabras de Sasuke, hicieron que su corazón se sobresaltara dentro de su pecho. Fue por esa sensación, que inocentemente rió levemente al delinear aquel objeto que anteriormente había adornando el pálido cuello del moreno. Llevó sus propias manos tras su cuello y se lo coloco. Una vez puesto, observo el pequeño metal entre sus dedos y aumento su sonrisa. Al estar tan concentrado en el _dije,_ no se dio cuenta que Sasuke había volteado levemente, encontrándose con dicha imagen. Percatarse de su colgante en el cuello de Naruto, hizo que su convicción creciera el doble. Definitivamente no se daría por vencido.

La sonrisa de Naruto le demostraba que aún podía tener otra oportunidad. Por él y por su hijo.

Los recuperaría.

.

S&N

.

Durante el trayecto al cuartel, Sasuke se dedico a pensar sobre su nueva situación. No se daría por vencido tan fácil. No permitiría que sus errores le costaran la felicidad. Tenía que mantenerse con una fuerte convicción para realizar sus ideales. No sería fácil con todo lo que se avecinaba. Por el momento, su proyecto a corto plazo sería concentrarse en terminar con Orochimaru. Si lo lograba, le ofrecería un lugar mejor para el desarrollo y bienestar de su futuro hijo. Una vez que estuviera solucionado, volvería a hablar con Naruto. No le permitiría que lo sacara de su vida tan fácil, menos ahora que estaba seguro que sería padre.

Solucionaría sus problemas. Los dos habían tenido la culpa. Las circunstancias para conocerse no fueron las mejores, pero el destino quiso que sus vidas se cruzaran. Volverían a empezar de cero. No como el _Oiran _de la casa de Tsunade, tampoco como un espía de _Konoha_, ni como el General de la milicia.

Si la revuelta terminaba, él podría demostrarle al rubio que su amor era verdadero.

Ambos podrían volver a confiar el uno al otro.

.

S&N

.

Sai corregía el último reporte escrito para Sasuke. Esperaba seguir siendo de ayuda para su amigo. Se mantenía concentrado en el papel, lo cual no duró demasiado al poner su atención sobre la singular cabellera roja que había llegado al patio. Al parecer, Gaara iba a entrenar con la espada. El albino aguardo su informe en un cajón y se dispuso a salir. Se acomodo en el pasillo exterior de la casa, analizando los movimientos del otro sujeto. Admitió que su técnica era buena. Su análisis sólo se concentraba en la espada, pero fue interrumpido al percatarse que los ojos aguamarina de Gaara caían sobre su persona. Él ni se inmuto. Dibujo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-. Tienes una técnica sorpréndete.-

Sus palabras no sobresaltaron al Sabaku, aunque si le sorprendió verlo ahí sentado. Bajo su espada, mirándolo con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Caminó hacia el moreno, sentándose a su lado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, esa era la primera vez que se encontraban solos. La mayoría de veces era cuando Jiraiya o Kakashi lo solicitaban. Gaara consideraba que era un buen momento para agradecerle su ayuda. Podría ser un hombre serio, pero sabía que tenía una deuda con Sai.

El silencio se apodero de ellos antes de que por fin se decidiera a soltar una simple palabra.

-. Gracias.-

Sai lo miró sin comprender.-. ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Naruto.-

Sus palabras le parecieron sinceras. No conocía mucho al bermejo, pero era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera. Nunca se expresaba así por otra persona. Sólo una idea le llegó a la mente.

-. Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto?-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, desvió su mirada aguamarina hacía otro lugar que no fueran los inquietantes ojos negros de Sai. Parecían querer leer sus mínimas expresiones. El moreno lo notó. Por alguna razón, aquel silencio le desagrado. Como dicen por ahí "el que calla otorga". No se entendía ni él mismo, no tenía que estar molesto porque al Sabaku le gustara Naruto (y no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke) era él quien tenía el problema. Otra vez esas tontas ideas que se apoderaban de su cabeza. Sin esperar otra palabra de la poca conversación, el moreno (enojado consigo mismo) se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación. No le gustaba estar cerca de Gaara, siempre lo confundía.

El pelirrojo no comprendió su silencioso acto. No pudo evitar formar una ligera mueca de sonrisa al pensar que Sai era una persona algo rara y curiosa. Por alguna razón, no le molestaba acercarse a él y estar a su lado.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del otro.

.

S&N

.

El rostro pálido de Orochimaru se mantenía levemente irritado ante la persona sentada frente a él. Bufó con fastidio antes de preguntar, esa mujer le desesperaba.

-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Sakura?-

La mujer pareció pensarlo un poco antes de hablar. Le había costado mucho trabajo salir de la casa, Tsunade no dejaba que nadie se le perdiera de vista. Esa fue la principal razón de esperar más de cinco días para ir con el _chisme_ a Orochimaru. Cuando tuvo una oportunidad se dirigió al cuartel, no pensaba entrar, sólo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario a que la serpiente saliera. Su suerte pareció sonreírle al encontrarlo por la calle. Con la sola mención del nombre de Naruto, tuvo toda la atención del hombre. Sakura era ambiciosa, pronto tendría el título de _Oiran,_ pero no le servía de nada si Naruto seguía en la casa. Ignoraba los detalles de su exclusión, pero simplemente no quería que Sasuke se lo encontrara de nuevo. Mucho menos que se enterara de su bastardo. Eran sus principales razones para tomar medidas drásticas.

-. Como lo dije antes, Orochimaru-sama, es sobre Naruto. Él regreso a la casa.-

Orochimaru no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera expresión de sorpresa. No esperaba que Jiraiya llevara a Naruto al mismo lugar, no podía confiarse ni tomarlo a la ligera.

-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?-

Pregunto para asegurarse lo que ya imaginaba, Jiraiya no era tonto para dejarlo sin custodia. Sakura le dio la razón, contestando con hastió.

-. Porque Tsunade-sama no deja que nadie salga.- recordó las nuevas reglas que había impuesto, alegando su seguridad.-. Además de las visitas están un poco restringidas.-

Orochimaru frunció el ceño. Lo sabía, no sería tan fácil llegar al rubio. Con los hombres del peliblanco alrededor, tendría menos posibilidades de tenerlo en su poder. No estaba todo perdido, observo a la mujer y formo una sonrisa. Si la pelirrosa había salido sin ningún problema, ella lo ayudaría para obtener su objetivo. Sólo era cuestión de tener el momento preciso. Sakura quería deshacerse de Naruto y él lo tendría. De esa manera todos salían ganando.

-. Quieres que se vaya de esa casa ¿cierto?- ella asintió.-. Te ayudare, sólo espera mis indicaciones, aún no es el momento.-

La de ojos verdes chasqueo la lengua. No podía contradecir a ese hombre tan intimidante. Esperaría un poco más para solucionar sus problemas. Se levanto de su lugar para irse, no sin antes mencionar la principal razón de su encuentro.

-. Otra cosa que le gustaría saber…es que Naruto tendrá un bastardo.- dijo con veneno en sus palabras.-. Sé que lo utilizara para darle lastima a Sasuke-kun.- se mordió el labio.-. _Ojala no existiera_.- susurró lo ultimo para sí misma. Sin esperar respuesta se alejo del lugar. Esperaba que con esa nueva información acelerara su plan.

El viperino hombre retorció más su sonrisa.

Perfecto, pronto tendría una mayor satisfacción.

.

S&N

.

Otra semana más con la misma rutina aburrida. Paseándose por la casa sin hacer nada interesante. Había decidido ayudar en la cocina, pero tuvo que salir porque todo le daba asco. Prefirió caminar por los pasillos. Quería ocuparse en alguna tarea para evitar pensar en Sasuke. Ya había pasado una semana sin rastros del moreno, no regreso de nuevo. Tampoco quería decir que lo estuviera esperando todos los días, se mentía así mismo. Se había hecho falsas ilusiones al pensar que Sasuke en verdad quería una oportunidad para solucionar sus problemas.

Estaba bien ¿Cierto?

Él mismo había tomado la decisión de alejarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía sonreír y continuar como si nada pasara? Se suponía que su pasado con el Uchiha sólo quedaría en un bonito recuerdo. Que equivocado estaba, era tan difícil olvidar.

Detuvo su caminata al notar que estaba afuera. No estaba solo, escucho la risa de un niño.

Iruka se mantenía sentado en el pasillo del jardín, cuidando al pequeño Sakumo que jugaba cerca del estanque. Pendiente a que no se acercara mucho y callera dentro del agua. Con lo curiosos que eran los niños, había una alta probabilidad que sucediera. El castaño no se preocupaba, aquel pequeño de cabellos platas era tan listo para saber que estar muy cerca era peligroso. Sólo se dedicaba a lanzarle comida a los peses. Umino escucho pasos, sus ojos oscuros de percataron de una nueva persona en el pasillo, le sonrió al instante.

-. Naruto, ven siéntate aquí.-

Le indico un lugar cerca de él. El rubio asintió y lo acompaño. Iruka lo conocía bastante bien para saber que algo le preocupaba. Desde su llegada el Namikaze lo puso al tanto de todo, lo consideraba de la familia.

-. Sé que estas preocupado, pero sé que lograras salir adelante.- le sonrió para darle ánimos.-. Tu hijo te necesita fuerte.-

-. Lo sé-ttebayo.-

Lo entendía, pero varias cosas le impacientaban. No sólo era el problema con Sasuke, también estaban los preparativos del próximo enfrentamiento. Le molestaba que lo mantuvieran al margen de la situación. Kiba había ido a visitarlo varias veces. Naruto siempre trataba de sonsacarle información, deseaba saber lo que sucedía, pero el castaño no se dejaba convencer, siempre alegando que no quería preocuparlo. Lo hacían sentirse una carga.

-. Creo que tú serás un buen padre, Naruto.-

Esas simples palabras, sirvieron para regresarlo a la realidad. Observó al pequeño Hatake, quien termino la comida que tenía entre sus manos y se apresuro a ir junto a Iruka, no sin antes cortar una de las pequeñas flores que crecían alrededor del estanque. Cuando llego junto a ellos, el castaño lo cargó en brazos para sentarlo en sus piernas.

Sakumo le extendió la florecita al rubio.

-. No estés triste...- se removió entre los brazos del Umino para acercarse a Naruto y colocar una de sus manitas sobre su vientre.-. O el bebé también lo estará.-

Naruto asintió, regalándole una sonrisa al niño.-. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo-ttebayo.-

-. Me alegra escucharlo.- se apresuro a decir el castaño.

-. Gracias por estar aquí, Iruka-Sensei.- abrazó al castaño y después le revolvió alegremente los cabellos al peliplata.-. Y a ti también, Sakumo.-

Iruka también sonrió al ver los ánimos en los ojos azules que le observaban.-. No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros.-

Después de esas palabras Naruto asintió con mayor resolución.

Tenía razón, no estaba solo.

.

S&N

.

Los preparativos de la Alianza siguieron su curso. Otras dos semanas trascurrieron con rapidez. Naruto seguía con Iruka en la casa de Tsunade, Sasuke encontrándose con los de Konoha (sólo se limitaba a tratar asuntos relacionados con la alianza, su vida personal quedaba aparte) y Orochimaru ya tenía todo planeado para esa noche. Tenía en su poder la localización del escondite de las ratas de _Konoha._

Y lo único que le hacía falta para completar su propósito, era su "_As"._

Todo estaba solucionado, uno de sus hombres se había encontrado con Sakura en un callejón para entregarle instrucciones precisas. Ese mismo día terminaría todo.

El sol de la mañana le indicaba que todavía faltaban varias horas para actuar. Decidió verificar a sus subordinados y pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, detuvo su recorrido identificando al Uchiha en el corredor. Tanta confianza poseía, que no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

-. Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, ¿Preparado para esta noche?-

Uchiha ni se molesto en contestar. Orochimaru torció su sonrisa y siguió hablando.

-. No te confíes demasiado. - le palmeo la espalda pasando a su lado.-. Yo acabare con _todos_ los integrantes de la _Oposición. _Se en dónde se esconde cada una de esas ratas.-

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el toque del hombre. Aumentando su desconcierto por el énfasis que colocó en la palabra "todos". Como si sus palabras se expresaran en doble sentido. ¿Sabía algo?

La serpiente aumentó su sonrisa, siguiendo su recorrido. Dejando a Sasuke confundido y con un mal sabor de boca.

Sería mejor verificar que todo siguiera en orden.

.

S&N

.

Sakura se consideraba una mujer paciente, tenía que serlo para seguir las órdenes de la serpiente. Necesitaba encontrarse a solas con Naruto, sin ese molesto castaño que siempre lo acompañaba. Su paciencia la recompensó, al grabarse la rutina del Umino. Se alegraba que ese _chiquillo_ tuviera hora de la siesta, razón adecuada para cuidándolo en su habitación. La suerte le sonreía, ya que ni Hinata ni Haku tampoco se veían cerca. Si, esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

Entendió gracias a la carta recibida, que la casa de Tsunade se encontraba rodeada de hombres que la resguardaban. Teniendo instrucciones de atacar a alguien sospechoso. Durante esos días nadie podía entrar a la casa, eran como improvisadas "vacaciones" que se les habían dado. La Senju había aceptado por la seguridad de todos. Así que no dejarían pasar a nadie desconocido. Si la veían salir, nadie sospecharía de ella (lo había comprobado al salir anteriormente), todos la consideraban indefensa.

¡Ha! Pobres ilusos, lograría lo que se proponía.

Sólo tenía que sacar a Naruto junto a ella y llevarlo al bosque como lo habían planeado. Ya en ese lugar apartado, Orochimaru mandaría a sus hombres para terminar el resto del "trabajo".

...

Naruto se había quedado solo, sentando en el corredor mirando el pequeño jardín de la casa. No estaba distraído como parecía, se percato de inmediato de los pasos sigilosos sobre la madera. Miró de reojo a la dirección de dónde venían, encontrándose con la pelirrosa. Ya se le hacía raro que durante todas esas semanas no lo molestara. No le dio importancia, trataría de ignorarla como siempre lo hacía. Recordaba a la perfección que Orochimaru se había enterado de su relación con Sasuke por la boca de aquella rencorosa mujer.

Ante la poca atención que el rubio le prestó, Sakura se sintió ofendida. Dejó de lado su fino caminar para casi correr y jalarlo del brazo. Esperando que la tomara en cuenta. El menor frunció el ceño y se zafó de inmediato, lo había jalado del brazo que no estaba herido. Se sintió aliviado, sus heridas aún no se cerraban por completo.

-. Sabes, la gente civilizada se entiende con palabras-ttebayo.- dijo levantándose, no quería rebajarse al nivel de la Haruno y caer en sus provocaciones.

Dichas palabras si afectaron a la otra, quien enrojeció por la ira pero trato de tranquilizase. De inmediato dibujo una sonrisa ladeada que desconcertó al blondo.

-. No te conviene ser altanero conmigo…- Naruto la ignoro nuevamente para irse del lugar, pero ella se interpuso en su camino.-. Será mejor que me acompañes, quiero dar una vuelta por el bosque.-

Namikaze la observó fijamente.-. ¿Por qué haría una tontería como esa?-

-. Porque yo lo digo.- expuso con voz burlona.-. ¿O acaso quieres que le pase algo malo a ese niñato que anda por ahí corriendo? ¿O a otro de tus queridos amigos?-

-. ¿Qué ganas con amenazarme? Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.- la mujer se encogió de hombros -. No te atreverías, Sakura.-

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

-. Rétame, y me conocerás realmente. Con Orochimaru-sama de mi parte no será difícil.- sus palabras decididas lo inquietaron.

Parpadeo sorprendido, pensaba que Sakura había soltado la lengua al estar en compañía con Orochimaru al ser un cliente. No que realmente estuviera colaborando directamente con él. Y si en verdad ese sujeto miserable estaba involucrado, no le dejaba muchas opciones. Lo conocía, sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza. La pelirrosa lo tenía con las manos atadas, ella lo sabía.

-. Si no quieres que les pase nada, me acompañaras.-

La voz de la Haruno lo sacó de su trance, él asintió levemente. -. Está bien, pero no les hagas nada-ttebayo.-

Aceptó para ganar tiempo, no era tonto, se las arreglaría para escaparse por el camino. Seguía siendo un miembro de la _Oposición_, tenía varias mañas para zafarse. Sakura se colgó de su brazo, acercándose más a su cuerpo, susurrándole en voz baja. Parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, porque de inmediato le advirtió.

-. Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido e innecesario. Porqué me las cobrare más caro.- diciendo eso, colocó una de sus delgadas manos sobre su vientre.

¡Esa maldita mujer lo estaba acorralando! Sería estúpido de su parte contradecirla en ese momento. Él no era débil, podía noquearla y deshacerse de ella, pero no estaba seguro si no tenía cómplices acompañándola, tampoco quería arriesgar a los demás. Era una trampa, estaba seguro. Ponía en riesgo su propia seguridad, su bebé y los demás. Sus amigos eran como su familia. Y por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía mirar a otro lado y pensar que nada les pasaría. Siempre se había comportado de esa forma; sacrificándose por los demás.

…

Los miembros de la casa estaban tan ocupados con sus propios asuntos, que nadie les prestó atención a ellos. Caminando juntos, Sakura tomándolo del brazo como si fueran los mejores amigos. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa fingida, cualquiera que los viera en la calle no dudaría en pensar que iban a un tranquilo paseo. Eso despistaría a los guardias que se mantenían vigilando. Al llegar a la puerta, casi pudo saborear su victoria. Una vez que salieran de la casa, no sería difícil salir del barrio y llevarlo al bosque, Naruto no había dicho una sola palabra, lo que le agradaba demasiado.

-. Disculpen, pero no está permitido salir.-

Sakura bufó con fastidio, casi salía de la casa y alguien se interponía. Colocando su mejor sonrisa, la joven se giró para encarar al hombre. No sin antes advertir al rubio con la mirada. Quien le devolvió la expresión más fría que tenía.

-. Sólo iremos a dar un paseo, no nos tardaremos mucho.- rió con ternura para tratar de convencer al sujeto. Quien se sonrojo al ver con detalle a la hermosa mujer que le sonreía. Negó la cabeza de inmediato, no era tiempo de andar coqueteando con una de las _Shinzō_ del lugar. Fue entonces que sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la figura del rubio, quién cubría su mirada azul con su flequillo dorado.

-. ¿Es cierto eso, Naruto-kun?-

Haruno tenso ligeramente su cuerpo al saber que el guardia conocía a Naruto. Un escalofrió corrió por su columna al notar que estaba en problemas. La respuesta del rubio tardo en llegar en unos cuantos segundos que a la pelirrosa se le hicieron eternos.

Levantando por fin la vista, el blondo le regalo una sonrisa fingida al pelinegro. No podía arriesgarlo también a él.

-. No te preocupes, Lee. Ella tiene razón, sólo iremos a dar un paseo-ttebayo.-

Rock Lee pareció pensárselo, pero los ojos verdes de la muchacha terminaron convenciéndolo. Si no estuviera tan atento a esos hechizantes ojos, se habría dado cuenta del puño apretado de su amigo y la sonrisa fingida que le había dado. Lástima que lo dejo pasar, sin notar otro par de ojos que no perdían ningún detalle.

-. ¡Entonces diviértanse, vivan la flor de su juventud!- levanto su pulgar en un gesto que a la mujer le pareció exagerado.

Sin importarle la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba el guardia, Sakura se apresuro a darle una ligera reverencia como despedida. Con mayor rapidez retomó su camino antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de su salida. Tenía que agradecer que sus encantos cautivaran al pelinegro, de lo contrario habría tenido problemas.

.

S&N

.

En el instante en que cruzaron la entrada del barrio rojo de _Yoshiwara_, Haruno pudo respirar con tranquilidad y apresuro al doble su paso. Naruto observaba para todos lados con precaución, esperando que la de ojos verdes no se diera cuenta que buscaba una vía de escape. Para su mala suerte, llegaron a inicio del bosque y sus posibilidades de encontrarse con otro de sus compañeros desapareció.

Sakura se sintió más relajada al adentrarse por el bosque. Su agarre sobre el brazo de Naruto se hacía más fuerte, pero al parecer el rubio no le daría la satisfacción de escucharlo quejarse.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro entre los árboles. El menor se sintió ligeramente aliviado al notar que no había nadie. Ambos estaban solos.

Escucho la risa contenida de la mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus flequillos rosas cubrían el verde de sus ojos, parecía temblar ligeramente conteniendo una nueva carcajada. En definitiva, aquella mujer estaba completamente loca.

Lo soltó sólo para mirarlo de frente.

-. Me dijeron que te trajera aquí y ellos se harían cargo.-soltó otra carcajada, levanto la vista clavando sus ojos claros sobre el Namikaze.-. Pero creo que es un desperdicio.- parecía hablar más para sí misma que para su acompañante. Introdujo una de sus manos entre su kimono rosa y de inmediato sacó a relucir una filosa daga.

Naruto retrocedió un paso. No esperaba que estuviera armada, las cosas se complicaban.

-. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Yo qué te hice-ttebayo?- pregunto con precaución para distraerla.

Ella rió con prepotencia.

-. No te hagas la víctima, te atreviste a interponerte entre Uchiha-san y yo. ¡Me robaste mi lugar en la casa!-

-. Sabes que no es cierto.- se molesto por sus palabras, él nunca le quito nada.-. Aunque yo no hubiera llegado, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en ti.-

Tal afirmativa le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-. ¡Cállate! ¡No lo llames por su nombre!- gritó con furia.-. ¡Él es mucho para ti, tú no lo mereces!-

Sakura sabía que era verdad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Se acerco a él para jalarlo de las solapas del sencillo kimono naranja que portaba. Apenas toco la prenda, notó en su cuello el _dije_ de un símbolo bastante conocido para ella, eso aumento su coraje. Con toda la ira que tenía en ese momento se lo arrebato de un tirón. Teniendo el pendiente en su mano, se retiró unos pasos atrás. Regresó a su anterior lugar.

-. Sakura.- trató de que su tono de voz sonara tranquilo. No sería tan imprudente para alterarla más. Su prioridad era quitarle el arma. Ella parecía no prestarle atención, dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, originando que la muchacha clavara sus cuencas verdes sobre él. Haruno levanto una de sus manos apuntándolo con la daga.

-. Te odio Naruto, me quitaste lo que era mío. ¡Por tu culpa no tuve una oportunidad con Sasuke-kun!-

Si, Orochimaru le había dicho que esperara hasta que llegaran sus hombres, pero no podía esperar, ella quería acabar pronto con el problema. Apretó con mayor fuerza el arma, se la había robado a uno de sus clientes la noche pasada, el hombre estaba tan ebrio que ni cuenta se había dado, la aguardo con recelo sabiendo que le sería útil. Al parecer no se equivoco.

Naruto frunció el ceño, aquella mujer era igual de rencorosa que una araña.

Fue su turno de retroceder sobre sus pasos, tenía que pensar en algo con rapidez. Pero su mente se quedo en blanco al sentir que su espalada chocaba contra un árbol. Sintió quedarse sin espacio para moverse. Instintivamente se encogió protegiéndose con ambos brazos al instante que Sakura se abalanzo hacía él. Esperaba el dolor del metal incrustarse contra su piel, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, percibió el sonido sordo de un objeto al caer. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el autor de ese sonido. Lentamente llegó a su campo de visión, la figura de Sakura en el suelo con un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en la cabeza. Levantó con rapidez su mirada azulina, encontrándose con la respiración agitada de la persona que menos se esperaba.

Frente a él, Hinata estaba de pie, sosteniendo una piedra mediana entre sus blancas manos. La morena le había dado contra la cabeza de su agresora.

-. ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?-

Parecía agitada, su voz había salido apenas audible.

-. Hinata, tú…-

-. Lo siento, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para ayudarte, ella en verdad te iba a matar.- de inmediato arrojo la piedra a un lado como si le quemara las manos.

Hinata lo había visto desde lejos como platicaban con Lee. Sakura parecía actuar como siempre, pero Naruto no parecía muy cómodo. No tenían permitido salir, así que algo no andaba bien. Los siguió todo el recorrido y esperó escondida tras un árbol. Al ser un poco denso el bosque, ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. Escuchó la discusión que mantenía la pelirrosa, esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran. Se había equivocado, Sakura estaba dispuesta a todo. Y cuando sus ojos perla observaron con temor la daga entre sus manos, no supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacer lo que hizo.

Al ver a Naruto en peligro, tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad en un sólo acto.

-. Gracias, Hinata.-

Ella sonrió más tranquila. Por fin había sido de ayuda.

Naruto analizó con más detalle el cuerpo de Sakura. Sólo se había desmayado por el golpe, aún respiraba. La Hyuuga no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla con esa pedrada. Se sentía aliviado, pero no le duro mucho al recordar que tenía que regresar al cuartel. De repente, escucho más voces a lo lejos acercándose con rapidez a donde ellos se encontraban. Posiblemente era los soldados de Orochimaru.

-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí-ttebayo.-

Ella asintió con miedo, lo mejor era que no los encontraran.

.

S&N

.

Los "cuatro del sonido" (cómo se le conocía al grupo de ninjas asesinos que dirigía Orochimaru) no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Ellos habían sido elegidos para realizar la misión de llevar al rubio hasta el Sannin. Sin embargo, al recorrer el lugar, no encontraron señal de su víctima. Y en lugar de él, terminaran siendo testigos del cuerpo herido de la mujer que los "ayudaría".

-. Ha escapado.- hablo uno hombre con cabellos lilas.-. Y al parecer, no está solo.- término la frase otro sujeto idéntico al primero.

La única mujer del grupo, chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto.-. No puedo creer que esta cualquiera sea tan inútil.-

-. Tú lo has dicho, Tayuya.-

Después de darle la razón a su compañera, Kidomaru frunció el ceño. No podían dejar las cosas de esa manera. Como líder del grupo, su responsabilidad era terminar con éxito su encomienda.

-. Ukon, Sakon, vayan tras él y no regresen hasta que lo hayan capturado. No habrá ido muy lejos-

-. ¡A la orden, jefe!-

Asintieron ambos gemelos, desaparecieron con rapidez entre los árboles. Tayuya se acercó a Sakura para darle una patada en las costillas.

-. ¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto Jirobo, el hombre regordete y calvo junto a él.

El sujeto de coleta rió de medio lado al escuchar la pregunta.

-. Déjala ahí tirada, Jirobo. Su olor a sangre no tardara en llamar la atención de los perros y lobos salvajes...- observo a su camarada pelirroja darle otro golpe, motivando que la mujer en el suelo soltara un gemido.-. Después de todo, Orochimaru-sama dijo que también nos encargáramos de ella, ya no le es útil.-

Kidomaru y Jirobo dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacía su medio de transporte. Tayuya iba a seguirlos. Sin embargo, antes de dar media vuelta, un brillo llamó su atención. Se puso de rodillas y tomó lo que estaba en la mano de Sakura. Lo levanto hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos para examinarlo mejor. Si no se equivocaba, aquel era el emblema de la familia Uchiha. Y el único que lo portaba era el General Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué hacía en las manos de esa mujer?

Parecía estar roto de la cuerda, cómo si lo hubiera jalado de golpe…

No lo siguió pensando, se lo llevaría a su jefe. Tal vez a él le sería de utilidad.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Levantándose con prisa, retomó el mismo sendero que antes siguieron los otros dos. Esperando que los animales salvajes del bosque terminaran el trabajo sucio.

.

S&N

.

A cada paso que daban, el bosque se volvía más oscuro. Lo que significaba que se habían adentrado demasiado en éste. No escuchaban nada de sus perseguidores, sólo los leves ululares de las aves. Sabía que tenían que salir rápido de ahí. Naruto iba por delante y Hinata lo seguía. Ninguno reconocía su ubicación, se habían perdido. El rubio se molesto, nunca se había perdido, él sabía un método para evitarlo; marcara los arboles para regresar por el mismo camino. Pero esa estrategia tenía sus puntos malos, ya que sus enemigos podrían darse cuenta y seguirlos por las marcas. En ese momento sintió los límites con pesar, tampoco podría saltar de árbol en árbol con agilidad. De una u otra forma estaba limitado.

Lo único que se le ocurría, era separarse.

-. Hinata, ve por esa vereda.-

-. Pero…Naruto-kun.-

Naruto negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

-. No es tiempo de ponerse a pensar. Tenemos que separarnos para despistarlos y buscar una salida.-

Con preocupación en sus cuencas opalinas miró al alrededor. Le daba miedo ese lugar tan tenebroso, jamás es su vida había estado en un sitio como ese. No obstante, no sólo podía pensar en ella, Naruto también estaba arriesgado demasiado. Tenía que ser valiente.

-. Está bien, Naruto-kun. Cuídate mucho.-

-. No te preocupes, veras que no me pasara nada-ttebayo.- trató de sonreír para darle ánimos a su amiga.

Se separaron, cada uno por un camino diferente. La idea era salir del lugar y buscar ayuda.

Una vez que se encontró solo, Naruto se interno más en el bosque desconocido. Esperaba estar lo suficientemente alejados para qué los dejaran de perseguir. Observo uno de los arboles más altos, si subía podría verificar la dirección del camino, el pueblo o el cuartel. Desistió de su idea al notar sus prendas, aún con el sencillo kimono que llevaba le sería difícil escalar. Y no sólo eso, si cometía un mínimo error y resbalaba, podría caer. Causando consecuencias realmente graves. Negó de inmediato ante la escena. Ya no podía preocuparse sólo de sí mismo, había otra _personita_ que dependía de él.

No lo siguió pensando, tendría que seguir a pie hasta llegar a otro camino cercano. Su sentido de la orientación nunca había sido bueno, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Esperaba que los hombres de Orochimaru se cansaran de buscarlo. O en el mejor de los casos, que tomaran un camino diferente al suyo.

Escuchó levemente el crujir de las hojas, giró con rapidez para encarar a su agresor, pero no vio nada, sólo un pequeño conejo que andaba por ahí. Respiró con alivio. Ya que (para su mayor frustración) se encontraba desarmado.

Sin embargó, cuando dio la vuelta, se encontró con la silueta de un hombre. Quien en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre él. Colocó con rapidez una de sus manos sobre la boca de Naruto para evitar que soltará un fuerte grito. Mientras con su otra mano trataba de sostenerlo por la cintura. El rubio no dejo de forcejear. Con suerte, logró darle una certera patada en la espinilla, provocando que su atacante soltara un ligero gemido de dolor. Dicho malestar, causó que su opresor le diera un golpe sobre la nuca para noquearlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

El nombre de _Sasuke_, fue lo último que albergo la mente del rubio antes de caer inconsciente.

-. Eres bastante escurridizo y salvaje.- dijo el hombre al percatarse que se quedaba quieto.

Sin mayor ceremonia, lo tomó entre sus brazos levantándolo sin esfuerzo para cargarlo. Lo esperaban, sus caballos estaban un poco lejos.

No sería problema regresar con los suyos.

.

S&N

.

Se sentía inquieto. Su actitud no lo demostraba tanto como su mirada, sólo aquel que lo conocía bien podía darse cuenta de la incomodidad del Uchiha. Sasuke no estaba tranquilo. Los planes se habían adelantado para llevarlos a cabo esa misma noche. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de planeación, había llegado el momento. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo mantenía nervioso. Sino la incertidumbre que la serpiente había colocado en su subconsciente. Por la noche daría inicio el enfrentamiento y necesitaba verificar que Naruto estuviera a salvo. No lo había podido localizar en todo el día.

Ese era su principal motivo de encontrarse en la entrada del barrio _rojo,_ frente a la casa de Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, sacando información de un sujeto extraño.

-. ¡¿Cómo que no se encuentra?- expresó con ira contenida.

El hombre que custodiaba la entrada se encogió sobre su lugar ante la reacción enfurecida del moreno. Lee tuvo que admitir que ese sujeto daba miedo.

-. Lo siento, Uchiha-san.-

Sasuke se tranquilizó por un instante, no solucionaría nada intimidando al tipo de las cejar pobladas. -. ¿A dónde fue?-

-. No lo sé, Naruto-kun salió por la mañana sin decir un lugar en específico.-

En un repentino acto de molestia, Sasuke se fue contra el pelinegro tomándolo por las solapas de su yukata verde.

-. ¡No tenía permitido salir!-

Rock Lee bajó ligeramente la mirada.

-. Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse por su error.-. Acepto mi culpa, yo le deje salir…- recordó por qué lo había hecho-. Sé que es peligroso, pero no iba solo. Lo acompañaba una linda mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.-

-. ¿Sakura?- pregunto para sí, sin comprender.

-. No sé su nombre, pero ella dijo que saldrían sólo por un momento.-

Ante la información, el Uchiha por fin lo soltó. No entendía que tenía que ver la pelirrosa en todo ese asunto (él no sabía su relación con Orochimaru). Pensaba ir a buscarlos él mismo, en toda la ciudad si era posible. Sin decir otra palabra, salió del barrio. Pero tuvo que abandonar su intención al ser interceptado por un hombre de _Konoha, _quien llevaba un mensaje sobrela reunión de urgencia entre Jiraiya y su equipo, había que precisar los detalles de esa noche. Se había olvidado que por fin terminaría todo.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver truncada su búsqueda. Si faltaba, arruinar el plan de un mes. No podía darse el lujo que sucediera. Tenía que dirigirse a la reunión.

Sólo esperaba que Naruto en verdad estuviera seguro.

.

S&N

.

Poseer la ubicación de la guarida de la _Oposición_ era lo mejor que le había pasado. Llevaría a cabo su tan ansiado plan. Lo tenía preparado, acabaría con los rebeldes y con el estorbo que representaba Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Su ejército estaba reunido, esperando sus órdenes para comenzar. Formados y con armas listas.

Por su parte, Sasuke se mantenía sereno, contempló a sus hombres y al ejército de Orochimaru.

¿Sólo la mitad de los soldados de la serpiente?

Rió de medio lado. Lástima por esos sujetos, no los perdonaría, su alianza con los de_ Konoha_ estaban un paso adelante. Con su última reunión, confiaba en el éxito de la misión. Aunque no estaba completamente tranquilo, la ubicación de Naruto aún le preocupa.

-. Esta noche terminaremos con la basura de la _Oposición_.- siseo con alegría el de largos cabellos.

El azabache lo miró de reojo, sin contestar el comentario. Ignorando su sonrisa confiada, Sasuke subió sobre su caballo Tsukuyomi para guiar a sus propios hombres. Esperó a que Orochimaru saliera adelante. Volteó hacia sus hombres con expresión seria, ellos lo comprendieron asintiendo con firmeza.

Todo estaba preparado.

.

S&N

.

No tardaron ni media hora para llegar al escondite de _Konoha_ a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar permanecía silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. La casa que ocupaban como "cuartel" estaba sin vigilancia, las luces de las antorchas iluminaban sólo lo necesario. Trataron de no hacer ruido, la oscuridad de la noche los acompañaba al igual que el camuflaje de los arboles de alrededor. Orochimaru parecía confiado al estar al frente, Sasuke le había cedido ese lugar para que no sospechara. De inmediato, las tropas de la serpiente se infiltraron en la casa, obedeciendo las ordenas al pie de la letra. El Uchiha no se sorprendió al ver que se adelantaban, al contrario dejó a sus hombres atrás para que no se mezclaran con los del pálido hombre.

Entraron a la casa con toda la intención de asesinar a cualquier persona dentro, pero su objetivo se truncó al encontrase solos, estaba vacía. Escucharon un fuerte estruendo y después toda la casa se comenzó a llenar de humo. Segados y desorientados, fueron presa fácil de los rebeldes.

Desde afuera sólo se escuchaban sus desgarradores gritos.

Orochimaru se detuvo al estar a punto de entrar, frunció su ceño al notar la desventaja. Se giró con prisa sobre su caballo para mandar a los soldados del Uchiha. Sin embargo, se desconcertó al no verlos. ¿Habían huido? No, los subordinados de Sasuke se habían desplegado por los alrededores del bosque. No podía creer lo que pasaba. ¡¿Sabían de su plan? El ejercito del azabache atacaban sin misericordia a los hombres escondidos entre los árboles, aquellos que Orochimaru había mandado con anticipación a esconderse.

¡Los habían descubierto!

Los solados escondidos fueron emboscados por los miembros del escuadrón de Sasuke. Quienes recibieron ayuda inmediata de los hombres de Jiraiya. Comenzaron el ataque contra los soldados de Orochimaru, la otra mitad que se mantenía oculta sobre los arboles tuvieron que salir para ayudar a sus compañeros. No daban creidito a lo que veían. ¿Una alianza entre las tropas del Cuartel General y _La Oposición_?

La serpiente observó a detalle como sus hombres eran arremetidos por los solados del Uchiha. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó las riendas de su caballo. No dejaría que lo atraparan, sus hombres inútiles habían caído, pero él aún tenía una oportunidad para salir librado de la batalla. Sin el mayor remordimiento, dejó que acabaran con la vida de sus subordinados. Apresuró el galope de su corcel para internarse en el bosque de alrededor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su acto cobarde y se apresuro a seguirlo. No sin antes dirigirse a sus camaradas. Su plan había dado resultados. Todos se encontraban ahí.

-. Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo. Encárguense del resto, yo voy por esa serpiente sarnosa.-

-. ¡A la orden, General!- dijeron los tres al unisonó. Yendo cada uno al frente de su propio escuadrón.

Uchiha sabía que ellos podían hacerse cargo. Con más confianza, dirigió a su Tsukuyomi hacía el camino que había tomado su ex –superior. No lo dejaría escapar. El muy maldito pensaba abandonar a sus hombres con tal de que él saliera librado. No se lo permitiría.

…

Las gruesas ramas de los arboles impedían que la luz de la luna llegara por completo. Acostumbro sus ojos brunos a esa oscuridad para detectar cualquier movimiento. Decidió bajar de su corcel negro para dirigirse a pie. Sacó a Kusanagi y trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible. La serpiente andaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento provocó el susurro las ramas. Se puso en alerta al mirar al frente y distinguir que Orochimaru se encontraba parado entre un claro de arboles. La luz le llegaba de lleno, parecía sonreír sin tener ninguna arma en la mano. La imagen de su sonrisa retorcida no le daba buena espina, algo tramaba.

Sasuke no guardo su arma, al contrario enfatizo su pose de defensa, acercándose a pasos lentos hacía el de cabellos largos.

-. ¿Buscas a alguien, Sasuke-kun?-

Escuchó la pregunta con burla. Él no contesto.

-. Bueno, tengo que admitir que fuiste más astuto que yo.- Orochimaru se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Su pose despreocupada se perdió cuando mostró una sonrisa de prepotencia.-. Pero todavía no has ganado, aun tengo un _As_ bajo la manga.-

El azabache no se resistió rebatirle.-. Nada te salvara. Estas acabado, maldito.-

-. Te equivocas, Sasuke-kun, menosprecias mi ingenio.- revolvió uno de sus bolsillos y levanto su mano para que el Uchiha pudiera ver el objeto contra la luz.-. ¿Reconoces esto?-

Frete a sus oscuros ojos, pendía el _dije_ que unas semanas antes le había dejado a Naruto. La sangre se le helo. De inmediato, su mirada se endureció mostrando un tono rojizo en ella.

-. Eso es…-

-. Si, es lo que crees. Sakura me lo "entrego" en la mañana. Ahora dime ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿tu vida? O ¿La del rubio y tu bastardo?- soltó una nueva carcajada al ver el puño fuertemente cerrado de Sasuke, la impotencia lo carcomía por dentro.

¡Ese maldito sujeto tenía en su poder a Naruto!

-. Se buen perdedor y deja a Kusanagi en el suelo.- le ordeno de manera autoritaria.

No obstante, Sasuke no quería acceder tan fácil. Nadie le aseguraba que al dejarse ganar, Naruto se encontraría a salvo, pero tampoco podía hacerse el valiente y esperar a que Orochimaru cumpliera su palabra. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y las uñas de sus manos parecían enterrarse en la carne de su palma. Tanta era su ira y frustración en esos momentos. Se sentía culpable por no haber cuidado mejor se Naruto y su hijo. Se equivocó al darle prioridad a ese conflicto, deseaba tener un lugar seguro para su familia demostrándole confianza, que se olvido de su seguridad.

No había marcha atrás, al menos le hubiera gustado ver sus azules ojos que tanto le encantaban por última vez.

La serpiente rió satisfecho al ver como Sasuke dejaba la katana sobre la tierra

-. Vaya, ¿Quién diría que después de todo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke si tiene corazón?-

Se burló con sorna. No tardo en acercarse al desarmado azabache y sacar su propia espada. Terminaría con su vida, colocando la punta del arma sobre su pecho en dirección al corazón. Su ejército estaba acabado, pero él no se iría con las manos vacías. Primero enviaría al infierno al Uchiha. Se cobraría por fin todo lo que le habían hecho esa estúpida familia.

El triunfo estaba en sus manos…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Déjenme decirle que en verdad me apure a traer este nuevo capítulo, pero no pude jejeje**_

_**Sin mentirles, este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha costado de todos. En verdad, lo escribí varias veces y aun no termina de convencerme, al principio estuve tentada a borrarlo todo y escribir uno nuevo, pero después lo volví a leer y no me pareció tan malo. Pero es solo mi opinión, así que espero las suyas XD**_

_**Y estar equivocada y que les haya gustado, espero que si n.n**_

_**Ya estando aquí, déjenme preguntar más…**_

_**¿Quién se llevo a Narutín? ¿Qué le pasara a él y a su chibi? ¿Orochimaru por fin se saldrá con la suya? ¿Mataran a Sasuke? ¿Lo salvaran? ¿Sakura le servirá de alimento a los canes? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? XD**_

_**Bueno las respuestas ya están para el próximo capi, que por cierto ya será el último u.u**_

_**Si, esta historia estaba pensada solo para trece capítulos y un posible epilogo (eso depende de ustedes, por si el final no les gusta ¬¬), pero bueno eso ya lo veremos más adelante. La verdad es que me sorprendió que al final si pudiera acomodar todo en esos capis, ni más ni menos n.n Esta historia está por terminar, pero no es la despedida porque aun me faltan algunos otros fics por continuar, así que aquí me tendrán por otro rato (y no es amenaza XD)**_

_**Por cierto, mil gracias a todos ustedes, nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capitulo, eso me alentó mucho y trate de escribir en el mayor tiempo libre que tuve, por eso muchas gracias a: **__narutteba, kykyo-chn, nayumi, sasukita15, veruto kaname, Brye, Natsuhi-san,____Tsunade, kaii-chn, Fabianadat, hikikomori-chan, Yuki-2310, helenaa09, kennich, Hanajima-san, Susana Mode, konan188, camiSXN, Celeste Kairi, thalismandra, proserpinah, Rusu-san, NelIra, hinamor007, nakatsu-suichi, zanzamaru, Katari-chan, Kami Uchiha, SayaUchiha, Zaphyrla y natzu-chan._

_**Otra cosa, cualquier error horrográfico ¬¬ o de dedo, es completamente mío. Yo no tengo beta ni nada de eso, yo sola hago todo el trabajo de corrección, y hay veces que por más que lo leo digo que está bien y al final nunca falta un error que se me pase, jejeje. ¿Qué, porqué digo esto?, bueno es que sé que tengo varios errores y espero su compresión, hago lo que puedo. No sean tan duros con esta pobre mujer u.u**_

_**Eso es todo, no vemos!**_

_**Bien, por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con el escenario oscuro de la noche, el bosque se hundió en un abrumador silencio. Una inquietante calma que abordó el sutil ambiente de un aire pesado. Ellos se encontraban de frente observándose de diferente manera, acompañados sólo por la claridad que ocasionalmente les regalaba la luna. Su mirada ébano mostraba ira y frustración entremezcladas, mientras la amarilla denotaba poder y satisfacción. La sonrisa sínica que la serpiente dibujaba sobre sus labios era de infinita complacencia. Ver doblegado a un _Uchiha _frente a sus ojos le hacía sentir poderoso e inalcanzable. Se cobraría todas las veces que fue humillado por esa familia; odió a Fugaku por ganarle su primer puesto importante, a Itachi por seguir _pisoteándolo _mostrándose sobresaliente en todo, y por último a Sasuke, por destrozarle su plan, pensándose superior a él. Poco le importaba que unos instantes atrás, quedara sin ejército y sin su posición de alto rango. Ya nada de eso le servía con tan buen sabor de boca que disfrutaba (sin importarle que Sasuke continuara renuente a someterse). Uchiha no le daría el gusto de bajar la mirada o mostrar miedo en ella. Él jamás aplastaría su orgullo a pesar de estar a un paso de la muerte.

Tan sumergidos permanecían en su propio juicio, que ninguno advirtió el ligero silbido del aire al cortarse. Sólo hasta que uno de ellos sintió un punzante dolor sobre su brazo derecho. Un gemido ahogado retumbó por el sigiloso bosque, contrastando con el sonido sordo del metal estampándose contra la tierra y un cuerpo cayendo de rodillas por el daño. El par de ojos amarillentos se clavaron sobre su brazo, viendo atónito el arma causante de la sangrante herida de su extremidad entumecida.

_¿Una flecha?_

No podían dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En un rápido movimiento, las oscuras cuencas de Sasuke dejaron de observar incrédulo al pelilargo en el suelo quejándose e intentando sacar el arma sin resultados. Optó por cerciorar todo su alrededor, moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro al mismo tiempo que recogía con rapidez su propia katana. No estaba seguro con quién trataba, podría ser un "amigo" pero también cavia la posibilidad del propio enemigo. Alguien que estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para desaparecer a la serpiente. Teniendo en cuenta la _clase_ de personas que trabajaban para el Sannin, no podía confiarse. No obstante, Orochimaru y su gente quedaron en un segundo plano al percibir _algo _bastante familiar que estaba no muy lejos de su posición.

De sólo posar su mirada sobre ellos, parpadeó sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Justo a unos metros, parados sobre una gruesa rama baja, se encontraba Naruto. Y no solo él, a un lado su hermano Itachi lo acompañaba.

Sonrió de medio lado al notar que, después de todo, la carta que le envió a su hermano llegó con éxito. Sabía que si mandaba una carta señuelo Orochimaru la interceptaría, confiándose por tener la comunicación obstruida evitando que él pidiera refuerzos. Por eso no envió una sola carta, sino dos. La segunda fue entregada por Karin. ¿Quién sospecharía de una simple cocinera? La pelirroja podría ser bastante insoportable (sobre todo con Suigetsu), gritona y llamativa por el color rojo de sus cabellos, pero aún con esos detalles, encontraba maneras curiosas de pasar desapercibida. Con tan simple razón, nadie notó su ausencia en el cuartel.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Itachi respiró con tranquilidad al ser consciente de la situación que acababan de experimentar.

—Excelente puntería, Naruto-kun —le felicitó el moreno, saltando hábilmente para bajar del árbol.

Namikaze asintió ligeramente, colocó el arco en su espalda y esperó a que el mayor lo ayudara a bajar. Naruto no se consideraba un inútil, en un tiempo diferente hubiera realizado el mismo movimiento de Itachi, pero por ahora no podía darse ese lujo. No le importaba, si todo salía bien podía soportarlo.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. Te dije que era muy bueno con el arco-ttebayo.

Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo al bajar por completo. Había sido de utilidad (Orochimaru permanecía todavía arrodillado en el suelo). Sus orbes azules demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos al sentir un gran confort de ver a Sasuke a salvo. Reacción que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los Uchiha, quien sonrió ligeramente. Itachi estaba enterado de todo por la carta de su hermanito. Y no sólo eso, al saber quién era él, Naruto le tuvo un poco de confianza para contarle lo que había pasado.

…o…

_Sus parpados fueron abriéndose poco a poco, percibiendo una calidez a su alrededor. Se sentía realmente cómodo. Sin embargo, al recordar lo que había ocurrido despertó de golpe; ser atrapado por ese extraño hombre y caer en la inconsciencia, le provocó escalofríos por lo que podía suceder. No tanto por él, sino por su hijo. Ese pensamiento lo alarmó al doble. Abrió por completo sus ojos y se levantó con prisa de su lugar. Parpadeó sorprendido al notar que se encontraba en una enorme habitación, recostado anteriormente en un cómodo futón. No era una celda o un lugar lúgubre como esperaba encontrarse. Inspeccionó con detenimiento su alcoba, parecía una mansión por la dimensión de ese cuarto en especial. _

_¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo había llevado a ese lugar? Y mucho más importante, si a él lo habían capturado era seguro que a su amiga también. ¿En dónde estaba Hinata?_

_Antes de salir corriendo para buscar respuestas, sus cuestiones fueron dejadas de lado al escuchar como la puerta corrediza se abría, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos. Sobre todo, al tener frente a él, al mismo sujeto que lo golpeó en el bosque. _

—_Me alegra que estés despierto —habló con voz calmada, entrando a la habitación. Naruto no se había percatado de la bandeja de comida que traía en sus manos._

— _¡¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí? —exigió saber el menor, entrecerrando los ojos por un instante al pensar lo peor—. ¡Eres cómplice de Orochimaru-ttebayo!_

_La afirmación de su "invitado" le desagradó, el mayor frunció el ceño ligeramente._

—_No me rebajes al nivel de esa escoria —su voz sonó con molestia, lo cual desconcertó al rubio. Itachi no quiso seguir intimidándolo, era mejor que continuara—. No te preocupes, no estás en peligro, ni tú ni tu amiga._

— _¿Hinata está bien?_

—_Sí, fue gracias a ella que pude dar contigo. Tu amiga nos pidió ayuda cuando la encontramos en el bosque._

_Naruto se sintió ligeramente relajado. Pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar por completo la guardia, aún cuando aquel sujeto parecía decirle la verdad y le resultara bastante familiar. _

— _¿Por qué no comes? La comida no está envenenada y creo que has de tener hambre._

_Uchiha se arrodilló en el suelo, colocando la bandeja junto al futón, pero Naruto no se acercó. _

—_Sé que no confías en mí, "un desconocido". Déjame presentarme. Soy Itachi, Uchiha Itachi._

_Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. _Uchiha_ resonó dentro de su cabeza. Y si aún le quedaban dudas sobre algún parentesco con Sasuke, Itachi se apresuró a disolverlas._

—_Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke y…necesitas comer para que mi sobrino crezca sano y fuerte —mencionó por ultimó señalando su vientre._

_Namikaze no supo que contestar. Sintiéndose confundido, por fin cayó encima del futon. Itachi aprovechó el mutismo de su compañero para contarle que lo sabía gracias a una carta que Sasuke le había mandado. Se trataban de circunstancias especiales, Sasuke jamás le contaría de su vida personal a menos que él se lo pidiera u obligara. La situación debía ser tan importante al grado de romper esa regla. Su ototou le contó todo al respecto. No sólo sabía de su relación complicada con Naruto, sino también de la "alianza" con la Oposición y del próximo enfrentamiento con Orochimaru. Razón principal para estar en Kioto con otro par de miembros del escuadrón Akatsuki. Pero jamás imaginó encontrarse a Naruto en dicha situación. Fue gracias a la Hyuuga que él llegó a tiempo antes que los subordinados de Orochimaru. Hinata al principio sintió miedo de ver que el hombre llevaba la insignia del ejército. _

_¡Podría ser un aliado de la serpiente! Pensó alarmada._

_Sin embargo, al notar el otro emblema más abajo del primero, comprobó que pertenecía al Akatsuki. Lo sabía bien, antes de entrar a la casa de Tsunade, ella era una niña rica. Su padre tenía relación con altos rangos, por eso reconoció el emblema de inmediato (ignoraba cuál era la razón de que alguien de ese nivel se encontrara en el bosque). Pero no iba solo, tras ese hombre pelirrojo, apareció otro de cabellos negros, por un momento pensó que se trataba del General Uchiha, se parecían bastante. De inmediato desechó la idea al recordar a Naruto, se apresuró a explicarles que no estaba sola y que los perseguían. _

_La sorpresa también fue para Itachi, quien se desconcertó al saber el nombre de Naruto. No muchas personas tenían un nombre tan poco común. Además, la muchacha se había encargado de decirle las características físicas de su amigo. Al perecer, los Uchiha tenían debilidad por los rubios de ojos azules. No lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar a Hinata con Nagato e ir tras la búsqueda de la persona especial de su querido hermanito. Cuando lo encontró, su intención no era noquearlo, pero había resultado bastante salvaje. Si gritaba pondría en alerta a sus perseguidores y no podrían pasar desapercibidos. Pensándolo a detalle, tenía que disculparse._

—_Discúlpame por lo de antes, no era mi intención dejarte inconsciente, pero me golpeaste y no me dejaste de otra._

— _¡Me asustaste! ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara si me estaban persiguiendo-ttebayo?_

_Itachi le dio la razón, era tema aparte._

—_Eso ya no importa, tu amiga está descansando en la otra habitación. Ya es de noche y tengo que irme, puedes quedarte con ella._

_Con su despedida, Namikaze reaccionó de inmediato. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Itachi se dirigía al conflicto. Antes de que Uchiha se levantara, él lo hizo primero._

— _¡Espera, yo iré contigo! No dejare solos a mis amigos-ttebayo._

_Los ojos brunos del azabache lo inspeccionaron de manera severa._

—_Claro que no._

_Naruto tampoco se dejó amedrentar y frunció el ceño—. ¡No me puedes detener! No quiero ser una carga, todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo._

—_No creo que sea buena idea en tu actual condición —intentó que entrara en razón, aunque con su actitud lo dudaba. Por la respuesta recibida estaba en lo correcto._

—_Se pelear a larga distancia, no es necesario un enfrentamiento directo —Itachi enarcó una ceja, esperando a que continuara—. Puedo hacerlo muy bien, sólo dame un arco y flechas. ¡Te lo demostrare-ttebayo!_

_La determinación en esas cuencas azulinas lo convenció. Sabía que si no lo llevaba consigo, el rubio buscaría otra forma de salir y de esa manera estaría en más peligro. Lo mejor era tenerlo cerca. Él no permitiría que lastimaran a su futuro sobrino. Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió ligeramente provocando que el menor sonriera._

—_Sólo con una condición —volvió a hablar de manera seria—. Si es demasiado peligroso te mantendrás al margen._

—_De acuerdo —aceptó de inmediato. Tampoco era tan imprudente para ir directo al enemigo._

—_No creo que Sasuke esté muy feliz por esto —dijo más pasa sí mismo que para Naruto. Sin embargo, no esperaba que le contestara._

—_No te preocupes, Itachi-san, Sasuke y yo ya no estaremos juntos, no tiene porque importarle-ttebayo._

_Itachi comprendió de inmediato. Las heridas aún no cerraban. La expresión decepcionada en el rostro de Naruto lo confirmaba. Quiso abogar por su ototou, pero no era la situación más idónea, se mantendría al margen por el momento._

_Al final, esa fue la forma en la que ambos llegaron a la guarida de Konoha. Suigetsu, al ver llegar a Itachi le explicó sobre como Sasuke había ido tras Orochimaru hacia el bosque. Por tal situación, se dirigieron entre los arboles con cautela. Los encontraron a una distancia prudente, decidieron esconderse y esperar la oportunidad perfecta para actuar. Escucharon atentos la conversación, Naruto quiso salir corriendo para decirle que estaba bien, pero Itachi lo impidió por la gravedad de la escena. Sería imprudente. Esperarían que el enemigo bajara la guardia al confiarse por completo y tener una oportunidad de tomarlo por sorpresa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que observaran incrédulos como Sasuke dejaba caer su katana y Orochimaru colocaba la suya sobre el pecho de Uchiha._

_A Itachi le pareció ver por un momento como los ojos azules de Naruto se tiñeron de un rojo fuego por dicha imagen. Namikaze no quiso esperar más, puso todo su esfuerzo y concentración en la flecha que dirigía a un tendón del brazo de la serpiente para inmovilizarlo._

…o…

En el semblante de Itachi se dibujó una sencilla sonrisa al ser testigo de la _determinación_ de esos dos. Ese par no podía estar separado, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Gracias a la escena que habían presenciado, demostraban el valor de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No sé tú, Naruto-kun… _—_habló de manera suave para llamar su atención, al tener el par de iris azules sobre él se dedicó a continuar—, pero yo creo que mi tonto hermano menor te _ama_ demasiado. Tanto, hasta el punto de dar su propia vida por ti y su hijo.

Naruto se sorprendió por tan repentina afirmación. No podía negar lo que él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¡Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a morir por él y su bebé! Definitivamente ese hecho le confirmaba que no todo estaba perdido, a Sasuke en verdad le importaba.

—Lo sé-ttebayo.

— ¿No crees que se merece otra oportunidad?

—Tienes raz…

Sin poder terminar la oración, el sonido de un repentino grito llegó a sus oídos dejándolo sin palabras.

— ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

La inesperada exclamación de furia rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, provocando que los presentes se estremecieran por la advertencia. Todo pareció tan rápido; Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido, Naruto ahogó un quejido lastimero, Itachi se sintió desorientado, y Orochimaru sonrió para sí mismo por su actual _hazaña._

¡Nadie lo rebajaría a escoria sin tener su merecido!

Estando de rodillas, Orochimaru sonrió internamente al notar que la mano "sana" que le quedaba, se encontraba cerca de la katana que anteriormente había tirado al suelo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla con colórela y levantarse como _demonio_ sobre Uchiha menor. Quien bajó la guardia al ver que "supuestamente" lo habían derrotado.

_Grave error._

Sentir que el filo de la hoja de su espada atravesaba el abdomen del _General_, empapándola con aquel líquido carmesí, lo llenó excitación.

Naruto abrió los ojos perplejo, observando como la sangre salía a borbotones. Itachi fue quien reaccionó primero y se lanzó contra la serpiente. Sin ningún remordimiento o compasión, utilizó su espada _Susano_ para cortar el brazo izquierdo del viperino hombre llevándose la espada consigo. El Sannin exclamó un perturbarte gemido de dolor, encogiéndose sobre el suelo asustado por la gran cantidad de sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Una vez que salió de su trance, Naruto corrió hacia donde Sasuke había caído. Se arrodilló a su lado, depositando su cuerpo sobre su regazo.

— ¡Sasuke! —trató que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero le fue imposible reprimirlas. Ver el cuerpo de Uchiha cubierto de sangre no le alentaba demasiado—. ¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a dejarnos solos!

El moreno sentía un dolor punzante que le impedía respirar. El simple hecho de llevar aire a sus pulmones le era insoportable, cómo si se trataran de infinitas agujas atravesando su pecho. La vista se le nublaba, pero agradeció ver otra vez esos ojos color cielo que tanto le encantaban. Lástima que estuvieran velados de lágrimas. Quiso decirle _"No llores, Naruto"_ pero la voz no le salía. Intentó con un poco de esfuerzo levantar su mano hacia su mejilla para secarlas. No lo logro. El dolor era tanto, que su intento quedo a medio camino. No pudo llegar a su destino, su mano cayó sin fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron al instante.

Namikaze quería gritar, pero un nudo se había colocado en su garganta impidiéndole pronunciar cualquier sonido. Sus ojos se humedecieron, a tal punto de llenarse de aquel liquido salado. En el momento en que parpadeó corrió por sus mejillas empapándolas de inmediato, mojando su kimono naranja. Al notar como los ojos ébano que tanto añoraba, se cerraban, sintió tal estremecimiento, que por fin un fuerte grito abandonó su interior. Esperando que lo pudiera escuchar y despertar de inmediato.

— ¡SASUKEEEE!

Alzó su voz con todas sus fuerzas, deshaciendo el sepulcral silencio que los había albergado.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Sasuke no se abrieron.

.

S&N

.

Del otro lado del bosque, a cada minuto que pasaba el enfrentamiento se iba reduciendo. La continua lucha comenzaba a tener fin, la mayoría de los hombres de Orochimaru eran sometidos por los soldados de ambos bandos. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos, los que se consideraban los _más fuertes _y los que causaban más problemas. Los grupos se dividieron, combatiéndolos por separado.

Kiba enfrentó al par de gemelos de los Cuatro del Sonido. Sakon y Ukon, parecían tener ventaja al encontrarse dos contra uno, pero no contaban que sus hombres fueron eliminados por el escuadrón que dirigía Aburame Shino y Sabaku no Kankuro. Quienes llegaron a tiempo para ayudar al castaño, sintiéndose realmente aliviado. No era débil, pero tampoco podía con tantos a la vez.

Al igual que ellos, en otro extremo del lugar, Gaara seguía enfrentando a los pocos desafortunados que se habían topado en su camino. No obstante, toda aquella facilidad se esfumó al encontrarse con el último hombre; un tipo alto de piel pálida y cabellos blanquecinos, con un singular tono de ojos verdes parecido a los suyos. Sólo que el hombre desprendía una sed de sangre mayor a la que una vez él emitió. No se sintió intimidado ante tal contrincante, al contrario, era hora de tener un poco de acción.

Todo parecía ir a favor de Gaara. Kimimarou sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, aquel pelirrojo parecía alguien de temer, pero no lo dejaría ganar tan fácil. Vio su oportunidad al escuchar que alguien gritaba del otro lado, no entendió lo que decía, pero Sabaku parecía consternado. Con esa brecha, se apresuró a darle un golpe mortal al rebelde, pero su espada fue desviada por un kunai.

— ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Rock Lee llegando junto con Sai. Ambos de habían encontrado en el camino en dirección a la voz de Naruto, no esperando encontrarse también con Gaara. Fue una suerte que ambos llegaran a tiempo. El pelirrojo reaccionó ante la advertencia y puso fin al combate. Sus prioridades habían cambiado, no podía perder el tiempo con ese sujeto. El peliblanco cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los ojos verdes de Gaara se encontraron con los negros de Sai sabiendo el significado.

Sin una palabra más, los tres salieron corriendo en la misma dirección.

.

S&N

.

El dolor de su cabeza era realmente insoportable, sintiéndose desubicada y mareada. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado. Lo último que su mente tenía registro, fue su discusión con Naruto. Al recordar al rubio, apretó uno de sus puños, provocando que sus nudillos se rasparan contra la tierra. Se incorporó como pudo, notando la oscuridad a su alrededor, siendo testigo de lo inquietante que era el bosque en las penumbras de la noche. Sus ojos verdes trataron de adaptarse para comenzar a caminar. Estando completamente de pie, sintió nuevamente una punzada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, llevó una de sus manos para verificar, sintiendo algo húmedo en los dedos.

_Sangre._

Recordaba quealguien la había golpeado. ¡Se lo cobraría muy caro!

Intentó seguir su camino, deteniéndose un segundo después al escuchar el sonido del movimiento de los arbustos y algunas ramas al quebrarse. Se asustó al pensar que los animales salvajes estaban cerca por el olor a sangre que había derramado. Eso no era bueno, no quería morir descuartizada en medio de la nada. Recogió una parte de su kimono para tener facilidad de correr. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando escuchó voces. Un alivio la abordó enseguida, pero fue cortado al sentir que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y la apretaba contra su pecho. ¡Un desconocido con olor a sake la había atrapado!

Sakura quiso gritar pero otro tipo salió de los arbustos, sin delicadeza, trozó parte de su kimono rosa para ocupar la tela y amordazarle la boca. Ella se removió inquieta pero el hombre sólo sonrió más. Sujetándola de los brazos y amarándola con su propio obi, estando completamente inmovilizada, la subió sobre su hombro de un brusco movimiento que la hizo gemir de dolor.

—Creo que nos encontramos con una _Hashi_ que ya nadie quiere —habló con sarcasmo el hombre mayor.

—Para algo ha de servir, Aniki —propuso el tipo más bajo.

Rieron entre dientes ambos bandidos. Sakura aún estaba consciente, sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar ser testigos de esa sonrisa "adornada" de dientes podridos y amarillentos. Se removió más inquieta tratando zafarse y gritar.

El problema sería que nadie la escucharía.

.

S&N

.

El Cuartel General se convirtió en un lugar demasiado ajetreado. La lucha había llegado a su fin, pero no quería decir que todo estaba solucionado. Las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento siempre eran las mismas; no era extraño ver a varias personas heridas, unas más que otras. La habitación del comedor fue convertida en la enfermería improvisada. Habían quitado todas las mesas para colocar camas, y en ellas a los heridos de mayor gravedad. Las personas encargadas de medicina se dedicaban a atenderlos con prisa para evitar bajas. La vieja Chiyo había dado instrucciones precisas para seguirlas, ya que ella no podía estar en ese lugar. Su prioridad se mantenía en una de las habitaciones mas alejadas; _la alcoba del General._

Fuera de ésta (en el pasillo) las pocas personas parecían impacientes.

No podían estar tranquilos, mucho menos Naruto. Su corazón latía con fuerza, encontrándose nervioso, ansioso y con miedo. El panorama de ver desvanecerse a Sasuke entre sus brazos no era alentador. Dio gracias a que Itachi estaba con él para que lo ayudara en esa situación. Con el shock, él había quedado perdido. Y al escuchar que aún tenía pulso, no tardaron en buscar ayuda de un medico. Gaara, Sai y los demás también habían sido de apoyo.

Tenía más de una hora que llegaron, y Chiyo-san había entrado a la habitación, encerrándose en ella con otras dos personas. Lo único que podían hacer, era esperar a tener _buenas_ noticias.

Sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, Namikaze se removía inquieto, apretando su vestimenta o acariciando su vientre a cada rato. Quería sentirse útil, pero no encontraba una manera. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, pero desistió de hacerlo al escuchar la puerta abrirse e identificar la figura de la anciana. La mujer salió con un semblante preocupado, limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas con un pedazo de tela, observando con atención a todos los presentes, sobre todo al rubio que se abalanzó rápido hacia ella.

— ¡¿Cómo esta? Se pondrá bien, ¿Verdad?

Chiyo bajó la mirada ante las preguntas, no sabía cómo responder sin causarle dolor a ese muchacho—. Lo siento, Naruto-kun…

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Tardó sólo unos segundos para poder comprender por completo, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y las palabras seguían resonando en su mente. Itachi, que se encontraba a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza. Con un ligero asentimiento, el mayor le indicó a la mujer que continuara.

—No sólo fue la herida, sino un veneno que poseía la navaja —suspiró. No quería abandonar la esperanza, pero tampoco quería darles falsas ilusiones—. Trate de eliminar todo el veneno, pero con la profundidad de la herida se complico demasiado, no quiero ser pesimista pero eso es todo lo que yo pude hacer, el resto depende de Sasuke-san.

Itachi asintió ante lo dicho, pasó su mirada oscura de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano a Naruto entre sus brazos. Éste no lloraba, sólo se había quedado como ido, mirando un punto indefinido mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su colorida vestimenta.

Él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

.

S&N

.

Parecía que el día pintaba para ser bastante agradable, él caminaba por las calles del pueblo como todos los días lo hacía. Pasó al puesto de flores para comprar un gran ramo de camelias rojas y otro de rosas blancas. Se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Todas las personas seguían su rutina diaria, habían pasado dos semanas y el incidente de la revuelta comenzaba a descansar poco a poco. Ya no se escuchaban los _cotilleos_ de las mujeres en las calles ni de los hombres en el _barrio rojo_.

Los líderes habían llegado a un común acuerdo.

Gracias a Yoshimune (el actual líder de Kioto) se intentó disminuir el efecto del cambio económico en la vida rural; rebajó los intereses de los préstamos a los campesinos, evitó la división de las fincas familiares e incluso instaló un buzón de sugerencias en las puertas del castillo de Edo para recibir las quejas y propuestas. Con esto se disminuyó la disconformidad, estando en equivalencia el gobierno y el pueblo. Logrando que la gente se mantuviera conforme, al grado de disolver la riña entre la milicia y la _Oposición_. Después de todo, el conflicto que resultó por culpa de Orochimaru terminó beneficiando a ambos bandos.

Por su parte, se comprobó la culpabilidad del Sannin en los anteriores casos (como la masacre de la familia con la que inculparon a los de _Konoha_). La serpiente no había muerto, Akatsuki se encargó de llevarlo Nagasaki para pagar su crimen. La muerte sería bastante satisfactoria para el viperino hombre, no lo ejecutarían. Para alguien tan ambicioso como lo era Orochimaru, pasar el resto de sus días en una fétida celda sin uno de brazos (y el otro pudriéndose poco a poco), era el mayor castigo que pudiera recibir. Sus subordinados también recibirían su merecido castigo.

Gracias a esto, durante esos días se podía respirar una aparente paz y tranquilidad en las calles de Kioto.

Naruto sonrió al ver a los niños correr sin preocupaciones. Apretó más las flores contra su pecho y siguió caminando. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al frente en donde se encontraba esperándolo Kiba, el castaño le sonrió, alzando su mano con alegría para que lo notara. Aunque Naruto ya lo había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír. Él no podía levantar las manos en el mismo gesto que su amigo debido a los dos ramos de flores entre sus brazos, se conformó con acelerar su paso.

—Tardaste mucho, Naruto, pensé que hoy no vendrías.

—No puedo faltar, sólo pase a comprar las flores.

Kiba observó ambos ramos de flores, evitando sonreír con nostalgia. No quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

—Le llevas flores todos los días…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer-ttebayo.

Sin otra oración más, ambos se dirigieron al cementerio como todas las mañanas lo hacían.

.

S&N

.

La cálida tarde comenzaba a caer, se apresuró a abrir las puertas dejando entrar los rayos rojizos del sol, al igual que un poco de aire fresco. Un dulce olor a camelias rojas se esparció por toda la habitación, proporcionando un ambiente relajante. Dejó las puertas abiertas, disponiéndose a continuar con su labor. Tomó un trapo húmedo, colocándolo sobre la frente caliente del otro. Todo eso se había convertido en su "rutina" de todos los días, pero no le molestaba. Al terminar su tarea, observó el pálido rostro, llevando una de sus manos sobre el _dije _que siempre portaba. Lo apretó con fuerza, sin despegar su mirada zafiro del frente.

—Cumple tu promesa, bastardo. ¿No querías otra oportunidad? Quiero confiar otra vez en ti.

Frente a sus ojos claros, Sasuke seguía inmóvil. Era un _milagro_ que siguiera con vida después de todo ese tiempo. Sólo tenía pocos momentos de lucidez en donde podía alimentarse, pero las constantes fiebres no lo dejaban tranquilo. Y la gran herida parecía no querer cerrar. Chiyo le había dicho que era por el veneno que aún residía dentro de su cuerpo, y que iría eliminando poco a poco. Pero los días seguían y todo parecía igual. Sin adelantos y sin despertar por completo.

—Sabes, Itachi-san me dijo que le gustaría que lo visitáramos. Se tuvo que regresar de nuevo a Nagasaki para arreglar el problema de la destitución de Orochimaru…

Rió sin ánimos al notar que nuevamente parecía hablar solo, aunque él quería pensar que Sasuke en verdad lo escuchaba. No se desanimó y siguió con su monologó.

—Me gustaría conocer a Deidara y a tus sobrinos. Y también que tú conocieras a mis padres, se que ellos también querrán conocerte.

Durante esas semanas, en ningún momento se separó del moreno. La mayoría pensaban que era un esfuerzo inútil, que Sasuke nunca despertaría y que _alguien_ de su "clase" no tenía derecho de estar cerca del General. Eso lo decían las personas que no lo conocían ni sabían su verdadera identidad, porque sus amigos siempre lo apoyaban. Cada uno de ellos le daba ánimos para no rendirse. Él en verdad lo agradecía. Con las cosas tranquilas, el día lo ocupaba para estar con sus amigos y atender los pendientes que faltaban. Llevaba flores al cementerio; rosas blancas para la familia que Orochimaru había asesinado (indirectamente se sentía mal por esas personas que la serpiente se llevó entre las patas) y camelias rojas para la habitación de Sasuke. Dedicaba sus tardes en el Cuartel para cuidar a Uchiha.

Tomó una de las manos lánguidas de Sasuke, colocándola sobre su vientre un tanto abultado de cinco meses.

— ¿Lo sientes? Eisuke también espera que despiertes —rió ligeramente—. ¿Te gusta?, A mi me encantó-ttebayo. Aunque no sé lo que tú piensas… recupérate pronto.

Soltó su mano y volvió a retirar el pañuelo húmedo. Necesitaba cambiar el agua que ya no estaba fría. Levantándose de su lugar, salió de la habitación ignorando que el par de ojos negros (que cada día veía por simples segundos) parpadeaban más de la cuenta.

—Eisuke es un buen nombre —susurró apenas audible por todo el tiempo sin soltar palabra. Parecía que la fuerza para despertar por completo lo invadía con sólo escuchar la voz de Naruto.

Cuando el rubio regresó con toallas limpias, estas callearon al suelo junto al recipiente con agua. No pudo evitar reprimir un grito de alegría ante lo que observaba.

¡Sasuke se mantenía sentado sobre el futón mirándolo a los ojos!

Uchiha dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Namikaze llegó hasta él abrazándolo sin mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño, pero con la emoción, le estaba costando bastante.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó su mano, acariciando los cabellos rubios que tenía al alcance, el rostro de Naruto permanecía en la curvatura de su cuello esperando a que los ligeros espasmos pasaran.

—_Gracias a ti…Naruto._

Escuchó apenas audible ante la emoción.

.

S&N

.

Una tenue ráfaga de aire golpeó contra su rostro, sintiéndose relajado. Sasuke permanecía sentado frente al lago que se encontraba a un lado del cuartel. Aquel lugar que les había servido de refugio cuando se veían a _escondidas_. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Sobre la hierba, lanzó algunas piedras que se encontraban cerca, observando sin mucho interés las ondas que se formaban sobre el agua. Tenía pocos días de haberse recuperado, al principio no le molesto estar todo el día en cama por falta de fuerzas (y la gran herida vendada que atravesaba su carne), pero con el pasar de los días le resultó incomodo estar encerrado sin hacer nada. Salía de vez en cuando a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Siempre terminando en ese mismo lugar; el lago.

Naruto iba sólo en las tardes a visitarlo, sin embargo, no tenían oportunidad de hablar mucho debido a que siempre estaban acompañados por diferentes personas. Eran pocas veces que se encontraban realmente solos. Y lo peor de todo, era que aún había mucho que decir. Escuchó el crujir de la hierba percatándose de inmediato que alguien se acercaba a su lado. No se movió ni un centímetro, tampoco giró para ver de quién se trataba, casi nadie conocía ese punto en especifico.

Sólo él y Naruto.

De inmediato el recién llegado se sentó a su lado. El rubio no dijo nada al principio, dedicándose a observar un punto indefinido de enfrente, como si su sola presencia le bastara.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí-ttebayo —soltó unos minutos después de su pausa.

Uchiha escuchó atento, sin soportar más la lejanía. De un rápido movimiento (lo más rápido que su _convaleciente_ condición le permitía) se acercó al otro colocándose tras él. Lo rodeó con sus propias piernas, quedando el menor entre ellas. Sasuke lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Naruto. Cómo había deseado tenerlo tan cerca de esa manera. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Con tal situación, el moreno sabía que era tiempo de hablar, de aclarar muchas cosas para que ambos pudieran avanzar otra vez sin secretos. Dicha motivación lo alentó a continuar. Para cualquiera sería una pregunta tonta, menos para ellos dos.

— ¿Quién eres, Naruto?

Con tan simple pregunta, el menor supo a que se refería. Al parecer, era tiempo de hablar con sinceridad y contarle la verdad. Suspiró ligeramente antes de contestarle.

—Mi verdadero nombre si es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.

— ¿Namikaze?

Preguntó algo confundido.

—Sí, tal vez lo conozcas, ya que mi padre fue un gran espadachín-ttebayo.

—Creo a ver escuchado su nombre por los alrededores. Conocido como el _rayo amarillo_ por su velocidad.

Naruto asintió.

—Así es, él es una persona sorpréndete-ttebayo —habló con orgullo—. Pero tuvo un accidente que lo obligó a dejar su oficio. No fue tan malo, él necesitaba unas vacaciones y mi madre siempre lo decía. No permitió que se arriesgara demasiado teniendo a su familia. Ambos se concentraron en mí y en mi bienestar. Siempre me han cuidado mucho.

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería. Cuando sus padres vivían y él era más pequeño, también lo cuidaban demasiado, pero había algo que no comprendía de esa historia.

—No entiendo.

— ¿El qué?

—Si tus padres son tan sobreprotectores… ¿Cómo fue posible que te hayan dejado pertenecer a un grupo de rebeldes como la _Oposición?_

El menor se rascó la mejilla riendo algo nervioso.

—Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo. De hecho, no querían ni siquiera que lo mencionara, pero ya lo había decidido, y cuando me entra algo a la cabeza no hay nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión. Además, no era cualquier grupo, ahí se encontraba Jiraiya, el maestro de mi padre-ttebayo.

Uchiha trataba de procesar la información. Todo era tan diferente a la _historia_ que le había contado anteriormente (en donde su padre murió y el rubio se había "vendido" para pagar las deudas). La realidad era lo contrario, al parecer, Naruto tuvo una infancia feliz con padres amorosos que se preocupaban por él. Aún así, algo no cuadraba, tenía que haberle pasado algo para que tomara la idea de abandonar su hogar y unirse a un agrupo en donde pondría en peligro su vida. No sólo por un capricho como él lo mencionaba, algo mucho más grande. Algo a lo que Sasuke esperaba ser digno de confianza para que se lo contara.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de su compañero. El moreno no podía ver su cara de incomprensión al estar de espaladas, pero el silencio le advirtió que no había sido muy claro, decidió ser más específico.

—No creo que sólo te hayas unido a un grupo de renegados por capricho o por sentirte aburrido en casa. Creo que no es algo que tú harías sólo porque sí.

La mueca de asombro que Naruto dibujó en su rostro fue única. Jamás esperó que alguien lo conociera tan bien. Porque Sasuke tenía razón, la mayoría pensaba que sólo era un capricho o un juego. Sin embargo, no se esperaba la opinión tan acertada de aquel serio sujeto. Otra vez veía a través de él, así como él veía a través de Uchiha.

—Tienes razón-ttebayo. No fue algo que decidí de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco es la gran historia. Te lo contare —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Mi familia vive en Akita cerca de Hakodate…

_"Hakodate es un puerto en donde la mayoría de las personas se dedican a la pesca. Ese día los tres fuimos a visitar a un pariente de mi madre. Mis padres se quedaron en su casa mientras yo les insistí que me dejaran ir solo a visitar a Tazuna e Inari, su nieto. Ellos habían sido los constructores de nuestra casa y les tenía mucho aprecio. Sobre todo al pequeño Inari que lo consideraba un hermano menor. Con la terquedad que me caracteriza, terminé convenciéndolos. Su casa estaba un poco más a la orilla del pueblo cruzando un cerco de arboles. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escuche el sonido de unos sollozos. Me acerqué con discreción sólo para toparme con Inari y su madre Tsumani. Pero no estaban solos, unos cinco soldados del ejército los rodeaban. Vestían el uniforme militar de la ciudad de Mito. Se suponía que ellos estaban ahí para conservar el orden y ver por el bienestar del pueblo, no para intimidar a los aldeanos a su conveniencia. Había escuchado que ellos los "protegían" de los bandidos a cambio de cierto pago. Pago que al parecer la familia de Tazuna no había conseguido._

_Lo que más coraje me dio, fue ver como uno de los soldados tiró a mi amigo al suelo, puso su pie sobre su cabeza y su madre gritaba que lo dejaran ir. _

_El tipo dejó a Inari, fijándose en Tsumani. Se acerco a ella y sacó su katana para romperle el sencillo kimono que portaba. No pude soportarlo y le lancé lo primero que encontré. La roca cayó sobre su cabeza desubicándolo, al mismo tiempo revelando mi escondite. En menos de lo que pensé, ya esta rodeados por esos tipos. No me asuste, sólo fruncí mi ceño al ver que se acercaban. Comencé a defenderme (papá me había enseñado defensa personal), aunque la diferencia en número me dio la desventaja. Lo único bueno fue que habían dejado de molestar a Inari y a Tsumani. _

— _¡Váyanse de aquí, yo estaré bien-ttebayo!_

_Les grite, aunque no estaba muy convencido de mis propias palabras._

_Ambos se negaron a moverse, entonces ella se acercó a Inari y le susurró algo al oído, él negó de inmediato, pero ella volvió a repetirlo y le sonrió. Ante ese gesto, el pequeño salió corriendo del lugar, quedándose ella para acompañarme. En un descuido, uno de los tipos sujetó con fuerza una de mis mañecas. Me enoje tanto que le escupí en la cara, eso provocó que me apretara más fuerte._

—_No tientes a tu suerte, jovencito._

_Me dijo con un tono burlón, al mismo tiempo que me miraba de arriba a abajo. Sólo tenía 16 años pero no dejaba de defenderme._

_En un rápido movimiento, él sacó su pequeña katana, la colocó sobro mi ropa y la rompió un poco. Cuando iba bajando la navaja, levante mi rodilla para darle un fuerte golpe entre las piernas. Éste se enfureció y alzó el arma frente a mis ojos. Eso me asusto por un momento pero no se lo demostré._

—_Sólo los cobardes como ustedes abusan de gente inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada-ttebayo._

— _¡Aprenderás a quedarte callado!_

_Intente defenderme colocando una de mis manos al frente sin evitar que el filo del arma atravesara mi palma. Vi como mi sangre escurría y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, no sin antes notar que estábamos rodeados de más personas. Eran el grupo de la Oposición (Inari había ido a buscar ayuda). Entre ellos, uno de mis mejores amigos, Kiba, quien ya en ese tiempo formaba parte del grupo de Jiraiya. Sino fueran por ellos, creo que ahora estaría varios metros bajo tierra…"_

Rió por su propio comentario. Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, Naruto siguió con su relato.

_"Al ver la herida que atravesaba mi mano me sentí frustrado, pero en vez de esconderme o sentir miedo por ver derramar mi propia sangre, me decidí a ser más fuerte. A convertirme en alguien que también pudiera ayudar a la personas que no pudieran por si solas. No quería convertirme en un héroe, sólo quería que no volviera a pasar lo mismo siendo un inútil._

_Le pedí a Ero-Sennin que me entrenara y que mantuviera todo lo sucedido en secreto de mis padres (la herida de mi mano quedó como un "accidente" en la cocina de Tsumani). Se negó al principio pero no me di por vencido y terminé convenciéndolo de llevarme con él. Yo ya sabía algo del manejo de la espada (no por nada mi padre es uno de los mejores). Pero me hacía falta más. Con el paso del tiempo, mis habilidades se fueron desarrollando, tanto que hasta el propio Jiraiya se sorprendió. Me comenzó a dar misiones de infiltración, mi técnica era buena. Todo iba bien, me había infiltrado en varios lugares como espía. Todo era perfecto, hasta que me tocó recuperar un pergamino del Cuartel de esta ciudad. En un descuido me habían herido pero sin lograr detenerme. Me persiguieron y logre huir de ellos. Todo había salido a la perfección sino me hubiera topado con un soldado "arrogante" y bastante hábil que me impidió el paso. Esa misma noche fue la primera vez que te vi y me enfrente contigo..."_

Naruto hizo una ligera pausa para mirarlo de reojo sobre su hombro, después volvió a observar el agua frente a él—. Creo que el resto ya lo sabes, Jiraiya supo que el Cuartel General tendría un nuevo líder, y esa misma noche me asignó la misión; obtener información haciéndome pasar por el nuevo _Oiran_ de la casa de Tsunade.

—Y así fue como nos conocimos.

—Sí, desde el principio no me gustó la idea de meterme en ese lugar, pero era mi trabajo. Quise pensar que sería lo mismo de siempre, anteriormente me había topado con trabajos parecidos, pero siempre era lo mismo. Las personas resultaban ser unas calañas que merecían ser eliminadas…pero tú tuviste que ser diferente-ttebayo.

— ¿Diferente?

Una rara cuestión, que Naruto decidió responder con sinceridad.

—Todos ellos eran escoria, pero tú no. Eres serio, calculador y hasta frívolo, sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, nunca abusaste de tu poder. Al contrario, tratas a tus hombres como parte de tu familia. Nunca te aprovechas de las debilidades de los demás para tu propia conveniencia. Por eso, sin proponérmelo, en verdad termine enamorado de ti-ttebayo —admitió con la cara roja, dio gracias a que Uchiha no lo notara—. Se suponía que tenía que ser un profesional, pero jamás había vivido algo parecido. Por eso quería terminar con todo antes de que supieras la verdad.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

Respondió sin ningún reproche, suficiente tenían con lo que habían vivido.

—Lo sé, pero me da gusto que no todo este perdido-ttebayo —sonrío girando su cuerpo y quedando de frente. Sasuke se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos claros.

—Claro que no, valió la pena.

Con la última frase dicha, el azabache acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y sus labios se encontraron, besándose como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Demostrando que tan especial era ese momento en donde ya nada los separaba. Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la amplitud de esa zona. Sonrió entre el beso notando que su hijo seguía ahí, creciendo cada día.

Nunca más los dejaría solos, los protegería con su vida. Era su propia promesa.

.

S&N

.

Los días siguieron pasando, los eventos y las circunstancias volvieron a tomar su curso. Itachi prometió que los visitaría con su familia. Tal noticia emoción a Naruto, que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a los sobrinos de Sasuke (los sentía parte de su propia familia). Hablando de su familia, Jiraiya se puso en contacto con sus padres para contarles sobre el incidente. Con el alboroto que se habían armado, dudaban que la notica del enfrentamiento se quedara sólo en Kioto y no se extendiera hasta Akita, seguro todos los alrededores ya lo sabían. Sin embargo, el peliblanco omitió algunos detalles, como el hecho de que Naruto había estado en peligro y su relación "conflictiva" con Sasuke. Para los ojos de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, su hijo se había enamorado de un _buen_ tipo. No podía decirles la verdad, no quería quedarse viudo y dejar huérfano a su hijo antes de tiempo. Por eso decidió excluir esa parte de la historia, sólo hasta que lo considerara adecuado.

Con los conflictos resueltos, Neji había pagado la deuda de su prima en la casa de Tsunade. Hinata volvió a su hogar junto con su hermanita Hanabi, y en un futuro no muy lejano esperaba casarse con el castaño. Él se lo había propuesto al verla libre. Ella siempre estuvo enamora de él, que asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. No dejaría que los volvieran a separar.

Los demás miembros de la _Oposición_ fueron dividiéndose poco a poco. Kiba decidió seguir con ellos en todo lo que pudiera hacer falta, le agradaba pasar tiempo con su amigo arreglando los pocos pendientes que solicitaban. Jiraiya seguía al frente pero estaba pensando tomar unas vacaciones. Gaara no pertenecía a _Konoha,_ sino a _Suna_, por lo que tenía que regresar a Osaka, pero algo (o alguien) se lo impedía. Al principio pensó que era el bienestar de Naruto, pero no fue así. Poco a poco notó la verdadera razón al pasar de los días. El único responsable de sentirse afligido por marcharse, era ese pálido muchacho de ojos negros. Sai resultó un excelente pintor que lo había capturado sin darse cuenta. Conviviendo por esas semanas (cada uno preocupado por su propio amigo, siempre terminaban topándose en el cuartel) se percató de ese nuevo sentimiento por el albino. Un sentimiento tan diferente, que ni por Naruto había experimentado. Se iría sólo para arreglar las cosas en Osaka, Sai estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría como si nada. Lo que Sabaku ignoraba, era que Sai esperaba lo mismo.

De Sakura no supieron nada, la buscaron por el bosque y el pueblo, pero nadie supo de ella. Algunos forasteros decían haberla visto trabajando en un lugar de _mala muerte_ en los alrededores, pero nadie estaba seguro si se trataba de ella, simplemente había desaparecido.

En la casa de Tsunade siguieron con su ritmo (para bien o para mal) ellos seguían con su rutina. Ahora quien portaba el titulo de _Oiran_ estaba bacante. Posiblemente, estando Sakura desaparecida, sería Ino la siguiente. Quien al principio apoyaba a la pelirrosa, pero no quiso inmiscuirse con la locura de su amiga al verla tan obsesionada, ella trató de mantenerse al margen.

Naruto fue una tarde para despedirse formalmente de ellos, le agradeció a Tsunade su ayuda, y se despidió de Tenten y algunas otras personas. Lo difícil apareció al toparse con Haku, le había tomado mucho cariño a su pequeño _Komuro_. No quería que perdiera esa inocencia al quedarse ahí. Sasuke que lo acompañaba, supo lo importante que era para Naruto y decidió ayudarlo. Entre los dos pagaron la deuda del castaño. Él sería adecuado para ayudarlos con la llegada de su hijo.

Haku les agradeció de corazón.

.

S&N

.

.

.

Frente a sus ojos, la casa se mantenía cubierta con adornos de flores blancas. A un lado de la puerta, él se despedía de la gente con una sonrisa en sus labios. La reunión había terminado y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Observó a su madre cargando a Eisuke y a su padre a un lado de ella. Sonrió con más amplitud al encantarse con dicha escena; parecía la misma pintura que sus padres poseían en su casa, cuando él había nacido.

No podía creer que su hijo estuviera en sus brazos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, agradecía que los recompensaran con tan lindo angelito. Tanto él como Sasuke no podían creer que ya fueran padres. Sin embargo, su hijo apenas tenía dos meses de haber nacido, y su madre no había perdido ni un minuto en preparar todos los arreglos para la ceremonia de la boda. Kushina no quería que su querido retoño no estuviera casado con el padre de su pequeño nietecito. Por su parte, Sasuke estuvo muy de acurdo con su suegra, él en verdad quería formalizar una familia con Naruto. Todo pasó tan rápido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender su nueva situación. Sus amigos asistieron a la boda que se realizó en Akita, su pueblo natal. Sasuke fue transferido (a petición de Uchiha, pocos sabían la verdad sobre Naruto y no quería que la gente de Kioto lo mirara de mala manera por pensar que había sido _Oiran_ de una casa de placer), dejando a Sai en el puesto de General de la central de Kioto. Un honor que el albino agradeció con orgullo. Sai se lo dedicaba a su hermano Shin. Itachi también lo apoyaba. Y aunque los padres de Sasuke habían fallecido ya varios años atrás, sabían que tenían la aprobación de ambos.

Con todos los detalles preparados, ese día cumplieron el deseo de formalizar su unión. Después de la reunión y las felicitaciones, dieron un respiro al encontrarse solos con su familia.

—No te preocupes cariño, Eisuke pasara la noche con nosotros para que ustedes estén "cómodos" —habló alegremente la pelirroja mientras acomoda las cosas de su nieto en una maleta, pero el tono _insinuante_ de sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para su hijo.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó un tanto avergonzado.

Kushina se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad-ttebane —rió al ver la cara roja de su retoño—. Los recién casados necesitan su espacio. Aunque ustedes se hayan adelantado —reprochó, alzando un poco a Eisuke haciendo énfasis en la frase.

Dicho comentario hizo que tanto el rubio como el moreno desviaran la mirada. Su semblante mostraba un toque de bochorno.

—Vamos, Kushina, no los atormentes tanto —los defendió Minato, llegando junto a ella.

—No lo estoy haciendo, pero ya que Eisuke está aquí por _eso_, se los perdono-ttebane.

Minato rió ante lo dicho.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, mañana nos vemos —se despidió el rubio mayor acompañado de su quería conyugue, quien cubría mejor al pequeño moreno por el frio que comenzaba a caer.

Ambos adultos salieron por completo de la casa y ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos. Estaban solos en lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Aprovecharían ese momento de intimidad que les habían regalado de noche de bodas.

…o…

En la habitación iluminada por la velas, Sasuke se posición sobre él, acariciando su piel con una de sus manos, la otra se dedicaba a quitar el estorboso obi blanco que lo apretaba con fuerza. Las manos de Naruto tampoco quedaron quietas, con prisa, deshacían las ropas negras de su ahora esposo. No era principiante al ver desnudo al moreno, pero sus mejillas ardieron como si fuera la primera vez. Regresó a la realidad, sólo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Sin hacerse de rogar, colocó sus manos sobre la nuca del mayor para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo que sus pieles se unían al tacto. El placer de tenerlo a su disposición era tan grande, que el sólo hecho de acariciar sus piernas y sus muslos, estimulaban demasiado al mayor. Su excitación crecía en niveles insospechados.

—Sólo mío —le susurró Uchiha al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el menor.

Naruto rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, provocando que la sensación de penetración aumentara considerablemente. Era exquisito para ambos sentirse de esa manera; unidos. No sólo en cuerpo sino en alma. No como un frio acto físico, sino como un ritual de su amor y cariño.

Sasuke estaba completamente seguro que Naruto tenía la belleza que cautivaría a cualquiera, él mismo había sido presa de ello. Tal vez conocerlo en una casa de placer en medio del barrio rojo de _Shimawara_ había sido su destino, porque jamás en su vida imaginó enmararse de un acompañante de placer, del _Oiran. _De la_ fachada _de su_ enemigo._

Sin embargo, sintiendo su piel cálida y sus suaves labios, podría pagar el precio. Admitía que ese mismo _destino_ había sido muy caprichoso.

Al final, nadie sabe en dónde conocerá al amor de su vida.

.

_**Fin**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, Nop, no estaba muerta (para mi desgracia ¬¬) ni tampoco andaba de parranda (para mi doble desgracia XD)**_

_**Wow! Déjenme decirle que después de tanto tiempo, por fin aquí les traje en final de esta historia, como lo prometí, a pesar de tardarme una eternidad en subir cada capítulo, por fin llego al final, aunque estoy considerando un epilogo, ¿Quieren epilogó? o.O?, bueno, no sé que les pareció pero estaré esperando sus opiniones n.n**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, no me pude resistir a escribir un final todo rosa y amor y paz XD, pero a mí me gustan mucho los finales felices y no soy muy dada al drama, creo que con el que tenemos con Kishimoto ya es suficiente ¬¬**_

_**Creo que esto es todo por hoy, claro, no sin antes agradecerles a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad y me animaron a seguir escribiendo hasta el final. Ustedes son los responsables de que haya terminado otra de mis historias!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Pero por ahorita aprovecho para agradecer a los que se pasaron en el capi anterior, a: **__sasukita15, kykyo-chan,____nayumi, Kami Uchiha, Susana Mode, Yuki-2310, veruto kaname, Brye, nakatsu-suichi, sasu-yura, kaii-chn, minsuyu, Andrea, camiSXN, NelIra, Sofy-Chan, hikikomori-chan, TSUNADE, Miss-leisy, Usagi-Chan, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, zanzamaru y Sofy-Chan._

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	14. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Seis años después._

_._

El jardín de la casa era enorme. Adornado por un amplio estanque, rodeado de diversos tipos de vegetación y con un colorido árbol de flores de cerezo. En esa temporada del año, los pequeños pétalos caían con gracia provocando una ligera capa rosa a su alrededor. Bajo ese mismo árbol, reposaba una colorida manta, donde un par de personas se encontraban disfrutando de la sombra que les ofrecía éste. Siendo espectadores de la demostración que el pequeño frente a ellos coordinaba. Trataban de poner atención, o al menos lo intentaban.

Eisuke agitó la espada de madera frente a sus ojos claros, esperó una expresión se asombro o una felicitación por su buen movimiento, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Con rapidez giró su cabeza a un lado para saber la _razón_ del silencio. Su mirada azul recayó sobre sus padres, sin poder evitarlo colocó un mohín de reproche en su infantil rostro. Con un ágil movimiento, soltó la espada de madera y salió corriendo en su dirección. Llegó con prisa a la manta, saltando sobre las piernas de su moreno progenitor.

— ¡Chichihue, vas a dejar sin aire a Oyaji!—reclamó el pequeño moreno sobre su regazo.

El mayor lo sostuvo a tiempo para que no cayera, dejando con ésta acción libre a Naruto. Ya que un segundo atrás sus manos sostenían el rostro del rubio degustando sus labios. Miró el ceño fruncido de su hijo y sonrió de medio lado. Sin duda eran los celos de un Uchiha. Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del niño, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos oscuros. Eisuke volvió a fruncir el ceño sin decir nada, sabía que era la forma que su padre usaba para hacerlo enojar. Por su parte, Naruto reía por la mueca de enfado que había colocado su retoño. Su _orgullo Uchiha_ no le dejaría reclamar. Sin duda, una de las cosas que había heredado del azabache.

—No te enojes, sabemos que has mejorado bastante con la espada- ttebayo.

Con tan simple oración, el enojo del pequeño desapareció de inmediato.

— ¡¿En serio, Oyaji?

Naruto asintió convencido. El pequeño alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro del Uchiha mayor, éste también asentía seguro. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, se levantó con rapidez de su anterior lugar, quedando de pie frente a ellos.

— ¡Algún día seré tan bueno como Minato-ojiisan! ¡Y cuando sea grande por fin podre vencer a Sakumo!

Satisfecho de sus propias palabras, salió corriendo para tomar otra vez la espada de madera y regresar a su lado.

—Sakumo es más grande que tú por tres años-ttebayo.

— ¿Y qué? No importara. ¿Cierto, Chichihue?

Uchiha volvió a reír de medio lado ante la respuesta de su hijo. Definitivamente era su orgullo y el de Naruto. Con esa determinación que ambos le habían heredado. No sólo se parecía a ellos en los rasgos físicos, sino por esa gran fortaleza que lo caracterizaba.

—Entonces podrás enseñarle también a Kuroi y Aoi —habló de repente Naruto, llamando la atención de los dos—. O podrías practicar con Saito cuando lo visitemos.

Eisuke no pareció muy convencido.

— ¡Pero mis hermanitos aún no pueden sostener bien la espada!... _y Saito es muy raro _—dijo eso último en un susurro para sí mismo, pero aún ligeramente audible para sus padres.

Por un instante, la imagen del pequeño Saito pasó por su rubia cabeza. Cualquiera que lo conociera no dudaría que fuera hijo de Sai. Con su piel pálida y sus cabellos negros pajizos. Si no fuera por el color aguamarina de sus ojos, nadie admitiría el parentesco con Sabaku. No quedaba duda que era herencia de Gaara. Sin embargo, aunque las sonrisas del pequeño Saito no eran como las de Shimura, su extrema atención por la lectura lo colocaba ante los ojos de sus primos como un niño "raro". Diestro con la espada, pero con prefería hacia los libros.

Después de casi medio año de estar en Osaka, Gaara por fin había dejado _Suna. _Los conflictos en esa zona se comenzaban a disolver, provocando que el grupo tan grande que existía también se redujera. El pelirrojo regresó a Kioto por la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de estar cerca de Sai. Quien dedicó esos seis meses a poner en orden sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese tiempo sin Gaara, le sirvió al albino para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía. Al final, con los conflictos más _apaciguados_, ellos decidieron darse una oportunidad en Kioto, que terminó en su unión y el nacimiento de Saito.

Naruto se alegraba mucho por su amigo Gaara y también por Sai, ellos lo habían ayudado demasiado.

Al igual que Kiba y Hinata. Inuzuka seguía en Kioto al frente de _Konoha,_ siendo el actual líder al retiro de Jiraiya, pero no estaba solo, Aburame Shino siempre lo acompañaba. En cuanto a Hinata, ella llevaba casada ya cuatro años con Neji, tenían una pequeña hija llamada Hanako y se habían ido a vivir a Mito, donde el castaño mantenía negocios mercantiles.

Siempre trataba de estar al tanto de ellos, sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos.

Antes de volver a pensar en otra cosa, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse, giró un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Reconoció de inmediato los largos cabellos castaños de Haku, quien no iba solo. En cada una de sus manos sostenía a un pequeño niño, uno de cada lado.

—Acaban de despertar de la siesta y...

Antes de que Haku terminara la frase, los gemelos se soltaron de sus manos corriendo hacia sus padres, lanzándose con prisa (igual como lo había hecho Eisuke anteriormente) sobre Sasuke y Naruto. Aún con sus tres años, ya eran bastante inquietos y les encantaba jugar de esa manera. Sasuke sostuvo a Kuroi, el gemelo mayor. Éste tenía al cabello rubio y los ojos negros. Mientras Aoi era abrazado por Naruto, él siempre decía que se parecía mucho a Eisuke por sus cabellos brunos y ojos azules.

— ¡Oigan! —reclamó su nii-san. Tenía que darse a respetar, se suponía que era el hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, los gemelos lo ignoraron y abrazaron con más fuerza a sus padres. Eisuke frunció el ceño, sentándose en medio.

— ¿Por qué no pueden ser más tranquilos? —bufó entre ellos.

—Todos los niños son inquietos, tú también lo eras a su edad-ttebayo.

Su moreno esposo asintió dándole la razón.

—Hasta tus primos también —respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

— ¿Yukio y Kanae?

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke afirmaron a su pregunta, provocando que Eisuke enarcara una de sus cejas. Podía imaginárselo de Yukio, pero no de Kanae.

…

_A Naruto le encantó conocer la familia de Itachi._

_Deidara tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, pero también era amable y considerado. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Recodó cuando los fueron a visitar por primera vez. Itachi había tenido tanto trabajo, que al final fueron ellos quienes viajaron hasta Nagasaki. Al llegar a la residencia, habían encontrado al rubio en el jardín de la casa regañando a un par de niños, que en ese momento trataban de subir a un árbol (sólo a la primera rama más baja), era peligroso para niños de su edad hacer ese tipo de actividades, pero con lo inquietos que eran, a Sasuke no le extrañaba que lo intentaran._

_Un niño de cinco años y una pequeña niña de tres años._

_Yukio era el nombre del primogénito de Itachi, de piel clara, cabellos negros y con los ojos azules de Deidara. No sólo eso, sino también había heredado su carácter. Un niño bastante inquieto y sobresaliente. Cuidaba de su hermanita y aprendía las cosas muy rápido. Kanae era una niña muy tranquila, tal vez por ser aún pequeña la consideraban de esa manera, pero parecía que su carácter era como el Uchiha mayor, reservado pero muy inteligente. Una niña que captaba las cosas de inmediato aún con su corta edad. Una copia de Itachi, en su carácter y en el físico, de cabellos y ojos brunos._

_Tanto Kanae como Yukio eran los preciados tesoros de Itachi. _

_Ambos niños seguían con su tarea de subir al árbol. No obstante, al escuchar que abrían la reja del patio, se asomaron para ver al "intruso". _

— _¡Sasuke-ojisan! _—_gritaron emocionados al notar de quien se trataba. Bajaron de inmediato y salieron corriendo a su encuentro._

_Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al tenerlos cerca, cargó a Kanae con un brazo, mientras con el otro acariciaba los morenos cabellos de Yukio, que se aferraba contento a su cintura. Los niños estaban tan emocionados que habían pasado desapercibida la presencia del rubio. Quien no podía creer que aquel hombre que todos consideraban "frio y calculador", podría llegar a ser bastante atento con su familia. Deidara también sonreía al observar la escena desde su lugar cerca del árbol._

—_Sasuke-ojisan, ¿Por qué no habías venido?_ —_preguntó Kanae._

—_Sí, ya te extrañábamos _—_concordó Yukio._

_Uchiha mayor suspiró imperceptiblemente. No les podía decir nada de lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos que estuvo a punto de morir, no quería preocuparlos. _

—_Estaba muy ocupado, pero no volverá a pasar._

_Ambos niños se miraron y lo apretaron más fuerte._

—_Es una promesa, Sasuke-ojisan, tienes que cumplirla._

_Sasuke asintió sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, al estar más atentos a su alrededor notaron a Naruto._

— _¿Quién es él?_

_El mayor desvió su mirada carbón de ellos para posarla sobre el blondo._

—_Se llama Namikaze Naruto, y es una persona muy importante para mí _—_ante la incógnita en sus ojos, decidió dar un ejemplo para que entendieran mejor_—. _Es tan importante, como lo es Deidara para Itachi._

_Sus sobrinos eran inteligentes. Lo comprobó nuevamente cuando ellos asintieron contentos. Si el cariño que su tío Sasuke tenía por ese joven rubio, era como el de sus padres, entonces en verdad era muy importante. El pequeño azabache dejó de abrazar al mayor, se acercó al rubio y tiró de su ropa indicándole que se agachara. Al parecer tenía que decir algo sumamente importante. Naruto no tardó en seguir su indicación. _

—_Quiere mucho a Sasuke-ojisan, aunque parezca que siempre está enojado es buena persona _—_le dijo Yukio al oído en un susurro. Uchiha mayor enarcó una ceja al ver la risa de Naruto, no sabía que tanto cuchicheaban. Kanae se removió entre sus brazos para que la bajara. Al estar en el suelo corrió hacia su hermano, haciendo lo mismo._

—_Nosotros también vamos a cuidar al bebé _—_le sonrió y colocó su manita sobre el vientre del de ojos azules._

—_Gracias-ttebayo._

_Namikaze se sorprendió por los "consejos y palabras" de esos pequeños, pero de inmediato movió la cabeza contento._

_Ellos le regresaron una nueva sonrisa._

…

Naruto regresó de sus recuerdos al sentir como los gemelos jalaban de su ropa para que se levantara a jugar con ellos. El rubio no se hizo del rogar, llevándose en el proceso a su hijo mayor, yendo con los tres junto al estanque. Sasuke los observó aún sentado sobre la manta.

Habían vivido tantas cosas. Buenas y malas. Dulces y amargas. Después de todo así es el amor. Todo lo que se vive te hace valorar las cosas importantes. Él lo sabía. Porque no hacía falta ser el _Oiran_ ni cliente, ni rebelde o el militar, sólo les bastó con ser ellos mismos. Una prueba que habían superado. Y frente a sus ojos ébano estaba su recompensa.

_Su familia._

Quién sabe, tal vez el destino les tenía preparadas muchas más _cosas_ para la vida.

Cosas que ya no afrontarían solos, porque ahora estaban _juntos_.

.

_**Fin**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y con este pequeño epilogo doy por terminada esta historia u.u**_

_**Traté de apurarme para traerlo porque ustedes lo pidieron. En verdad espero que les haya gustado, pues con todo el dolor de mi corazón déjenme decirle que ahora si es todo sobre esta historia jajaja**_

_**Otra vez vuelvo a darles las gracias por su apoyo en este segundo proyecto que por fin está terminado XD**_

_**¡En verdad de todo corazón se los agradezco!**_

_**Sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, con cada uno de ellos me animaban para no abandonar la historia y dejarla a medias, por eso los considero parte importante en cada fic que escribo n.n**_

_**Por ahora creo que es todo, pero no es la despedida porque aun tengo otras historia que continuar (no me he olvidado de ninguna ¬¬)**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Y pues sería el ultimo comentario para este fic, así que tal un ultimo review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
